Going on Vacation!
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Sequel to "Going into the Unknown". Sergei is defeated and the WWE mandated two week break is coming up. How will the group spend their vacation? Can they survive each other? 14 personalities. 7 couples. 2 weeks. 1 house. 1 group vacation. This is going to be fun. RandyxOC WadexOC KofixAlicia CodyxKaitlyn EdgexLita SheamusxLayla & TedxKelly Kelly
1. Jamaica Anyone?

**This is the sequel to my other story "Going into the Unknown". Some elements from that story will be in this story, so I strongly suggest that any interested readers should read "Going into the Unknown", although I will make this story as easy to follow as I can. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jamaica Anyone?

_Normal POV_

"I can't believe the break is almost here! Two weeks of absolute freedom!" cried Cody as he, Ted, and Randy made their way to craft services after practicing in the ring earlier for Raw that night.

"Dude, break is almost a month away, plus thanks to new company policy, we have to vacation in groups for safety. Damn you Santino and Yoshi Tatsu for what you did in Rome during the last break!" exclaimed Ted as the three walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, like traveling with you guys to entertain the WWE Universe around the U.S. throughout the year is going to be different than traveling with you guys for vacation." replied Randy as he spoke with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"It is different. Instead of wrestling, we'll be relaxing, but I have no idea how I want to spend the vacation with you guys and the others. You two have any ideas?" asked Ted.

"No clue." answered Cody.

"Before the policy was put in, I was hoping to spend it with my daughter, but then Sam told me she was taking her and Josh with her to visit some relatives in Italy during the break." replied Randy as he wiped his face with a towel. The three walked into craft services to find everyone sitting around a few tables at the far side of the room, all with tired looks on their faces.

"I see you guys are talking about the upcoming two week break next month." replied Sheamus as he held Layla's hand in his lap.

"Yep, anyone has an idea on how to spend break this year?" asked Ted as he took a seat next to Kelly Kelly.

"Actually, before you three walked in, we all were talking about how none of us had any ideas to spend the break. We have nothing planned at all. We can't think of anything!" replied Kaitlyn as she started to play around with Cody's 'lovestache'.

"None of y'all got any ideas? At all?" asked Randy as he leaned against the wall, being the only one without a seat.

"Nope; Monica and Amanda probably have an idea. They always have good ideas for break every year."

"That's right." replied the dark skinned twins in unison as they walked into the room, each going to their respective boyfriends, Amanda to Randy and Monica to Wade.

"Slightly random question: You two use the break as your sisterly bonding time every year right?" replied Alicia as she did air quotes around the word 'sisterly'.

"That was before Vince made the rule that everyone must vacation in groups this year. Turns out the group must have at least five people in order to qualify." replied Monica as she sat in Wade's lap.

"Well, no problem with that. There are at least ten of us in this group." replied Edge as he rested his head on Lita's shoulder.

"And we had everything planned out too." replied Monica as she checked her fingernails.

"What did you have in mind this time around?" asked Layla as she played around with her phone.

"Just the typical two week tropical vacation in Jamaica at our parents' vacation home, no biggie." replied Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. How big is your parents' place?" asked Kofi as he crossed his arms.

"Big enough to have eight bedrooms and six bathrooms, with a pool, barbecue pit, three car garage, and other things." replied Amanda as she listed them with her fingers. Everyone looked at her wide eyed after she spoke, making Amanda look around in slight awkwardness. "What?"

"That sounds like my dream house lassie!" replied Sheamus as he slapped his hands on the table.

"We have lots of family members who like to vacation in Jamaica a lot, and a few family members that even live down there. The whole family shares the house basically." replied Monica as she took out her laptop from her side bag. She quickly turned it on and clicked on her photo library. "Here's a photo of it if you guys are wondering what it looks like."

Everybody crowded around the laptop to see the photo. Some of the girls let out small gasps once they laid their eyes on it.

"This house is absolutely beautiful!" cried Alicia as she put a hand to her mouth.

"That's nice of you to say. Our parents' designed it themselves." replied Monica as she placed the laptop on the table.

"Did you just say they designed it themselves?" asked Wade as he continued to look at the screen.

"Yep; building your own house is popular in Jamaica, especially in the mountainous countryside where this house is located. It's right smack dab in the middle of the country. If you have a plot of land and all the right papers, you're officially free to design your house as much as possible, the way you like it." explained Amanda as she looked at the laptop.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Lita as she suddenly jumped up in her seat, nearly scaring Edge half to death.

"Damn Lita! You almost gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed Edge as he put a hand to his chest, making sure his heart was still there.

"Sorry babe, but a light bulb just went off in my head. I think I may know a way we can spend our vacation." replied Lita as she shot a smirk at Amanda and Monica. "How about we spend it in Jamaica at your parents' vacation home?"

Everyone began to look excited all of a sudden, all of them eager at the possibility. Amanda shot a skeptical look at her twin, who shot her a bemused smirk.

"You all want to go to Jamaica?" asked Amanda as she looked around the group.

"Hell yeah!" most of them answered in unison as they stared at her like giddy teenagers who just found out that school was canceled for the rest of the year.

"Who would be bloody dumb enough to pass up on a trip to Jamaica? We don't even have to pay for a hotel thanks to your parent's place being so big!" replied Wade as he wrapped his arms around Monica's waist.

"And besides, this would give you two an opportunity to play tour guide for us. Since you guys are so familiar with the island, you can help give us the full Jamaican experience and show us some of the best attractions there. No actual tour guide needed!" added Layla as she stood up.

"I always wanted to visit Dunn's River Falls. I heard it's one of the most beautiful waterfalls in all the Caribbean." said Kofi as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I wanted to visit Port Royal ever since they filmed parts of the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie franchise there. It's my favorite movie series." replied Kelly as she walked over to the water cooler.

"You're only saying that because it finally featured mermaids." countered Kailtyn as she looked at her fellow blonde.

"Yeah, but it took them until the fourth movie to do so!" cried Kelly Kelly as she showed the number four with her fingers.

"Hey sis, isn't there a rum factory down there we can visit? They offer free samples of all kinds of rum and liquor they make there. Plus, they have a shop there where you can buy the drinks you like." replied Monica as she looked at her twin.

"SOLD!" called Adam, Lita, and Sheamus in unison as they listened to what Monica said, all three of them avid drinkers.

"Yes there is." replied Amanda bluntly as she rubbed her forehead, letting Randy wrap an arm around her waist as she did.

"Well, it would be fun to have you all come along. Our parents' wouldn't mind if you guys stayed at the house . . . What do you think Amanda?" asked Monica as she looked at her twin once again. Everyone's eyes instantly went to the Anaconda, who scowled at her sister.

"Way to put me on the spot Monica." said Amanda as she gritted her teeth.

"Please Amanda; pretty please with vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge on top with a milkshake on the side?" asked Adam as he clasped his hands together.

"Don't bring my favorite desert into this Adam!" called Amanda as she coldly looked at the Rated R Superstar, making him go wide eyed in surprise.

"Someone's in trouble!" said Lita in a sing song voice as she pointed at Adam, who completely ignored her comment.

"Randy, do something! You're her boyfriend, her mate, and probably our only hope to getting the okay to go!" called Adam as he turned to face the Viper, making Randy smirk at the sight of it. He loved it when Edge became frazzled.

"Don't worry guys. I'll handle this." replied Randy as he walked Amanda out of the room. He guided her through the hallways till they reached his locker room.

"What are you planning?" Amanda asked suspiciously as she watched as the Viper opened his room door.

"I just want to reason with you that's all, so just hear me out and don't say anything till the end." he told her innocently as he pulled her into the room. Amanda closed the door behind them and when she turned around, she was instantly met with a passionate kiss at the hands of the Viper. She instantly gave in and wrapped an arm around his neck, allowing him to effortlessly carry her 6'2 frame bridal style over to a nearby couch.

"Is the kiss supposed to be a way to warm me up to make things easier for you to reason with me?" she asked him innocently as she broke the kiss just as Randy sat down on the leather couch, his arms snuggly wrapped around her waist.

"Maybe" answered Randy innocently as he breathed in her scent, the smell of lavender wafting through his nose.

"I see. Reason away then. Why should I agree to have you all come down to Jamaica and invade my parents' place?" asked Amanda as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Well, for starters, the new WWE policy is that we need to be in at least groups of five in order for management to authorize the vacation, so you need us to come with you on the trip."

"Actually, Monica and I only need at least three of you to accompany us, not all of you." said Amanda as she started to trace around one of Randy's skull tattoos with one of her fingers.

"Secondly, we all want to go and we would so make you feel guilty when you came back if you didn't let us come with you two."

"I can live with the guilt." countered Amanda as she started to idly trail kisses down Randy's neck, making him let out a heavy sigh as she did so.

"Thirdly, I would miss you terribly for those two weeks you would be away from me." said Randy as he rubbed Amanda's arm. He smirked when he felt Amanda's lips stop moving along his neck, knowing that he definitely had her attention.

"And fourthly, it would be a great way to celebrate beating that dead ass freak Sergei months ago." Randy added for his final statement.

Sergei had been dead for the past month and a half now, ever since Randy snapped his neck and Amanda burned his body in the woods outside of St. Louis back in July just before Sergei could feed on Amanda's blood. He was officially out of their lives and Amanda's and Randy's relationship continued unhitched after that. Management even wanted to use their newfound romance in a storyline, but thanks to the WWE's history with romantic storylines, the two absolutely declined the idea with one big fat 'NO!'

Amanda continued to kiss the spot she had stopped at after Randy told her his third reason, giving the reasons some thought in her head as she continued to caress his skin with her teeth.

"Amanda?" asked Randy curiously, but her name came out as a lingering moan as he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his skin, her teeth biting his flesh.

_Fine_

"What?" whispered Randy as he raised an eyebrow, his thoughts coming back into focus as he thought he heard Amanda's telepathic voice in his head.

"I said fine. You guys can come along on our trip down to Jamaica. Besides, we are in for a long needed celebration, and this vacation can be just the thing," answered Amanda as she broke contact with his neck to look him in the eye. "Only if you guys agree to my conditions."

"What are they?" asked Randy as he let Amanda got off his lap.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the others. By the way, nice hickey." said Amanda with a smirk as she walked over to the door.

"WHAT?" asked Randy in surprise as he slapped his hand onto his neck. He quickly made his way over to a mirror and looked at his reflection, seeing the purple bruise in the middle of the right side of his neck. "Dammit Amanda; I have to go in the ring tonight! I can't have this on my neck!"

"You're a vampire Randy! It'll heal before you go into the ring tonight. Now come on, we have to tell the others the good news." called Amanda as she walked out the room. Randy turned back to his reflection to see the hickey was already healing. It would be a matter of minutes before it was fully gone. Randy let out a sigh of relief and followed Amanda out the door, keeping his hand over the hickey to make sure the others didn't see it as it healed. The two soon walked back into craft services to see everyone's eyes on Amanda, they're eyes still filled with eagerness and hope.

"WELL?" asked Kaitlyn as she wove her fingers together.

"Alright you guys can come, but only on two conditions!" exclaimed Amanda before everyone could fully celebrate.

"Well, what are they lassie?" asked Sheamus with a grin, just the thought of going to Jamaica kept a smile on his face.

"One, you guys have to get your own plane tickets." said Amanda as Randy put an arm around her shoulder.

"And the other?" asked Ted as he looked on curiously.

"You can only carry one suitcase and one carry-on bag. No exceptions!" she exclaimed, her stare more directed to the girls than the guys.

"Aw man. I was hoping to carry two!" cried Alicia as she pounded her fists against her thighs.

"We're going to Jamaica for two weeks, not two months." replied Kelly Kelly as she gave Alicia a knowing look.

"A girl needs to have her choices." replied Alicia in self-defense as she raised her hands up in surrender.

"Amen to that sister!" said Layla in agreement as she raised a hand up in the air.

"Since when did this become a church service?" asked Adam utterly confused as he looked at Randy.

"I have no clue." answered Randy as he looked at his friend.

"The last stop before break is Los Angeles. Amanda and I are flying out of LAX on an 8:20 A.M. flight on Delta." said Monica as she watched as Kaitlyn looked intently at the laptop screen.

"Is it the one that connects through Miami?" asked Kaitlyn as she placed her fingers to her lips as she continued to look at the screen.

"That's the one." said Amanda as she looked at the Hybrid Diva.

"Good because I just bought myself a ticket on the same flight." said Kaitlyn with a smirk as she looked at the group.

"All the way to Kingston?" asked an incredulous Monica as she raised her eyebrows.

"All the way to Kingston." answered Kaitlyn with a full blown smile.

"Don't you need your passport code in order to buy your tickets online?" asked Cody as he scratched his hair.

"Yep," answered Kaitlyn as she pulled her passport from out of nowhere. "A girl is always prepared."

"Some may call it prepared. I call it a bit weird." said Adam as he rubbed his chin.

"You know guys, there are a few empty seats still left on the flights. If you have your passports with you right now, I can buy them for you." said Kaitlyn as she closed her eyes. When she heard feet shuffling, she opened her eyes to see all the girls, except for Amanda and Monica, running out the room.

"You guys don't have your passports with you, do you?" asked Kaitlyn as she looked at all the guys.

"Nope, they're all back in our bags in the hotel." replied Ted, with all the other guys agreeing with his statement.

"I see; who do you guys think will be the first to return with their passport?" asked Kaitlyn as she looked at the exit.

"My money's on Alicia!" replied Monica as she got off of Wade's lap.

"I'm going with Lita!" said Amanda as she looked at the exit. "That girl will not let anything get in the way of her liquor."

"I second that statement." replied Adam as he raised his hand in the air. After ten minutes passed, Lita ran into the room with her passport in hand, followed by Alicia, Kelly Kelly, and Layla.

"Told you Monica." said Amanda as she looked at her sister with a smile.

"Dammit!" said Monica as she snapped her fingers while Wade idly rubbed her arm to calm her down a bit.

"Kaitlyn, how many more seats are on the flight?" asked Kofi as he checked his watch.

"There's only enough for all the girls. After I check in Layla, the flights are all sold out. You guys are stuck finding your own flights." answered the Hybrid Diva as she continued to buy the tickets for the rest of the girls.

"Great; anyone know where the closest travel agency is?" asked Ted as he looked around the room.

"There's a 24 hour travel agency a few blocks from the hotel we stay at. We can buy our tickets there after we come back from Raw." suggested Sheamus as the Raw Director and John Cena entered the room.

"Guys, we need you to get ready now. Raw starts in two hours." said the director as he quickly walked out the room.

"Hey guys! Got anything planned for the two week break?" asked John as he looked around the room.

"We're all going to Jamaica to spend our vacation at the twins' parents' vacation home." replied Edge as he gestures to Amanda and Monica.

"LUCKY!" cried John as he took off his cap.

"What about you?" asked Randy as he looked at his old friend.

"Nikki, Brie, Zack, and I are stuck with Santino and Yoshi for our vacation. We're going to Cancun." answered John as he looked at the group.

"Going to Cancun for vacation, good. Going to Cancun with Santino and Yoshi, bad." replied Sheamus as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Tell me about it. My group is only stuck with those two because no other group would take them along with them on their vacations. Not even the Prime Time Players, the Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk would take them." replied John as he leaned against the wall.

"Where are they going?" asked Alicia as she looked at the Cenation leader.

"Rio de Janiero." answered John bluntly as he walked out the room.

"I feel bad for John and his group. Hopefully, Santino and Yoshi don't do anything crazy while they're in Cancun." said Layla as she walked out the room to get ready for the show.

"Babe, it's Cancun. You are basically asking for the impossible." cried Sheamus as he followed after his girlfriend.

"Well, better go put on my suit." replied Edge as he walked over to the exit.

"By suit, do you mean your leather jacket, a Rated R shirt, and some jeans?" asked Amanda as she looked at the Rated R Superstar.

"Exactly!" replied Edge as he took Lita's hand and walked out the room.

"I'm finished with all the reservations. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and find Layla so I can give her back her passport." said Kaitlyn as she handed Monica back her laptop and quickly ran out the room.

"Hey Cody, you ready for our poker match against the Usos?" asked Ted as he looked over at his buddy.

"Heck yes; we need to win back our $200 bucks back!" said Cody as he followed his pal and Kelly Kelly out the door.

"Time to get ready." mumbled Amanda as she looked at the clock. She and Randy said their goodbyes to Kofi, Monica, Alicia, and Wade before walking out the doors.

"So what is planned for us tonight?" asked Randy as he held Amanda by her waist as the two walked down the hallway.

"We're going to compete in an eight man tag team match. It's you, me, Layla, and Sheamus versus Dolph, AJ, Big E and Aksana." she told him as they stopped in front of the Divas locker room.

"That should be fun." whispered Randy sarcastically as he let Amanda go.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure will win anyway, now go get dress before the Director barks at you again." said Amanda as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, is someone only saying that because they want to see me in my wrestling trunks?" asked Randy as he gestured to his body, which was covered by a black t-shirt and black sweats. Amanda turned to him with a scowl on her face, but he smirked when he noticed the faint blood pool to her cheeks.

"Just go get ready!" she mumbled as she quickly walked into the Divas locker room and closed the door with a sharp thud. Randy chuckled as he quickly jogged to his locker room to get ready for Monday Night Raw.

* * *

_During Monday Night Raw_

"That . . . was a satisfying victory!" exclaimed Layla as she, Amanda, Randy, and Sheamus walked into the backstage area after beating Dolph and his team.

"It felt real good to Brogue Kick Big E right to the mat." added Sheamus as he took up a water bottle from a nearby cooler.

"Now I know what you girls have to go through when being put in the Black Widow." mumbled Amanda as rolled out her left shoulder. "It's annoying and painful."

"The good thing is you did not tap out to it, and you were in that hold for at least a good five minutes." replied Randy as he wrapped an arm around her body, being careful not to bother her left shoulder.

"Losing by submission, in my opinion, is the worst way to lose. I never want to go through those kinds of losses." replied Amanda as the four turned a corner.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some." replied Randy as he looked down the hallway.

"Like when you lost to Daniel Bryan by submission in that Street Fight Match a few weeks ago?" asked Layla as the group walked into craft services.

"Don't remind me. It took all of my restraint to shake his hand and not RKO him to the mat." answered Randy, just as Cody walked in dressed in his street wear.

"Aren't you guys coming? The rest of us are leaving early so we can go to the hotel to grab your passports, then we're going to go over to the travel agency to buy our tickets." said the dashing superstar as he leaned against the doorframe.

"That's a good idea! I'm going to go change. You coming Randy?" asked Sheamus as he gave Layla a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the exit.

"You ladies going to be okay without us?" asked Randy as he looked at the girls.

"We'll be fine. We'll ride with Barbie back to the hotel. You guys go and get your reservations done." said Amanda as Randy kissed her on the cheek. The Celtic Warrior and the Viper said their good byes to the two and walked out the room after Cody.

"You know what I just realized Amanda?" asked Layla as the two Divas sat at a nearby table.

"What Layla?" asked Amanda as she sent the Brit a curious look.

"There will be 14 of us going on this trip. 14 personalities. 7 couples. Two weeks. One house. This is going to be one crazy vacation." answered Layla as she flailed her arms for emphasis.

"Haven't you heard Layla?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Sometimes, it's the craziest vacations that are also the most fun."

* * *

**Please review! I hope you liked this first chapter. And trust me, there will be lots more to come.**


	2. Two Flights, One Batista

Chapter 2: Two Flights, One Batista

_Amanda's POV_

"Amanda, are you done in there?" asks Randy as he continuously knocks on the bathroom door.

"Almost!" I yell back as I continue to blow dry my long hair. "I just need to dry my hair and I'm done!"

"Good! Cause we need to check out and get to LAX before rush hour starts! If we get stuck in traffic and we miss our flights, I'm blaming you!" Randy yells to me as I hear his footsteps walk away from the door. I quickly finish up blow drying my hair and check my makeup to make sure that nothing was out of place. Putting my blow dryer away in its case, I walk out the bathroom to find Randy waiting by the door, our suitcases right next to him as he leans against the wall with an impatient look on his face.

"Took you long enough." he mumbles to me as he opens the door.

"Hey, a girl needs her time to get ready and I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Can you forgive me?" I ask in my most innocent voice as I look at the Viper, who returns it with a cold stare. We continue our stare off until I see his left eye twitch. He finally buckles under the pressure after a few minutes pass us by.

"Yes . . . I forgive you. It's hard to be mad at you for so long when you look all innocent." he tells me with a small smirk as we walk into the hallway with our suitcases in hand.

"Ahh, the Viper does have a heart." I say with a small smile as I close the suite door and follow him down the hall to the elevators.

"You really have a dark sense of humor." he mumbles to me sarcastically as he takes my hand in his and presses the button for the elevator with his other hand.

"I know I do." I say with a smile as the elevator door opens up. We walk into the cart and make our way down to the lobby. We quickly check out and walk outside to the Hummer, where we see a couple of familiar faces waiting outside the large vehicle.

"Mind giving us a lift to the airport?" asks Monica as she and Wade patiently wait by the Hummer's trunk door with their suitcases at their sides.

"Sure thing. Did everyone else leave out already?" asks Randy as he unlocks the trunk door.

"Nope; Ted, Barbie, Alicia, and Kofi are the only ones that already left for the airport. Everyone else is still inside getting ready." says Wade as he helped Randy load up our suitcases into the trunk.

"Good, now let's go before anyone else comes out. Remember, this is a Hummer, not a bus." says Randy as he closes the trunk and walks over to the driver side door. I walk over to the front passenger side door while Monica and Wade get into the back seat. Randy quickly starts up the vehicle and pulls out of the parking lot; Los Angeles International Airport our intended destination.

"So, you actually have relatives that live in Jamaica?" asks Wade in his attempt to make conversation.

"Just a few uncles and aunts and our maternal grandparents." answers Monica as she looks out the window to see the buildings pass by.

"What are your grandparents like?" Randy suddenly asks us as he turns onto a ramp onto a smaller freeway.

"Our grandmother can be very serious at times, but she's very nice once you get to know her. Plus, at times, she'll start speaking in her native language for no apparent reason. We don't know why she does it though." I tell him as I look into my purse to make sure everything was there.

"What is her native language?" asks Wade as he shoots me a curious look.

"Chinese!" says Monica and I as we look at the British superstar.

"You can't be bloody serious!" says Wade in disbelief.

"Believe it!" replies Monica. She then starts to speak to him in fluent Mandarin. Randy and I try to stifle our laughter as Wade listens in complete disbelief. Wade's face is absolutely hysterical.

"I never would have thought you two knew Chinese." he tells us as he gets over his initial shock.

"Believe it." I say as I start to speak in Mandarin myself for a few seconds.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. All I know besides English is French." says Randy as he turns onto the exit ramp that leads to the airport.

"You serious Orton?" asks Wade as he scratches his hair.

"En effet, je fais_ (Indeed I do)." _says Randy in French as he continues to stare ahead at the road.

"Impressionnant _(Impressive)."_ I say, also speaking in French. (Thank you grandpa!)

"Pourquoi vous remercier. _(Why thank you)"_ he says to me with a small smirk as he drives into the airport parking lot.

"Can you speak French too?" Wade asks Monica as Randy finds a parking space close to the lot entrance.

"Yeah, but I prefer to speak Arabic and Portuguese than French." she tells him as Randy parks the Hummer and cuts the engine.

"How many languages do you two know?" asks Wade as we exit the vehicle.

"Besides the ones we just said, a little bit of Gaelic and that's about it." I say as the boys take out our suitcases.

"Why do I feel so uneducated around you two all of a sudden?" asks Wade as we walk over to the airport van across the row.

"It can't be helped. When you are a part of a multi-ethnic family, you need to become multilingual in order to understand your family members." says Monica with a smile as we pack our suitcases into the back of the van.

"Which terminal?" asks the driver in a thick Russian accent as we all enter the van.

"Terminal 3." I say as Wade closes the door. The driver nods his head to us and drives us out of the parking lot and onto the road. It takes us a good five minutes to reach the terminal. We quickly get off, unload our bags, and walk into the terminal to see that a few other passengers instantly recognize us. It doesn't take them long to take their cameras and cell phones out for photos.

"Should have known we would get this much attention in the airport." I say as we make our way to the check in desks.

"That's what you get when you're a famous wrestler." says Randy with a small smirk. "We'll see you a little later. We need to check in for our flight at a different desk down at the end of the terminal."

"See ya guys later." I say as we split up. When Monica and I join our designated line, I watch Randy and Wade walk all the way down the terminal to the line of JetBlue counters.

"So that's the airline they booked their flight on." says Monica as we walk up to the check in counter.

"Yep; I think their flight leaves out at least an hour after ours." I say as we hand our passports and our reservations to the lady at the desk. The lady checks us in in a matter of minutes with no problem. With our suitcases on their way to the plane, Monica and I walk over to the escalator leading to the waiting lounge. We manage to find Barbie and Alicia sitting near the windows near our gate, Gate 7.

"Hey guys! Where are your boys?" asks Monica as she sits across from them.

"They're getting us breakfast for us at the McDonalds down the hallway. Where are your boys?" asks Alicia as she points down the hall.

"Probably still checking in for their flight. The line they joined was pretty long." I say as I look out the window to see the sun barely appearing through the clouds.

"Do you two know what time the guys' flight is?" asked Monica as she looked around the area.

"Their JetBlue flight leaves out at 10:00 A.M. It connects through Orlando." answered Kelly Kelly as she kept her eyes on her book.

"I see. Well, if you guys excuse me, I'm going to go check out that bookstore over there to see if they have anything good to read." I say as I quickly drop my carry-on bag onto a seat. I walk over to the bookstore to see that it's actually well stocked for a store so small.

"May I help you ma'am?" asks a stock boy as I look through a row of fiction books, his eyes wide eyed in realization when he looks at my face.

"I'm just looking through. Thanks anyway." I say as I continue to look through the row. I soon move on to a group of travel books, picking one up that had the cover "A Complete Guide to Jamaica."

"Jamaica? Very nice choice Amanda, though I prefer the Bahamas myself."

I freeze, instantly recognizing the voice as I hold the book tightly in my grip.

"What? Aren't you going to say hello to an old friend Ms. K.O?" asks the voice. I can easily hear the smirk in his voice as I slowly turn around, coming face to face with the Animal, Dave Batista.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Can you believe those women back there?" asks Wade as we make our way to the lounge area.

"When you're a famous WWE wrestler, being asked for autographs by fans is something you have to live with on a daily basis." I say as I hike my backpack over my shoulder as we walk through the rows of shops and food joints.

"But seriously man. They asked us to autograph their panties! While they were still wearing them!" says Wade as he brushes his hand through his hair.

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask as I spot Kofi, Ted, Barbie, and Alicia eating breakfast near Gate 7.

"Nothing, if you're single. But when you're dating someone, it's a bit of a different story." says Wade as we walk over to the four "Especially when the person you're dating can grow claws and can fry your brain."

"Don't worry Wade. Monica isn't the jealous type." I say as I sit down next to Ted.

"And what about Amanda?" Wade asks me with a smirk as he sits next to Kofi.

"That I don't want to get into. . . . At least we didn't do it anyway, so we're safe from any backlash." I say as I drop my backpack at my feet.

"Didn't do what?" asks Kofi as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Sign our names on a group of women's underwear back in the check in area." I say as I cross my arms.

"Desperate!" calls Alicia and Kelly Kelly as they shot each other a look over their drinks.

"One time I was asked to sign a guy's dentures." adds Ted as a thoughtful look spreads across his face.

"Eww Ted, not while we're eating!" cries Barbie as she scrunches up her face in disgust.

"Sorry, for some reason I just wanted to say that." says Ted as he takes a bite of his pancake. "I'm just that random okay?"

"That's a bit weird. Where are the twins?" asks Wade as he looks around the area.

"Monica went over to McDonalds and Amanda went over to the bookstore across the hall." answers Alicia as she points over to the store.

"Oh good because I'm bloody starving. I didn't eat anything at all today!" says Wade as he quickly gets out of his seat, his eyes set on the McDonalds.

"Have they been gone long?" I ask as I look out the window just as a plane takes off.

"Not really; they've only been gone for a short while. Here comes Amanda right now." says Kofi as he turns left. I turn to see Amanda walk over to us, but I can tell by the look on her face that something is definitely bothering her.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" asks Alicia as Amanda takes the seat next to me.

"Nothing, except for the fact Dave Batista walked into me in the book store just now." she tells us as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Wait . . . are you serious?" asks Kelly as she looks up from her book, the frantic look evident in her eyes. Who could blame her? She used to date Batista.

"Yep, I was looking through a few of the shelves when Dave bumped into me. Turns out he's flying back home after competing in a mixed martial art event here in LA." Amanda further explains as she shoots a look over to the bookstore. We all turn to the bookstore just in time to see Dave walk out with a bag in hand. He turns to us and winks at the girls and then sends a scowl my way.

"You guys really don't like each other do you?" asks Kofi as he looks at me.

"Not since Evolution." I say as I narrow my eyes at Batista. He sends a smirk my way before walking down the hallway, narrowly bumping into Edge and Lita.

"Oh yeah; Adam doesn't like Dave as much as you do." says Ted as he smacks his forehead in realization.

"You got that right." I say as Adam and Dave start an intense stare down in the middle of the hallway, gaining some curious stares from some of the other passengers.

"You think they're going to actually fight?" asks Alicia as she wipes her mouth away of crumbs.

"Probably not; Lita is practically dragging Adam away from the scene." says Amanda as we watch as Lita tugs at Adam's sleeve to drag him away from the tense situation, but Adam barely moves an inch. After a few seconds pass by, the stare down is over and Adam and Amy quickly walk over to us.

"Well . . . that was a close one." says Kofi as he throws away his food wrapper.

"You're telling me." says Adam as he sits down in a chair; Lita sitting down on his lap. "Do you know how much I so wanted to deck him where he stood? I was this close to doing it if it weren't for Amy here." says Adam as he gestures to his girlfriend.

"I didn't want you to go to jail just as we were heading out to Jamaica. That would so put a damper on the vacation." said Lita as she kissed Adam on the cheek.

"Well, at least we won't have to see him after we get on the plane." Ted says as he finishes the last of his coffee.

"I wouldn't say that just yet Tedman." says Amanda as she scratched her scalp.

"Please tell me you're not going to say what I think you're going to say?" asks Edge as he raises an eyebrow, the disgust evident in his eyes.

"Sorry Adam, but one of the things Dave told me while I was in the bookstore with him was that his flight was a JetBlue flight that was flying into Orlando and then he was taking a private flight to Tampa after that."

"I'm afraid to ask, but I'll ask it. What time is his flight?" I ask bluntly as I rub my chin, which I neglected to shave this morning.

"10:00; he's riding on the same flight you guys are on." she tells me with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's it! If he ends up sitting in the same row I'm in, I'm going to claw his face off!" says Edge as his left hand starts to transform into claws.

"Adam, calm down and quit it with the claws!" says Lita as she slaps him in the chest. Adam scowls at her before doing what he's told, the claws disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"This is weird. I thought it would be Randy who would be more pissed at seeing Batista, not Adam." says Kofi as he looks around the group.

"Oh trust me. I'm pissed. I'm just better at hiding it than Adam." I say as I look to see Sheamus, Layla, Cody, and Kaitlyn walk up to us.

"Fuck you man! You may look calm, but once you are alone with Dave, even for a second, all hell will break loose between you two." says Adam as he points at me.

"If all hell breaks loose between you two, can I be referee?" asks Sheamus as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"It's not going to be a regular match." says Amanda as she looks at the Irishman. "They're just pissed because they found out Batista was going to be riding on the same flight as you guys."

"Oh hell no!" says Cody bluntly as he slumps into his seat.

"Don't worry! We feel the same way!" says Adam as he gestures to himself and me.

"This is going to be an interesting flight." says Ted as he looks around the group.

"_Passengers on Delta flight 316, flying to Kingston, Jamaica and connecting through Miami, Florida, may board at this time at Gate 7."_

"That's for us!" chimed Layla as she looked over at the gate to see a small line already forming.

"Where's your sister Amanda?" asks Kaitlyn as she looked at the tall Diva.

"Right here!" We turn our heads to see Monica and Wade quickly walking up to us with McDonalds bags in hand.

"It's time for us to get moving. I seriously hate long lines." says Alicia as she kisses Kofi on the cheek before walking over to the line.

"Good luck on your flight!" says Barbie as she quickly pecks Ted on the lips and runs after Alicia.

"Why did she wish us luck?" asks Wade as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Batista's going to be on the same flight as us." I tell him bluntly as Amanda gets up from her chair. Wade goes wide eyed and almost chokes on his drink before answering.

"You can't be serious?" he says to us in a dumbfounded tone as he wipes his mouth. "No wonder she wished us luck. You, Adam, Ted, Cody, and Batista all on the same flight is basically a ticking time bomb waiting to happen!"

"Wow, what gave you that idea?" asks Adam as Lita gets off his lap.

"Just ignore him as best you can okay. Don't let him get you in a foul mood. You're such a sourpuss when you're in a bad mood." says Lita.

"I may be a sourpuss, but I'm your sourpuss." says Adam for a comeback as he slapped Lita's ass as she and Layla walked over to join their line.

"Real smooth Adam, real smooth." says Cody as he hugs Kaitlyn good bye.

"Why thank you." says Adam with a smile as he looks at the mustachioed superstar.

"That was me being sarcastic." says Cody as he crossed his arms.

"That was you being a dick." counters Adam with a smirk, making Cody scowl.

"Just don't kill each other on the flight. And don't let Batista get to you. After you guys leave Orlando, Batista will officially be out of your hair, or lack thereof for some of you." says Amanda as she smirks my way.

"Ha ha, very funny." I say as I get up from my seat.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to cut your hair last night, not me." she tells me as she pecks my cheek. "We'll see you in Kingston!" she says with a wave as she follows her sister to the gate.

"SEE YA!" we all exclaim in unison, getting a few glares from the other passengers. We watch the line till it disappeared into the corridor leading to the airplane. About five minutes pass before the plane leaves the gate for the runway.

"I see you and your girlfriends are flying on different planes."

Our heads whip around to come face to face with Dave, who smirks as he continues to watch the plane going to the runway.

"What do you want now Batista?" I ask as I try to keep my anger I check.

"Oh nothing. I'm just here to give you all a warning." says Dave as he locks eyes with all of us, me being the last to receive his cold stare.

"A warning? What's the warning?" asks Ted as he gets up from his seat.

"Simple; if you don't disturb me on the plane, I won't disturb you on the plane. If you do disturb me, I promise I'll make the plane ride a living hell all the way to Orlando." he tells us as I start to see his eyes blaze red behind his sunglasses.

"A typical Batista threat." mutters Adam as he looks away from the Animal.

"Only from the best Adam. By the way, I never realized Lita got back together with you. Congratulation, you and that slut are perfect for each other." says Batista with a grin.

"What the hell did you say about my girlfriend?" asked Adam as his eyes started to shift to a gold color, his fingernails starting to change into claws. He started to take a step forward, but Wade blocked his path.

"Calm down Adam. He's just trying to mess with you." whispered a calm Wade as he crossed his arms. It took a few minutes, but Adam managed to calm down and hold back his transformation.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Dave?" I ask as I continued to stare down the Animal. "You said your warning and trust me when I say this. We don't want anything to do with you and you don't want anything to do with us. So why don't you just hightail it out of here."

"I would, but I just want to ask you something before I go. Are you and Amanda dating now?" he asks me as he cracks his knuckles.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Cause when I saw her kiss you on your cheek, the first thought that came to my mind was that she could do so much better than the likes of you." he tells me as he walks away. He turns back around, but instead of facing me, he turns to Ted. "By the way, have fun with Barbie Ted!" he says with a smile and a wave as he walks down the hall.

"I would so punch him in the face, but he's so not worth it." says Ted with a scowl as he sits back down in his seat.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." added Cody as he looked at his buddy.

"We're expected to ride on a four hour flight to Orlando with him?" asks Adam as he points to Dave's retreating back as he turns into a Hudson News store.

"Sadly yes. I guess we just have to deal with it." I say in defeat as I sit back down in my chair.

"Fine, but like I said before. If he ends up being in the same row as me, I will claw his face off." says Adam in a threatening tone as he sits back in his chair, crossing his arms as he looks out the window.

"This definitely won't be a relaxing flight to Jamaica." says Sheamus as he throws his coffee cup into a nearby trash can.

"You have no idea." I mutter to myself as I look out the window, just in time to see the girls' flight take off into the sky.

**A/N: Didn't think I would involve Batista huh? Well, I thought involving the Animal would be a nice surprise for you readers. By the way, I got the French phrases from Google translate. I really have no idea how to speak French! Please review! ;)**


	3. A Tropical Arrival

Chapter 3: A Tropical Arrival

_Amanda's POV_

"Hello Jamaica!" calls Alicia as we walk out the Norman Manley International Airport arrival terminal to the rental parking lot across the street, the bright Jamaican sunshine hanging above our heads as we pass by crowds of people waiting for their family members and other associates.

"The flights weren't half bad. I slept like a baby through both of them." says Kaitlyn as she stretched out her fingers, her backpack hanging precariously on her shoulder.

"That's the way I like my flights. Relaxing and without any turbulence. It probably would be even better if our boyfriends were on the flight with us. But they're stuck on that flight with Batista." says Layla as we rolled our suitcases into the small parking lot.

"I so hope none of them did anything stupid to get kicked off the flight." mutters Kelly as she looked around the lot. "That would really suck for them."

"I hope so too Kelly. . . . Anyway . . . Amanda, which cars did you rent out for us, because there doesn't seem to be that much variety in this parking lot?" asks Lita as she too takes a look around the small lot.

"Let's see." I say as I press the alarms on the three pairs of car keys I have in my hands. Three Toyota SUVs answer the call as their headlights blink in response. I smirk as I turn to the others, who all had satisfied looks on their faces. "Good enough?"

"Hell yeah! Do I get to drive one?" asks Lita as we walk over to the cars. "I love me a good SUV!"

"Sorry Lita, but Monica and I already promised Kofi that he could drive the third SUV since he's already familiar with the Jamaican roads." I tell her as I hand a key to Monica.

"He's visited Jamaica before? He never told me that." says Alicia as we unlock the SUVs trunks.

"He came here before to do research for his old Jamaica gimmick." I say as I put my luggage into the trunk of the black SUV, soon joined by Lita. "Which SUVs are you taking?"

"Me and Layla will take the blue SUV." answers Monica as she helped Layla put her suitcase into the vehicle.

"Barbie, Kaitlyn and I will take the silver SUV. Good thing too cause it's bigger than the other two." answers Alicia as I unlock the SUV for them.

"So how long will it be before the boys' flight lands?" asks Kailyn as she looked up at the sky.

"Another two hours." answers Monica as she puts on her sunglasses.

"What are we going to do now? Wait around in this parking lot bored out of our minds until they arrive?" asks Layla as she takes a seat in the SUV she shares with Monica.

"I think that's the plan." I say as I take a seat in my SUV's driver seat.

"Hey Amanda, do you think Adam and Randy are doing okay with flying on the same flight as Batista?" I turn to Lita to see her sitting in the seat next to me, a worried expression on her face. "Those two both have some serious tempers and if Batista makes a wrong move, either one of them could go nuts with rage."

"I hope so." I say as I look at the sky to see a plane landing. "I really hope so, for theirs and Batista sake."

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Congratulations men. We survived a flight with Batista, a flight filled with turbulence that made me feel like we were going to crash into the ocean any second, and one long customs line to finally get to the outside world. Hello Jamaica!" cries Ted as he outstretches his arms as we walk out the terminal.

"Dude, calm down. I don't consider this an actual vacation again till we find the girls. I just really hope they didn't leave us here and went on ahead to the house." mutters Cody as we drag our bags onto the curb.

"They wouldn't do that. Besides I can still smell them; they're definitely still here." I say as I look at the rental parking lot.

"They're scents are still strong. I smell them too. They're scents lead over to that parking lot over there." says Edge as he points to the parking lot I'm staring at.

"Well, what are we waiting for laddies? Let's give those girls some company!" exclaims Sheamus as he takes his suitcase in hand and practically runs over to the parking lot.

"That idiot." mumbles Wade as we follow after the Celtic Warrior at a much slower pace.

"Hey! Who could blame him? Just look where we're at!" says Kofi as he gestures to the tree lined mountains around us.

"You make a good point Kofi." I say in agreement as we walk into the parking lot to see Alicia, Kaitlyn, Layla, Monica, and Kelly playing hackeysack in front of three SUVs with a lime. Seriously, a lime?

"Hey lassies, we made it!" calls Sheamus. His voice is so loud that it scares a few birds out of a nearby tree, all of them squawking in annoyance.

"Well, there goes the peace and quiet." says Monica as she turns to us, instantly walking into Wade's outstretched arms.

"I have the feeling the birds will get their revenge on you Sheamus for disturbing them." says Layla as she points to the Irishman.

"Like they would even try to do that." says Sheamus as he crosses his arms. Next thing we know, one of the birds lets out a shrill call and poops right on Sheamus' shoulder, proving Layla's theory right and making the rest of us laugh at the irony.

"HA! Called it!" cried Layla as she walked over to the blue SUV.

"I'm starting to hate Jamaican birds." says Sheamus as he looks at his soiled shoulder.

"You only brought this on yourself Sheamus. If you didn't yell so loud, that bird would have not taken a shit on your shoulder." replies Ted as he follows Kelly over to the silver SUV.

"What kind of bird was it anyway?" asks Adam as he looks around the lot.

"It was that red parrot over there." I say as I point to the bird sitting on the chain link fence that surrounded the lot.

"You birdie, are dead to me!" calls Sheamus as he points to the parrot.

"Dead to me! Dead to me!" calls the bird as it flies away.

"Is that bird mocking me?" asks Sheamus as he turns to us.

"Dude, you're being paranoid. It's just a parrot. They repeat everything they hear. That's what they always do." says know it all Cody as he drags his suitcase over to the silver SUV.

"It may be a parrot, but it's an annoying parrot at that. I'm going to go clean myself up." says Sheamus as he runs back over to the arrival terminal.

"Well, there goes the redhead. And speaking of redheads, have you seen Lita?" asks Edge as he turns his attention back to the girls.

"She and Amanda are in the black SUV. Probably asleep." says Monica as she hands a pair of car keys to Kofi. "The silver one is all your for the trip Kofi."

"It'll be my pleasure." he tells her with a smile as he walks over to the car.

"By the way, for all of you with sensitive hearing, you will hear a lot of honking when we're up in the mountains. There are absolutely no traffic lights up there, so honking the car horn is the only way to signal oncoming traffic." says Monica as she gets into the blue SUVs driver seat.

"Great and I just had to forget my earplugs at home." says Edge as we walk over to the black SUV.

"It probably won't be that bad." I say with a smirk as I look into the backseat of the car. "Hey Adam; look!" I say as I point to the window. Adam walks over to me and smirks as he see both Amanda and Lita asleep in the back of the car, there arms crossed and their heads lying back on the head rest.

"They look like sleeping guards who tried to stay awake while guarding the bank vault." he says with a smirk as he brings his suitcase over to the open trunk, plopping it on top of Lita's own.

"And we're the robbers who stole what's inside. Lucky us." I add as I plop my suitcase onto Amanda's own, shutting the trunk with a sharp thud.

"Dude I have an idea." says Adam as he opens Lita's door.

"What?" I ask as I open Amanda's own.

"How about we do a con kiss to on the girls? Unlike my famous con chair to move, we hit the girls with wake up kisses instead of chairs." he explains to me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Adam . . . I like the way you think." I say in agreement as I feel a smirk come across my face.

"Why thank you. This is why I'm GM. I have a creative mind." he tells me as he stretches his fingers, making me roll my eyes at the comment.

"On three." he tells me with an expectant look. I nod my head in understanding as we both lean in to our respective girls' faces. "One . . . two . . . three!"

I lean in and smash my lips against Amanda's own and it only takes her at least twenty seconds to become responsive. She lets out a squeal of surprise before succumbing, her arms instantly wrap around my neck as our lips continued to fight each other.

"Well that was a wakeup call!"

We disconnect and turn to see Adam and Lita smiling like giddy teenagers at each other as Edge helped her out of the car.

"What kind of move was that?" asks my girlfriend as she turns my face so that it faced hers.

"A con kiss to." I answer her as I let her exit the car.

"Is that supposed to be something you got based off of the con chair to?" asks Wade as he and Sheamus poke their heads out of their car; Sheamus noticeably wearing a new shirt.

"YES!" calls Adam as he and Lita take the back seat.

"Note to self: Use that move sometime in the future." says Sheamus as he gets a playful slap in the head from Layla.

"Be my guest my Irish brother!" calls Adam as he puts on his sunglasses. Amanda and I get into the car ourselves. She turns on the engine and turns to face the other cars, getting the signal from both Kofi and Monica that they were ready to go.

"All right! Let's get this going!" she says to herself as she drives the car out the parking lot and out onto the road, the other two cars following right behind us.

"Finally we're on the road again and is that the tail of an airplane at the airplane's exit?" asks Adam as he sits up in his seat.

"Yeah, that came from an airplane that crashed near the airport years ago. This is kind of a memorial to that day, but don't worry, none of the passengers died in the incident." she tells us as she drives past the tail memorial and out of the airport.

"That's good to know." said Lita as we drive past the palm trees and onto a stretch of road that was surrounded by sand and the ocean on either side of it.

"Amanda, care to explain to us what the hell is with this road?" asks Adam as he adjusts his glasses while Lita took a photo. "It looks like if you make one wrong turn, you'll end up straight into the sea."

"It's basically a land bridge that the government built years ago when they wanted to build a new airport, but they didn't have enough flat land on the mainland for it. This bridge not only leads to the airport, but also leads to Port Royal, where I believe a replica of the Black Pearl is located." she tells us as she lets out a big sigh.

"Isn't that the same place Barbie is dying to go to?" asks Lita as she raises an eyebrow.

"We'll come back another day." she tells her bluntly as she scratches her hair.

_Are you alright? _I ask her as I shoot her a slightly worried glance.

_I never realized that my job as tour guide would start as soon as we left the airport. _ She tells me sarcastically with a mental sigh to boot.

_Don't worry about it. Just don't answer the stupid questions and you're good. _I tell her as I take her free hand in my own.

_That's a good idea, but Randy, I've had something else on my mind for the longest while now. _

_What is it?_ I genuinely ask in curiosity.

_When do you stop aging? You're a vampire and therefore immortal. When is your age limit?_ She mentally asks me as she shoots me a curious look.

_Technically, I've already reached my age limit. _I tell her as I scratch the back of my neck.

_YOU DID?_ She yells to me mentally as I notice her hand grip the steering wheel tightly.

_I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I haven't reached my age limit yet. Calm down 'Manda. _I say hastily as I shoot her a look.

_Don't kid with that stuff Randy._ She tells me as shakes her head, letting out a sigh of relief as she did.

_I'm sorry. I never thought you would care about that. _ I say in self-defense as Amanda turns on a road that loops around a large plant.

_When you are the mate of a vampire, the whole age and immortality issue kinda runs through your brain at times. _She tells me as she turns off on an exit and onto a freeway.

_I see . . . well, vampires are immortal, but we do have an age limit. We just have to find our mates in order for the limit to be established. _I explain as I notice a limestone factory coming up in the distance.

"I need to get a photo of this." says Lita as she began to snap photos of the factory we were passing by.

"Why the hell do you want to take photos of a limestone factory?" asks Edge as he scratched his wrist.

"This limestone factory appeared in 'Dr. No', the first James Bond film." explains Lita as she took one last photo of the factory as we drove past it. Lita is the resident WWE James Bond fan.

"You are such a fan." says Edge as he kissed Lita on the nose before wrapping his arms around her.

"Why thank you." she tells him in return as the two began making out in the back seat.

_How about we get back to the whole vampire age limit thing to distract ourselves from the PDA going on back there? _I hear Amanda speak to me telepathically as I turn away from the two in the back.

_Let's. Like I was talking about before; mates usually put an age limit on themselves so that they can stay looking like a certain age for all eternity. If you are a lone vampire, you continue to age until you've found your mate._

_What about your parents? They look like they are in their seventies and they are soul mates._ Amanda counters as she turns her head to me before turning back to the road.

_That was the part I was just getting to 'Manda. You see, once a couple become mates, they gain a new ability that all bonded vampires share. The ability is that of shifting their features to make themselves look older so they can fit in better with the human world. _ I explain as we drive into a more dingy part of town.

_But how is this age limit set?_ She asks me as we pass by a bus depot.

_Simple, the age limit is set when the couple drinks each other's blood, usually during the night of a crescent moon. _I tell her as I look out the windows to see the shanty towns on my side of the road.

_So, if I was a vampire and it was the night of a crescent moon, all we would need to do is exchange blood in order to be locked into looking a certain age for all eternity?_

_That's exactly it! Sam and I never did it because we were never mates, so it wouldn't work. You are my mate, so if we did it, it would work._ I tell her with a small smirk.

_I see._ She tells me as she nods her head in understanding as we drive along a large highway that was practically void of all traffic except for our three SUVs. We go into a comfortable silence as we continue to drive across the highway until the highway ceased to exist and we were on a smaller road once again.

_So . . ._ I say mentally as I look over into the fields that dotted the landscape.

_So . . . what?_ She asks me in return as she sneaks a quick glance at me.

_Have you ever thought about it? _I ask her, hoping she was getting the idea of my question.

_Thought about what?_ She asks me curiously, dashing my hopes.

_Have you ever thought about joining me for all eternity? You know, you becoming a vampire . . . for real._ I ask her as I look at our hands, still woven together since we drove out the airport.

_Actually . . . I have given it some thought._ She tells me as we drive through a small town.

_And . . ._? I ask, not helping that my curiosity was starting to eat at me.

_It's just that, at first, I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you or your family. But I could never do it. I just can't really bring myself to think about it. Is that weird?_ She asks me as we hear both Lita's and Adam's stomach grumbling from the back seat.

_I don't think so. Actually, I've been having the same dilemma. If I ever tried to think about what my life would be like without you, my mind comes up blank. It actually kinda hurts to think about it._ I tell her as I feel Adam's sneaker kicking my seat.

_This being mates thing really can be complicated at times._ She tells me as she sends a scowl at Lita as she continues to kick her seat.

_You said it._ I tell her as I turn my head to face Adam. "What the hell do you want?"

"Um, if you and 'Manda are done with your mental conversation, as you can tell from our grumbling stomachs, we're hungry like the rabid wolf people we are. Is there any place you know close by Amanda that serves dinner?" asks Adam as he shoots us a look.

"There's a Burger King up the road." answers Amanda as she points to the fast food joint appearing in the distance.

"GOOD ENOUGH!" the two werewolves yell in unison with smiles on their faces.

"Fine, just don't freak when you get the price for your meals. Jamaican money is very different from American money." she tells them as she turns into the Burger King's parking lot.

"You're telling me. When I went to change my money, I never realized that most stuff would cost in the hundreds, some stuff even cost thousands! No wonder this country has thousand dollar bills!" says Lita as Amanda parks the car.

"Speaking of stuff, we got to stop by a grocery store before we reach the house. We have a family rule to always clear out the pantry, cabinets, and fridge before we leave the house for long periods of time." says Amanda as we exit the SUV.

"Wrestlers in a grocery store? Now where have I heard that before? Wait a sec . . . I'm too hungry to care!" saysAdam as he and Lita make a beeline for the door.

"I guess he'll never find out the answer to that question." I say as I see the other cars park in their spots. Sheamus, Wade, and Kofi run after Lita and Edge, followed by Cody, Ted, and all the girls at a much slower pace, leaving me and Amanda standing idly by the cars.

"You're not going to go after them?" I ask with a smirk as I lean against the car.

"I'll wait till the line is shorter." she tells me as she crosses her arms while watching the sun set behind the mountain.

"You haven't really answered my question yet. Would you become a vampire for real?" I ask as I place my hands on her shoulders. She lets out a really loud sigh before turning around to face me.

"A few weeks ago, I talked on Skype with my mom and it was actually her that brought up the question of whether I would want to become a vampire or not. And let me tell you, she was blunt about it when she asked me that question. She wanted me to tell her straight up yes or no." she tells me as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"And what did you say?" I ask her as I wrap my arms around her body, keeping calm on the outside, but hoping to God that she would say the answer I was inwardly hoping for.

"Well, after 20 minutes of leaving my mother to dry and really thinking about the pros and cons about being a vampire, I gave my mom my final answer." she tells me as she smirks up at me, obviously hinting at her answer.

"You told her yes." I say in a whisper, the voices in my head rejoicing at the answer, practically having a party in my mind.

"I did, and do you know what I did next?" she asks me as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, the slight hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I ran and ducked behind the couch, bracing for the impact of my mom's yells as she let my answer sink in." she tells me, which I laugh at instantly.

"You ducked behind a couch?" I ask as I lean my forehead against hers after I get over my chuckle fit.

"This is my mom were talking about. She is a freaking skeptic for a reason," she tells me with a small scowl. "But I never heard her yell. AT ALL! When I looked up from behind the couch, I saw her on the computer screen with a big smile on her face. Not a neutral look. Not a look of anger. Not a look of sadness. But a smile. A big old freaking smile."

"Calypso Evans with a smile on her face? Is that even possible?" I ask in slight disbelief.

"Apparently, it's possible. She told me she wasn't angry with my decision at all. She told me to do the things that would make me happy and that she and my dad would be supportive all the way. All she asks from us is that we hold off on any vampire transformation for a long while, like, until we're actually good and ready to actually go through with it. Or until my dad is actually used to the idea. He hasn't really let it soak in yet." she tells me as she pecks my lips.

"I always knew I liked your parents for some reason. And I think you're dad will be just fine." I say to her with a small chuckle. "You would really become a vampire? Just for me?"

"Yes . . . yes, I would. Besides, I think Alanna should have at least one of her godmothers around for the long run to look out for her." she tells me as she brings a hand to my stubble ridden cheek.

"Hm, I like your thinking, Ms. Anaconda." I say with a smirk as I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why thank you Ms. Anaconda." I tell her with a smirk as I lean my lips down to hers. Our lips connect for a kiss as I feel her arms leave my waist to rest against my chest. I tighten my hold on her waist as our lips continue to clash, not even daring to let her go.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

I break the kiss and look over to the Burger King to see Edge and Lita tapping away at the window to get our attention, both with cheesy smiles on their faces, obviously satisfied that they were able to interrupt us.

"They just had to interrupt us!" exclaimed Amanda as she flipped her middle finger in the air at both of them. They both shot her faces of mock hurt before leaving the window, smirks appearing on their faces as they walked away.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask with a smirk as we begin to walk over to the Burger King's entrance.

"Yes; I really hate getting interrupted by the silly stuff. Don't you?" she asks me all innocent like as she pecks my lips again.

"Yes I do; that's practically the main reason I have for RKOing people outside of matches." I tell her as I hold the door out for her.

"I always wondered what that reason was." she tells me sarcastically as she pecks me on the cheek before walking inside.

_What did I do to deserve someone like her?_ I ask myself as I watch her cute little ass walk over to the line. She turns to me with a small smirk, obviously hinting that she had heard my thoughts.

_Huh, I'll leave that question up to debate._

**Please review!**


	4. Welcome to Casa de Evans

Chapter 4: Welcome to Casa de Evans

_Normal POV_

After the group had their dinner at Burger King, they made their way back to the SUVs and drove back onto the road. After about another hour of driving, the group drove into the city of Mandeville and drove straight to a grocery store. After about a half hour of shopping, they were back on the road and currently driving along a mountainous road to the vacation home.

"Wow, look at all these stars!" replied Lita as she looked out the window at the night sky.

"You can't see anything like this in the sky back in the states, not even in Toronto." added Adam as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"You got that right." said Randy in agreement as he rubbed the back of Amanda's free hand with his thumb, smirking when he saw Amanda threatening to smile at just his gentle touch.

"Amanda, how much longer till we reach your parents' place?" asked Lita as she sat up in her seat while not breaking contact with Edge.

"It's in the valley past this mountain. It won't be long till we get there." answered Amanda as she honked the car horn as they turned at a curve.

"Good, because I don't know how long I can last with you honking that car horn all the time." complained Adam as he watched the houses pass them by.

"Actually, since the sun set, I just needed to have the headlights on high to signal the oncoming traffic. The honking is what we usually do in the daytime." answered Amanda with a small smirk.

"Then why the hell are you still honking the car horn?" asked Adam as he stared at her wide eyed.

"This has just been me getting back at you two for what you did at the Burger King hours ago." answered Amanda as she and Randy exchanged conniving smirks.

"We figured you guys would be so into your kiss that you wouldn't have noticed. Besides, it was Randy that broke it." countered Lita as Amanda turned at another curve.

"That's true too." said Amanda. She let go of Randy's hand to smack him on the cheek, taking him completely by surprise and making Ede and Lita laugh their asses off.

"Really?" asked Randy as he stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Hey, Lita did make a good point." countered Amanda as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"I dislike you both right now." said Randy as he turned to the two in the back.

"Aw, that hurts our feelings." said Edge in mock hurt as he looked at his friends with puppy dog eyes.

"Here we are!" said Amanda as she turned off the road and drove the car onto a dirt road that appeared to have had vehicular traffic run on it before.

"We're here?" asked Lita as she looked around their surroundings, only seeing trees and shrubs all around them.

"You'll see in a minute." said Amanda with a small smirk as she continued to drive them down into the valley. The dirt road soon turned into paved road as the cars passed by a few more houses before they stopped in front of a white iron gate. Amanda quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out the car to walk over to the gate. She took out a key from her jeans pocket, unlocked the steel lock that held the gate closed, and used her powers to telekinetically swing the gate doors wide eyed open before running back toward the car.

"Please tell me your parents' place is only just past this gate." said Adam as he poked his head forward so that it was between Amanda's and Randy's own.

"Adam, my parents' place is just beyond this gate." said Amanda bluntly as she drove the car through the gate.

"Oh thank God yes! Because I need to pee!" said Adam as he returned to his seat.

"Adam! I told you not to drink that extra-large Pepsi back at the Burger King." said Lita as the group drove past two rows of tropical plants.

"I couldn't resist! The Pepsi calls to me." said Adam all innocent like as he stared out the window.

"Well, at least we don't need to drive anymore cause here we are." said Amanda as she pointed out her window. Randy, Lita, and Edge looked out the right side windows of the car to see the house come into view.

"Oh my goodness! It's even better in person than in the photo!" said Lita as Amanda drove the car over to the three car garage right next to the house.

"You are so nice Lita." said Amanda as she outstretched her hand. She moved her fingers in an upward motion once, making the garage doors rise up on command. She snapped her finger, making the lights turn on, before driving the car into the garage. When she parked the car, she cut the engine and turned to the others.

"Adam, there's a bathroom right through that door!" said Amanda as she pointed to a white door near the silver SUVs parking spot.

"Thank you!" yelled Adam as he ran out the car and straight for the door. Everyone else got out of their cars at a much slower pace and started to get the groceries and their suitcases out of the cars.

"Follow us everyone!" called Monica as she and Amanda walked up a small staircase and through a second white door. The others followed and walked through the doors themselves; instantly setting foot into the gleaming kitchen, which was illuminated by a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. There was a large silver fridge, a stove, an oven, a whole bunch of cabinets, a pantry, a sink and dishwasher, and a chrome island in the middle of the kitchen with a few stools surrounding it.

"Nice kitchen you have here lassies!" called Sheamus as he watched as Amanda plugged in the fridge.

"Thanks! Just put the groceries on the counter for now and follow us into the living room." said Amanda as she followed Monica through a doorway, dragging her purple suitcase behind her. The group followed after her and some of them let out some small gasps when they walked in. The living room was this big spacious royal blue colored room with floor to ceiling windows that lined one side of the room, a view of the pool and the rest of the valley in the distance. There were two couches, about three recliners, and surprisingly a few beanbag chairs around the room. There was a plasma screen TV on one of the walls with two columns of DVDs on either side of it and the VCR and cable box standing on top of a small table against the wall under the TV. A stereo system stood against another wall with a small cabinet next to it covered with a few photos of the landscape. Other photos lined the walls as a hallway led into the dining room and other parts of the house, a second hallway led into the foyer, and a staircase led into the second floor.

"Okay, like we said before, this place only has eight bedrooms and six bathrooms. Edge graciously showed that one bathroom is in the garage. The rest are upstairs. Four of the eight bedrooms have their own bathroom while the last one is in the hallway. Each couple will take one bedroom and you get free pick. It's first come, first serve, so choose wisely cause if you don't, you will be left to share the hallway bathroom." explained Monica as she adjusted her ever present fedora on her head.

"What about the bathroom in the garage?" asked Layla as she pointed back toward the kitchen.

"That bathroom only has a toilet and a sink." Amanda answered bluntly as she took of her jeans jacket.

"Oh great! We have seven couples here and we definitely know for a fact that four will get their own bathroom while the remaining three couples are stuck sharing the one in the hallway." said Lita as she looked around the group.

"Yep" said Monica with a smile.

"Basically." added Amanda as she took out a blue handkerchief from her pocket and raised it up in the air. "On the count of three, run up as fast as you can and claim a room. Are you ready?"

Everyone got into starting position at the base of the staircase, everyone bumping and shoving each other to try to get the best spot.

"One . . . two . . . three!" called Amanda as she brought her handkerchief down. Everyone bolted up the staircase as fast as they could, but not as fast as Randy, who used his vampire speed to out run the others.

"Hey guys! Where everybody else?" asked Edge as he waked out of the kitchen.

"Upstairs claiming bedrooms." answered Monica.

"If you don't claim a bedroom with a bathroom, you are stuck sharing the one in the hallway." added Amanda as she took a seat on the couch.

"OH HELL NO! THIS GUY NEEDS HIS PRIVATE BATHROOM!" yelled Adam as he bolted up the stairs, leaving the twins by themselves in the living room.

"How long should we give them?" asked Amanda as she looked up at her younger sister.

"Uh, let's give them five minutes." answered Monica with a small smirk as she brought her gray suitcase over to the staircase as she listened into the yells emanating from the second floor. After the five minutes were up, the twins carried their suitcases up the stairs and walked into the hallway to see it practically empty.

"Okay, who has to share the bathroom in the hallway?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms. A few doors opened to reveal Ted and Barbie, Kofi and Alicia, and Sheamus and Layla to be the lucky losers.

"Aw, you guys lucked out?" asked Monica as she walked down the hallway.

"Yep, Kofi and I actually claimed a bedroom with a bathroom, but Lita and Edge managed to snatch it away from us when we walked into the hallway to grab our suitcases." explained Alicia as she and Kofi walked toward the stairs.

"Well, they don't call Adam the Ultimate Opportunist for nothing." said Ted as he followed Kelly, Sheamus, and Layla, down the staircase. The other doors opened to reveal everyone else in the golden rooms of the house.

"Congrats on finding the rooms with the bathrooms guys." said Amanda as she walked over to Randy, who was standing in the entrance of their room.

"Why thank you, but I kinda feel bad for taking our room from Kofi and Alicia. I'll just have to live with it." said Lita as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I live with these kind of decisions all the time," said Edge with a shake of his head. "Now stay here and guard the room just in case they try to reclaim it for themselves. I'll get our suitcases." said Edge as he walked toward the stairs.

"I might as well head back to the kitchen. I have groceries to unpack." said Monica as she threw her suitcases into her and Wade's room.

"Hold it for one second Monica. I have to get my suitcase first and I don't want anyone taking our room." said Wade as he ran toward the stairs.

"If you say so." muttered Monica as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her just as Cody left Kaitlyn at their room to go grab their suitcases.

"Can I trust you to guard our room while I get my suitcase?" asked Randy as he moved out of Amanda's way so that she could walk into the room.

"Yes you can. I may be a snake, but I'm a trustworthy snake. Most of the time." said Amanda as she brought her suitcase over to the king sized bed and leaving it at its edge.

"Spoken like a true snake." muttered Randy with a smirk as he walked down the hallway, closing the door behind him as he did. Amanda let a smirk appear across her face as she threw her jeans jacket over onto a nearby chair. She walked over to the windows on the far side of the room and looked out at the night sky. She never turned around till she felt Randy's hands touch her shoulders, making her almost jump out of her sandals.

"You and that whole vampire thing on being silent." muttered Amanda as she let out a small yawn.

"That's just how we vampires roll." said Randy with a small chuckle as he led her over to the bed. "You're tired aren't you?"

"Well, it has been a long day." she tells him as they sit on the edge of the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything mate." answered Randy as he took off his coat and threw it over to the chair where Amanda threw her coat.

"How was your flight with Batista? He didn't get under your skin too much did he?" asked Amanda as she let her head rest on Randy's shoulder, him wrapping an arm around her as she did.

"You have no idea," said Randy as he rolled his head back. "It was hell riding with that demon!"

"You guys didn't sit close to each other did you?" asked Amanda as she looked up at the young vampire.

"You remember back at LAX when Adam threatened to claw Dave's face off if he sat in the same row as him right?" he asked her as he turned to the dark skinned psychic.

"Yeah, he almost revealed he was a werewolf to the whole dang terminal if it weren't for Lita." answered Amanda as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, lucky for Batista, he didn't end up in the same row as Adam." said Randy as he let go of his hold on Amanda to lie back onto the bed.

"Well, that's good to know." said Amanda as she unzipped her suitcase.

"He ended up sitting right behind Adam." said Randy as he let a small smirk appear across his face when he saw how surprised Amanda looked as she turned to him. "Don't worry. Nothing bad happened on the flight. Adam and Dave managed to remain civilized throughout the whole flight to Orlando."

"Well, that's good to know, but now a random thought has just popped into my brain." said Amanda as she picked out a nightgown and some underwear.

"And what may that random thought be?" asked Randy as he sat back up.

"Did you pack any blood bags for yourself because I never saw you pack any?" asked Amanda as she locked eyes with the Viper.

"Aw . . . . . AW SHIT!" exclaimed Randy as he jumped out of his seat. "That was the one thing I forgot to pack!"

"Don't worry Randy. The Jamaican countryside is practically one big jungle. I'm sure you'll find some animal or person to feed from." answered Amanda as she walked over to the bathroom.

"That statement tells me that you are not going to donate some of your blood." said Randy bluntly as he watched as his mate walked into the bathroom.

"Good perception; Not only is this a vacation from work, for me, this is a vacation from you feeding on my blood." said Amanda as she dropped her clothes onto the top of the laundry basket.

"But I've only done it three times since our relationship started!" countered Randy as he outstretched his arms.

"That's true," mumbled Amanda as she began to close the door. "Since I know the area so well, how about I show you some of the best hunting spots around here? I know a great spot with a whole bunch of wild boar." she suggested as she poked her head out of the bathroom. Randy raised an eyebrow at her before falling back onto the bed.

"I'll take you up on it." answered Randy as he turned his head to face hers. Amanda genuinely smiled at his answer before ducking her head back into the bathroom. Five minutes passed before Randy heard the shower running and he sat up just as someone began knocking on his door.

"Come in!" called Randy as he walked over to his backpack to retrieve his razor. Monica opened the door, her cell phone in hand as she looked around the dark blue room.

"Amanda's in the shower isn't she?" she asked as she took off her fedora.

"You got that right." answered Randy as he plugged his razor into a nearby socket.

"When she comes out, tell her to give our grandmother a call. Our grandma called me a few minutes ago, already wondering when we are going to visit her." mumbled Monica as she walked back into the hallway.

"Doesn't she own a car herself?" asked Randy as he poked his head into the hallway.

"Nope; her and grandpa like to live old school, although they recently bought themselves a TV. I should warn you about one thing." said Monica as she turned around to face the Viper.

"What?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"My mom has already told my grandma about me and Amanda inviting you guys here to Jamaica. She also told our grandma that I am dating a werewolf and that Amanda is dating a vampire and she wants to meet you and Wade to see if it is true." answered Monica as she twiddled her fingers.

"You're grandmother expects me and Wade to come along with you and Amanda when you two visit her sometime in the next two weeks?" asked Randy as she scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's basically it." said Monica as she put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Does Wade know about this?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Now he does." mumbled Monica as she pointed toward me. I turn around to see Wade only five feet behind me, looking at Monica in mild surprise.

"I just came from the outdoor balcony to hear that your grandma wants to meet with me and Randal here. I haven't even met your mother yet!" cried Wade as he pointed back at Monica.

"I know you haven't Wolf Boy, but trust me when I say this. My grandma is a lot easier to impress than my mom." said Monica as she walked into the room she shared with the British Werewolf.

"Did she just call me Wolf Boy?" asked Wade as he looked at me with an astonished face.

"Don't worry. Amanda sometimes calls me Snake Boy. I consider it an affectionate nickname." said Randy.

"Good to know." said Wade with a shake of his head as he walked into his room. Randy walked back into the room to see Amanda emerge from the bathroom dressed in a black nightgown that went to the floor and her hair still slightly wet.

"Aw man! Couldn't you have dressed a little more sexily for bed?" asked Randy as he checked his razor, smirking when he saw that it was fully charged.

"Says the guy that only sleeps around once a week!" said Amanda as she grabbed a comb from her bag and began to comb out the wet knots in her hair.

"What's your point there?" asked Randy as he unplugged his razor and walked over to the bathroom.

"While I sleep, you usually spend the night watching TV, calling your family, or working out when you're bored. Don't ask me how I know cause you can get pretty loud when you do those things." answered Amanda as she looked away from the mirror to look at him.

"Sorry," muttered Randy. "I'll be quieter next time."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me. I'm going to go downstairs to make sure Adam and Sheamus don't find the cellar because I can hear their thoughts right now as I speak, wondering where we keep the liquor in this place." said Amanda as she walked over to the door.

"They wouldn't be that quick to find the liquor would they?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Layla, dressed in a green shirt and black pajama pants, walked into the room.

"Um Amanda, I'm sorry to say that Adam and Sheamus have found your family's liquor room in the basement." said Layla as she looked at the two.

"See what I mean?" asked Amanda as she followed Layla out the door, still with her comb in hand.

"Those idiots are so in trouble." muttered Randy to himself as he walked into the bathroom with his razor in hand.

**Please review!**


	5. An Eventful Day 1 Pt 1

Chapter 5: An Eventful Day 1 Pt. 1

_Amanda's POV_

_A new day, another morning._ I think to myself as I open my eyes to see the bright sunlight coming through the windows, illuminating the blue walls as it did. I turn around in bed to see Randy sitting up, dressed in one of his RKO t-shirts and a pair of black basketball shorts, typing away on his new laptop, which he bought two days before we left LA.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I try to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Randy turns to me with a small smirk on his face before answering me.

"I'm just typing up an email to Sam and Alanna. They're probably at their relative's house in Italy by now. Does this place have Wi-Fi?" he tells me as he continues to type away.

"It does and is Alanna still mad at us for not visiting her when we were in St. Louis?" I ask as I prop my head on my elbow.

"She was not mad Amanda. She was just a little irritated, that's all. She got over it soon enough. She may be a seven year old, but she's a strong seven year old." he tells me as he continues to keep his eyes glued to the screen.

"Of course she's a strong seven year old, just look at her family history. Her dad's side of the family contains three generations of wrestlers and her mom's side of the family contains a lot of very irritable vampires." I tell him as I sit up on both elbows now.

"That is so true. She comes from a very proud heritage doesn't she?" he asks me with another smirk.

"Don't get so full of yourself on me Randy. I thought you left all the egotistical stuff when you ditched your Legend Killer gimmick." I say as I sit up and rest my back on the bedframe.

"I did ditch the egotistical stuff. I'm just saying that Alanna should be proud of her family history, that's all." he tells me with a shrug as he rubs his neck.

"Aw, you rubbing your neck tells me that someone needs to feed." I say with a smirk as I get out of bed and grab a few spare clothes from my open suitcase.

"It's that obvious huh?" he asks me with a sheepish look as he continues to rub his neck. "I think it's time you showed me those hunting spots you were talking about last night."

"Sure; just let me get changed." I tell him as I walk into the bathroom. After a good teeth brushing and a quick change into a blue shirt and jean shorts, I walk out of the bathroom to see Randy still dressed in his RKO tee and basketball shorts, but with a pair of sandals on.

"I figured I'll take a shower after I hunt." he tells me as he looks at my questioning glare.

"Okay then; do you know what time it is?" I ask as I put on my sandals.

"It is 6:30 in the morning." he tells me as he checks his watch. "I changed the time on my watch to adjust to the time here."

"Good, let's get moving before the others wake up." I say as I walk over to the door, Randy following after me. We walk down the hallway till we reached the second floor balcony, which was connected to a staircase that led into the backyard. We descended the stairs and walked through the very large backyard and passed the small garden, till we reached the stone fence.

"Why are we coming back here?" asks Randy as we stop at the fence, the only thing passed the gate were tall plants. A few of them were taller than Randy.

"In the Jamaican countryside, there are the normal roads, and there are the back roads. I prefer the back roads." I tell him as I climb over the stone gate. I point out a trail that went straight through the shrubs, turning around to see Randy with a sheepish look on his face.

"Are you coming are not?" I ask as I walk along the trail and into the shrubs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I hear him say as I watch him jump over the gate. I walk, not even bothering to wait for him to catch up as I walk deeper into the green shrubbery.

"Afraid you're going to lose me in these bushes?" I ask as I feel Randy's hand gently touch my shoulder.

"Not really." he tells me, the smirk evident in his voice. "Besides, I think we should be careful here since I hear a snake slithering around here somewhere."

"Found it!" I whisper as I point to the ground. Slithering on the ground five feet away from us is a yellow and black snake that was at least as long as Randy was tall.

"What kind of snake is that?" Randy whispered to me as the snake started to slither into a nearby bush.

"That Randy is the Jamaican boa. They can grow so long that if you made one stretch out vertically and put it right next to you, you guys would probably be equal height." I tell him as the snake completely disappears into the bush.

"Thanks for the explanation, but I really don't like hunting reptiles, especially other snakes, so how about we just move on and leave the boa alone?" he asks me as he starts to take the lead.

"Let's" I agree as we walk past the snake hiding shrub. We continue along the trail, going deeper and deeper into the valley till we reach a small plain. A group of about five wild boars were feeding on a few plants while lying in some mud at the far side of the plain, all oblivious to our presence.

"Will those boars be enough for you?" I ask as I turn to the Viper, who has a hungry look right on his face.

"This will definitely be enough," he tells me as he looks my way. "Are you sure you want to watch me feed?"

"I would rather watch you feed on wild boar blood than walk by myself alone all the way back to the house, knowing for a fact that boa is still on the trail and not knowing whether it has friends close by." I tell him as I point to the trail we just walked on.

"That's some good logic." he tells me as he kneels down to a crouch. "Don't worry. I'll be quick."

And with that, he was gone from my side and on the neck of a boar that was half his size. The other boars looked up in horror as they watched their fellow boar be drained of all its blood at the hand of the St. Louis vampire, not even letting out a squeal of pain as it was drained. When Randy was done, he dislodged his fangs from the boar's neck and dropped the carcass to the ground. He looked around at the other boars, all of whom were frozen in place with fear. When Randy took a step toward the other boars, the boars instantly broke free from shock and began to run for the nearby hills. Randy managed to grab a boar that made the fatal mistake of trying to run right past him. He grabbed it by the neck and chokeslammed it to the ground, keeping his grip on it the entire time. He quickly sank his fangs into the boar's flesh. The boar's squeals died out in a matter of seconds as the other boars ran right into the bushes. And I watched it all with a bemused smirk on my face as I watched as my mate took what he needed to survive.

A few minutes passed before Randy was done, letting go of the boar as he dislodged his fangs from the animal's neck. He stood back up to his full height and turned to me, his fangs were still outstretched and were tinged red from the blood. A small trail of blood fell down his chin as he tried to dust himself off, but thanks to the boars, he looked like he dived into the mud himself.

"You definitely need a shower when we get back." I say as I cross my arms at him.

"See! This is why I didn't shower before we left. I knew I was going to get dirty anyway so I decided to wait till after we get back." he explains to me as he looks down at his shirt. "I can't even see the lettering on this shirt. It's caked in dirt and mud!"

"Well, be lucky that the house resides in one of the few valleys that actually have an underground water pipeline, thus giving the residents of this fine valley the ability to use washers and dryers as well as showers and sinks." I tell him as I outstretch my arms.

"Oh joy! Laundry!" he tells me sarcastically as he walks over to me. When he reaches me, he leans in for a kiss, but I stop his lips before they can reach mine.

"One: you didn't brush your teeth this morning. Two: you just fed on boar blood. These lips of mine are off limits until that mouth is clean." I tell him as I push his head away.

"Fair enough." he tells me as he we walk back onto the trail. We walk in a comfortable silence all the way back to the house, not another snake in sight the entire way home. By the time we reach the stone gate, we see Adam and Lita standing on the second floor balcony waving at us.

"Was the sounds of screaming boars your doing Randy?" asks Adam as we climb up the stairs. "Because it looks like you went pig wrestling!"

"Actually, he did chokeslammed a boar to the ground before feeding on him." I say as I cross my arms at the two as Randy went inside to clean himself up.

"How many boars suffered at the hands of the Viper?" asks Lita as she sat on top of the balcony edge.

"Only two; one was stupid enough to actually try to run past Randy to escape." I say as I lean against the wall.

"Stupid boars." says Edge with a chuckle.

"How many of us are awake?" I ask as I slap away a mosquito that landed on my arm.

"Everybody else that has sensitive hearing. The rest are still asleep." says Lita as she walks down the staircase, Adam hot on her heels.

"Where are you two going?" I ask as I watch as the two run over to the back gate.

"Exploring! Don't wait up for us!" calls Adam as he jumped over the gate after Lita and ran into the bushes. I shake my head and walk inside; all the way to the first floor. I instantly notice Monica and Wade sipping coffee while watching the weather forecast in the living room while Kofi and Alicia were eating cereal at the kitchen island.

"Please tell me that it's going to be a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky." I call as I walk into the living room.

"Try a tropical storm that's going to hit Jamaica by noon. It's supposed to last until the middle of the night tonight." says Monica as she looks up from her coffee mug.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere until tomorrow then, and who knows how flooded the roads will end up." I mumble as I walk into the kitchen.

"Do landslides happen often here?" asks Alicia as she takes a bite out of her cereal.

"They rarely do, but they usually happen on the steeper mountains." I tell her as I grab a cereal bowl and a box of Cheerios.

"Any idea on what we can do for the day?" asks Kofi as he finishes his bowl and walks over to the sink.

"Well, we have a play room down the hall. I'm sure we can find some board game to play." I say sarcastically as I fix up my cereal.

"Well, isn't this a great start to our vacation." mumbles Alicia as she looks down at her bowl. I shrug my shoulders at her and dig into my food. Randy enters the kitchen by the time I'm done and instantly goes after the coffee machine. In a matter of hours, everyone is awake and milling around the kitchen and living room. By the time it's noon, the rain has started to pour and Edge and Lita are nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Adam and Amy?" asks Kelly as she snuggles up to Ted on the couch.

"They decided to go exploring a few hours back. They're probably lost." I say as I take a seat in the purple beanbag chair.

"I hope they're okay." mumbles Layla as she looks back at the TV screen, which is showing the Terminator. A few minutes pass before we all hear a knocking sound coming from the front door.

"I'll get it!" calls Monica as she walks over to the foyer. A few minutes pass before she comes back with a wet Edge and Lita behind her.

"We got ourselves a couple of wet werewolves here folks!" calls Ted as he walks out of the kitchen with a Sprite in hand.

"Where have you two been?" asks Randy as he brings a green beanbag chair over to mine.

"We went exploring. We took the trail in the backyard all the way down to the end of the valley. By the time we reached the end, we turned around and walked all the way back here. Started raining cats and dogs midway back." answered Edge as he and Lita walked up the stairs.

"I would so not dare to be caught in that storm." says Layla as she looked out the window just as a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Ah, music to my ears." says Kaitlyn as she looks at us with a smile. The lightning elemental is probably the only one among us who is fine with storms like these.

"What Kaitlyn just said gave me an idea," says Alicia as she looks at us with a small smirk. "Who's up for 'Truth or Dare'?"

"ME!" calls the two damp werewolves from the second floor, obviously hearing what Alicia just said.

"We're not bloody teenagers Alicia." says Wade as he wrapped an arm around my sister.

"Oh come on Wade! You've been in various hardcore matches that involve chairs, ladders, and a steel cage here and there, but you're complaining when it comes to 'Truth or Dare'?" asks Alicia as she looks at the British werewolf.

"She does make a good point Wade." says Ted as he finishes the last of his Sprite.

"It couldn't hurt laddie. I'm actually curious to see what kind of dares we can come up with." says Sheamus as he looks away from the movie.

"Ten bucks says the most demented dares will come from the snake couple!" says Cody as he points to me and Randy.

"Is that your nickname for us? We're known to you guys as the snake couple?" asks Randy as he looks around the group. All of them shake their heads yes for an answer.

"It actually makes sense Randy. You're known as the Viper. I'm known as the Anaconda. I see the logic there." I say as I get up from my beanbag chair to stretch my legs.

"How about we put up a reward for 'Truth or Dare'?" asks Monica as she grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the coffee table. "Whoever wins 'Truth or Dare' can have first pick on where we should go visit first here in Jamaica."

"That's actually not a bad idea!" says Kofi as he sits up in his chair. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" calls Alicia as she raised up her hand.

"Count us in!" says Ted as he gestures to himself and Kelly.

"We're game!" says Kaitlyn as she gestured to herself and Cody.

"Let's do this." says Sheamus as he shot Layla a look, which she returned.

"Let's start this baby!" calls Edge as he and Lita as they descended down the staircase.

Randy and I shoot each other mischievous looks before turning to the group.

"We snakes are in!" I say, answering for the both of us.

"I'm in this to win this." says Monica as she points to herself. She turns to Wade, who has a stoic look across his face. "And you?"

We all look at the British werewolf, our stares boring down on him as he tries to look away from the rest of us. He begins to squirm in his seat, but he still won't give up.

"If you don't join in on the game, my lips are off limits until the vacation is over." says Monica, bringing down her ultimatum on Wade, who looks at her in complete surprise.

"Dude, she got you now! You have to join us now in the game!" says Edge with a grin as he looks at Wade. The guys begin to chuckle amongst themselves as we girls continue to stare down the werewolf. After another five minutes pass by, Wade finally lets out a groan of defeat.

"Fine! I give up! I'll join the game!" cries Wade as he puts his head in his hands.

"Thank you!" cries Monica in satisfaction as she pecks Wade on the lips. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"You are one sneaky, manipulative woman." answers Wade as he sits back in his chair.

"Why thank you." says Monica as she continues to rip up the piece of paper in her hands and throws the shreds into her fedora.

"What's with the paper?" asks Kaitlyn as she points to the hat.

"Each piece of paper has one name written on it. One person picks out a piece from the hat to pick who's going to be saying a truth or doing a dare. If the person completes the truth or dare, they get to pick out of the hat next. If the person fails to do the truth or dare, they are out of the game. Last Superstar, or Diva, wins." says Monica as she explains the rules.

"Simple to follow," says Edge with a nod. "So who's going to get first pick?"

"How about we have the Diva who has won the most championships go against the Superstar that has won the most championships in their WWE careers in a classic game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'?" suggests Layla as she checked her nails.

"Then that means it's going to be Adam vs. me." I say as I look around the group.

"The Rated R Superstar vs. The Anaconda in a 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' match? This I got to see." says Ted as he comes closer to the rest of us.

"I'm up for it. As long as Amanda doesn't use her powers to cheat." says Adam as he points to me.

"Don't worry. I don't use my powers till it's absolutely necessary." I say as I put my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, but just in case, Monica monitor your sister's brain activity to make sure there is no funny business." says Adam as he got into position.

"Aye aye Captain." says Monica as she shot me a serious look. I shake my head and get into position in front of Adam, fist hovering above palm.

"Rock, paper, scissor, says shoot!" we say in unison, but we both end up with Rock.

"Best 2 out of 3!" calls Edge as he gets back into position. I agree and go back into position.

"Rock, paper, scissors, say shoot!" we say in unison again, but this time I get use rock while Edge uses paper.

"Ha! I win! I get first pick!" cries Adam as he pumps his fist into the air.

"Good, now pick out a name so we can start the game." says Monica as she put the hat in front of Edge's face. Edge gingerly plucks out a piece of paper from the hat and looks over at it before turning to us; his gaze going straight to Cody.

"It's me isn't it?" asks Cody as he waves a hand. Edge shakes his head yes and showed Cody the paper with his name on it. "Fine, I pick dare."

"Good, because I dare you to shave off your mustache!" says Edge as he points at Cody's 'stache. All the guys look at each other in surprise as Cody looks on in horror.

"Are you going to do the dare or not?" asks Adam as he takes a seat next to Lita. Cody doesn't answer him, but instead, he gets up from his seat and walks over to the stairs. He climbs up and disappears into the hallway and doesn't reappear until a half hour later.

"OH SHIT!" exclaims Kaitlyn as she looks at the top of the staircase. We all turn to see a clean shaven Cody with a scowl on his face walking down the stairs, his glare directed to Edge the entire time.

"Rest in Piece Lovestache!" calls Randy with a small smirk as Cody walks over to his seat.

"Shut up dammit!" says Cody in cold voice as he sulks in his seat. "I miss my moustache already."

"But for now, thank you Edge." says Ted as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You are a dick Ted. A dick!" says Cody as he pointed to the third generation wrestler.

"Dude, you were getting way too attached to that bush above your lip." counters Ted as he crossed his arms.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were." says Kaitlyn, taking the Dashing superstar completely by surprise. "Don't stare at me like that! You had a freaking mini comb for your moustache in your pocket 24/7. You even put it under your pillow when you slept!"

"Dude really mon?" asks Kofi as he looked at Cody in surprise.

"Okay, okay; so I may have gotten a little too . . . obsessive with my moustache." says Cody in defeat as he slouched his shoulders.

"Dude, what I did was to help you. I staged this intervention because I care about your welfare Cody." says Edge as he placed a hand on Cody's shoulder, which is actually a funny scene in my eyes.

"Thanks, now can you please remove your hand from my shoulder? It feels kinda weird." says Cody, making a few of us chuckle. Edge obliges and removes his hand. He returns the piece of paper to its place within the hat and takes a seat on the floor.

"Now that the mustache intervention is done," says Monica as she shuffles the papers in her hat. "Let's get back to the game. One dare down, many dares, and truths to go."

**Please review!**


	6. An Eventful Day 1 Pt 2

Chapter 6: An Eventful Day 1 Pt. 2

_Normal POV_

"Okay Cody, since you successfully completed your dare, you get to pick out of the hat next." said Monica as she put the hat in front of him.

"I'm going to say this now." said Cody as he put his hand into the hat. "I'm hoping for Adam."

"That's highly unlikely considering there are 14 names in that hat." countered Edge as he crossed his arms. Cody waved him off and picked out a name. Bringing the slip of paper to his face, he looked over the name and let a sly smile appear on his lips.

"What were you saying about me picking your name would be highly unlikely Adam?" asked Cody as he showed that he, in fact, did pick out Adam's name from the hat. Adam looked on in surprise as he combed his hair with his hand. "Truth or Dare?"

"I'll go with dare. I can take on anything you throw at me Cody." said Adam with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dance to Shawn Michaels' "Sexy Boy" while saying compliments about Shawn the entire song." dared Cody as he crossed his arms.

"Oh shit; I got to get my camera!" cried Randy as he ran up the stairs, returning a minute later with the silver device in hand. He returned to his seat and turned on the camera, bringing it to his face. "Go ahead!"

"I hate you so much right now Randy." mumbled Edge as he pushed the coffee table to the wall, clearing a spot in the middle of the floor. "Anyone has their music device with the song on it?"

"I do." said Monica as she walked over to the stereo system. She took her I-Pod out of her pocket and placed it in the stereo dock. She scrolled through her 'WWE Themes' playlist and chose the song.

"Dance you sexy boy!" cried Lita as she tried to stifle a laugh. Edge shot her a look as the song began to blare from the stereo speakers. Edge did the dare; saying compliment after compliment as he danced to the whole entire song, getting a good laugh from everyone else, especially Randy and Cody. After the song finished, everyone clapped for him as he bowed. Lita kissed him on the cheek as he sat back down in his chair.

"Impressive moves laddie!" called Sheamus as he shook Adam's hand.

"Thanks man," said Edge as he turned to Randy. "Got enough footage of me dancing my ass off?"

"Oh hell yes!" said Randy with a smirk as he took the camera from his face. "This is great blackmail."

"Uh Randy, you never hit the record button on the camera." said Amanda bluntly as she looked at the video screen. Randy did a double take as he looked at his girlfriend and then back to the camera, realizing that what she said was true.

"AW SHIT!" cried Randy as he fell back into his beanbag chair. Edge took this as his time to laugh his ass off at Randy's silly mistake.

"HA! You got nothing on me!" cried Edge as he pointed to himself.

"I beg to differ pal." countered Kofi as he held up his own camera. "Randy may have forgotten to hit record on his camera, but I didn't."

"Nice!" cried Lita as high fived the Ghanaian superstar.

"I'm going to get you for that Kofi, so you better hope I don't pick your name next from the hat." aid Adam as he put his hand in the hat. It took him a full minute to take a piece of paper out and when he looked at the name, he instantly turned to Amanda. "To be honest, I was gunning for Kofi, Randy, or Cody."

"I know, I know. I'm going to go ahead and pick truth." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, our first truth of the game," said Adam with a confident look on his face. He turned to Randy before turning back to Amanda with a smile on his face. "What was Randy's most embarrassing high school moment?"

"Dude, you're supposed to ask a question about her! Not me!" said Randy as he outstretched his arms.

"Technically, a truth doesn't need to be about you. It could be about anyone or anything actually." said Ted, gaining a sharp look from Randy in the process. "I'm just saying!"

"And thank you for your valuable input Tedman." said Edge with a smile. "So Amanda; how about that embarrassing high school moment of Randy's? And please don't lie because I will have Monica look through your brain to see if you're telling the truth or not."

"Well," said Amanda as she looked down at the ground. "I've got to say that Randy's most embarrassing moment in high school was back in our sophomore year when he came to school dressed in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas with his sister's sparkly pink nightcap on his head and danced the funky chicken in the middle of the cafeteria for the whole school to see."

Edge and all the guys fell to the ground laughing their asses off as the girls tried to stifle their laughter, Monica the one who was failing the most.

"The Viper? Dancing the funky chicken? In Buzz Lightyear pajamas?" asked Wade as he collapsed on the ground laughing. Amanda turned to Randy to see him with a bemused look on his face. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"You do know I'm going to get you back for this right?" he asked the psychic as he pulled her chair over to his and wrapped an arm around her.

"I figured you would. I want to stay in this game as long as possible and if that means sacrificing your dignity to do so, then so be it." she told him as she crossed her arms.

"You better hope I don't pick your name out." he whispered into her ear as the rest of the group got over their laughing fits.

"But wait! Why the hell did you do that ridiculous stunt back in sophomore year?" asked Layla as she tried to keep a straight face.

"I was dared to by my dad. If I did the stunt, he would allow me to pursue wrestling. If I didn't, I would have to pursue some other career." answered Randy as he shrugged his shoulders, sneaking a look at Amanda as he did.

"Dude, that's determination! I salute you sir!" said Adam as he did a military salute.

"Let's get back to the game shall we?" asked Amanda as she picked out another name from the hat. She looked at the paper before depositing it back into the hat. "Alicia, truth or dare."

"Dare!" called Alicia as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm ready!"

"Perform the Cinnamon Challenge for one whole minute!" dared Amanda as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's the Cinnamon Challenge?" asked Alicia as she looked at the group, getting surprised looks from everyone else.

"The Cinnamon Challenge is basically putting a spoonful of cinnamon into your mouth and swallowing it within 60 seconds, but for this one, you just need to keep it in your mouth for the minute. You don't need to swallow it." explained Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"I can handle that!" said Alicia as Kelly walked out the kitchen with a bottle of cinnamon powder and a spoon.

"Are you sure?" It's a hard thing to complete." said Kofi as Kelly handed Alicia her tools.

"Watch me!" said Alicia as she took out a spoonful of cinnamon powder and raised it to her lips. "Is someone keeping time?" Layla raised her hand up and showed the countdown clock on her phone, set to one minute.

"Here goes! Three . . . two . . . one." said Layla as she counted down Alicia. At one, Alicia put the spoonful of cinnamon in her mouth and instantly began to cringe at the taste of it.

"Don't bail out Alicia! You got 55 more seconds!" called Layla as she looked at the clock. Everyone cheered on as Alicia as she continued to hold the cinnamon in, but she couldn't last anymore as she bailed out with 10 seconds left in the clock, spitting out cinnamon all over herself.

"Aw! You're out of the game!" called Ted as he took out Alicia's name from the hat and put it on the coffee table.

"That cinnamon was . . . I can't even describe it!" called Alicia as she continued to spit out cinnamon powder. "I'm going to go clean myself up." and with that she got up from her chair and walked over to the stairs.

"One down, thirteen more to go!" called Amanda with a neutral look on her face as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Who gets to pick out the name next now that Alicia's out since she didn't complete the dare?" asked Kelly as she looked around the group.

"It's usually the last person who completed their truth or dare." answered Monica as she brought the hat over to her sister. Amanda reached her hand in to the hat and picked out a piece of paper, quickly looked at it, and then slid it back into the hat.

"Kofi, truth or dare?" asked Amanda as she looked at the African superstar.

"Dare!" called Kofi as he crossed his arms.

"Cut off your dreadlocks! All of them!" called Amanda as she shot him a serious look.

"I'm out!" called Kofi as he walked to the kitchen. "No way you are getting me to cut my dreadlocks girl! I'll never cut this off! Never!"

"Oh shit! Sis means business!" called Amanda as she and almost all the other girls, and a few of the guys, shot Amanda nervous glances.

"Is that fear I see in some of your eyes?" asked Amanda as a playful smirk appeared across her face. Randy couldn't help but hold back a chuckle.

"NO!" called everyone else. Amanda just shrugged and picked out another name from the hat before putting it back. "Ted, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" called Ted as he crossed his arms.

"What was the most expensive thing you have ever bought with your father's money? Not your own money; you're father's money!" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"Simple! I bought my first car with my dad's money. A good old Ford Explorer." answered Ted as he shrugged.

"Nice dude! Fords all day!" called Adam as he high fived Ted. Ted picked out a name from the hat and looked over at Layla. "Layla, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" called Layla as she looked at Ted nervously.

"Go outside and run around the house in the rain!" called Ted as he pointed to the British Diva.

"I'm out! No way am I going out in that storm!" said Layla as she raised her arms in defeat. Ted smirked and picked out another name from the hat. "Lita, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" called Lita as a small smile graced her lips.

"Say that Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon are both better and prettier than you!" called Ted with a small smirk. Lita instantly scowled at him.

"Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon are both better and prettier than me." said Lita through clenched teeth as she crossed her arms.

"If you included Vickie's name in that dare Ted, you probably would have gotten Lita out." suggested Kelly as Ted shook his head.

"It's time for me to pick a victim!" called Lita as she reached into the hat. She checked the name and turned to Monica. "Monica, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" called Monica as she crossed her arms.

"Cut your hair so that it won't reach past your shoulders anymore." dared Lita as she smiled at the younger twin. Monica instantly paled when she heard her dare.

"What? Are you going to tap out Monica?" asked Lita as everyone looked at the girl expectantly.

"Not at all!" called Monica as she tied up her long hair in a ponytail. She opened a drawer on the side of the coffee table and took out a pair of sharp scissors. She brought it to her hair and instantly cut off the ponytail. It fell to the floor as the rest of her hair fell down the sides of her face in a bob that stopped just at her jawline. Everyone clapped their hands as Monica bowed.

"Girl, I got to give it up to you. You just did something that most women probably wouldn't, and that is cutting your hair on a dare." said Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms.

"Why thank you!" said Monica as she drew a name from the hat. "Randy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" called Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Dance the funky chicken for us!" called Monica as a childish smile appeared across her face as she threw away her ponytail into the trash. Everyone laughed again, when they heard this dare as Randy scowled at Monica.

"Aren't you going to do it?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Randy turned to her and then turned to the group, instantly dancing to the funky chicken, without any music, all across the floor.

"Dude, that was classic! I'll remember this for the rest of my life!" called Adam as he fell to the ground laughing. "Did anybody get that on video?"

Kofi held up his camera I the air, instantly getting a scowl from the Viper. "Show that to anyone outside of this house and I will not hesitate to come after you and kick your ass!" called the Viper in his coldest voice.

"No worries man! I'll just keep it to myself." said Kofi as he turned off his camera, a mischievous smirk evident across his face. Randy shook his head at the shapeshifter before returning to his seat. He picked out a name from the hat, returned it and turned to Sheamus.

"Sheamus, truth or dare?" asked Randy as he looked at the Irish superstar. Sheamus smirked at the Viper before answering.

"Dare laddie!" called Sheamus as he cracked his knuckles.

"Praise Hornswoggle for his portrayal of a leprechaun while peeling an onion." dared Randy as he put his arm around Amanda once again. Sheamus looked at him in surprise before a scowl appeared across his face.

"I will never praise that midget! Count me out!" called Sheamus as he looked away. Randy and Amanda high fived each other as they looked on at the group with smirks. Randy reached into the hat again and picked out another name. "Adam, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" called Adam as he looked at his old Rated RKO teammate.

"What was worse: Kissing Vickie Guerrero or being the first eliminated from the WWE Championship Elimination chamber match back at No Way Out 2009?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely kissing Vickie! I ended up winning the World Heavyweight Championship instead that night." answered Adam with a smirk.

"After you assaulted me and took my spot in the match!" said Kofi with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"Oh . . . yeah," said Adam as he looked at Kofi. "No hard feelings?" Kofi continued to scowl at him as his claws began to show on his hands. Adam snuck a quick look at Kofi's hands and turned to the other players in the game.

"Uh, consider me out for the rest of the game because I'm going to be too busy running away from an irate shapeshifter." said Adam as he bolted from his seat and over to the stairs, Kofi right on his tail.

"Okay, so that leaves me, Barbie, Wade, Ted, Cody, Amanda, Randy, Kaitlyn, and Lita still in the game, with Wade, Barbie, and Kaitlyn the only ones who have not been picked. Yet." said Monica as she handed the hat back to Randy. Randy picked out another name from the hat and looked over at Cody.

"Truth or dare Cody?" asked Randy as he put the slip of paper back into the hat.

"Dare!" called Cody as he crossed his arms, but soon muttered. "What could be worse than shaving off my moustache on a dare?"

"I dare you to look in to the mirror and say that you're ugly and that your brother looks way better than you and that you wish you were him." dared Randy as he tapped away on his knee.

"No!" called Cody as he waved the dare off. Randy smirked and plucked another name from the hat. "Barbie, truth or dare!"

"Truth!" called Kelly as she shot the Viper another nervous glance.

"What has been your worst experience in the WWE so far?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Acting like I was supposed to date Mike Knox!" Kelly immediately answered as she crossed her arms into an X formation. She reached for a name in the hat, looked at it, and returned it to the hat. "Wade, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Wade with a sharp look.

"Allow Monica to give you one punch to the face!" dared Kelly with a small smirk. Everyone erupted in laughter once again, especially Randy, as Wade looked at the mermaid in horror. Randy even high fived Kelly since he was so happy with her dare.

"REALLY?" asked Wade as he outstretched his arms.

"Yep," answered Kelly with a sharp nod of her head. "Are you going to do it or not?" Wade shot Kelly a sharp look before turning to Monica.

"Do it!" he said as he positioned his face in front of hers.

"Alright, but I have to warn you. I used to do competitive boxing for eight years." said Monica as she raised her fists. Wade looked at her with a face of shock as he shot the others a surprised look. Randy couldn't help but erupt in laughter once again.

"Is this true?" Wade asked in a whisper as he turned to Amanda. Amanda shook her head yes while trying to control her laughter.

"Let's just say if you had to compare Monica's right hook to Show's WMD, they would be fairly matched. I actually saw her knock out Show once. ONCE!" answered Amanda. Everyone looked at Monica with faces that were a mixture of amazement and absolute shock.

"Let's just get on with it." said Wade as he turned back to his girlfriend. "And if I am knocked out, I'm out of the game."

Monica shook her head and brought her fists to her face. She instantly pounced, hitting Wade in the left cheek with her right hook, knocking him out cold to everyone's amazement.

"We are not worthy. We are not worthy." chanted Cody and Ted as they bowed over and over again at Monica's feet.

"You have to teach me that!" called Kaitlyn as Lita nodded her head in agreement.

"I only use my right hook in emergency situations. I never use it in the match. Once it connects, my opponents are absolutely done." said Monica as she rested Wade's head on her shoulder. "Amanda should know. She has actually been my most frequent victim."

"You've only hit me with it three times!" countered Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Like I said. My right hook is for emergency situations only." said Monica as she raised an eyebrow at her sister, which Amanda returned with her eyes glowing all red. "See, that's what I'm talking about. When she loses it, I stop it!"

"Like I said, it was only three times." said Amanda as she brought her knees to her chest while her eyes returned to their normal bluish color. Randy shot her a wary look before turning to the others, who all shared the same expression as him.

"With the pace we're going at, we won't have this game done for a matter of hours. How about we have all the people still in the game do one final challenge? Whoever lasts the longest gets to have first pick." suggested Ted as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And what should the challenge be?" asked Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms.

"Let's make it simple. Whoever can last the longest on one leg wins." said Ted as he got up from his chair. Everyone who was still in the game shook their heads in agreement and got up from their chairs.

"Alright laddies and lassies, stand in one straight line and we'll get this thing started." called Sheamus as he looked at his watch. Randy, Amanda, Monica, Ted, Kaitlyn, Lita, and Kelly all stood in one straight line, all poised and ready to go.

"On three!" called Layla. "One . . . two . . . three!"

Everyone picked up either their left leg or their right leg in their hand, leaving their other leg planted firmly on the ground. At first, everyone was solid as they held their stance, but as the minutes passed, each of them, one by one, began to waver. Ted came out after 25 minutes and Kaitlyn was eliminated right after him. Monica, Amanda, and Kelly all came out at 37, 46, and 50 minutes respectively, leaving Randy and Lita the only ones left in the game.

"You tired yet?" asked Randy as he turned to Lita.

"I can do this all day Orton!" answered Lita as she stuck her tongue out at him. Adam was leaning against the wall, watching the entire scene as he continued to think about how to help Lita beat Orton. Then, a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Orton, there's a spider crawling up your leg." said Adam as he looked at the Viper with a shocked expression on his face. Randy's eyes instantly widened as he dropped his foot to the ground and quickly tried to swipe his leg free from the bug. When he realized that Adam lied, he looked up to see Adam and Lita were celebrating Lita's win.

"Rum factory, here we come!" cried Lita as she raised her fists in the air. And that's when another lightning bolt struck and the house went dark, instantly startling most of the girls.

"Don't worry girls! The house probably blew a fuse. I'll go get the lanterns and candles." said Monica as her eyes glowed golden yellow. "Alicia, mind lighting the way?"

"Sure thing!" answered Alicia as she summoned a flame to her digit. Kaitlyn followed suit and summoned a bolt of electricity to her fingers. Kaitlyn stayed in the living room as Alicia and Monica went down the hallway to receive the lanterns and candles. Randy took it as his time to leave the room and go upstairs, since Amanda went up their just before the lights went out. He silently climbed the stairs and walked down the darkened hallway to his and Amanda's room. He opened the door and walked into the room to see it completely dark as the rain continued to pound the windows.

"Amanda?" whispered Randy as he closed the door behind him and walked further into the room. "Are you in here?"

"I'm right here?"

Randy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Amanda's voice whisper in his hear. He turned around to see Amanda laughing her guts out as she admired her work.

"So the Viper can actually be snuck up on at times?" asked Amanda as she walked over to the bed.

"I was only scared for your benefit. I knew you were right behind me." answered Randy as he crossed his arms and quickly regained his composure. Amanda shot him a skeptical look as she lit a purple candle on the dresser before walking over to the bed. Randy shook his head as he quickly joined her on the edge of the bed.

"Did I say I was sorry for telling the others about your funky chicken, Buzz Lightyear pajama wearing endeavor back in high school, because I am sorry?" asked Amanda as she looked at the Viper.

"No you did not, and a verbal apology isn't going to cut it." answered Randy as he turned to the Anaconda.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"A little bit of your blood will do." answered Randy as he smirked. "Those boars I had were mostly filling . . . mostly. And if it makes it any better, I promise that after today, I won't ask you for your blood for the rest of the vacation."

"You promise?" asked Amanda as she looked him in the eye.

"I promise." answered Randy as he took Amanda's hands in his.

"Fine . . . but this is the last time for the vacation." said Amanda with finality and a nod of her head. Randy smirked and brought his hand to Amanda's cheek. He pulled her face to his and connected them with a kiss. He gently pushed Amanda down to rest on the bed sheet and practically crawled on top of her, his legs on either side of her own. He moved his lips from her mouth, to her jawline, and then to her neck; going deliberately slow as he searched for a nice spot to sink his fangs in. Amanda let out a small moan as she felt Randy's hand go up and down her bare leg, sending figurative shots of electricity through her nerves and up her spine as she waited for Randy to complete his feeding ritual. Randy's lips finally stopped in the middle of Amanda's neck, right where her jugular vein was. His fangs lengthen to their full length and he sank them in, piercing her flesh and cutting into the vein to draw out the red life sustaining liquid. Amanda let out another moan as her hands clawed at Randy's shirt as he continued to feed; their souls practically becoming one as the feeding process continued. After Randy finally felt full, he dislodged himself from Amanda's neck and kissed the puncture marks, making them heal in an instant. He looked up at Amanda's face to see her slightly smirking at him.

"You are one greedy vampire, you know that right?" asked Amanda as Randy rolled off her and pulled her into his chest.

"I know, but I'm your greedy vampire. Just remember that!" said Randy with a smirk as he held her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

Amanda smirked up at him as she kept her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which was naturally slower than humans' and other supernaturals' own. She quickly raised an eyebrow when she listened to an impromptu mental message from her sister and began to sit up in Randy's hold.

"What's wrong?" asked Randy as he let Amanda sit up.

"Monica wants us to come downstairs. She says it's urgent." said Amanda as she slowly got up. She walked over to the dresser, picked up the candle, and followed Randy out the door and all the way downstairs to see everyone looking out the windows.

"What's going on down here?" asked Randy as the two walked over to the group.

"See for yourself." answered Wade as he pointed out the window, a frozen back of green beans touching his left cheek as he continually winced at the pain. Amanda and Randy looked out the window to see that at the far edge of the pool, there was a creature that looked human, but had the skin, teeth, and claws of a lizard. When the creature turned toward the group, his eyes glowed dark yellow. He let out a feral hiss before disappearing into the bushes.

"What the hell was that?" asked Alicia as she scratched her hair.

"I have no idea." muttered Amanda as she turned away from the window. "I have no idea."

**Please review!**


	7. The Were Boa

Chapter 7: The Were-Boa

_Amanda's POV_

_Skin, teeth, and claws of a lizard._

_Looks human._

_Eyes a dark yellow in color._

"Amanda?"

_His feral hiss echoing throughout the night._

_That creature. I've seen that kind of creature before._

"AMANDA!"

Startled by the voice, I look up to see Randy staring at me, his brows furrowed in worry as his arms remain crossed against his chest.

"What is it Randy?" I ask as I try to wipe the sleep from my eyes. The rain continues to pour down outside as the house remains dark thanks to a blown fuse in the circuit box.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes, but you've been frozen like a statue this whole entire time." he tells me as he leans against the bedpost in his sleepwear, black t-shirt and another pair of basketball shorts.

"Sorry . . . it's just that I think I've seen that weird lizard creature we saw by the edge of the pool once before, now that I think about it." I tell him as I look down at my body, covered in the nightgown I wore the night before.

"You've seen it before?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow, just as the lights finally come back on in the room.

"Yeah, but it was such a long time ago. Like, back when I was a little girl. I was staying at my grandma's house one summer and I looked out the bedroom window one night to see a creature similar to the one we saw near the pool perched on a nearby tree branch." I tell him as I blow out the dwindling candle.

"What did the creature do?" Randy asks me as he shoots me a wary look.

"It disappeared into the bushes, chasing after my grandma's tabby cat. When the morning came, all grandma found were a whole lot of cat bones, a few lizard-like footprints, and some blood smeared against a tree. Poor Miko." I say as I shake my head, remembering how much grandma loved that cat.

"Could your grandma have an idea on what that creature may be?" Randy asks me as he begins to get himself settled under the bed sheets.

"Maybe; when I asked her about it a few years later, she told me it could have possibly been a were-Komodo or some type of were-lizard. " I tell him as I cross my arms.

"A were-what? I thought werewolves were the only type of supernatural were-beast in the whole world!" says Randy as he plants his head on his pillow.

"They are probably the most famous kind of were-beasts in the world, but they are not the only ones." I tell him as I sneak a look at him. "I thought you knew that."

"Like I told you before: I ditched a lot of my Clan's teen meetings. Those boring meetings usually talked about the different supernatural species that live on this world and they were usually led by the most boring teachers. I could never sit around for long, so I just ditched those crappy meetings and hanged with a few of my vampire buddies instead." he tells me with a shrug.

"I'm amazed how you even got through high school with that kind of hooky mentality." I tell him as I look him in the eye.

"Impressed?" he asks me as I slide myself under the covers next to him.

"Maybe" I mutter as I snap my fingers, turning the lights off in an instant.

"But going back to the whole were-lizard thing; what kind of were-lizard do you think it could be?" he asks me as he pulls me into his chest.

"I don't know. The only thing I know for sure when it comes to were-lizards are that they are usually poisonous." I tell him with a shrug.

"Well; that's good to know." he tells me with a heavy sigh. "Hopefully that were-lizard won't be that much of a problem for our vacation."

"I hope so too Randy," I say as I close my eyes, listening to the rain drops as they continue to pound the roofs and the windows. "I hope so too."

* * *

_The next morning_

"GUYS! ARE YOU TWO AWAKE?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MONICA?!"

I weakly open my eyes to see the window showing the blue sky without a cloud in sight and Randy scowling at the door as my sister continues to bang her fists against the door.

"What's going on?" I ask sleepily as I lift my head slowly from Randy's black clad chest. Randy doesn't have time to answer as the locked door opens by itself and Monica pokes her head into the room.

"I think she'll explain it to you." mutters Randy as he plops his head back onto his pillow.

"You might as well lift your head back up Randy, because someone wants to talk to you both." said Monica as she walked into the room dressed in a gray t-shirt and shorts with her blue laptop in hand, a small camera hooked on its top.

"Who's calling on Skype?" I ask as I sit up in bed.

"Grandma Chu-Hua" Monica tells me as she looks down at the screen. I look over at Randy to see him staring at me with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Is your sister there?" asks a woman in a faint Chinese accent, the voice obviously coming from the laptop.

"Yeah, she's here. Along with her boyfriend." says Monica as she stares at the screen. Randy sends Monica a sharp look as he sits up in bed. I just look on with an eyebrow raised.

"Pass me the laptop sis." I tell her as I hold my hand out.

"Be nice grandma. Amanda's boyfriend is a bit nervous about meeting you for the first time so cut him some slack." says Monica as she looks sharply at the screen, Randy shooting hjer a narrow eyed look the entire time. She hands the laptop over to me and quickly runs out the room, closing the door behind her.

_Are you ready?_ I ask Randy telepathically as I shoot him a wary look.

_Ready as I'll ever be. I have to get this over with sooner or later anyway._ He tells me with a small, but nervous smirk. I nod my head in agreement and let out a small sigh. Turning the laptop around so that the screen faced us, I notice that Randy goes slightly wide eyed at the tan elderly Chinese woman dressed in a traditional Chinese top displayed on screen. The woman has her gray hair in a ponytail as her wise brown eyes stare at us in curiosity. Her button nose slightly twitches as her lips go up in a small smirk, crossing her arms as she leans back on her gray couch.

"So this is the vampire boyfriend your mother and sister have been telling me about huh?" asks the woman as she lets out a small chuckle.

"Hi Nana Chu-Hua." I say with a small smirk as I scratch my wrist. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good my little Mei-Lien." says Grandma as her smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"Mei-Lien?" asks Randy bluntly as he turns to me with a curious look on his face.

"Mei-Lien is my Chinese name for Amanda. It means beautiful lotus. My name means chrysanthemum, if you were wondering." answers grandma as she looks at Randy.

"And Monica's Chinese name is Mei-Xing, which means beautiful star." I add as I cross my arms at him.

"Do you understand Dúshé?" asks grandma as she raised one of her gray eyebrows at him.

"I do understand Chu-Hua, except for the part where you called me a douche." he tells her, making me and grandma burst into the laughter.

"What did I say?" asks Randy as he looks at the both of us in shock.

"She didn't call you a douche Randy. She called you a dúshé." I tell him as I enunciate the word. "Dúshé means viper in Chinese." I continue as I break out in giggles once again.

". . . I'm an idiot!" mutters Randy as he slaps his forehead in embarrassment and falls back into the bed.

"You are not an idiot my Dĭngjí è shí zhĕ." I say as I help him sit back up.

"What did you just call me?" asks Randy as he shoots me an incredulous look, sitting back up ramrod straight.

"Dĭngjí è shí zhĕ; it means Apex Predator in Chinese." I tell him as I shoot him a knowing look.

"Amanda; how about we stop using Chinese in the conversation for your boyfriend's benefit?" asks grandma as she shoots Randy a slightly worried look.

"Please do." says Randy as he lets out a tired sigh. "I still am not used to hearing you speak Chinese."

"Fine," I say in defeat. "So . . . why have you called so early in the morning Nana Chu-Hua?"

"One: it's almost 10:30 in the morning. Two: We're going to have to put off a face to face visit for now Mei Lien. Me and your grandfather are leaving for the airport today. We're flying out to Hong Kong today to help settle a little family situation." she tells me with a small wink.

"Does it have to do with cousin Lu Wen and her gambling addiction or is it grand aunt Zhang and her problems with the fairies again?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Both!" she tells me bluntly with a nod of her head. Randy shoots me a curious look, but I shoot him an '_I don't want to talk about it' _look.

"Where's is Grandpa Liam anyway?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Out at the store; we'll be leaving in less than an hour." she tells me with a shrug.

"Before you sign off grandma, I need to ask you something. Has there been any talk around the supernatural community about a were-lizard like creature of some kind running around the area?" I ask; the memory from last night fresh in my mind.

"Your sister asked me the exact same question. Aren't you two twin-like?" she tells me with a sad smile. "I'm going to tell you two what I told her and Wade. A few months ago, there had been a few ogres and shapeshifters near the Mandeville area who were attacked by a lizard like creature before it suddenly disappeared from sight, until last night when you guys saw it near the pool."

"Do you have any idea on what it is?" asks Randy as he stretches out his arms.

"It's a were-boa. Half human, half boa. The were-boa race is known to be very peaceful, but this were-boa is definitely not peaceful. I still have no clue why it has reappeared now after all this time." answers grandma as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe it was living nearby and when we came here, we must have disturbed it. Or it could have been the tropical storm." I suggest as I shrug my shoulders.

"It could have been." agreed grandma. "Look, I have a flight to catch, so I best be going. Take care of yourselves and be careful. The were-boa is not poisonous, but it is very strong and its bite is very painful."

"Thanks for the advice grandma." I say with a small yawn. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I'll see you later my little Mei Lien, and let me just say this; I'm quite impressed. Your dúshè here is quite the catch." she tells me with a mischievous smirk.

"GRANDMA!" I whine as I lean back onto the bed. Randy shoots me a small smirk the entire time as I sit back up to, seeing a bemused smirk on grandma's face.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Mei Lien. Bye now!" she tells us with a smile. She clicks a key on her keyboard; thus ending our conversation. I close the laptop and place it by the bedside dresser before lying back down in the bed once again.

"Well, I think I made a good impression with your grandma." says Randy with a smirk as he lies back down beside me.

"I think the highlight of the whole conversation was when you thought my grandma called you a douche." I say with a chuckle as I turn so that I was lying on my side.

"Yeah . . . not my best moment." he tells me as he wraps an arm around my waist. "What's the Chinese phrase for Apex Predator again?"

"Dĭngjí è shí zhĕ" I tell him as his head leans over to mine.

"I never realized how cute you look when you speak Chinese." he tells me as he pecks my lips.

"Why thank you, but I think I have an idea on what you're planning and I'm going to have to decline for now since I have not brushed my teeth yet." I say as I quickly roll away and jump out of the bed, instantly making a beeline for the bathroom, listening to Randy's rather husky chuckling the entire way.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen; see what's left for breakfast." his voice calling from behind the door as I brush my teeth.

"Alright!" I yell to him through a mouth filled with toothpaste. I take a quick shower, brush my hair, and change into a blue maxi dress before leaving the room. After descending the staircase and say good morning to everyone, who crowd around the living room watching an encore of the last Raw before vacation started, I walk into the kitchen to see Randy eating a bowl of Cheerios while leaning against the counter.

"Is cereal the only thing on the breakfast menu?" I ask as I walk over to the fridge.

"There are frozen pancakes and waffles in the freezer." says Randy through a mouth full of cereal as he points to the freezer. I look in the large machine and instantly grab a box of waffles, closing the freezer door before walking over to the toaster.

"Isn't today just a great day?" calls Lita as she skipped into the kitchen.

"You are only saying that because you won first pick of where to go today." says Randy as he walks over to the sink.

"You actually could have won it Randy, if you weren't so gullible and fell for the old 'spider on my leg' trick." said Lita as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Which was executed perfectly by me!" calls Edge as he walks into the kitchen. "So when do we leave?"

"Around noon" I say as I take my blazing hot waffles out of the toaster and quickly drop them on a plate. "It'll take us a while to get there; about an hour and a half or so."

"Fine by us. The longer you wait, the tastier the liquor will be." says Adam in a pirate like accent as he wraps an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Is liquor the only damn thing you can think of right now?" asks Randy as he crosses his arms.

"Maybe; I thought you would be excited too dude. Back in our Rated RKO days, you were actually the guy that was always eager to hit the bars for a drink, but now you just mellowed out and you're not as excited anymore." says Adam as he crosses his arms.

"Well, that's what happens when you're a dad." says Randy as he hands me the maple syrup.

"Fatherhood actually suits you well, in my opinion." says Lita as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Why thank you Amy!" calls Randy as he outstretches his arms. "I greatly appreciate it."

"I just hope I don't mellow out as much as you have when I'm a dad. I want to be there for my kids, but I don't want to be one of those dads that just embarrasses their kids too much like it's their life long goal." says Adam with a thoughtful look at the ceiling. When he turns his attention back to us, he looks spooked when he sees our shocked expressions. "What?"

"Nothing!" we say in unison as we look away. I quickly finish up my three waffles and clean the dishes in the sink before following the others out to the living room.

"Did Monica tell you guys about what our grandma said about the were-boa?" I ask as I lean against the wall.

"Yep; still can't believe that there are were-beasts besides werewolves out there in the world." says Cody as he crosses his arms.

"Well, at least it's not poisonous." says Kelly as she looks out the window at the pool. "I wonder where it has gone off to now."

"We can't track it now. Yesterday's storm probably washed out the bloody scent." says Wade with a glum look on his face.

"For now, all we can do is wait and see what were-boa's next move may be. All in all, I think we all can agree that we should not let it interfere with this vacation." says Monica as she crossed her arms, gaining everyone's agreement in the process.

"Amanda, Monica, where in the world is this rum factory you talked about?" asks Ted as he raises an eyebrow at us.

"It's about a two hour drive from where we are at now. It lies in a valley surrounded by sugarcane fields." I tell them with a shrug.

"Did you just say sugarcane?" asks Kofi and Alicia in unison as their ears perked up.

"Yes, and no, you can't take any of the sugarcane. It's the factory's property." I tell them with a sharp look.

"Awww!" they whine in unison as they slump back into their chairs.

"I should also mention one thing about the factory that some of you may not like, especially if you have sensitive smell." I say as I look around the group.

"The place really smells doesn't it?" asks Randy as he shakes his head.

"I don't have sensitive smell and I can easily smell it from three miles away." I bluntly tell him as I shoot him a look.

"And I just happen to forget my nose plugs at home." says a sarcastic Kaitlyn as she walks over to the stairs.

"It's almost noon. We should get moving before the place gets too crowded." says Monica as she runs over to the stairs.

"We should. Let's meet in the garage in fifteen minutes. If you are not there by the end of 15 minutes, you're going to be left behind." I say as I point at the clock.

"Time to grab my shoes!" calls Lita as she and Adam run over to the stairs. I follow after them at a slower pace and walk into my room to grab my sandals and the car keys, which I soon discover are not where I left them on the dresser.

"Now where the hell did those keys go?" I ask as I begin to look behind the dresser. I check under the dresser, under the bed, and in every corner of the bathroom, but I still can't find those keys.

"Looking for something?"

I look away from the closet to see Randy standing at the doorway with the keys in his hand, throwing it up in the air like he had no care in the world.

"You had them the entire time?" I ask as I put my sunglasses on top of my head.

"I had my sunglasses in my pocket when we left the airport and they were gone from my pocket when we came up to this room. So . . . I decided to go back and check inside the car to see if I could find it." he tells me as he throws me the keys.

"And did you find them?" I ask curiously as I flip the keys in the air.

"Hell yes I did. Good thing too. The sun down here is definitely a lot brighter that it is up in the States." he tells me as he takes his sunglasses out of his pocket.

"So vampires are sensitive to sunlight." I say with a small smirk as I grab my purse.

"Only our eyes are sensitive . . . at times." he tells me with a sharp look.

"We wouldn't want those ice blue eyes of yours to get damaged now would we? Aren't you going to change by the way?" I ask as I gestured to his body, still clad in his sleepwear. He smirks at me, before disappearing from my sight. I feel a few gushes of wind touch my skin and before I knew it, Randy was in front of me dressed in a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sandals.

"I'm changed." he tells me with a smile as I walk right past him to the door. "Even brushed my teeth too."

"You vampires and your vampire speed." I mumble in annoyance as I walk down the stairs, Randy following at my heels, to the garage to see everyone except Barbie was not there in the room.

"Where's Barbie?" asks Randy as we walk over to our SUV.

"Right here! I wanted to get my camera!" calls Barbie as she runs into the room and over to Ted.

"I don't know how many pics you'll be able to take at the factory Kelly. Factories are known to be very finicky when it comes to pictures." says Monica as she enters her SUV.

"That's true! It'll be easier to take a photo of Edge and Lita having a drinking contest than getting photos of the factory's insides." says Kelly as she enters the backseat of the blue SUV, just as I got the garage doors open.

"That's actually not a bad idea." says Edge as he shoots Lita a mischievous look.

"Don't even think about it!" me and Randy say bluntly as we enter the black SUV.

"Fine! We'll do it when we get back here." said Edge in defeat as I started up the car and pulled out the garage. I drive past the telepathically opened gate and down the paved road, then onto the dirt road uphill.

"I never realized how bumpy dirt roads were." mumbles Lita as I stop the car at the end of the dirt road.

"That's the Jamaican countryside for ya." I say as I turn onto the paved road. We drive along the mountainous road until we see some police activity and an ambulance near the road that led into another valley.

"What's going on here?" mumbles Randy as we take in the scene before us.

"Someone's been attacked in their house down in that valley." I say as I l take a quick look through the minds of all who was involved.

"Was it a home invader?" asks Adam as he sits up in his seat.

"No, they're saying it was some kind of animal, definitely reptilian, but the victim says that whatever attacked him also seemed human in a way. Police don't believe him. They think he's deranged thanks to the attack. Too many hit to the head, they're thinking. But to me, it seems to me that that were-boa has come out to play once again." I tell them as we drive right by the scene.

"What do you think Amanda?" asks Lita as she looks out her window at the scene disappearing in the distance.

"Give me a second." I say as I go deeper into the mind of the victim, an old man who was only sitting on his porch when he was attacked earlier this morning. He was just enjoying his breakfast when he saw it, the golden yellow eyes peeking out from a nearby bush. The creature slowly crawled out and the man instantly thought he was going to die, thought he was staring death in the face. He slowly made his way to his door, keeping his eyes on the creature as it continues to crawl toward him. But then, it leapt, landing right on the door, the golden stare menacing as the creature let out a feral hiss. And then, it leapt again, this time right on the man.

"Amanda!"

I come back to my senses and turn to Randy, Edge, and Lita, all of them with expectant looks on their faces.

"I'm impressed you somehow have the ability to drive and look through minds at the same time, but do you mind filling us in on what you just saw?" asks Adam as I turn the car onto a wider road. So I did, telling the three every small detail of the old man's memory before I stopped.

"That is so creepy." mutters Lita as she continues to look back out the window.

"You have no idea. The thing is though, my grandma said that all the victims from the attacks months ago were either shapeshifters or ogres. The old man is the first human to be attacked." I say as I begin to pick up speed.

"Why did it suddenly change species?" asks Lita as she scratches her hair.

"Who knows, but we have to stop that were-boa. It may come after us next or some of the other humans and supernaturals around this area!" says Adam as he outstretches his arm.

"I hate to say it, but Adam does have a point." says Randy with a heavy sigh. "Should we turn back?"

"NO!" says Adam and Lita in unison, startling the vampire.

"Why?" asks Randy in complete surprise.

"Who knows where that were-boa could be now? And besides, the best clues we have is at that old man's place and it's crawling with police! It'll take a few more hours before they all leave and when they leave we'll barely have a trail to look for." explains Adam as he crosses his arms.

"Adam actually makes a good point . . . again. It'll be too suspicious if 14 tourists go around snooping while police are still around." I say as we finally get off the mountain and onto some flat land. "We'll just wait it out for now and hope the police are gone when we come back."

"If you say so." says Randy, the hint of disappointment evident in his tone.

"Another example of how a dad tries to ruin others' fun." whispers Lita with a small snicker.

"I heard that Amy." Randy says bluntly as he turns to her.

"You were supposed to." says Lita as she sticks her tongue out.

"You and Adam really act like kids you know that?" I ask as I sneak a look at them through the mirror. "And you two are older than us!"

"So?" they ask in unison, making me roll my eyes.

"Now I know what babysitters feel like." I mumble under my breath, even though I know everyone else heard me.

"You and me both." says Randy in agreement as he puts his sunglasses on. Adam and Lita scowl at us, but I don't really care, considering there are bigger problems to deal with.

One big were-boa problem, to be exact.

**Please review! By the way, all Chinese words and meanings came from the internet.**


	8. The Rum Factory

Chapter 8: The Rum Factory

_Normal POV_

The three SUVs traveled through miles of flat land and mountains, passing by glorious houses and tiny shacks and farm land, till they drove into a fertile valley filled with sugarcanes.

"Oh crap! Look at all the sugarcane plants!" said Lita as she looked around the fields of sugarcane that surrounded them on either side. Most of the plants looked to be at least a good ten feet tall.

"Damn, you can't see anything else for miles except for sugarcane. They're so damn tall!" added Adam as he decided to roll down the window, which was a fatal mistake.

"Dude! Roll that window back up! It stinks!" cried Randy as he rushed to cover his nose, Lita doing the same seconds after him.

"Okay! Okay!" yelled Adam as he quickly flipped the switch that rolled the window back up.

"See! This is why I kept the windows up and the a/c cranking the whole damn time. This is the smell I was telling you guys about back at the house." said Amanda as she waved a hand in front of her face, attempting to wave off the remaining fumes that still lingered in the car.

"I never thought it was this rancid! What could smell that bad?" asked Adam as he touched his nose to make sure it was still there.

"It's mostly sugarcane shavings that have been out in the sun too long." explained Amanda as she looked around the area.

"I never realized that sugarcane could smell so bad. The name sounds so sweet, but the smell is just . . . bad." said Randy as he took in a deep breath through his mouth.

"Ironic isn't it?" asked Amanda as she snuck a look at Randy. "The place is just up ahead. Look!" Randy, Adam, and Amy looked ahead to see a large building with a mill connected to it come into view. Amanda drove right past it and onto a dirt road that led back up to the factory, named the Appleton Rum Estates.

"Appleton Rum Estates? This place doesn't contain actual estates does it?" asked Adam out of curiosity, gaining an incredulous look from Randy in return.

"No, it's just a name." answered Amanda as she drove the car into the parking lot, which only had three other cars inside. There was a sign that was posted on the steel fence that surrounded the lot that said 'All cars must be parked with their hoods facing out. Thank you.'

"That's a very peculiar sign if you ask me." muttered Lita as Amanda parked the car the way the sign described so.

"Eh . . . that's probably their thing." said Amanda as she cut the engine. "Are you guys ready to deal with the smell? It's a whole lot stronger now that we're so close to the factory."

"I'm ready to deal with it. For the good of liquor drinkers' everywhere." said Adam as he looked at the factory.

"Dude, calm down. You're not a superhero." said Lita as she crossed her arms.

"I am a superhero. I'm just one to all my fans. My Edgeheads!" said Adam as he turned to his girlfriend.

"With your past, I find that very hard to believe." said Randy with a small chuckle.

"Same can be said for you, my venomous friend." said Adam as he put on his sunglasses.

"Hey! Look at Wade!" said Amanda as she pointed out the window. The four of them looked on as Monica looked like she was trying to comfort Wade, who looked like he was going to throw up his breakfast at any second.

"Looks like the smell is going to claim at least one victim in our party." said Adam as he opened up his door, instantly almost gagging. "Make that two." he whined as he exited the car.

"Eh . . . it's not that bad actually, now that I really smell it." said Lita as she got out at her side of the car.

"Are you going to be okay with the smell?" asked Amanda as she turned to Randy with a tentative look on her face.

"I'll be fine." said as Randy wrinkled his nose at the smell. "And besides, if I don't want to smell the stench, I can just stop breathing. Just one of the many perks of being a vampire."

"If you say so Snake Boy." said Amanda with a small smirk as she took off her seatbelt and got out the car. Once Randy got out the car, Amanda turned on the car alarm and the two walked over to the others, who all were standing next to the security guard's station right at the entrance to the factory.

"Are you okay Wade?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at the British werewolf.

"I'll be fine. This smell is just trying to get to me. That's all." said Wade as he took deep breaths through his mouth.

"Adam doesn't look like he's faring much better." mentioned Kelly as she turned to look at the Rated R Superstar.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Adam with a queasy expression on his face as he walked onto the cobblestone sidewalk that led to the visitor's building. "Now come on! We're burning daylight!"

"Impatient much?" asked Cody as he wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn and followed Edge down the sidewalk. Everyone else followed suit with Amanda and Randy bringing up the rear.

"Have you been here before?" asked Randy as he took Amanda's hand in his own, surveying the beautiful plants and shrubbery that lined the walkway.

"A few times, but that was years ago." muttered Amanda for an answer. Randy turned to see that her eyes were a bit unfocused, like she had something else on her mind.

"You're thinking about the were-boa aren't you?" asked Randy as he furrowed his brows.

"Not exactly; I was thinking about the old man's memory of being attacked by the were-boa that's all." said Amanda as the two stopped walking.

"What's it like looking through people's memories?" asked Randy as the two started to walk again at a much slower pace.

"It's basically a blessing and a curse. You . . . experience the memories of others like you are actually there, good or bad. When I viewed the memory of the old man being attacked, I stared at the eyes of the were-boa and I could feel the old man's fear. The memory was up to the part when the were-boa actually leapt at the old man to attack before your voice called me out of the memory." answered Amanda as she looked on as the girls were posing by the side of a model train car as Ted took a photo of them.

"It's a good thing I called to you before it could happen. I wouldn't want you to go through that." commented Randy as he let out a nervous chuckle. Amanda shot him a small smirk in thanks before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Amanda! Get your ass in this shot!" called Lita as she waved her over.

"I better get over there before Lita really tries to kick my ass." muttered Amanda as she let go of Randy's hand. She quickened her pace and walked over to join the shot while Randy joined some of the guys who were standing under a few palm trees.

"All the girls are there except Monica. Why is that?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Monica's inside getting a tour guide for us." answered Kofi as he pointed to the visitor center, which looked like a villa from the outside. He turned to Wade to see that he was crouching on the ground with his head in between his legs. "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"This smell is just really getting to me right now okay?" mumbled Wade from his position on the ground. "I feel like I want to throw up, but I really can't throw up."

"What do you have? A hyper sensitive sense of smell?" asked Cody as he crossed his arms.

"YES!" Wade bluntly answered him as he raised his head up. "I'll be fine once I get used to the smell."

"Hey guys! It's your turn to get a photo." said Lita as she took her camera from Ted.

"Do you have the benefit of flash photography?" asked a playful Edge as he walked over to the train car.

"Indeed I do. Now get over there blondie!" said Lita as she readied her camera. All the guys lined up by the side of the train car and did nonchalant poses, disappointing a very expectant Lita.

"That's too boring! You all work for the WWE! Do your signature poses or something!" cried Lita as she took the camera from her face.

"Not a bad idea Lita! Good thing I brought my hoodie." said Cody as he crouched down to the ground and lifted his hood up and over his hair. Edge smirked and did a semi squat, lifting his hands up in the air like he was posing on the ramp before jumping into a wrestling ring. Not to be outdone, Randy arched his back and outstretched his arms, doing his signature pose he usually did on the second turnbuckle. Wade held his arm up in the air, doing the windup he did before administering his 'Bull hammer Elbow'. Kofi held his hands up and clapped them together, which was something he usually did to fire up the WWE Universe. Ted just gestured like he had a title belt around his waist. And Sheamus outstretched his arms like he was one of his own Celtic Crosses.

"That's it!" called Lita as she brought the camera back to her face. "Say championship!"

"CHAMPIONSHIP!" called the guys as Lita took the photo. She took a few more photos in rapid fashion. When she was done, she walked over to the guys to show them the photos.

"Sheamus! You did not put up bunny ears behind me and Randy's heads!" cried Edge as he looked at one particular photo.

"Sorry lads! Couldn't resist! It was too easy." said Sheamus with a chuckle as he beat his chest.

"So this is the group I'll be showing around?"

Everyone turned to see Monica and their tour guide walk up to them from the villa. The tour guide was a man dressed in a navy blue shirt with the company logo on the left side, black pants, and black sneakers. He was tall, around Monica's height, and had a hairstyle that matched Kofi's own. Taking a closer look at his face, the tour guide looked similar to Amanda and Monica, with the pointy nose, dark skin, and blue eyes matching the twins own.

"Is it just me or does our tour guide looks like he could be related to Amanda and Monica in some way?" asked Kaitlyn as she raised her hand, gaining a few nods of agreement from her fellow wrestlers.

"Everyone! This is Darrin! He's a cousin of ours." said Monica as she gestured to herself and Amanda.

"Wait who?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at the tour guide in surprise, gaining a few shocked looks from the others.

"Don't you remember me cousin? I was the guy that would always scare Monica here with fake spiders whenever you guys visited." said Darrin as he wrapped an arm around Monica. She shot him a scowl and slapped him in the back of his head, making the girls chuckle in an instant. "Yeah, I deserve that." mumbled Darrin as he walked over to hug Amanda.

"'Manda! Monica! You never told us you had a cousin that worked here at the rum factory." said Adam in complete disbelief.

"Surprise!" said Monica as she awkwardly scratched her neck. "To tell you the truth, I only found out about him working here today. Sis, do you still not remember him?"

"Yeah, I do . . . now. I remember this one time he put this giant fake tarantula right next to your head while you were sleeping. You ran right out the house and down the road as soon as you woke up, screaming the entire way! That was funny!" said Amanda as she let out a small chuckle, getting a scowl from Monica in return.

"I hate to cut in, but I saw a bus filled with tourists come in a few minutes ago and unless you want to be heckled by a few of them that may be WWE fans, I suggest we start this tour before they see you." said Darrin as he proceeded to walk down the cobblestone sidewalk.

"At least we know he cares about our wellbeing." said Randy as the group followed after the guide.

"Be nice. He's my cousin after all." whispered Amanda as she elbowed the Viper in the ribs.

"How many cousins do you have on this island?" asked Randy as he shot the psychic a look from behind his sunglasses.

"A lot." answered Amanda as Darrin led the group over to a small watchtower. He led the group up the staircase of the tower until they reached the lookout point, which gave a breathtaking view of the valley and the mountains that surrounded it all around them.

"Now this is what I call a view!" said Kofi as he took a few photos of the scene, the girls soon following suit.

"The sugarcane fields are where we get most of the product we use for the liquor here. We just pick out the plants and bring them over to the mill where the magic happens." said Darrin as he pointed to the large silver building a short distance away.

"I'm curious. What would happen if a tropical storm hit this place?" asked Cody as he turned to Darrin.

"That's the thing. Tropical storms can't hit this place. The valley is surrounded by mountains on all sides. The mountains serve a purpose of being a natural barrier, protecting us here in the valley from any ill effects from storms." explained Darrin as he turned to Wade, who still looked sick to his stomach. "Are you okay man?"

"The smell . . . it's just plain wrong." answered Wade as he continued to breathe through his mouth. Monica shot him an unsure look before turning away.

"Are you a werewolf or shapeshifter?" asked Darrin as he crossed his arms.

"Werewolf" answered Wade as he continued to even his breathing.

"I see," said Darrin as he took something out of his pocket. It was a small vial filled with a clear liquid. He held it out to Wade. "Smell this. You'll be back to normal in no time."

Wade looked at the vial unsurely before turning to Monica, who shot him an encouraging look. He took the vial, opened it, and smelled what was inside, promptly moving it away from his nose after sniffing the strong smell.

"Better?" asked Darrin as Wade handed him the vial.

"Yeah, I feel much better actually." said Wade as he breathed in through his nose. "What's in that vial?"

"It's an experimental sample of a rum flavor that never really caught on." explained Darrin as he held up the vial. "It's so strong that it could knock out any rancid smell from your nose by just one sniff."

"Dude can I try that?" asked Adam out of curiosity as he pointed to the vial.

"Be my guest, unless you don't want your tongue scorched by a rum sample that combines practically every single known spice that grows on this island." said Darrin as he walked over to Adam with the vial, but Adam took a step back.

"You know what? You keep that with you. I like my taste buds." said Adam as he walked away.

"Coward" coughed Sheamus, Cody, and Ted as Adam walked past them, earning a scowl from the Canadian werewolf. The group soon left the tower and walked along the cobblestone sidewalk till they reached the more industrious part of the factory. Before walking to the large silver building, Darrin lead the group over to a smaller brick building just off to the side.

"DAMN!" cried Kofi, imitating Ron Simmons as he yelled. "Look at all these barrels! And the alcoholic smell is absolutely crazy."

"You said it!" said Kaitlyn as she looked up at the ceiling. "These barrels are stacked up all the way to the ceiling."

"This is one of the storage units the factory uses to store the liquor." explained Darrin as he turned to the group. "There are plenty more scattered around the island, but this is the one the officials keep on factory grounds. The oldest rums are stacked on shelves at the top near the ceiling and have been fermenting for the past 100 years. The youngest ones are here at the bottom of the shelves."

"How do you get them down?" asked Sheamus as he looked up at the barrels near the ceiling.

"Telekinesis" answered Darrin with a shrug, gaining a few unsure looks from the others. "I'm serious. Appleton Rum Estates is one of the few businesses on the island that hires a full supernatural staff. Werewolves, fairies, sprites, shapeshifters, psychics, we're all here." explained Darrin as he looked out a nearby window. The group turned to see two female fairies looking into the room at them. They both waved at the wrestlers before flying over to the fields.

"Can I work here?" asked Lita as she raised a hand.

"Babe you already got a job!" countered Adam as he sent her a look.

"I know." said Lita in defeat as she crossed her arms and looked away sulking. "It was worth a shot."

"Random question here," said Kelly, gaining everyone's attention. "Has anybody been accidently locked in here, like overnight?"

"Well, there was this one incident, but it wasn't overnight; just about six or seven hours. Ten years ago, this room was locked up for the day to prepare it for maintenance work the next day, but no one realized that a security guard was locked up in here as he was making his rounds. It also didn't help that it was an off day for us employees, so that left the security guards the only ones on duty." explained Darrin as a thoughtful look crept onto his face.

"Didn't anyone realize that the guard was missing?" asked Ted in disbelief.

"Nope; all the other guards had other events to get to and the guard that was locked up in here was usually the last one to leave the place. So nobody really noticed. The next morning, another security guard found him in here, drunk out of his mind and barely conscious on the ground." Darrin further explained as he pointed to said ground.

"He took advantage of his bad situation and decided to take a sip of the company product." said an incredulous Edge as he looked around the group.

"Not exactly Edge," said Darrin. "There's a spell put on every barrel here in storage that prevents anyone from even taking a drink of any liquor here in this room. The spell breaks once the barrel is taken outside."

"He could have broken it. He was a wizard or a warlock right?" asked Layla with an unsure look on her face.

"Nope; the guard was actually a skinwalker." answered Darrin with another shrug.

"Then how the hell did he get drunk? From the air?" asked Randy as he gestured to the space around him.

"That's exactly what happened Randy," answered Darrin, gaining incredulous stares from most of the group. "As the liquor fermenters in the barrels, the smell within the barrels eventually builds up and leaks out the barrels and into the room. We're basically standing in a room where the atmosphere is basically condensed alcohol. If we stayed in here for a few hours, we would all eventually get drunk off the air."

"I don't mind trying that theory out!" cried Sheamus with a good old grin on his face. "Leave me here and I'll have a good old time!"

"Like we're going to let you do that." said Layla in a disparaging tone.

"We can all get drunk in this room by just staying in here for a few hours with the doors and windows closed?" asked Alicia, still in disbelief.

"Yep; in about five or six hours we'd all get drunk. Well, except for Randy maybe. Can Randy even get drunk?" asked Darrin out of curiosity.

"You know what? Out of all the years I've known him, I've never seen him get drunk, ever. Back in his Legend Killer days, we'd go out to a whole bunch of bars and Randy would drink a lot, but he never shown any signs of being drunk." said Lita as she raised an eyebrow at the Viper. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's just one of the things about being a vampire. You don't feel any effects of being drunk. You can drink as much liquor as you want, but you can never get drunk." answered Randy as he crossed his arms.

"LUCKY!" cried Adam, Lita, and Sheamus in unison.

"Dude! You're like the ultimate designated driver!" cried Kofi as he outstretched his arms. "Tell me something Randy. What was the largest amount of liquor you drank in one sitting?"

"15" Randy answered bluntly as he stroked his chin.

"DAMN!" cried Kofi, imitating Ron Simmons once again.

"And that's why I always suggest to people to never compete in a drinking contest with him cause he will beat you no matter what, unless you're another vampire." said Amanda as she walked out the room.

"I suggest we follow my cousin's lead and get out of the room before another group comes by." said Darrin as he walked by the wrestlers and out the door too. The others followed suit and followed Darrin to the large silver building, which housed the main processing plant. After showing them the insides, Darrin lead the group back onto the cobblestone sidewalk and over to a nearby well that had a large wooden stick sticking out from it.

"What's with the well?" asked Kaitlyn as she pointed to the random looking well.

"This isn't any ordinary well." said Darrin as he took up the stick, soon revealed to be a giant spoon. He took the spoon out of the well and waved the front of the spoon that was in the well toward the wrestlers, showing the weird dark brown gunk that hanged off it.

"Eww! What is that?" asked Kelly as she moved away from the spoon.

"It's molasses with brown sugar. It's what we use to sweeten some of the liquor we make here. Go ahead! Try it! It's safe!" suggested Darren as he picked out a pack of spoons from the small counter next to the well.

"I'm not too sure about it." mumbled Cody as he timidly picked up a spoon from the pack in Darrin's hand.

"C'mon guys! You're wrestlers! Don't tell me you're afraid of trying something simple as molasses and brown sugar." said Darrin as he continued to hold onto the spoon.

"Someone has to grow a backbone." mumbled Amanda as she scooped some of the brown mixture onto her spoon. She moved the spoon toward her mouth and ate the whole spoon full. "It's not that bad." she told them as she looked at their expectant faces.

"Really?" asked Alicia in disbelief.

"Yep" said Amanda. Taking the group by surprise, she took up another spoonful and ate it too before walking away to sit on a nearby bench.

"If that lassie ate it without any qualms, than so should I!" cried Sheamus. He took up a spoonful for himself and ate it. After he swallowed his treat, he turned to the others with a grin on his face. "She's right! It's not that bad!"

Everyone shot each other unsure looks before Adam stepped forward and took a spoonful for himself. One by one, each of the wrestlers took up a spoonful of the brown mixture and ate it. Most of the girls cringed in an instant before realizing that the taste wasn't what they expected.

"Wow, it actually taste's pretty good." said Kaitlyn as she wiped her mouth.

"Don't knock it till you try it." said Darrin as he returned the spoon to the well. "Let's head back to the visitor's center shall we? After every factory tour, we like to give the visitor's samples of some of the drinks we make here."

"Is it true that you have a store here where you sell these drinks?" asked Sheamus as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" answered Darrin as he walked along the cobblestone sidewalk toward the nearby visitor's center. Sheamus shot Edge and Lita a grin and quickly followed Darren. They were followed by everyone else, with Randy and Amanda bringing up the rear once again.

"You were so brave to try the brown stuff first." joked Randy as he threw his spoon away in a nearby trash bin.

"None of you men had the balls to try it first." mumbled Amanda in return as she took off her sunglasses.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of the phrase 'ladies first'?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, but that wasn't a good reason to chicken out over something as harmless as molasses and brown sugar, Mr. Viper." said Amanda for a comeback as the group reached the center. The villa like building was a sunny tallow color with green painted awnings and roof and glass doors.

"I may be a vampire, but I am gutless." said Randy sarcastically as the group walked inside. The insides of the building were very well air conditioned. On one side of the building was the store. On the second side were a small gift shop and the main offices. The third side was where the bathrooms were located. And on the fourth side was a door that led to a resort like lounge area that had a small bar along the far wall. At the bar was another employee who was overseeing a counter with a whole bunch of liquor bottles in a straight line with a bunch of plastic cups next to each one.

"Take your pick. You are only allowed one sample of each bottle. Drink responsibly everyone." said Darrin with a small smile. He hugged Amanda and Monica good bye and waked out the door and back outside. Amanda and Monica watched as their cousin left the place and turned around to see everyone already at the counter except for themselves, Randy, Wade, and Kelly.

"I expected Edge, Lita, and Sheamus to go crazy at the counter, but not everyone else." muttered Monica as she walked over to the counter.

"You and me both." said Wade in agreement as he crossed his arms and followed after her.

"Barbie, how come you're not over there?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I'm a mermaid. Alcohol dries me out, so I kinda abstain from it." said Kelly as she turned toward the corner to see Ted gesturing for her to come over with a drink in hand. "But I do have my moments." and with that, the mermaid scampered away from the vampire and the psychic hybrid and over to the counter to join the others.

"And with that, it leaves us two the only ones not at the counter." mumbled Amanda as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"Should we join them?" asked Randy as he looked at his mate with a smirk.

"Let's" said Amanda with a smile as she looked at her fellow snake with a smile. Randy took the lead as Amanda followed after him over to the counter, hoping that there was still plenty left over.

**Please review!**


	9. Animal Encounters

Chapter 9: Animal Encounters

_Amanda's POV_

_Day 2 of two week Jamaican vacation is officially over._ I think to myself as I comb the wet tendrils of my hair with my fingers. Looking out the bathroom window into the dark night, I listen in to the soft chatter of the jungle insects and the occasional snort of a wild board, the only things making noise at this time of night.

"Amanda?"

I instantly look up at the bathroom door, which was where the voice was coming from. Walking over to it, I open the door to see Randy looking at me curiously, still dressed like he was ready to go out for the day. Or night, considering it was already past midnight.

"What is it Randy?" I ask curiously as I let out a small yawn.

"A few of us are going to go were-boa tracking. I would ask if you wanted to go too, but I guess I'm too late now huh?" he asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah, you are late my dear Viper. The only place I'm going to tonight is to the bed. Have fun were-boa tracking." I say with a wave of my hand as I walk over to the sink.

"We will!" I hear him say as I grab my toothbrush and the toothpaste. "And Amanda . . .?"

"Yes Randy?" I ask as I turn to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nice nightgown" he tells me with a smirk as he looks me up and down with his eyes. Feeling self-conscious, I look down to see what he was talking about, which is a black silk nightgown that went down to mid-thigh, showed a little bit of cleavage, and was partially backless.

"Oh shut up!" I say as I feel my cheeks burning as I walk over to the door, slamming it in his chuckling face.

_That Viper_. I think to myself as I stomp back over to the sink, shaking my head in slight disdain as I returned to my toothbrush.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

_That almost hurt._ I think to myself as I check my nose as while walking out the room and over to the stairs, noticing that everyone else was gathered in the living room either dressed to out hunting or to go to bed.

"Is Amanda going to come with us on our little excursion?" asks Adam with a grin as he crosses his arms. "Or is our little Anaconda too tired to go out tonight?"

"She's hitting the hay." I tell him bluntly as I take the stairs three at a time.

"She always was the tired twin." mutters Monica as she walked over to the foyer. "If she doesn't get her sleep, she gets real cranky."

"Have fun on your hunt! See ya guys . . . tomorrow!" calls Ted as the rest of us walk out, me being the last one to walk out the house. After closing the door, I turn to see that the hunting party consists of Monica, myself, Adam, Lita, Kofi, Sheamus, and Wade.

"I have a feeling we're not going by car are we?" asks Sheamus as he rubs his hands together.

"If we were, we'd be in the garage by now. We're walking. It'll be less suspicious." says Monica as she leads the way over to the front gate.

"It's a pretty long way to the old man's place. Please tell me you know a shortcut." says Wade as we walk out through the gate.

"I do. The old man's place lies in the valley just behind this mountain." says Monica as she points to the tall peak just to our left. "I hope you all like late night mountain climbing."

"Lovely. . . " mutters Wade as we follow Monica onto the dirt road. We travel along the road, stopping at a fence made entirely of large rocks. She climbs over the rather short fence and walks through the bushes till she disappears entirely from sight.

"Monica!" calls Amy as she looks on in concern, just as a white light appears through the bushes. "Monica are you still with us?"

"I'm here," says Monica as she pokes her head out the bushes, a flashlight right in her left hand. "The trail is right where I'm standing. Let's get moving shall we? Sheamus, can you move the plants out the way for me?"

"Sure thing" says Sheamus as he jumps over the fence. His eyes glow green and he outstretches his hand, making the plants around Monica retreat back to reveal the hidden trail.

"You would never notice it in the daylight." I mutter as I climb over the fence last.

"This used to be a fairly popular trail a few years back, but for some reason, the people in the community have been using it less and less." explains Monica as we begin to go uphill, turning back to us with a scowl. "And I think I now remember why."

"Why?" asks Kofi as he raises an eyebrow.

"I think the spider on your shoulder will help give you an idea." answers Monica as she turns the flashlight on Kofi. Kofi instantly pales and slowly looks down at his shoulder to see the brown arachnid looking straight at him.

"Get this thing off me." Kofi commands in a whisper as his left eye twitches.

"Don't worry. I got it!" calls Edge as he picks up a rather big stick. He moves it over to Kofi's spider occupied shoulder, quickly hitting the bug off Kofi and into a nearby bush. "You are now spider free dude."

"Thanks" says Kofi in a sigh of relief as he turns to Edge. "I owe you one."

"I hate to interrupt, but I suggest we get a move on before any more creepy crawlies find us." I say as I cross my arms.

"Like the spider that's crawling on your back as we speak?" asks Wade as he points to me.

"GET THE DAMN THING OFF ME!" I yell as I suddenly go stiff, inwardly groaning at my gutlessness for being so freaked out over an arachnid. I'm an immortal being who's afraid of spiders, oh the irony.

"I'll do it!" calls Monica as she outstretches her hand. Nothing really happens at first, but then I hear the very quiet hisses of the bug as I turn around to come face to face with my hitchhiker, a rather large green and black spider that's moving its limbs rather widely as it continues to try to break free from Monica's psychic hold. Next thing I know, the spider is launched a good ten feet into the night.

"How about we get moving? Like now!" says Monica as she trots ahead. "Before any more spiders find us.

"Follow the hybrid!" calls Sheamus as we continue along the trail. We walk up and over the small mountain, all of us letting out a collective sigh of relief once we start to go downhill into the valley.

"Can we all agree that when we're done looking for were-boa clues, we'll take the main road back to the house?" asks Wade as he raises his hand. "Cause I am so not going back with all those spiders crawling around back there.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders Wade." I say with a small smirk as we walk through some of the rocky terrain of the trail.

"Don't be acting so smug Orton. For a vampire, you really are spineless when it comes to spiders." counters Wade as he crosses his arms. "Let me ask you something: when you encounter a spider, do you get Amanda to kill it for you?"

Sheamus and Adam bite their tongues to hold in their laughter as I send a cold stare right at Wade.

"You better shut that mouth Wade or I'm going to shut it for you." I tell him in my most venomous voice.

"Dude, he got you there. Back in our Rated RKO days, if we ever encountered a spider, you would instantly get out the room and wait it out till the spider was gone or was killed by one of us." answers Lita as she crosses her arms.

"Now that I think about it; back during our stop in St. Louis when Sergei tried to kidnap Amanda and had Seth and Dean stayed back to hold you off, you never were scared of Dean even though he's a were-spider. Now, that I think about it again, you never showed any signs of fear whenever you faced Dean in the ring. It seems that you're not afraid of supernatural spider creatures, just the actual normal spider. Why is that?" asks Monica as the trail we walk on becomes a dirt road.

"I have no idea. Were-spiders like Dean I'm fine with, but the common household pests known as spiders are for some reason a big problem I have." I say as I look up at the stars in the night sky.

"That's a peculiar fear," mumbles Kofi as we walk by a small house. "Maybe you just had a very bad incident with spiders when you were really young and it has translated to the fear of spiders you have today."

"I don't have a fear of spiders!" I tell them as I roll my eyes. "I just have a big problem with them that's all!"

"Yeah . . . keep telling yourself that." mumbles Wade as he walks right past me. I scowl at the back of his head as we continue to walk along the dirt road, noticing the outline of a police car near a dark green house, crime scene tape attached to the gate.

"That must be the victim's house!" whispers Sheamus, just as the police car doors open up to let out two burly looking police officers dressed in uniform.

"And those two must be the police officers assigned to monitor the house. Hide!" exclaims Monica as she turned off the flashlight. We all duck behind an old stone fence just before two flashlights shine on the spot we were previously standing on.

"Did you hear something?" asks one officer in his thick Jamaican accent.

"Yeah; something moved over here." says the other officer as we hear their footsteps come closer to our location.

"What are we going to do?" asks Kofi as he looks at the rest of us.

"I have an idea, but it's going to include one of you knocking out the officers from behind." mutters Monica as she takes a rock in hand.

"You can't be serious Monica!" whispers Wade as he shoots her a sharp look.

"We can't have those officers around while we look around for were-boa clues. It's best to have them out of the way!" answers Monica as she threw the rock pretty far into a field across the road.

"Did you hear that?" asks one officer as he turns his flashlight to the field.

"Yep, something's there. Let's go check it out." said the other officer as the two walked into the field.

"Randy go knock them out!" commands Monica as she pushes me forward.

"Why me?" I ask as I stop her in her tracks.

"Simple, you're the fastest and least likely to make a sound. Now go!" she tells me as she ducks behind the fence. I let out a sight of defeat and quickly run into the field to knock out the two officers, hitting them in the neck to render them unconscious.

"DONE!" I yell as I drag the two officers to the side of the road.

"Nice job dude!" calls Adam as I make the officers sit up next to each other outside of the field.

"They'll be out for a few hours, so we have some time." I say as I leave the officers to themselves. "Let's get this search started."

"Way ahead of ya!" calls Lita as she and Monica walk into the crime scene. We follow the girls and walk toward the house, the place casting an eerie shadow over us as we walk around it.

"You guys smell anything . . . off?" asks Kofi as we walk into the backyard area of the place.

"Don't look at me for an answer. I can't smell anything!" says Sheamus as he looks around the area.

"Wade, you have a hypersensitive sense of smell. Can you smell anything weird around here because I can't?" asks Adam as we walk into an area filled with plants all lined up in rows. "Wait . . . now I can."

"I smell something alright," mutters Wade as he turns toward the makeshift garage nearby. "It's coming from the garage. And the smell is getting stronger."

"Yeah, I smell it too." I say as I smell the vile, indescribable stench that's coming from the shady looking garage. A loud hiss echoes throughout the night as we all shoot each other wary looks.

"You guys heard that right?" asks Sheamus as he raises an eyebrow. "Because I just heard a loud reptilian hiss coming from behind that creaky looking garage."

"Yeah, I heard it too, and I think I know who made that sound." whispered Lita as we watch as the creature came into view. The dark yellow eyes of the were-boa came into view as its dark green scaly skin shines under the light of the half moon. Its tail whips around its body threateningly as it watches us from afar.

"That's an ugly creature." mumbles Adam as his face and claws begin to transform, Lita and Wade soon following suit.

"Leaveeeeee"

"Did that were-boa just talk?" asks Kofi as he turns to us, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

"Yeah . . . I think it just did." answers Monica as her eyes turn golden yellow.

"Leave thisss place." said the were-boa, its razor sharp teeth looking threatening in the night. "Thisss isss your one and final warning."

"Why are you attacking all these people?" asks Monica as her claws begin to show.

"That isss none of your concern, little tourist, leave my territory by tomorrow night or else I will come after you all next." says the were-boa as it whips its tail on the ground, making a small dust cloud in the process.

"Oh great! This bloody creature has territorial issues." cries Wade as he lets out a small growl.

"This land belongsss to me. No one shall have it. Not even you." cries the creature as he lets out another hiss.

"Dude, we're just visiting." I tell him as I narrow my eyes.

"This land is mine! Everyone must leave or face the consequencesssss!" cried the boa as it climbed onto the roof of the garage.

"Like we're going to let you ruin our vacation!" calls Kofi as he takes a step forward.

"Fine then, you sssstubborn imbecilessss. If you do not leave by tomorrow night, I will come after you all next." cried the were-boa as he leapt away from the roof and into the bushes, going at a speed that easily matched my own.

"DAMN! That creature's fast!" cries Kofi as his eyes return to normal.

"That's definitely going to be a problem. Something tells me that that were-boa is going to go through with his threat." says Lita as her face returns to normal too.

"Which means we have only a good 16 hours before it comes for us." says Adam as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah," I mumble as I turn to the group. "Let's get back to the house."

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

_Clap . . . clap . . . clap_

I open up one eye to see sunlight coming through the window, giving me the hint that a new day has arrived. The rhythmic clapping noise continues to echo through the walls as I look around for the one person who could be making it.

"Randy?" I manage to croak out as I sit up in bed. The clapping noises stop and Randy's head appears at the edge of the bed with an indifferent look evident in his eyes.

"Morning 'Manda!" he tells me with that same indifferent look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I ask as I crawl over to the edge of the bed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm doing my usual workout." he tells me as he gets into pushup position. With each pushup he does, he claps before catching himself from hitting the ground.

"Since you're a vampire, isn't it a little weird for you to do workouts since you are super strong and superfast?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at the vampire as he continues to do his work.

"Workouts are a crucial part of a wrestler's life, whether you're human or supernatural. Even though you make a good point, I can't help but do it anyway." says Randy as he shoots me a nonchalant look. "And now that I've answered your question, can you do me a favor?"

"What's the favor?" I ask as I stretch out my arms.

"Can you please sit on my back while I'm doing my pushups? Your extra weight would really help." he tells me as I plant my feet on the ground.

"Okay . . . but I don't know if I should feel offended or not." I say unsurely as I sit on his back Indian style.

"Save your emotions for what I'm going to tell you next," he says in a commanding tone as I hold onto his shirt for support as he continues his pushups. "I have an update on our were-boa."

"What happened last night?" I ask as my face instantly goes serious.

"The were-boa issued us a warning. It wants us to leave by tonight or else it'll come after us. We encountered it by the garage of the victim's house. Apparently, we're in its territory."

"Like hell I'm going to let a were-boa push me around." I mumble under my breath as I scowl at the window.

"I figured you would say that." Randy says to me with a smirk. "We shouldn't let it ruin our vacation. There are 14 of us, and only one of it, but its speed worries me though.

"How fast is it?" I ask out of sudden curiosity.

"Its speed easily matches a vampire's own." he tells me as he claps before catching himself before hitting the ground.

"If it has speed going for him, then not all of us will easily match up with it. Ted most likely will have to sit out. Cody has his illusions going for him, but I'm not sure how far they will work with the were-boa." I say as I start to think up a strategy.

"That's true. With this mountainous terrain, Layla's powers will definitely work in our favor. Kaitlyn and her lightning attacks will be a big help as well. I don't know about Barbie's water abilities working in this kind of area. We have shapeshifters and werewolves on our side. Not to mention, twin psychics." says Randy with a smirk as he falls flat on his stomach.

"Done for the day?" I ask as Randy lets out a small sigh. "I see my work here is done."

"Not yet" mutters the Viper. Somehow, everything happens in a blur as I manage to end up on my back on the carpeted floor as Randy hovers above me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"How the hell did this happen?" I ask with an eyebrow raised as Randy pins my arms above my head.

"I'll never tell, but I need to ask you something that's been bugging me since last night." he tells me with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, but can you do it while you let go of my arms?" I ask as I look upward at my pinned wrists.

"Sure" answered Randy as he lets my hands go. "Now will you do something really important for me?"

"Sure" I say, try to ignore the fact that his body was pressing into mine. "What is it?"

"I need you to look through my memories. I need you to all the way back when I was little." says Randy as he rolls his head to work out a kink in his neck.

"Why? Something happened last night?" I ask as Randy rolls us over so that I was on top of him.

"We encountered spiders and I may have slightly freaked out about one crawling on my back." Randy tells me sheepishly as he looks away in embarrassment. I let out a small laugh since his face is to die for.

"Say no more. Just close your eyes and let me handle the rest." I say as I place my hands on both sides of his face. He nods his head and does what I say, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist. Closing my own eyes, I start my search. I look through various memories of his past, from his most brutal matches (which I really cringe at. Damn Mick Foley and your thumb tacks barb wired bat!) to his more pleasant memories, Alanna's birth, the first championship he ever won, even the night we became mates. Bypassing all of them, I go toward his earliest memories, and soon enough a certain memory catches my interest. The memory is of a sleeping one year old Randy as he opens his eyes to see a rather large spider staring straight at him, and them him instantly crying at the sight of it.

"I found your problem. Back when you were just a one year old, you woke up in the middle of the night so see a spider just looking at you in your crib. It was like right next to your face, and then you instantly cried." I tell him as I rest my elbow on his chest.

"Woke up to seeing a spider in my crib . . . yep that explains it." mutters Randy as he crosses his arms. "That's why I don't usually sleep if I can help it."

"Except now . . . you've been sleeping a lot more these past few weeks." I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah . . . because I have you to keep me company." he tells me with a small, but genuine smirk as he strokes my hair.

"Ah that's so sweet of you to say . . . but tell me something Randy. Which was more painful: falling on the thumb tacks after a failed RKO attempt or getting hit in the head by Foley's Barbie back at Backlash 2004?" I ask with a small chuckle as I roll out of his grip and sit up on the ground.

"Definitely the thumb tacks! I can handle being hit in the face by a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, but becoming a vampire pin cushion is a whole different story." he tells me as he too sits up.

"In Mick's defense, you were the one to introduce the thumb tacks in the match." I say with a small shrug.

"Yeah . . . well, thanks to the PG Era were in now, you don't need to worry about me in any matches that involve thumb tacks anytime soon." says the Viper as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"That's good to know, and I think I may know a way to solve your spider problem. Just spend a minute around one and you'll end up realizing that spiders are no big deal after all." I suggest as I turn my head to face his.

"Do you really think that will work?" asks Randy in absolute disbelief.

"It's worth a shot, but don't worry, we won't do anything involving spiders till this were-boa issue is resolved." I say as I look out the window.

"Thank you" he mumbles for an answer as I feel him muzzling his head against my hair.

"You're welcome" I say with a small smirk as I lean into his chest, knowing the moment we're having is just the calm before the storm.

**Please review!**


	10. End of the Were-Boa

Chapter 10: End of the Were-Boa

_Normal POV_

The day was filled with angst and worry as the wrestlers waited for night to fall and for confrontation to ensue. To them, the hours felt like they were going at a snail's pace. Some members of the crew paced around the house while others tried to do various tasks to keep their minds off the oncoming danger. Some even went out into the area to see if they can find the were-boa before it found them, but to no avail. Currently, it was 9:30 at night as their wait continued.

"We searched this valley and the valley over the mountain. No sign of that damn were-boa! We can't even smell him anymore!" cried Adam as he, Lita, Kofi, and Wade walked into the living room after finishing their search.

"That thing knows how to hide its tracks." muttered Cody as he crossed his arms.

"I seriously hate waiting. We're practically sitting ducks right here in the middle of the valley." said Sheamus as he turned away from the TV.

"Does that creature even know that we're here in this house?" asked Kelly Kelly as she and Alicia walked out from the kitchen.

"I hope not." said Layla as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Where's Monica?" asked Wade as he looked around the room.

"Upstairs with Amanda and Randy." answered Ted as he finished the last of his beer, gaining a sharp look from Kelly in the process. "What?"

"Do you really think it's a good time to drink a beer at a time like this?' asked Kelly as she sat down next to the seer.

"Hey! I'm just a seer. I just have visions. I won't be that much help when the were-boa comes around!" said Ted as he waved around the bottle. "Besides, I've only had this one beer."

"Don't doubt yourself Ted. You are way more helpful than you give yourself credit for." said Kaitlyn as she shot him a knowing look.

"Like how?" asked Ted as he raised an eyebrow.

"You always help out in a money issue." suggested Cody with a shrug.

"Okay, besides my visions and my knack for always having with me wherever I go, how am I helpful?" asked Ted as he put his bottle on the ground.

"You . . . are a great friend and is always there to listen to what other people say and you also give good advice." said Cody as nodded his head.

"Thanks for making me feel a little better Cody." said Ted as he tipped his beer bottle to him.

"You're welcome dude." said Cody as he shrugged. Wade took this little distraction as his time to go up the stairs unnoticed. He walked down the hallway to his room, but didn't find Monica there. He walked over to Amanda and Randy's room and knocked on their door.

"Yeah?" called Randy's voice from within the room.

"Is Monica in there?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms.

"Yep! Come on in! The door's unlocked!" answered Randy. Wade opened the door and stepped into the room to see Randy lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling while Monica and Amanda were sitting on the ground with their legs crossed Indian style and their eyes closed.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Wade as he walked over to the three, but abruptly stopped himself when he hit his foot into an invisible force.

"Bloody hell!" cried Wade as he jumped on one leg while holding onto his other foot.

"Watch out for Amanda's new invisible shield." said Randy as he looked up smirking.

"Why does she have that shield around herself and her sister?" asked Wade as he dropped his injured foot to the ground.

"They wanted absolute quiet while they used their psychic powers to search around the area for the were-boa mentally." answered Randy as he checked the time on his watch. "It's 9: 45 now."

"And still no sign of that damn were-boa." muttered Wade as he put his hands in his pockets. "Randy . . . can I ask you something?"

"What?" asked Randy bluntly as he sat up on the bed.

"How did you two do it? How did you and Amanda here easily transition from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend? Wasn't there a little awkwardness in the whole thing? I'm just asking." asked Wade as he rubbed his hairy chin.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Randy as he was slightly taken aback by the question.

"I got dared by the guys to ask the question. We all were curious to how your relationship seems to have looked, I don't know . . . easy. Usually, when two best friends start a relationship, its starts out a little awkward at first, but with you two, it just happened like it was a normal thing to do." explained Wade as he shrugged.

"You and the guys . . . are weird." said Randy bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Just answer the question damn it!" said Wade as he let out a heavy sigh. "It's hard for me to ask this question as it is."

"Fine," said Randy with a shrug. "You really want to know how it's this easy for Amanda and I? . . . It's simple really. It's because we're mates."

"It has something to do with you two being mates?" asked Wade as he slowly walked over to the window. "I don't follow."

"Yep; when two people become mates, it doesn't matter if the two people were previously best friends or absolutely hated each other, once the eyes change color, you officially become soul mates and that's that in vampire tradition." said Randy as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That really doesn't answer the question." countered Wade as he turned to the Viper.

"Well . . . it's kinda hard to explain. As soon as we became mates, the dynamic of the relationship I have with Amanda just . . . shifted I guess. We went from being best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend just like that." Randy furthered explained as he rubbed his chin.

"And I guess you wouldn't have it any other way right?" asked Wade with a small smirk as he turned to the twins, who never even budged throughout the whole conversation.

"Trust me; I'm perfectly happy with how everything turned out between me and Amanda." said Randy as he turned to look at Amanda's still form.

"Too bad Amanda didn't hear you say that. That shield is absolutely soundproof isn't it?" asked Wade as he walked over to the shield. He carefully reached out and let out a sigh of relief when he touched the smooth invisible surface of the shield. "I still can't believe she took it from that dumbass, bloody vamp Sergei just like that. How is it possible?"

"I have no idea myself." said Randy as he got off the bed. "And I don't really want to ask the actual Anaconda how she did it. You?"

"I'll steer clear from that." said Wade as a sheepish look came across his face. He took a step back when he felt the shield begin to disappear. Both the girls eyes fluttered open and they looked up to see their respective boyfriends looking at them expectantly.

"Well?" asked Randy as he crouched down to the floor. "Any luck?"

"Not at all" answered Amanda with a sigh.

"It hates the fact we're in his 'territory', yet we can't even find its mind in this area. Like it doesn't exist." said Monica as Wade helped her up to her feet.

"Maybe we got lucky. Maybe it realized this territory does not belong so it decided to give up and look somewhere else." suggested Wade as he crossed his arms.

"If it was only that easy." muttered Amanda as she got up by herself and walked over to the window. "Where could that creature be?"

"Who knows?" asked Monica as she walked over to the door. "Sadly . . . all we can do is wait."

"I bloody hate waiting." muttered Wade as he walked out the room.

"Why do you say 'bloody' all the time?" asked Monica as she joined him in the hallway.

"This is my way of expressing myself in a proper profane way." answered Wade as he crossed his arms.

"Oh . . . so it's because you want to remain proper in you verbal speech?" asked Monica as she raised an eyebrow at the British man. Wade shook his head yes for an answer. "Don't you think it's ironic you want to remain proper in speech, yet you do things physically, like wrestling and bare knuckle brawling, that is, I don't know . . . not proper?"

Wade's face lit up in surprise and realization as Amanda and Randy shot each other surprised glances.

"Does that mean Wade's a hypocrite?" asked Randy as he pointed toward the Brit.

"Nah . . ." answered Monica as she shook her head. "I think he's more of a . . . conflicted gentleman."

"Conflicted gentleman?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah . . . that'll work."

Suddenly, a rock the size of a fist came crashing through the window beside Amanda, taking the four by surprise. Amanda instantly collapsed to the ground when she felt a stinging pain near her left eye and on her left cheek, arm, and shoulder.

"AMANDA!" yelled Randy in alarm as he quickly ran to his mate's aid. He pulled her away from the window and over into the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED UP HERE?" yelled Adam as he ran up the stairs with Lita and Kofi right behind him.

"GET BARBIE UP HERE!" yelled Randy as he used his shirt sleeve to wipe away the blood that was coming down the left side of Amanda's face.

"'Manda, are you alright?" asked Monica as she crouched down next to her older sister.

"I'll be fine." muttered Amanda as she pulled out a small piece of glass from a large gash on her shoulder, letting out a pained hiss as she did so. "The rock through the window definitely took me by surprise."

"Ugh guys! I think I know who threw that rock!" called Wade from within the bedroom. Kofi and Lita walked into the room to check it out.

"What's going on up here?" asked Kelly as she followed Adam toward the three. When she got a good look at Amanda's face, her eyes widened in horror. "What happened to Amanda?" she asked horrified as she knelt down next to Randy.

"A shattered window happened," answered Randy as he moved his bloody sleeve away from Amanda's face. "Can you handle the rest?"

"Definitely" said Kelly as she brought her hand over to the cuts on Amanda's face. A light blue glow began to emanate from her hand as her eyes began to glow a light blue. Amanda let out a sigh of relief as she felt the wounds begin to heal. Knowing that Amanda was in good hands, Randy left the three in the hall and walked back into the bedroom to see Kofi, Wade, and Lita crowding around the broken window; drops of Amanda's blood scattered around the tile floor.

"Is it out there?" asked Randy as he felt his anger begin to flare up. Wade turned around and nodded his head.

"See for yourself man." mumbled Kofi as the moved away from the window. Randy took his spot and looked out into the night to see the were-boa crouched on a rock a few feet from the gate that surrounded the house. The were-boa was staring right at them from its position on the rock before jumping off and slithering into the bushes.

"It's probably surveying the place to see where it's the best spot to attack." mumbled Wade as he crossed his arms.

"Or it's trying to see if it can cut off all our exits." countered Lita as she walked out the room.

"You think Amanda will be able to summon up a shield large enough to cover the house? You know, give us some cover?" asked Kofi as he turned to the others.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Will she be able to do it?" asked Wade as he turned to Randy.

"I . . . have no idea." muttered Randy for an answer as he turned away.

"It's not too late to find out." said Kofi as he nudged his head over to the door. Randy took the hint and walked out the room and into the hallway. He let a sigh of relief pass his lips to see that Kelly was already mostly done with healing Amanda's wounds. Monica was nowhere in sight, but her voice could be heard downstairs.

"How's it going with the healing?" asked Randy as he crouched down to their level.

"I'm just about . . . done." said Kelly as she moved her hand away from Amanda's arm

"Thanks Barbie." said Amanda as she surveyed the wounds to see there was not a trace of them in sight.

"You're welcome" said Kelly as she got up and walked toward the stairs, leaving Amanda and Randy alone in the hallway.

"Are you seriously alright?" asked Randy as he put his hand on the shoulder that wasn't injured.

"I'm fine Randy. I'm just really annoyed that I was this close to be blinded in my left eye." said Amanda as she slowly got up from the ground. "And I'm also annoyed that now I have to buy a new window to replace the broken one."

"Good to know you're in good spirits," muttered a sarcastic Randy as he too got up to his full height. "Amanda, do you think you'll be able to create a shield large enough that it'll cover the whole house."

"Are you serious?" asked a dumbfounded Amanda as she stared at him wide eyed. "I've only stretched it large enough to cover the size of a bathroom. I still need more practice."

"Well . . . it was a worth a shot." muttered Randy as Wade and Kofi walked out the bedroom.

"No dice?" asked Wade as he looked at the two unsurely.

"No dice." answered Randy as he walked over to the staircase, the others right on his tail. The three descended the staircase into the living room to see all eyes on them.

"It's good to see that Amanda made it out okay." said Cody as he let out a sigh as he paced around the room.

"Too bad about the window though." said Ted with a shrug. He took a quick peek out the window to see the were-boa stalking around right outside. "What do we do? It's right outside as we speak."

"How about we start out with a distraction? The were-boa is as fast as a vampire, so we can have Randy distract the were-boa while a few of us walk out through the back door, circle around the house, and hide out in the shadows till we spot an opening." suggested Kaitlyn as she looked around the group.

"There is the possibility that the were-boa may have a good sense of smell. It could sniff us out while it's fighting Randy." countered Alicia as she turned to Kaitlyn.

"Yeah . . . that's all I got." said Kaitlyn as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm usually a loner, but I don't mind taking one for the team." said Randy as he looked around the group. "Besides, Kaitlyn's idea seems to be the best one we have."

"If you want to go through with this Randy, you are going to need some back up." said Adam as he crossed his arms. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm coming along, bad back or not."

"If you want to, then go ahead. But it's your back, not mine." said Randy as he scratched his head. "Any other volunteers?"

"Amanda, maybe your new shield ability will be of some use." said Lita as she turned to the psychic.

"That may be the case, but I'm going to need to use it from higher ground. I'm not taking any chances on level ground with that thing." said Amanda as she walked back up the stairs. "Monica and I will establish a telepathic link between everyone once we get to the roof. There's a small door that's connected to a ladder in the middle of the hallway ceiling which leads to the roof. Anyone who thinks their powers will be more useful long range should come with us."

Cody, Ted, Sheamus, and all the girls except for Lita followed Amanda up the stairs, which left Lita, Adam, Randy, Wade, and Kofi the only ones downstairs.

"Even you Sheamus?" asked Kofi as the Celtic Warrior walked up the stairs.

"Hey fella, I know when to fight up close and when not to fight up close, and for me, this is not the time to fight up close." said the Celtic Warrior as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Ready to go?" asked Randy as he turned to the group.

"Lead the way lad." said Wade as he gestured toward the foyer.

"Never thought a guy known for leading lackluster stables would actually say something like that." muttered Edge as he raised an eyebrow. Kofi and Lita tried to stifle their laughter as Wade sent a cold look down his way.

"Not right now Adam. Not right now." muttered Wade as he crossed his arms.

"Focus guys." said Randy as he walked into the foyer. The others followed suit and silently walked out into the night. They took a quick peek at the sides of the house to see that the were-boa was nowhere to be seen.

"It must be hiding itself and its smell. Wade, can you smell it out?" asked Randy as he scanned the area.

"Nope; not even my hypersensitive nose can trace it out. How is that possible? It's like it can turn its smell off and on at whim." said Wade as he sniffed the air.

_Do _you_ see anything down there? _Amanda asked telepathically to the group.

_Not at all; it's not in the backyard is it? _Randy asked as he snuck a look at the roof.

_Not at all fella; we don't see it in the backyard._ Sheamus answered with a sigh as his head peaked out from the roof.

"Where could he be?" asked Wade as he looked around the area.

"Who knows?" muttered Kofi as he crouched down to the ground.

_Amanda, Monica, try another area mind scan. It has to be around here somewhere. _Randy suggested as he began to pace around the group.

_Got it!_ The twins said in unison as they went to work. While that was going on, the wind started to pick up.

"Wow it's getting chilly out here." said Kofi as he pulled his coat closer to his body.

_KOFI MOVE!_ The twins telepathically yelled in unison. Kofi reacted just in time, moving out the way before the were-boa could take a swipe at his chest. The were-boa landed a few feet away from the group, staring coldly at them as its tail moved around its body wildly.

"Nice call twins!" called Edge as he went into full transformation, Lita and Wade soon following suit.

"Thanks!" they called back from the roof as their heads peeked up from the roof.

"You . . . did not leave! You will all die!" said the were-boa in complete disgust as its claws elongated.

"Not in a million years!" said Randy as his fangs began to show.

"Fine . . . DIE!" cried the were-boa as it ran at inhuman speed, but not at Randy. It ran for the only female at ground level.

"LITA!" cried Adam as the were-boa appeared behind her. It moved to strike her in the back with its tail, but it was stopped thanks to an invisible force. The were-boa clawed at the shield, but it would not give an inch.

"Nice save 'Manda!" called Lita as she backed away from the creature. All she got in response was a dark hand giving a thumbs up signal from the roof. Randy soon moved and tackled the were-boa to the ground. The were-boa managed to break free from his grip, but when it got up from the ground, it was met with a bolt of lightning right to the gut, sending it back into the stone fence.

"BULLSEYE!" cried Kaitlyn as she pumped her fists in the air.

"LET ME GO NEXT!" said Sheamus as he stood up from his perch on the roof. He outstretched his hand and the plants near the fence responded. The plants began to mold itself around the paws of the were-boa, keeping it in place. The were-boa cried hysterically when it soon figured out its predicament, but it couldn't budge an inch.

"Release . . . me!" it yelled as the five wrestlers on ground level walked closer to it.

"That depends . . . you going to give up on this whole territory issue and stop attacking people?" asked Edge as he crossed his arms.

"My land . . . not yours!" said the were-boa as it continued to thrash wildly.

"Dude . . . we're just visiting!" said Randy as he rubbed his chin tiredly.

"Why are you so adamant about this area being your territory? We're you here first?" asked Lita as she crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter if I wassss here first or not, thisss land iss mine!" cried the were-boa as its tail thrashed around.

"It's delusional . . . Let's just kill it already and get back to our vacation!" muttered Wade as he checked his claws.

"Like I'll let you do that!" cried the creature as it suddenly broke free from its prison. It leapt over the three werewolves, shapeshifter, and vampire and ran straight for the house, climbing onto the side of the house to get to the roof.

"CRAP! HE'S GOING FOR THE OTHERS!" yelled Wade as the group made their way over to the house, all of them climbing up the side of the house as fast as they could. Randy managed to be the first one up to the roof, but stopped at the roof's edge when he saw that the were-boa was caught in a clear bubble that was hovering in between him and the others.

"Amanda can't stretch her shield to cover the whole house, but she can seriously manipulate it so that it could create a were-boa cage." said Adam in amazement as he climbed onto the roof.

"LET ME OUT!" cried the creature as it began to claw at its cage, but to no avail. The cage remained sturdy, but the pained look on Amanda's face told Randy that she wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

"Sis won't be able to hold the shield much longer." said Monica as she observed Amanda's face.

"What do we do about the were-boa? It won't be long before the shield gives." said Layla as she crossed her arms.

"I have the feeling once that shield gives way; that were-boa will instantly go for 'Manda." said Kofi. Randy followed his stare and saw that the creature was shooting daggers Amanda's way.

"I have an idea, but Amanda, you need to keep that shield up as long as you can even when it gets too hot." said Monica as she looked at her sister.

"Don't tell me you're going to use pyrokinesis on this thing!" said Monica as she opened her left eye to sneak a look at her sister.

"Yeah . . . I am." said Monica.

"How much practice had you had in that mental ability?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms, sneaking an unsure look at his girlfriend.

"A little bit of practice, but it's the best idea we have so far." said Monica as he closed her eyes.

". . . Do it." said Amanda as she crossed her arms after giving the idea some thought. "And make it quick. My hold on this shield is starting to slip."

Everyone instantly backed away, all of them unsure of how well Monica's powers would be, especially since she said that she's only had a little bit of practice. Amanda outstretched her hand and instantly began to picture an image of the were-boa on fire. She snapped her fingers and a loud, blood curdling scream was instantly heard throughout the night. The younger twin opened her eyes to see the were-boa engulfed in flames as it tried to find an opening out of its clear cage, but Amanda was still hanging in there.

"BURN BABY BURN!" sang Lita, Adam, Ted, and Cody as smiles crept across their faces as they watched the impromptu reptilian bonfire. Randy ran over to the twins, soon followed by Wade right behind him.

"How long can you keep the bubble up?" asked Randy as he stopped at the twins' side.

"Probably another minute." said Amanda as she put her hands to her temples as the were-boa's cries began to die out. "I need to throw this burning carcass somewhere . . . and fast."

"There's a spot filled with a whole bunch of rocks over on your left by the garage. You can throw it there." suggested Wade as he pointed over to the spot he found. Amanda instantly complied and stretched out her hand, moving the bubble from the roof and over to the designated spot. She let out a sigh of relief as she discontinued the sphere, dropping the husked carcass into its rocky grave.

"You okay?" asked Randy as he wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend/mate.

"I'll be fine." said Amanda with a tired sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked at her sister to see that Wade was right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "You actually did come through with the pyrokinesis after all."

"Of course I did. What did you expect?" asked Monica as a smug smirk came across her lips. "By the way, nice to support me and my pyrokinesis guys!" exclaimed the younger twin as she watched as a few of the guys walked over to see where the body lay.

"Hey . . . we were just being careful. You are the less experienced twin after all." said Ted as he looked over the roof's edge. "Hey! The body turned to dust!"

Randy, Wade, and the twins looked at each other before walking over to see if what Ted said was true. What they saw was the outline of the were-boa's body filled in with huge mounds of dust.

"Huh, Ted's right." said Amanda as she let out a yawn. "Now that this has been settled, how about we all celebrate this occasion by a good old trip to the beach tomorrow?"

"Seeing our girls in bikinis? . . . HELL YES!" sad Adam as he pumped his fist in the air. Most of the guys agreed to his statement, EXCEPT Randy, who was actually smirking as he thought up the image of Amanda in a bikini.

_You do know I see that right?_ Amanda asked telepathically as she shot a look at the Viper.

_I figured you would._ Randy thought back as he looked at Amanda. Amanda let out a small chuckle as the two followed the others back into the house, the were-boa problem officially handled.

**Please review!**


	11. Beach Day

Chapter 11: Beach Day

_Normal POV_

It was a new morning, a were-boa free morning, as the wrestlers continued to snooze away in their respective rooms after a hard night's work last night. Everyone was asleep, well, mostly everyone, as Amanda became the first to wake up. She looked up at the ceiling before realizing that Randy was still fast asleep, his head lying on her shoulder as his arms were snuggly wrapped around her waist.

_Awww, my cute, little Viper is still asleep._ Amanda thought in her head as she watched Randy's sleeping face, completely serene as the sunlight filtered into the room through the new window, which the two quickly put in after finding a spare window hidden in the basement the previous night. Amanda turned toward the window to see a small brown spider walking along the glass outside and an idea popped into her brain.

_This is going to be fun._ Amanda thought as a small mischievous smile graced her lips. She used her powers to telekinetically open the window and used her shield ability to capture the spider in a small clear cage similar to the one she used to trap the were-boa in. She brought the cage over to the bed and looked at the spider with a curious eye.

"Well, hello there." said Amanda as she tapped on the cage. The spider tried to crawl along the cage's wall, but couldn't get a good grip on the clear surface. Its black eyed stare was glued to Amanda since it had nowhere else to go. "You are going to help my friend here get over his little fear of you and your kind okay?"

The spider stood up on its hind legs, showing off its fangs, as its front legs continued to tap against the shield. Amanda smirked at the spider before turning her attention to her bedmate.

"Randy . . . oh Randy?" said Amanda as she tapped the side of Randy's head continuously to get him to wake up. His eyes began to flutter open after the 37th tap.

"Amanda . . . "Randy groaned as he let out a big yawn that showed his fangs. "Why the hell did you wake me up so early in the morning?"

"Well, if you turn your head forward, you'll find out." said Amanda with a sheepish look on her face, acting like she had no idea that a spider was hanging in a bubble just in front of their faces. Randy raised an eyebrow at her in suspicion before turning forward.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled in surprise as he let go of Amanda's waist and rolled away from the spider, instantly hitting the ground face first with a hard thud.

"Are you okay Randy?" Amanda asked in mild surprise as she crawled over to the edge of the bed to see Randy lying flat on his stomach. He picked his head up to send a scowl Amanda's way, but his eyes went straight toward the spider still in its bubble behind her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that spider in that bubble behind your head?" Randy asked her as his eyes went wide as he continued to stare at the spider.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you get over your 'problem' with spiders once and for all, and this little friend of mine is going to help me do just that." answered Amanda as she sat up on the bed.

"How?" asked Randy as he sat up on the ground, not even going to try to get into the bed with the spider a few feet away from him.

"Simple . . . You're going to hold him." said Amanda as she took the shield bubble in her hands.

"WHAT . . . HELL NO!" said Randy as he scooted away from the bed.

"C'mon Randy; if you just hold the spider in your hand for at least a good 10 seconds, you will see that spiders aren't all that bad." said Amanda as she let made the shield bubble disappear, letting the spider crawl along her hand, instantly creeping Randy out.

"That is a wild spider in your possession and you're letting it crawl along your hand?" he asked in disbelief as he crossed his arms. "You don't even know if it's poisonous or not!"

"Don't worry Randy. The spider and I have a mutual understanding with each other." said Amanda as she turned to the spider in her hand. The little critter crawled along her hand before staring at Amanda, and then turning to Randy; creeping him out. "Just hold him already."

"Like I said: hell no!" cried Randy as he turned away from the spider and Amanda. Amanda scowled at the Viper, the feeling of irritation building in her as the known-to-be-scary Viper was acting like a child when it came to itty bitty spiders.

"Randy, you told Alanna that she shouldn't be afraid of anything and that you weren't afraid of anything yourself. What would happen if I told her that her own tough, not-afraid-of-anything father was actually scared of spiders? Huh?" asked Amanda as she narrowed her eyes at him. Randy turned to her in absolute shock, his eyes going to Amanda instead of the spider for once.

"You wouldn't dare tell her!" Randy whispered coldly as he stared at her with one of his signature Viper-like glares to boot.

"I so would," said Amanda as she held the spider in front of her face. "But if you want to prove me wrong, practice what you preached and just hold the damn spider."

Randy looked at Amanda's face before looking at the spider, who was staring right at him. Randy let out a deep sigh and slowly stretched his hand out. Amanda let a smile of victory come across her face as she pushed the spider onto Randy's palm. Randy wanted to desperately take his hand back, but it was too late as the arachnid was already on his right hand. He let out a low whimper as the spider didn't move around on his hand, but continued to stare at him right in the eye.

"Isn't this thing going to move?" Randy whispered through clenched teeth as he continued to eye the bug in his hand.

"It's just curious. It doesn't know what to make of you that's all." answered Amanda as she moved over to Randy's side. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. You're doing great."

Randy nodded his head and indeed did take a deep breath. The spider then started to move around in his hand, but Randy managed to compose himself and keep still as the spider began to move. The spider crawled up Randy's arm as the minutes passed, but instead of becoming more scared by it, he began to relax as he started to get used to it. When the spider reached Randy's shoulder, Amanda picked the spider up and let it crawl around her hand, finally giving Randy a break.

"So . . . do you still have a problem with spiders?" asked Amanda as she scratched the spider's back with her finger.

"Not really." said Randy with a small smile as he turned to her. "You helped me realize that I just needed to spend some time with one to really get used to them. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Besides, now that you've gotten over your problem with spiders, now when one of the other wrestlers decide to use spiders against you in a feud, they'll be in one for one hell of a surprise when they find out that you're not afraid of them anymore." said Amanda as she walked over to the window. She used her powers to safely levitate the arachnid over to a nearby tree branch, before closing the window back.

"That's true too!" called Randy from the bathroom.

"Are you seriously washing your arm in there?" asked Amanda as she walked over to the open bathroom door.

"Yeah . . . I may have gotten over my problem with spiders, but that doesn't mean I like the fact that one crawled on me thanks to you." said Randy as he scrubbed his arm with a rag.

"You are such a child." said Amanda as she heard the door come open. She turned to see Adam leaning against the entryway, dressed in a blue open, button down shirt that showed his abs, a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, and sandals.

"You two aren't ready yet?" asked Adam in surprise as he looked at the two in bewilderment. "Really?"

"I didn't know if we were going early or not." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Because we're not leaving early for another hour!" called Monica as she appeared from behind Adam. She was dressed in a silver sundress; the straps of her gray bikini peeking from under the dress. "We're leaving in one hour! So you two should be getting ready!"

"Fine!" said Amanda and Randy in unison as they looked at the two tiredly. Adam shrugged as he and Monica left the two alone.

"You can have the bathroom first. I'm going downstairs to make us something to eat." said Randy as he walked out the bathroom.

"Thanks!" Amanda called after him as she walked into the bathroom to get ready. Randy walked into the hallway and down the stairs to see mostly all the guys already dressed for their trip to the beach. Only Lita and Layla were the only ones from the girls' side who were dressed for the day, both in bikini tops and jean shorts.

"You're not ready Orton?" asked Wade as he walked over to the sink with his coffee mug. Wade was dressed in a gray shirt, red trunks, and a pair of flip flops.

"Amanda and I didn't realize we were going to leave early. What time is it?" asked Randy as he looked through the freezer, successfully plucking out a box of waffles.

"8:35" answered Wade as he looked at the clock on the stove before washing his mug in the sink.

"Monica, where did you get the volleyball?" asked Lita as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Found it in the playroom beside the volleyball net. Hopefully the beach we're going to have its own net." said Monica as she threw the ball up in the air.

"Hey; when we get to the beach, how about we play a friendly game of volleyball, battle of the sexes' style?" asked Adam as he poked his head through the doorway.

"Give us a minute." said Lita as she grabbed Monica's arm and dragged her out the kitchen. Monica in turn, grabbed Layla's arm before she could enter the kitchen herself and dragged her up the stairs with them.

"Do you think they're going to accept the challenge?" asked Adam as he walked into the kitchen.

"They wouldn't dare. We would so beat them." said Wade as he put his clean mug on the dish rack.

"Dude . . . do you even know how to play volleyball?" asked Randy as he poured maple syrup over his and Amanda's recently heated waffles.

"No, but I've seen plenty of it on TV so I got the gist of it." answered Wade as he walked out the kitchen.

"ADAM, YOU AND THE GUYS ARE ON!" yelled Lita as the three girls came back down the stairs. "We are going to crush you in volleyball!"

"We'll see about that." said Adam as he let a smug smirk grace his lips. Randy shook his head as he took up the two breakfast plates and two forks and ran up the stairs all the way back to the bedroom.

"Hey Amanda, Breakfast is ready!" yelled Randy as he walked into the room. He turned to the bathroom entrance and instantly went wide eyed when he saw his girlfriend still in the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth dressed in a dark purple bikini. She turned her head to see Randy staring at her wide eyed and his mouth slightly opened with the food in hand.

"What?" she asked as she spit out her toothpaste and rinsed out her toothbrush. "You're acting like you've never seen me in a bikini before."

Randy continued to stay silent as he eyed his mate up and down. Noticing this, Amanda shook her head, walked over to her suitcase, and grabbed a spare black t-shirt with a glitter butterfly on its front from the top of the bag. She quickly put the shirt on, thus stopping Randy's eyes from looking any further.

"Aw man," he whined. "And just when I was getting to the boobs."

"You are such a guy." said Amanda as she grabbed the plate in Randy's left hand and plopped herself on the edge of the bed. "Me wearing a bikini shouldn't be much different from me wearing my wrestling outfit. I've worn bikinis plenty of times before, especially during those summer themed photo shoots management makes us Divas do."

"That's not true. . . There is a difference between you in a bikini and you in your wrestling outfit, considering the fact that you added a leather jacket to your gimmick. Nice touch by the way." complimented Randy as he cut into his waffle while leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, but give credit to the costume designer. It was her idea." countered Amanda as she took a bite of her waffle.

"You gotta love Meg, although, I was a little miffed when she suggested the idea of wearing wrestling briefs with pink detailing. I'm fine with purple, but pink is something I will never try. EVER!" said Randy as he wagged his fork in the air.

"Back during our Evolution days, you were never one to shy away from brightly colored wrestling briefs sir. What was the color of your briefs when you won your first World Heavyweight Championship? Light Pink?" asked Amanda with a small chuckle.

"It was not light pink," said Randy with a scowl. "It was peach, or was it salmon? Or maybe it was light orange."

"It was either peach or light orange in my opinion, but salmon? Really?" asked Amanda as she tried to hold in a laugh. "Can you imagine yourself wearing the color salmon?"

"No . . . not really, and I don't want to, so can we just drop the topic altogether?" asked Randy as he ate another piece of waffle.

"Fine, if you insist." said Amanda as she raised a hand in defeat.

"But, you yourself are guilty of wearing brightly colored outfits back in Evolution my dear Anaconda." said Randy with a small smirk.

"I thought we were going to drop the topic," said Amanda as she looked up at him in surprise. "And besides, I'm a girl. That enough is a good excuse for my early colorful outfits."

"Yeah . . . back then, you would be this always happy girly girl, until you wrestled in the ring and let the other side of you show." said Randy as he finished the last of his waffles. "It was how you got the Anaconda nickname right?"

"Not really; it was because I used a lot of submission holds back then. My grip was so tight, that no Diva could break out of it, thus I got my Anaconda nickname and it stuck to this day. I earned my snake brand a lot earlier than you did now that I think about it." explained Amanda she took another bite of her waffle.

"You got me there, my fellow snake." said Randy as he walked out the room. He was back seconds later, empty handed. "Now that I think about it, you use submission moves a whole lot less these days."

"I still use submission moves, just not as much as I used to." explained Amanda as she ate the last of her waffle. "I remember back in our rookie years, you used to use the crossbody a lot in your matches, but these days, you've never used it. AT ALL!"

"Let's just say, snakes are not meant to fly." said Randy as he grabbed his trunks from his suitcase.

"What about that movie 'Snakes on a Plane'?" asked Amanda as she walked over to the exit.

"Like I said before: Snakes are not meant to fly." called Randy as he walked into the bathroom. Amanda let a small smirk grace her lips as she waked out the room.

_Says the guy that does a mean superplex from the top rope._ Amanda thought as she walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

~X~

"This beach is amazing!" cried Alicia as the group walked out of the parking lot and onto the sandy beach.

"The water is so damn clear here. Its' beautiful." muttered Kofi as the group stared out into the ocean.

"Plus, the beach is not too crowded. It'll be easy to find a spot." said Ted as he looked around the beach. There were only a few families and a few couples that dotted the scenic landscape. A few shops and a changing area were off to the side at least a good 30 feet away from the group.

"Hey guys! I see a volleyball court just down the beach." said Kelly as she looked to the left.

"Let's set up shop there!" said Adam as he quickly walked away from the others, while the rest followed at a much slower pace.

"Someone's an eager beaver." said Monica as she crossed her arms.

"Eh . . . I'm guessing he's just in a hurry to start up the volleyball game." said Wade as they reached the volleyball net that was hanging between two steel poles. Adam was already setting up his towel on the sand a few feet off to the side. Everyone quickly set up their stuff on the sand before walking over to the net for the game.

"Okay, first game is battle of the sexes' style. Do we play by standard rules or should we freestyle it?" asked Kelly as she crossed her arms over her chest, stopping Ted from looking at her boobs any further.

"Let's freestyle it!" called Adam. "You can use any body part to help get the ball over the net!"

"Amanda! You serve!" said Monica as she threw the ball to her sister. Monica, Alicia, and Lita stood in a line closer to the net, leaving Amanda, Layla, Kelly, and Kaitlyn in the back line. The boys lined themselves up in accordance to their girlfriends' position: Wade, Kofi, and Adam covered the front line while Randy, Ted, Cod, and Sheamus covered the back line.

"Make it good!" called Cody as he looked at Amanda.

"I will!" called Amanda as she bounced the ball on her ankle. She kicked the ball and it went over the net and went straight for Cody like it was a line drive hit in a baseball game. Cody managed to set the ball in the air and Randy hit it as it went down. Layla managed to bump it over the net, but Adam managed to spike it over, but Alicia saw the move coming and set the ball back up in the air. Monica then spiked it next and she scored the first point in the game for the girls: the ball passed Wade and landed at Ted's feet.

"Nice one sis!" called Amanda as she high fived her sister.

"Dude! Why didn't you hit it? It landed right at your feet!" called Cody as he turned to Ted.

"Sorry! I thought Wade had it." said Ted as held his hands up in defeat.

"You should have at least backed Wade up in case the ball went past him." said Adam as he put his hand on his hair.

"Guys! We shouldn't be arguing with each other or else the girls are going to cream us!" said Randy as he got into position.

"When the hell did you become the voice of reason?" asked Kofi as he turned to the Viper.

"Since I remembered just now that Amanda and Monica used to be a part of our high school volleyball team. With those two on their squad, we have to look out." said Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Why couldn't you have told us this before fella?" asked Sheamus as he raised a red eyebrow.

"Like I said: I just remembered." said Randy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How good are you two anyway?" asked Wade as he turned to the twins at the other side of the net.

"We led our high school team to the state championships three years in a row. Won two of them." answered Amanda as she spun the volleyball over her fingers.

"I was team MVP once." added Monica as she cracked her knuckles.

"AW SHIT!" cried Ted and Cody in unison.

"How do you not remember that Orton?" asked Wade as he turned to the Viper.

"I've had a lot of head shots dealt to me in my WWE career. I was bound to forget a few things over the years." said Randy as he shook his head.

"Can we please get back to the game? Or do you boys want to forfeit?" asked Lita as a smug smirk came across her face.

"Just serve the damn ball!" called Adam as he got back into position. The girls shot each other a look before getting ready for the next serve. Amanda did a more standard serve and bumped the ball over the net. Wade slapped it back over, but Lita managed to set it in the air. Kaitlyn then hit the ball over the net, but Kofi used his foot to kick it over the net. The ball went straight for Amanda and she managed to hit it over to Monica, who spiked it over the net, but just as it touched the top of the net, Wade spiked it to the sand on the girls' side.

"Nice one Wade!" said Adam as he high fived the British werewolf.

"I wasn't going to let the ball pass me this time." said Wade as he snuck a look at Monica, who just waved him off. "Randy, you serve!"

Wade threw the ball over to the vampire. Randy caught it and threw the ball up in the air. He hit the ball as it went down and he managed to get it over the net, but he hit it too hard and it went past the white boundary line and down the beach.

"It's out. Our point!" called Lita as she raised her hands in the air. Adam swiped his hand over his hair before turning to Randy with a small scowl on his face.

"Really dude?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at the Viper.

"I'm not known for playing volleyball okay? Wrestling's my thing." said Randy as he awkwardly scratched his neck.

"I'll go get it." said Layla as she began to walk away from the group, but Amanda stopped her before she could walk five feet.

"Don't need to." said Amanda as she pointed forward. A group of about seven men in swim gear walking toward the group. They were all fit and all good looking to some degree. They were led by a guy that was about Randy's height and was bouncing and had the volleyball in his hands.

"Lost something?" asked the guy in the lead as he threw the volleyball up in the air and caught it in his hands.

"Mind giving it back?" asked Monica as she walked a few feet forward.

"That depends . . ." said the leader as he combed his fingers through his short black hair.

"Depends on what?" asked Randy as he started to suspect that something was off with these guys.

"Depends on whether you girls will play us in a friendly game of volleyball." said the black haired guy as he passed the ball to a dark skinned guy in the group; his corn rows looking really tight on his head as he begun to spin the ball like it was a basketball.

"You want us to play a game of volleyball with you guys? We were kinda in the middle of one." said Amanda as she crossed her arms at the group.

"Your guys can wait right?" asked a third guy from the group, a ginger who showed off his gap toothed grin.

"Can we just have our ball back?" asked Adam as he let out a long breath, really getting annoyed at this new batch of guys.

"We'll only give it back if your girls here will play us in a game of volleyball." said the dark skinned male as he threw the ball up in the air. "Are you in or not?"

"Give us a minute." said Lita, gaining a whole lot of shocked and surprised stares from both the girls and guys alike. She gestured for everyone to walk off court and back to their stuff to discuss the matter.

"Do you really think we should play a game of volleyball with these guys?" asked Kaitlyn as the group gathered in a circle.

"I don't like it. I don't think it's a good idea." said Adam as he crossed his arms.

"It's just a harmless game of volleyball. How bad could it be?' asked Lita as she gestured to the guys, who were now practicing on the court.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at the female werewolf. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry about it guys. We'll just play one simple game of volleyball and that's that. And if they don't give us back our ball, then Amanda and Monica can just telepathically convince them to give it back." said Lita as she outstretched her arms.

"Why can't we just telepathically convince them to give us our ball back right now?" asked Monica as she adjusted her bikini strap.

"Because that would be rude and I want to beat these guys." said Lita as she pointed her thumb at the group, who were now looking at them in return.

"Well I'm in." said Alicia as she crossed her arms. "The sooner we get this over with; the better."

"Ugh . . . sure, why not." said Layla as she did a small shrug.

"I'm in." said Kelly as she placed her hand on her hips.

"It couldn't hurt." said Kaitlyn as she cracked her knuckles. Lita smiled at the four before turning her attention to the twins, who both were staring at her with unsure looks on their faces.

"C'mon guys! Just this one time please?" said Lita as she wove her fingers together. Monica and Amanda shot each other an unsure glance before turning back to the female werewolf.

"Fine . . . I'll play in the game." said Monica as she let out a sigh of defeat. Lita let a big old smile creep onto her face as she turned from the younger twin to the older twin.

"Amanda . . . you are the only one left. What do you say?" said Lita as she crossed her arms. Amanda took her sunglasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do I have to?" she asked bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"Please?" asked Lita once again as she did the puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

Amanda turned away from Lita to avoid looking at the puppy dog eyes, but Lita moved so that she was facing Amanda once again.

"C'mon . . . just this once? It's just a little game of volleyball." said Lita as she began to pull Amanda over to the court, but Amanda dug her feet in the sand to stop her from pulling her any further.

"I got this Lita." said Kaitlyn as she walked over to the two. Kaitlyn used her strength to her advantage and lifted Amanda's 6'2 frame over her shoulders. She then walked over to the court, much to the amusement of everyone around them, with a scowling Amanda right on her shoulders with her arms crossed.

"Well . . . that's one way to move an Anaconda." said Monica as she walked to join Kaitlyn and Amanda over at the court.

"And I got it all on video." said Ted as he held up his camera for everyone to see.

"Dude, give me a copy of that when we get back home okay? That would make for some great blackmail." said Randy as he looked over at Ted.

"I HEARD THAT RANDY!" yelled Amanda as she looked at the Viper with a cold stare. Randy looked at her in shock before whistling like he had no idea what Amanda was talking about.

"Does anyone else besides me getting a bad feeling about those guys? They just came out of nowhere." said Adam as he crossed his arms.

"You're not the only one." said Wade as he watched as the other girls joined Lita, Monica, and Amanda at the court. "I don't get them at all."

"What should we do?" asked Cody as he put his hands in his pockets. All the guys looked at each other before turning toward the court.

"All we can do is watch," said Kofi with a small scowl. "And wait."

**Please review!**


	12. Beach Day Pt 2

Chapter 12: Beach Day Pt. 2

_Normal POV_

The male wrestlers were left to watch where they stood as their girlfriends played a game of volleyball with the mysterious group of guys who seemingly came out of nowhere. Some of the boys were more annoyed than others, especially Edge and Wade.

"Do we actually have to sit and watch this?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"It's just one little volleyball game Wade," said Ted as he sat down on his towel. "I'm sure it'll be quick. Besides, it would be fun to just watch the girls play in the sand in their bikinis while we just relax and enjoy the view."

"Amen to that brother!" said Sheamus as he and Cody sat down on their towels.

"You and Adam need to relax a little. It's not like Monica and Lita are going to run off with those guys into the sunset." said Kofi as he sat down in the sand. Wade and Adam looked at him wide eyed before turning their stares back toward the court.

"What's with them?" asked Cody as he turned to Randy.

"That's just their protective werewolf instincts kicking in I guess." said Randy as he continued to eye the mysterious seven. "They're sensing that something is wrong with those guys."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't Lita be feeling the same way?" asked Cody as he took a water bottle out of his bag. "It's kinda weird that the female werewolf isn't feeling anything, yet the male werewolves are.

"It's more prevalent in male werewolves than female werewolves." explained Randy as he sat down on his black towel. "If Adam and Wade feel that something is off with those seven, then we definitely should keep an eye on them."

"If you say so." said Sheamus with a shrug as he watched the court. Wade and Adam remained the only ones standing as they continued to watch the game. The game between the girls and their mysterious male adversaries was practically neck and neck. The girls were in the lead, but the guys were practically right behind them as they continued to add to the scoreboard. By the time an hour passed, the two teams were tied, 24 to 24.

"Next point wins the game!" called Lita as she threw the ball over to Amanda. Amanda served the ball over the net and the dark skinned member of the guys' team spiked it back over. Monica managed to bump the ball up in the air and Alicia hit it over the net, but the ginger hit it over back. Amanda bumped it in the air and Monica went in for the spike, successfully hitting the ball onto the sand on the opposing team's court.

"Hell yes!" cried Lita as she pumped her fists in the air as the girls celebrated their win. "Victory is sweet!"

"Nice job girls." said the black hair guy as he threw the volleyball over to Amanda. "That was quite a match."

"Thanks," said Kelly as she put her hands on her hips. "Now that I think about it, we never really caught your names."

"I'm Jason." said the dark haired guy as his hazel eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"Liam." said the ginger as he showed his gap toothed grin once again.

"Tyson" said the guy with corn rows.

"And these guys here are Lee, Michael, Cory, and Devin." said Jason as he pointed to the other four guys in their group. "You girls are WWE Divas right?"

"That's us," said Lita as she crossed her arms. "I'm Lita and this is Layla, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Alicia, Siren, and Ms. K.O." answered the werewolf as she pointed to each respective Diva.

"Aw, you're not going to tell us your real names?" asked Lee as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Nah; we'll keep those a secret." said Amanda as she threw the volleyball up in the air. "Thanks for the game."

"No . . . thank you. It's not every day you get to play volleyball with WWE Divas in their bikinis." said Liam as he did a small shrug.

"That's true." said Monica as she looked over at the guys to see that some of them were wearing some irritated looks on their faces.

"Looks like your guys are tired of us hanging out with you." said Tyson as he snuck a quick look at Monica before turning to the guys. "And just when we were going to ask you guys to accompany us for a drink to celebrate your win."

"Yeah . . . I think you're pushing your luck right there. Thanks, but no thanks." said Amanda as she and Alicia began to walk away from the court.

"Seems not everyone is in a drinking mood." said Devin as he combed his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair. "Just our luck. What about the rest of you?"

"Sorry, not that much of a drinker." said Kelly as she and Monica followed Amanda and Alicia off the court.

"You guys all seem sweet, but I'm going to have to pass on the offer." said Layla as she skipped away.

"I'm going to have to pass too. Are you coming Lita?" asked Kaitlyn as she took a few steps from the group, turning around to face the werewolf before she could walk off court.

"Yeah . . . I'm coming." said Lita with a shrug. She turned around to face the guys, who all had disappointed looks on their faces. "Sorry guys."

"Its okay." said Jason with a small shrug. "I guess playing a volleyball game with WWE Divas is enough. It's definitely a highlight of my vacation in my book."

Lita let a small smile grace her lips as she followed Kaitlyn off the court and over to the guys, listening to all the goodbye shouts she was getting from the mysterious seven as they walked back to their spot on the beach.

"I see you had fun in your little volleyball game." said Adam as Lita walked up to him with a neutral look on her face.

"Yeah; those guys kept it close, but thanks to the twins, the WWE Divas prevailed to win the day." said Lita as she wrapped her arms around the Rated R Superstar's waist. "Nice spike by the way Monica."

"Why thank you." said Monica as she wrapped an arm around Wade's waist. "All in a day's work."

"So . . . are you guys ready to continue our volleyball game before we were interrupted?" asked Amanda as she looked at all the boys' faces. "Us girls led 2-1."

"Yeah . . . I don't think so. After watching you guys play, we may have our work cut out for us." said Randy as he shot his girlfriend an unsure look. "How about later?"

"Oh . . . you guys are scared aren't you?" asked Amanda as she put her hands on her hips.

"No . . . I think it would be way more fun to bury Ted in the sand than play volleyball right now." said Randy as he pointed to Ted out of slight desperation. Ted was currently having his legs buried in sand by Kelly and Alicia.

"Really Ted?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow. "How childish can you be?"

"To tell you the truth, she suckered me into this." said Ted in defeat as Kelly began to pour sand onto his chest.

"Thanks to the impromptu sand burial going on here, I just got an idea," said Lita as a mischievous smirk graced her face. "Let's bury all the male members of Legacy in the sand and take a photo of them just for kicks."

"I like the idea Amy." said Amanda as she shook her head. "Hope you like being a sand snake Randy cause you're getting buried."

"Oh no; you are not burying me in that sand." said Randy as he backed away from the group.

"Oh come on dude! Live a little!" called Ted as Kelly managed to bury all of his body except for his arms. "This is actually kinda cool."

"It's cool for you, but not cool for us." said Cody as he walked over to Randy's side. "I'm siding with Randy on this one."

"Suit yourself." said Adam as he did a small shrug. "Girls, you take Cody, while us guys will handle Randy!"

When they heard this, Randy and Cody shot each other a look before bolting down the beach, everyone except for Kelly and Ted hot on their trail. The girls managed to get Cody in about five minutes, but it took the guys a lot longer to contain the Viper. By the time they dragged the Viper back to their spot, the girls were already finished burying Cody's body in the sand.

"Took you guys long enough." said Amanda as she finished tracing out some abs on Cody's stomach.

"This one was a slippery fella, but we managed to catch him near those palm trees." said Sheamus as he pointed to a group of palm trees a long way down the beach.

"Catch me? One of you dumbasses threw a coconut at my head to slow me down!" said Randy with a scowl as Wade and Adam pinned his arms down.

"Still can't believe it actually hit you in the back of the head," said Adam with a chuckle as he tried to bite his tongue. "When the coconut hit him, the impact was so strong that it pushed him into a flip and onto his back."

"And none of you guys got that on video? Damn that would make for some great TV once we get back home." whined Monica as she began to bury Randy's legs in sand.

"Let me go or else I'll RKO all of you right onto the sand." threatened Randy as he struggled to get free from their grip.

"Stay still and take it like a man. Or else I will scramble your brain so much that we would have no choice but to put you in the loony bin for medical attention." said Amanda as she poured a bucket load of sand right onto his chest.

"It's not fun in the loony bin man. I would heed the Anaconda's warning and stop complaining." said Adam as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been in the nuthouse before?" asked Kofi as he continued to videotape the whole Viper sand burial.

"No . . . I visited one. It's not pretty. I still have bad memories from that visit." said Adam as he cringed at the memory. "Save yourself Randy. Heed her words."

Randy shot him a sharp look before turning to Amanda, going slightly wide eyed when he saw that she was staring at her with her red eyes staring coldly at him. Some of the guys tried to stifle their chuckles as they watched the stare off unfold.

"Fine . . ." said Randy in defeat as he looked away. "I'll stop complaining. You can let me go now. I won't resist."

"That's the spirit fella!" said Sheamus as he moved his hand away from his leg. The others followed suit and let Randy go as the girls continued to bury his body in sand.

"Uh . . . anyone noticed that the guys we played volleyball with earlier are still staring at us as we speak?" asked Layla as she pointed west. The group followed her gaze and looked to see that the mysterious seven were all staring at them, not even bothering to avert their gazes.

"Well that's kinda annoying." said an irked Wade as he sat on the sand. "They could have at least made it a little less obvious."

"What's up with you Wade?" asked Monica as she turned to the Brit. "You've been acting a little weird today."

"Wade's and Adam's protective werewolf instincts have gone into overdrive ever since those guys asked to play volleyball with you girls." answered Ted as he looked up at the group, his head the only thing moving as the rest of his body was buried in sand.

"Those two have the feeling that something's not right with those guys." added Cody as he scrunched up his face; the smell of sea water wafting through his nose.

"I see . . . Well then, we'll just stay away from them." said Lita with a shrug. "Is there any chance that one of those shacks down the beach sell lunch?"

"At least two of them sell food. One specializes in seafood." answered Monica with a small shrug.

"I'm gone. I'm going to buy me some food. Who's with me?" asked Adam as he started to walk toward the shacks. Everyone followed after him except for the three guys buried in sand and their girlfriends.

"Oh . . . before I forget." said Kaitlyn as she began to look through her bag. She took out a silver camera and stood up in front of the three old Legacy members. "Say cheese boys."

"Hold up one second Kaitlyn." said Amanda as she looked through her own bag. "This photo is missing something."

"What?" asked Cody as he raised an eyebrow at the Anaconda.

"A little sunscreen," answered Amanda as she took out the bottle. "I thought your noses may need it."

"Ha ha, very funny 'Manda." said Randy with a scowl as the girl rubbed some sunscreen on his nose. "All this photo needs now is us wearing sunglasses."

"That's a great idea Randy." said Amanda with a smile as she took up Randy's sunglasses and forced them on his face. "You are so helpful."

"Thanks Randy." said Ted and Cody in a mocking tone as Kaitlyn and Kelly put sunscreen on their noses and then their sunglasses.

"Me and my big mouth." said Randy in a sarcastic tone as the girls stood up to admire their work.

"Which is ironic since you're not known for being a more . . . reserved wrestler." said Kaitlyn as she repeatedly took photos of the three.

"Girl, how many are you going to take?" asked Cody as Kaitlyn continued to photo away.

"I just took my last one." said Kaitlyn as she moved the photo away from her face. "You guys can get up now."

Randy let out a sigh of relief and instantly sat up, the sand cascading down his body as he stood up. He turned to see that Cody and Ted still stuck in place in the sand.

"Really guys?" asked the Viper as he rubbed the sunscreen off his nose.

"Hey! We don't have vampire strength like some people we know." said Cody as he scrunched up his face. "SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"What happened Cody?" asked an alarmed Kaitlyn as she crouched down to her boyfriend's side.

"I think I just got my ass pinched by a crab!" said Cody he moved his head around in pain. "Can you please get me out?"

"Okay, but only because you said please." said Randy as he helped the girls dig Cody out before moving to Ted.

"Damn, I have sand in places I just don't want it to be in." said Ted as he walked over to the water. Randy and Cody soon followed suit and went into the water to wash off their bodies. When they turned around to face the mainland, they were surprised to see three of the mysterious seven guys from the volleyball game speaking with Kaitlyn, Kelly, and Amanda.

"Well don't they work fast?" asked Cody as he sent a sharp look as he watched as the guy named Michael talked to Kaitlyn.

"It's like as soon as we left, those guys just pounced on our girls like wild dogs." added Ted as he shook his head at Lee talked to Kelly as Tyson talked with Amanda. Randy raised a questioning eyebrow at the group; quickly noticed the small glance Amanda gave him before turning back toward Tyson.

"_These guys just won't give up." _thought Amanda, sending the mental message straight to Randy, Cody, and Ted.

"_How long have those guys been talking to you three?_" asked Cody as he placed his hands on his hips.

"_As soon as you three walked into the water, these three decided to walk over and chat with us while the rest hanged back at their spot."_ answered Kelly as she had a fake smiled plastered across her face as she listened to what Lee had to say.

"_This is getting kinda creepy if you ask me." _added Kaitlyn as she looked at Michael with a slightly questioning glance.

"_Amanda, can't you use your psychic powers to convince them to leave you girls alone?" _asked Randy as he watched as a small fish went by his leg.

"_I've tried, but it's not working." _said Amanda as she continued to listen to what Tyson had to say.

"_What the hell? What do you mean your powers aren't working? Their brains are protected by mental shields too?"_ asked Cody as the three began to make their way out of the water. _"Or did Randy take too much of your blood again?"_

"_HEY! How do you know about that?" _asked Randy as he turned to his old Legacy teammate.

"_Since you two are mates, I kinda had a feeling Amanda let you have some of her blood once in a while. Besides, I think everyone else had figured you two did that."_ said Cody with a shrug.

"_Yeah, I figured." _said Ted.

"_Me too." _said Kaitlyn in agreement.

"_Me three." _said Kelly as she snuck a glance at the guys as they walked onto the beach.

"_Wow . . . I never realized it was that obvious." _said Randy as he crossed his arms.

"_Me neither."_ said Amanda in agreement as she noticed that Tyson, Lee, and Michael all looked up at the male wrestlers with a slightly pissed look in their eyes. They hastily said their goodbyes to the girls before walking away to rejoin their group.

"Did we just scare them away by just our presence?" asked Randy as he wrapped his arms around Amanda's shoulders.

"Not really," mumbled Amanda as she looked up at Randy. "Didn't you notice the look in their eyes? They all looked quite pissed that you guys were coming over to us."

"Aw man," whined Ted. ". . . and just when I thought I was actually scary."

"Dude," said Cody in disbelief. "Randy's scary, the Undertaker is scary, hell, even Big Daddy V was scary. You're not scary . . . at all."

"You think Big Daddy V is scary?" asked Ted in disbelief as he put his hands on his hips.

"He was," said Amanda as she jumped into the conversation. "That man was scary and creepy beyond belief . . . especially when he was known as Viscera."

"Was he that bad?" asked Kaitlyn as she looked at Kelly.

"Trust me . . . you are lucky you emerged in the WWE after he left the company because you definitely wouldn't want to be in a room with him. He was like the wrestling world's version of Jabba the Hutt, except he walks on two feet." said Kelly as a scarred expression appeared on her face.

"I'll . . . take your word for it." said Kaitlyn as she looked at Edge, who was walking toward them with a small tray of food in his hands. "Are those crab legs?"

"Yep," answered Adam as he cracked one open with his bare hand. "I got them from the seafood shack over there. So . . . what were you guys talking about while we the rest of us were at the shack?"

"Three of the guys that played volleyball with the girls decided to come through the back door and tried to practically flirt with them while we were washing sand of ourselves." answered Cody.

"You serious?" asked Adam as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ye," answered Randy. "And get this, when Amanda tried to mentally convince them to leave them alone, it didn't work at all."

"Dude, did you take her blood again?" asked Adam as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not this time!" said Randy as he raised his voice slightly. "Amanda, you tell him the rest."

"Well . . . it was kinda strange to tell you the truth." said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Their minds were basically blank. When I tried to probe deeper into their subconscious, I came up with nothing: no dreams, no memories, absolutely nothing."

"What are they then? Mindless zombies?" asked Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's offensive to the zombie community. And besides, we people with our super sense of smell would have obviously smelled the slightly rotten odor that is a signal for a possible zombie in the area." answered Adam as he sat down on his towel.

"Well . . . if that's the case, what exactly could those guys be?" asked Kelly as she crossed her arms.

"Who knows?" asked Ted as he did a small shrug of shoulders.

"How about we just keep our distance from them for the rest of our time here on the beach?" suggested Amanda as she shot one last look at the mysterious seven.

"Agreed," said Cody as he crossed his arms. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check out that seafood shack over there." and with that, he took Kaitlyn by her hand and quickly ran over to the shack.

"DUDE! WAIT FOR US!" called Ted as he and Kelly ran after the two, leaving Amanda and Randy to follow after them at a much slower pace.

"I never realized that Ted and Cody got excited over seafood so much." said Amanda as she let Randy take her hand in his.

"Me neither" said Randy as he fixed his sunglasses over his face. "Are you sure you couldn't see a thing in those guys' heads?"

"Positive" answered Amanda as she leaned her head against Randy's shoulder. "I don't know what it could be. They could be under some sort of spell that masks their thoughts and memories to all psychics or something for all I know."

"Well . . . maybe it was just those three," suggested Randy. "Try the other four."

"Alright" mumbled Amanda as she closed her eyes and locked on to the other four's minds. She ended up having the same result with three of the four: all of their minds were practically blank except for a few words; all the same, all were orders. The last of them, Jason, was the only one who appeared to have a fully working mind. All of his thoughts were cryptic and hard to solve, practically downright confusing.

_You really shouldn't pry into other people's minds Ms. Anaconda._

Amanda's eyes instantly shot open and her grip on Randy's hand tightened, instantly making Randy stop walking to look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? What did you find?" asked Randy as he looked at her with a keen eye.

"Well . . . three of the remaining four's minds were basically the same as the other three. The guy with the short dark hair and the hazel eyes was the only one I found with an actual working mind. It was all cryptic and confusing. I couldn't make anything out." explained Amanda as she combed her fingers through her hair. "And then . . ."

"What?" asked Randy, his curiosity reaching its peak.

"He found me looking through his mind. I have a feeling he knows we're supernatural." said Amanda as she pulled Randy forward to the shack.

"If that's the case . . . let's keep our distance for now." said Randy as he snuck a glance at the group, looking away when he noticed that Jason was actually staring at them. "Let's really keep our distance from them."

"Fine by me." said Amanda in agreement, just as a loud growling noise came from her stomach. "Oh shut up stomach!"

"Looks like someone's hungry." said Randy with a small smirk as he playfully poked Amanda's bare stomach, just as a loud growl emanated from his stomach. "Oh shit."

"You were saying Mr. Viper?" asked Amanda as she poked at Randy's stomach in return.

"C'mon, let's go before all the food runs out." said Randy as he took Amanda's hand in his own once more, practically dragging her over to the shack. Neither of them, however, realized that all of the mysterious seven were staring at them, especially Jason. These seven had hidden plans for the wrestlers, especially for the girls.

**Please review!**


	13. The Disappearance

Chapter 13: The Disappearance

_Amanda's POV_

"Hey guys! We should get moving! It looks like it's going to rain any second." I yell out to the others swimming in the ocean as I look up at the sky. The dark gray clouds start to stretch out from the mountains just as the sun begins to set out over the horizon.

"Maybe it's just a convenient patch of gray clouds passing through. Do you really think it's going to rain today?" asks the Viper to my left as he looks up at my face, his body drying out after coming out from the water earlier. A loud crack of thunder echoes throughout the sky as we watch as a bolt of lightning dances throughout the clouds above us.

"You were saying?" I ask as I slap him in the abs. He shoots me an incredulous look before finally sitting up with an exasperated grin on his face. "It's going to rain for sure now."

"How do you call these things?" he asks me as he begins to put his stuff away in his bag.

"I'll never tell. I'm keeping that a secret." I say with a smirk as I quickly put my stuff in my bag.

"Okay, who knew that it was supposed to rain today?" asked Layla tiredly as everyone makes their way over to our spot. "Kaitlyn?"

"Oh . . . just because I can manipulate lightning, you turn to me." said Kaitlyn with a roll of her eyes. "Okay, so yeah, I can also sense when a storm is coming, but I was having too much fun in the water to really pay attention to it. By the way . . . where's Barbie?"

"Right here!" yelled the blonde Diva as she ran over to the rest of the group from somewhere down the beach.

"Babe, where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" asks Ted as he flails his arms.

"I'm a mermaid remember?" asks Barbie as she rolls up her towel. "I needed to stretch my tail out."

"See any other mermaids while you were gone?" asked Alicia as she hiked her bag over her shoulder.

"No . . . but I did see a Kraken. Poor shark . . . didn't stand a chance." says Kelly as we make our way over to the exit.

"What kind was it?" asks Wade as he raised an eyebrow.

"A Great White; he just got caught by one of the Kraken's tentacles and was chucked into its mouth like it was a chicken nugget." answers Kelly as we walk onto solid asphalt.

"I would love to see that, and speaking of Great Whites," says Adam with a smile as he turned to Sheamus, who was as sunburned as the Pink Panther was . . . well pink. "How do you like your tan fella?"

"I absolutely hate it." answers Sheamus with a smile, gaining a few chuckles from the guys. "I'm glad I wore my sandals or else it would be too painful for me to walk."

"I told you to wear sunscreen today, but did you listen to me? . . . NO! You decided to be a dumbass and let yourself bake all day!" complains Layla as she crossed her arms.

"I know, I know. I should have listened to you lassie. Are you done complaining about my bad decision?" asks Sheamus as he resisted the urge to cross his arms.

"Not yet," says Layla as she turned to the Celtic Warrior. A small smirk instantly appears on her face as she hits Sheamus with a chop to the chest, gaining a lot more laughs from the rest of us, and a pained grimace from her boyfriend. "Now I'm done."

"You are so lucky I don't hit girls." mumbles Sheamus as we finally reach the SUVs.

"Don't worry Sheamus. I'll heal up your sunburn once we get home." said Kelly as she entered the silver SUV.

"I'll hold you up to it Barbie." says Sheamus as he enters the blue SUV's backseat with Wade as Monica and Layla took the front seats.

"You got to feel bad for him. For the next two hours, he has to survive a car ride through the mountainous, pot holed filled roads with that bad sunburn of his." comments Lita as we all enter the black SUV.

"Eh . . . Sheamus is known as the Celtic Warrior for a reason. He'll survive the car ride." I say as I buckle up my seat belt. I turn to my left to see both Adam and Randy with mysterious smirks on their faces. "Okay, I'm afraid to look into either of you two's minds so I'm just going to ask. . . What are you two smirking at?"

"I was just thinking about what Barbie said about seeing that Kraken eating the shark like a nugget." says Randy as he let out a small chuckle. "It's actually kinda funny now that I think about it."

"I was thinking about the possibility of a sunburned Sheamus in the wrestling ring. . . Oh crap, that is frightening and funny at the same damn time." says Adam as he crosses his arms. He looks out his window and a scowl instantly comes up on his face. "They're looking at us."

Randy turns to look out the same way Edge is facing and a scowl ends up appearing on his face too. I exchange curious looks with Amy before we both turn to see what the boys were talking about; the guys we played volleyball with earlier in the day were staring at us as they stood by their convertibles.

"Okay; that is just freaking creepy." says Lita as she raises an eyebrow at the group.

"Yeah . . . I'm going to drive out now." I say as I turn the key in the ignition. I pull the car out of its spot and drive out the parking lot, passing the guys as they continued to stare at us as we left.

"Well, at least we don't have to see them for the rest of the vacation." says Lita as she leans back into her seat. "So now you two don't need to send death glares out the window."

Randy and Adam turn to face Lita, their glares unwavering as they scowl at the female werewolf.

"Okay . . . when I said that you two don't need to send death glares out the window, I didn't mean for you two to send them to me!" says Lita as she brings her T-shirt over her face.

"We live to make you uncomfortable, that's all babe." says Adam as he uncrosses his arms. And then he turns to me. "But still, are you SURE that all those dudes minds were blank except for dark hair, hazel eyes guy?"

"Positive" I say bluntly as I turn onto the road that leads to the freeway. "Hazel eyes' mind was all cryptic and confusing and I couldn't really make out anything. And then all of a sudden, he speaks to me saying that it's rude to look into other people's minds."

"He has a point there when invading mental privacy." mumbles Lita as she takes her shirt off her face. I grit my teeth a little before suddenly cocking my head to the side, making Lita start to uncontrollably laugh in an instant.

"WHAT *ha ha* THE *ha ha ha* HELL!" she asks in disbelief as she covers her mouth, but she still giggles nonetheless. Adam and Randy shoot her a shocked look before turning to me.

"'Manda, what did you do?" asks Randy as he raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything," I say in mock innocence as I shrug my shoulders. "Lita's laughing is all on her."

"Damn it girl! You did this to me!" exclaims Lita as she points to herself; her eyes going wide as she realizes she's no longer laughing.

"You were saying?" I ask as I sneak a look at her in the rearview mirror just as the heavy rain began to fall.

"I'm watching you." says Lita as she does the signature gesture that comes with the phrase. "I'll get you back for that."

_You somehow made Lita uncontrollably laugh when you cocked your head to the side didn't you?_ I hear Randy ask in his head as he sneaks a quick glance my way.

_How'd you guess? _ I ask in mild surprise as I try to stop the smirk threatening to crawl onto my face.

_I had a feeling. _ He tells me as I feel his hand cover mine. For the next hour, we drive back into the mountains in the heavy rain, listening to Adam's and Lita's old werewolf stories from when they were kids. That's probably the only bearable thing on this drive back home as the rain continues to pour down from the sky, making the activity of driving in the night in the mountains that much worse.

"OOH! What's that building?" cries Edge as he broke out of his story to stare out the window.

"DUDE! What the hell! You sounded like one of my fan girls just now!" complains Randy as he turned to face the Rated R Superstar.

"Sorry dude! But that building just called to me!" says Edge as he points out the window. We turn our heads to see what Edge was talking about. On top of a hill not too far away from us, stood an old, dilapidated, and very large building that probably hasn't seen a people within its walls for decades. I instantly recognize it once I make out the name inscribed on a plaque in front of the broken doors.

"I remember this place." I say in realization as I narrow my eyes at the building.

"You do?" asks Lita as she looks at me curiously. "How can you really tell in this nighttime weather?"

"I can never forget that place. My grandmother told me about it when I was a little girl. Fifty years ago, that old hall was known as the Bird of Paradise Community Center. It was home to the weddings, graduation ceremonies, basically, it was home to all the important events held in this area. But then 'The Disappearance" I tell them as we drive along the mountain slope.

"What's 'The Disappearance'?" asks Randy as he eyes the building one more time.

"'The Disappearance' was an unfortunate event that happened forty years ago." I say with a shrug. "On a night similar to this one were experiencing right now, a bride and her six bridesmaids was there at the hall to look over final preparations for the wedding that was going to be held there the next day. The thing is though . . . none of them made it back home."

"They all went missing?" asks Adam as he shoots me an incredulous look. "At the same time?"

"Yep; the bride's fiancé became worried because his beloved never came home at the time she said she would. So he decided to go the hall to check on them. He found all their cars parked to the side of the building, so he easily assumed they would be inside. All he found was a darkened building and small smears of blood on the dance floor. The bride and her friends were nowhere in sight." I tell them with a shrug as I turn onto another road, driving further away from the hall.

"Did he ever find them?" asks Lita as she shoots me an unsure look.

"Nope; he called the police and they scoured the entire area, but they never found them. All they did find was the bride's engagement in a bush near the building. Nothing else. They questioned the people that were helping to set up the hall for the wedding, but all of them had iron tight alibis." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"What happened after that?" Randy asks me with curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Well, the wedding was postponed . . . and then canceled after a full year passed by. The hall was closed down because it was a crime scene and it never reopened since. To this day . . . the bridal party has never been found and is believed to be long dead now. The case has been cold for decades." I say as I pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Man . . . you just got to feel bad for the groom." says Adam with a sigh. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Well . . . the groom was never the same after his bride and her bridesmaids disappeared that night. He and his fiancé lived in a house on another hill that actually faced the hall. He couldn't bear looking at that building everyday anymore so he moved away." I say as I look at the group.

"If I was him, I would have done the same thing." mutters Adam as he took Lita's hand in his. Lita shoots him a sad smirk before turning away.

"Today . . . that building is just a place to fuel ghost stories. People have walked by it, in daytime and during the night alike, saying that they could hear screams coming from the hall before they would stop just like that. It's now one of the most well-known haunted buildings in all of Jamaica." I say with a sigh.

"How does your grandma know about this?" asks Randy as he raises an eyebrow.

"My grandma and the maid of honor's boyfriend were high school friends. She learned about it from him." I say as I start to drive uphill. They all nod their heads in understanding and leave it at that as we continue to drive back to the house. It takes us only another forty five minutes to reach the house's garage.

"This was a fun day, but I still have sand in my shorts." mumbles Kofi as he gets out of the silver SUV.

"Kelly . . . how about healing my tan for me now?" asks Sheamus as he gingerly picks up his towel from the car.

"Come with me." says Kelly as she beckons Sheamus forward with her finger. The Celtic Warrior happily obliges as he follows her and Layla into the kitchen, the rest of us following suit after them.

"Adam, Lita, what's with the sad looks on your faces?" asks Ted as he takes out a beer from the fridge.

"Amanda told us about 'The Disappearance' while we were driving back here." answers Lita as she passes Adam a Pepsi can.

"You told them the story?" Monica asks me in surprise as she stares at me wide eyed.

"Hey! Adam was the one that brought up the old haunted hall first." I say as I point to the werewolf.

"Are you guys talking about that old abandoned building on top of that hill we passed by an hour ago?" asked Ted as he walked into the kitchen. "Because I felt this spooky feeling come over me once we passed by it."

"Yep; that hall was where 'The Disappearance' happened. A bride and her six bridesmaids were last seen there the night before her wedding before suddenly vanishing without a trace." answers Monica as she takes out a granola bar from the cabinet. "It happened forty years ago and all of them were never found."

"Oh . . . I feel so bad for the groom." mutters Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms. "Did they ever catch the culprit . . . or culprits?"

"Nope; there were no suspects, but the people in the area suspected they disappeared by supernatural means." answers Monica as she takes a big bite out of her granola bar.

"Why do they suspect that?" asks Wade as he did a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Simple . . . the members of the missing bridal party were all werewolves." says Monica with a shrug. Adam, Randy, and Lita all turn to me with shocked eyes, taking me completely by surprise.

"You never told us that!" says Adam with an accusatory stare.

"I didn't know all the details of the story okay?" I ask as I raise my hands up in defense. "Cut me some slack."

"Well . . . it has been forty years since the event happen. They're probably as good as dead." says Cody with a shrug, getting appalled looks from Edge, Lita, and Wade. "That was too cynical of me to say wasn't it?"

Everyone shakes their heads yes for an answer.

"Yeah; I'm going to shut up now. Good night everybody!" calls Cody as he walks out the room.

"Yeah . . . I'm going to go make sure he doesn't say any more cynical things tonight." says Kaitlyn as she follows him out the room. I just shrug them off and take my leave. I let out a yawn as I walk up the stairs and into my room; making a beeline straight for the bathroom.

"Aw man! I knew that salt water was going to change my hairstyle." I mutter to myself as I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My hair was slick straight and down my back this morning, and now, it was a curly afro that was a bit flat on top with the curled tendrils going down the sides of my face.

"Huh . . . now that I think about it, it's actually not that bad." I say as I take a good look at my hair. "I actually can comb my hair through it."

"Nice hairstyle!"

I look toward the door to see Randy leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face; his abs peeking out from his open buttoned down shirt.

"I actually like your hairstyle a lot better in afro form. It gives you a much more feral look." he tells me as he walks over to my side. "Plus, I think it would give you a much bigger impact when you show your red eyes in the ring."

"That may be the case, but then my hair would be an even bigger target for the other Divas. I can just imagine the hair pulling now." I say with a sarcastic smirk.

"Well, at least consider it. You changed up your wrestling outfit a bit, so it's only natural to change up the full appearance too. Hair included." he tells me as he dumps his sandy towel into the hamper.

"You're a good example for that statement. When you were the Legend Killer, you were all about bright colored briefs, a full head of hair, a clean shaven face, minimal tattoos, and no baby oil. And now look at you today. You're the Viper, who is now known for his mainly black briefs, sometimes shaven head, scruffy chin, tattoo sleeves, and a whole lot of baby oil!" I say with a small chuckle as he crosses his arms. "Talk about an extreme makeover!"

"Do you really think I use that much baby oil?" he asks me with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't say you used too much baby oil. I just said you use a whole lot of baby oil. There's a difference." I say with a nod of my head, just as the lights went out again. "REALLY YOU DAMN FUSE?"

"Don't worry," says Randy as I hear him chuckle. "It'll come on eventually."

"I hope so," I mumble to myself as I put my hand out forward. "Okay, where are you? I have no idea where you are!"

"I'm right next to you. You can't miss me." says Randy as I hear his husky vice whisper in my ear. I turn around and reach my hand out till I feel the slightly scruffy skin that covered Randy's chin.

"See . . . told you you'd find me." I can just hear the smile in his voice as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "All you needed to do was look."

"Ha ha, very funny," I mutter to him as I move my hand so that it touched his chin. "You have no problem looking for me thanks to your acute vision don't you?"

"Hey . . . it's a gift." he tells me as I feel his shoulders shrug. I feel his head move out of my hand and I soon feel his hot breath tickling my face. Letting my instincts take over, I close my eyes and let Randy claim my lips with his own. His soft lips brush against mine as I let my arms wrap around his strong neck. I feel his hands rub slow circles along my back as he moves his lips from my mouth to my neck. I let out a small moan as he goes deliberately slow along the side of my neck, kissing lightly as I feel his hand weave itself into my impromptu afro. I can't help but feel the tingling sensations go up and down my spine as Randy continues to nuzzle my neck.

_You love to annoy me with these slow kisses of yours don't you? _I ask in a telepathic message as I start to feel his teeth biting and nibbling my flesh.

_I consider this . . . pleasurable torture._ He tells me in return as the lights turn back on.

I resist the urge to bite my lip in pleasure as I continue to feel his teeth nibbling my flesh. Soon, the nibbling feeling is gone and I welcome another kiss on the lips from Randy, this one much firmer than the last one, but it's definitely a kiss I like nonetheless.

"Is this for the time I gave you a hickey back in your locker room when you were trying to convince me to let you and everyone else come with me and sis here to Jamaica?" I ask as Randy moves his head back with a smirk on his face.

"An eye for an eye right?" he asks me as he turns me toward the mirror and points to my neck. A small purplish bruise lies in the middle of my neck, momentarily marking me as Randy's own.

"I . . . will get you back for this." I say in a sharp voice as I turn to face him one more time.

"Look on the bright side, you can use your new afro to hide it till it heals." he tells me with a small smirk. He pecks me on the cheek before hightailing it out the room just as I try to grab him by the arm.

_I'll get you back for this Randy. This I swear._

* * *

_Normal POV; a few hours later_

It was currently a little past midnight and everyone was asleep peacefully, except for one certain man, who was currently tossing and turning in his bed, disturbing her girlfriend and waking her from her slumber.

"Oh Ted . . . what's going on with you?" asked a sleepy Kelly Kelly as she turned to face the man on her right. His face was filled with anguish as he continued to thrash around in his sleep.

"Ted wake up!" said Kelly over and over again as she started to shake him awake, but he wasn't budging.

"Ted, can you hear me?" asked the blonde as she leaned her head over Ted's. She managed to move away just as Ted suddenly sat up in the bed with a horror stricken look on his face. "Are you okay?" asked Kelly as she looked at her boyfriend in worry.

"I had a vision . . . and it was a bad one." said Ted as he took her hands in his.

"Does it involve us?"

Kelly and Ted looked at each other before turning forward. Both looked up in shock to see Jason from the beach, dressed in all black, standing in front of their closed door.

"How did you get in here?" asked Kelly, just as a pair of hands grabbed her out of the bed from behind.

"KELLY!" was what Ted wanted to yell out, but he was stopped when another pair of hands grabbed him from behind and put a cloth right into his face. It was only a matter of seconds before Ted was out cold; a few seconds more passed before Kelly fell unconscious thanks to a similar cloth on her face.

"One down, six more to go. Leave the guy here. Take the girl to the cars" said Jason as he silently opened the door and walked into the hallway. He walked over to the next room and opened it to reveal Lita and Adam sleeping soundly in bed in each other's arms. Jason brought a dart gun from out of his pocket and over to his face. He shot off two darts, both hitting their intended targets. One got Lita in the arm while the other got Edge in the chest. Both the darts instantly woke the two up.

"What's going on?" muttered Lita as she opened her eyes. She looked down to see the dart in her arm just as she began to feel sleepy all over again.

"We're being attacked!" said Adam as his now yellow eyes began to shoot daggers at Jason. He tried to fight off the tiredness he was feeling and so far he was putting up a good fight. He took out the dart from his chest and threw it at Jason, but Jason managed to dodge it. "What the hell do you want with us?"

"Nothing much." said Jason as he plucked the dart from the wall.

"Adam . . . look!" cried Lita as she pointed to the hallway. Adam looked on in horror as he watched as Tyson carried Alicia down the hallway. Devin soon followed with Layla in his arms, and after him, Lee walked down the hallway with Kaitlyn over his right shoulder.

"You're kidnapping the girls?" asked Edge in horror as Lita plucked the dart off her arm. "You're sick!"

"No . . . I'm doing something for the greater good." said Jason as he crossed his arms. "You'll understand sooner or later."

"Lita . . . don't fall asleep on me. GOT THAT!" ordered Adam as he shook Lita in order to keep her awake, the drowsiness starting to overtake him.

"I'm trying . . . but . . . too late." muttered Lita as her head drooped back and her eyes closed, signaling her return to dreamland. Adam looked at her in shock before turning around to see Jason right at his bedside.

"Good night werewolf." said Jason as he delivered a lightning fast punch to Adam's jaw, knocking him out instantly. Jason smirked and turned to see Liam and Michael standing at the doorway.

"Michael, take the redhead. Liam, you're with me." ordered Jason as he walked out the room. He and Liam walked into the hallway and all the way to the back of the corridor to Amanda's and Randy's room.

"We have all the girls except for the one in this room. The boyfriend's a vampire." said Liam as he crossed his arms.

"Ooh . . . good thing I brought the knife." said Jason as he took hold of the doorknob. He slowly turned it and opened the door. The two walked into the room and their eyes went straight to the bed, completely empty of one of the wrestlers.

"Where could those the vampire be?" said Jason in surprise as he walked closer to the bed. Amanda was still in the bed sleeping the night away, but the spot next to her was completely empty. Randy was nowhere to be seen.

"Liam, have the guys search the house. He's got to be here some-." said Jason as he turned around, cutting himself off when he saw Randy standing over Liam's unconscious body.

"Mind telling me why you're here?" asked the vampire as he started to walk forward.

"Just visiting . . ." mumbled Jason for an answer as he took out a knife from his side pocket.

"Do you really think a mere knife will stop me?" asked Randy as he spoke with a sadistic edge to his voice.

"Nah . . . I hoped my backup would." mumbled Jason as he did a small shrug. Randy turned around just in time to dodge a punch from a previously unconscious Liam. He landed a punch, sending the ginger down to the floor with a loud groan. Suddenly, Tyson and Michael ran into the room. Michael leapt onto Randy's back and put him in a sleeper hold as Tyson landed punch after punch to the Viper's back. Randy managed to kick Tyson away and tug Michael off his back and dropped him to the ground.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Randy turned around at the sound of Jason's voice and looked on in horror as he held Amanda in his grip. She struggled to break free, but stopped abruptly when Jason put his knife at her throat.

"Let her go." Randy said coldly as he stared at the two.

"Move away from my guys and then I'll let her go." said Jason as he tightened his grip on Amanda's arm as he held it behind her back. Randy took a small glance at Amanda and then to the two guys at his feet before moving away.

"Now, that's a good vampire." said Jason as he let a small smile grace his lips.

"RANDY BEHIND YOU!" yelled Amanda as she looked past the Viper. Randy turned around to instantly receive a blade to his gut; thrown by Devin as the man stood at the room entrance. Randy let out a sharp hiss of pain as he felt a burning sensation emanate from the blade and travel throughout his body; burning every sense he had. Randy fell to his knees as he clutched the blade in his hands. He let out a loud yell as he pulled the blade from his gut just as a fit of drowsiness began to wash over him.

"What did you lace this blade with?" Randy managed to choke out as he looked down as the blood stain began to grow larger on his shirt.

"I laced it with a type of vervain that emits a burning sensation throughout the vampire's body before knocking him unconscious for a good few hours. By the time you wake up, my guys and your girls will be long gone from here." answered Jason as Devin walked over to him and Amanda.

"What do you want with me and the other Divas?' asked Amanda as she looked down at the blade still touching her neck.

"You girls will help us with a small mystical curse problem we have. That's all." answered Jason as Devin took out a small needle from his pocket. He went in to stab the needle into Amanda's thigh, but Amanda used her shield to block the tool.

"I had a feeling this may happen." said Jason as he dropped the knife from Amanda's throat. He brought the now free hand to the side of Amanda's temple and closed his eyes. Amanda thrashed her head around to prevent whatever Jason was planning, but then she stopped abruptly as a blank look came across her face and her body began to slump in Jason's grip.

"What did you do to her?" Randy whispered in horror as he slumped down to the ground, all of his strength leaving him as the vervain continued to travel throughout his body.

"I turned her mind off, that's all. I placed her in a coma like state so that she won't pose any trouble for the rest of us." answered Jason with a shrug as he handed Amanda to Devin.

"Let . . . girls . . . go." said Randy as he lost the strength to raise his head and fully collapsed onto the ground.

"Sorry . . . no can do," said Jason as he watched as Randy's eyes closed finally closed; succumbing to the vervain in his system.

"Don't worry; will take good care of your girlfriends." said Jason as he walked out the door, leaving the unconscious vampire sprawled on the ground.

**Please review!**


	14. The Anaconda Speaks

Chapter 14: The Anaconda Speaks

_Randy's POV_

"Randy . . . Randy . . . DUDE, WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

I weakly open my eyes just in time to receive a slap to the face from Cody as he, Sheamus, and Ted hover over me as the sunlight leaks in through the window.

"I'm so going to pay you back for that Cody," I mumble to him as I touch my now reddening cheek. "And what the hell happened to us last night?"

"We were all knocked out by those guys from the beach the girls played volleyball with. They kidnapped our lassies," mumbles Sheamus as he walks over to the window, a pissed expression plastered on his face. I slowly sit up in shock as I digest the news. And it then hits me like a ton of bricks. The memory of the burning sensation coming over me as I felt the vervain travel throughout my system; the blank look on Amanda's face as that fucking bitch Jason put her into a state of incapacitation.

_Don't worry; will take good care of your girlfriends._

I grit my teeth as I remember the last words Jason said to me. Him and his lackey walking out the room with 'Manda was the last thing I saw before my vision fade to black.

"We need to get them back!" I say through clenched teeth as I ball my hands into fists.

"Kofi, Wade, and Adam are outside trying to track down their scent. We haven't heard anything back from them in the past hour and a half." says Cody as he sat across from me.

"I had a vision of the kidnappings last night. I was going to warn the rest of you, but they were in my room before we realized it." says Ted as he crosses his arms. "I feel like it's my entire fault."

"Don't blame yourself Tedman," I say as I look around the room. "Right now, we need to get the girls back fast. That guy, Jason . . . he mentioned something about needing the girls for some mystical curse."

"Mystical curses never sound good to me." says Cody as he gets right back up on his feet. "They always end badly, which means it won't end so well for the girls if we don't get to them in time."

I nod my head in agreement as I get up from the ground, but I stop myself when I feel a sudden rush of wooziness come over me.

"You okay man?" I hear Ted ask me as I feel his hand come on my shoulder. "You look kinda faint."

"I'm fine," I mumble to him as I slowly get up to my two feet. "I was stabbed with a blade laced with vervain. My body hasn't fully gotten over it I guess."

My ears perk up when I hear three pairs of footsteps walk through the hallway. I look at the doorway to see Adam, Wade, and Kofi walk into the room and my mood doesn't get any better when I see the glum expression on their faces.

"No scent guys?" I ask as I look down at the floor below me, slightly smeared with my own blood thanks to last night's events.

"No fucking scent!" exclaims Adam as he crosses his arms. "I fucking knew those guys were bad news, but I didn't think they would go that far!"

"Now what do we do fellas? The girls are going to be used for some weird curse and we have no idea how much time they have or where they possibly could be on this island!" says Sheamus as he lands a punch to the wall.

_Why don't you jussst look within for your answerssss?_

I raise my head in shock as I hear the familiar sounding voice, gaining a whole lot of curious looks from the others.

"What's wrong Randy? You look like you've seen a ghost or Vickie in grannie panties." asks Ted as he gestures to the room with a spooked look on his face.

"Uh . . . it's just," I mumble as I turn away from the guys. "I thought I just heard Amanda's voice inside my head, but it wasn't really her kinda voice."

"Dude . . . what the hell are you saying?" asks Adam as he walks over to me.

"I'm saying that I heard Amanda's voice, but it was more . . . serpent like." I answer him as I turn to the werewolf.

"Serpent like you say?" asks Adam as he looks at me totally confused, but then his eyes widen in realization.

"Wait . . . you mean, like the Anaconda's voice?" asks Wade as he looks at me in surprise.

As soon as he speaks those words, a weird feeling comes over me and I can't help but feel compelled to close my eyes. When I open them up seconds later, I look on in surprise as I see that the sight before me isn't the bedroom Amanda and I share. It's St. Louis, Missouri, mine, Amanda's, and Monica's hometown. The skies are completely covered by clouds as a dense fog covers the ground around me and I soon realize I'm on a tree covered hill overlooking the city from its outskirts.

"Dude, how did we get here? And what's up with this damn fog?"

When I hear Ted's voice, I turn around to see him and all the guys with me here on the hill; all of them staring incredulously at our new, but familiar, setting.

"I just felt compelled to close my eyes, and when I opened them up, I find out that we somehow got transported to the Gateway City!" exclaims Kofi as he brushes a hand through his dreadlocks. "How did we even get back to St. Louis?"

"I brought you here duh."

We all turn to our left to see a shadowy figure emerge from the dense fog. Her curly hair bounce around her shoulders as she walks toward us, dressed in an all-black version of Amanda's wrestling outfit. I instantly become drawn to her red eyes, shining from the black sclera it's surrounded by.

"Amanda?" asks an incredulous Cody as he takes a step forward, but I hold him back.

"It's not Amanda," I say as a small, playful smirk appears across her lips. "It's the Anaconda."

* * *

_Monica's POV_

"What the hell happened last night?" I ask to no one in particular as I sit up on the cold dusty ground I lay on, my eyes instantly noticing the black steel bars in front me.

"I have no idea?" says Kaitlyn's voice to my left.

I turn my head to see my fellow Divas looking groggy at my side . . . and that we were all being held in one large cage in someone's dusty basement or shed that covered practically half the room. I'm just guessing.

"I do," says Lita in a pissed tone as she turns to the rest of us. "We were all kidnapped in the middle of the night by the guys we played volleyball with yesterday. That Jason guy shot me and Adam with darts that was probably filled with a sleeping serum. I was out in seconds."

"No . . . fucking . . . way." mutters Layla as she looks around at her surroundings, her voice still containing a hint of a British accent. "This can't be happening to us . . . And just when we got over the were-boa problem too!"

"I saw them with my own eyes," mutters Kelly as she crosses her arms. "Ted woke me up saying that he had a bad vision. We turned our heads to see that Jason guy standing before our doorway when we heard his voice. A cloth was put over my face . . . and then everything went black."

"And that's why we never play volleyball with guys we just met. Lesson . . . . freaking . . . learned." I mutter sarcastically as I take a better look at our surroundings. The floor was littered with dust, old books and plant herbs and the walls were decorated with old chains, roots, and old furniture. There wasn't a window in sight, but there was a locked door on the far side of the room.

"Uh girls, anyone else but me realized that Amanda still hasn't woken up yet?" asks Alicia as she points to my sister on her right. I narrow my eyes in suspicion and walk over to the pair.

"I've tried practically everything, but she won't wake up." complains Alicia as she sits Amanda up. "Do you think it's just her being her heavy sleeper self?"

"I don't think so," I mumble to myself as I place a hand on her forehead. I look through her mind to see that it's practically shut down and her memories are barely active. "She's been placed in some sort of coma like state. Her memories and thoughts are practically at a standstill."

"Can you undo it?" asks Lita as she walks over to my side. "Can you stop the coma?"

"I can . . ." I mutter as I place both my hands on the sides of Amanda's temples. ". . . but it's going to take me a while."

"Take your time," says Alicia as she crosses her arms. ". . . Because I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Cody asks out in surprise as we all stare at the woman in front of us, who's trying to stifle her laughter at our, most likely shocked, faces.

"I'm very serioussss Mr. Dashing," she tells us with a shrug. "Randy isss right. I am the Anaconda. Live and in person right in front of your various colored eyes."

"But how is this possible lassie?" asks Sheamus as he scratches his ginger hair. "Shouldn't you be in Amanda's brain?"

"I should, but I also have made myself a temporary residence in the Viper'ss brain here." she tells us with a smile as she gestures to our surrounding.

"Wait just one second!" calls Wade as he walks forward. "Are you saying that you somehow brought all of us here into Randy's mind?"

"It's not somehow my British werewolf," says the Anaconda as she crosses her arms. "I did. We are definitely here in Randy's subconscious, whether you like it or not, thanks to me. You're welcome."

"Impressive," mutters Ted as he nods his head. ". . .Yet so very strange."

"Dude, your mind is so bleak." whispers Adam as he turns to face me.

"Dude . . . shut the fuck up." I say to him in a sharp voice, making him look away whistling like he had no idea what I just said.

"Huh . . . I don't hear any voices either. Where could they be? Out on a coffee break?" mutters Kofi, which makes me send him a sharp look too.

"Not right now Kofi . . . not right now." I say as I cross my arms and shake my head in disgust. "Focus!"

"Randy's right!" says the Anaconda, her voice sharp like a knife. "We shouldn't be wasting time! The more time we lose, the sooner the girls are going to be sacrificed!"

We all shoot the Anaconda looks of surprise as we let her words sink. Adam lets out a sharp gasp as he punches a nearby tree in anger.

"Sacrifice you say?" I ask in disbelief as I take in a small breath.

"That's right. Do you all remember what Amanda and Monica told you about 'The Disappearance' earlier?" she asks us as she raises an eyebrow. We all shake our heads yes for an answer, giving the girl our cue for her to continue.

"You see . . . 'The Disappearance' and those seven guys from the volleyball game are connected. I found this out from that Jason character back in that standoff he had with Randy last night. He was so distracted by what was going on before him that he never realized that he left his mind open for me to look through it. It was clear as day." she tells us as she walks around us in a big circle, like a hunter stalking its prey.

"What did you manage to find out?" I ask as I shoot her a narrowed eyed look.

"Well, turns out that Jason fella and his pals are warlocks. Jason's powers are more psychic based, that was how he could put Amanda in a coma and was able to sense her in his mind. Another one of the guys, that Tyson guy, has powers that specialize in tracking objects or people. Turns out he cast a spell on the volleyball and used it as a tracking signal for them to follow us all back to the house." she tells us as she places her hands on her slender hips.

"That fucking bastard . . ." mutters Wade as he puts a hand under his chin. "Wait a second . . . don't warlocks need to chant incantations, you know, words, before their spells could actually work?"

"Wade makes a good point. That Jason guy never said anything like an incantation when he put Amanda in a coma." I say as I scowl as the still fresh memory reverberates in my brain.

"Because they don't need to; they're so powerful they don't need to say flimsy words for their spells anymore. Not since 'The Disappearance'." mutters the Anaconda as she looks away from us.

"Something tells me you're going to tell us about how those guys that kidnapped our girls are connected to that event 40 years ago right?" asks Ted as he raises an eyebrow.

"That's right Seer," says the woman as she turns her had back to us. "They're not just connected to it. They were the ones who were responsible for it."

"HOW?" asks Edge as he voices his surprise.

"Simple . . . forty years ago, the leader, Jason, and his six cronies came here to Jamaica for a simple vacation, but apparently they came out of that vacation with a Fountain of Youth you could say. . . One day, they stumbled upon this voodoo woman who lived here in the mountains who promised them immortality and power if only they used their powers in return to help her find her lost daughter. They were successful in finding the girl a few days later, and when it was time for the men to receive their payment, they got it. But it came with a very big price." says the Anaconda as she crossed her arms.

"What price?" I ask, knowing for a fact that I won't like the answer once she says it.

"They got their immortality and stronger powers that didn't need verbal chants, but it came with a curse. Every forty years, they must sacrifice seven people, women preferably, in a voodoo ceremony in order to retain their immortality and power. If they don't, they die, simple as that. The seven sacrifices must share at least one thing in common that connects them together in order for the ceremony to be complete. When they first kidnapped the seven women forty years ago, what did they all have in common?" she asks us like a teacher would to her students.

"They were all going to be a part of a wedding happening the next day. One was going to be the bride." answers Cody as he looks at the rest of us.

"And what about your girlfriends hm?" she asks us with a knowing look. "It's actually very obvious."

"They all work as WWE Divas!" I answer as I put the pieces together.

"That is correct. Plus, they're all great friends, and bonds like those helps to make the ceremony and those guys stronger. Another thing about the curse . . . apparently the sacrifices must all be supernatural too." says the woman as she walks toward us. "All of the first sacrifices were werewolves; therefore they fit the bill perfectly."

"So much for a relaxing vacation." mutters Ted as he looks toward St. Louis.

"Don't worry Ted. I, like you, have the ability of precognition, though I barely get visions as much as you do. I've seen the future of this vacation and after you all rescue the girls; it'll be smooth sailing from that point forward. I guarantee it." she tells us with a toothy grin, her canine teeth looking abnormally sharp.

"Well . . . that's good to know." I say with a tired smirk as I look out at the St. Louis skyline, the clouds not even bothering to dissipate. "Can you at least tell us what else you saw in that vision of yours?"

"No . . ." she tells us with a smirk. "Where would the fun be in that? But I can at least tell you where they are being held right now."

"WHERE?" asks Wade and Adam in unison as they flail their arms.

"It's simple. They are being held in the basement of one of the most well-known haunted buildings in all of Jamaica. The sisters told you about it didn't they?" she asks us with a teasing smirk as a loud hissing noise begins to emanate from out of nowhere.

"The community center!" me and Adam say immediately when we remember Amanda's story from the car.

"Bingo!" she tells us as she points her fingers like a gun." NALA GET OUT HERE!"

Suddenly, the head of a green anaconda popped up from the fog. The creature moved over to her master's side and began to nuzzle her leg.

"Everyone, before I send you all away, I would like for you all to meet my pet, Nala. Say hi Nala." says the dark skinned woman as she petted he creature on its head. The anaconda turned toward us before lifting its tail out of the fog and waving it back and forth in greeting.

"That is cool and creepy at the same time." whispers Wade as we watch as the anaconda continues to nuzzle the woman's leg.

"WHAT YOU'D SAY!" says the Anaconda as she whips her head toward us just as the fog began to swirl around her, taking the rest of us by surprise. Lightning cracks in the now darkened clouds in the distance over the St. Louis skyline, proving to us that she had a lot of control of this part of my mind. Now I feel hijacked.

"Nothing!" whispers Wade as he suddenly gets a freaked out look on his face. The feral look on the Anaconda's face lessons as everything seemingly returns to normal in the blink of an eye.

"All you have to do to return to the outside world is to close your eyes." she tells us as she turns her back to us.

"Is she serious?" asks Adam as he crosses his arms.

"Only one way to find out . . ." mumbles Kofi as he closes his eyes. Suddenly, he vanishes just like that, as if he was never there in the first place.

"Cool . . ." mumbles Ted as he closes his eyes and poof . . . he's gone too. One by one, we all close our eyes and poof out of my subconscious, and I end up being the last one to leave. I almost close my eyes, but I notice the Anaconda still with her back towards me crouched to the ground and petting her snake.

"How?" I ask.

"How . . . what?" she asks me with a small scowl as she turns to me.

"How are you here? How are you in my mind . . . being able to use your powers like this? How is this even possible?" I ask her as I tentatively walk toward her.

"To tell you the truth . . . I've been here ever since the first time you consumed Amanda's blood. You know, the night you first faced Derek outside of Chicago?" she asks me as she stands right back up to her feet.

"I remember that." I say with a small smirk I remember that night. "The only good thing that came that night was that me and Amanda became mates."

"That's right . . ." she says to me as she picks up the rather large snake in her arms with relative ease. "Nala may be a big snake, but she's very light. You want to hold her?" she asks me as she holds the snake out for me to take.

"I'll pass." I say as I take a step back from her and the large snake.

"Suit yourself," she says for an answer as she takes the snake back. The snake then begins to coil itself around its master to get itself more . . . comfortable. "That night you first took in Amanda's blood was also the night you took in a little part of me into your subconscious. My powers have grown stronger and stronger each time you take a sip of Amanda's blood. Not only do I have a presence in her mind, I have a presence in your mind, although it will definitely not be the same like my connection with Amanda. Here's some advice: if you don't want me to be in your head, I suggest you stop taking in Amanda's blood. The connection will become weak and poof, no more me."

"I don't think so. Her blood is too tasty to give up to tell you the truth." I have no idea why I just said that. I just did.

"Aren't you afraid I may grow strong enough to take over your mind and body?" she asks me as she raises an eyebrow.

"To tell you the truth, I have a feeling you won't try that. I know you just as long as I've known Amanda, in a sense. To me, you two are one in the same, despite what most people think. I believe I can trust you to control yourself while making your second home here." I say as I cross my arms at her.

"That depends . . . Do I have to pay rent?" she asks me as she waves her hand at the sky, making the clouds break apart to reveal the sun.

"Just protect my mind from psychic invaders and leave my other voices alone and we're good." I say with a shrug.

"Done and done . . . although all I will technically be in your head is just another voice. Like I said, my connection with you isn't really the same with my connection with Amanda. And speaking of Amanda, you should leave you're wasting time. The voodoo ceremony has to be on the same day every forty years, at the exact same time." she tells me with a scowl.

"When is it supposed to happen?" I ask as I suddenly feel antsy.

"The voodoo ceremony happens at midnight tonight. It may seem like you have enough time considering its early morning now, but trust me. You have to rescue them as fast as you can." she tells me as she scratches Nala's chin.

"Why are you saying that? Is something bad going to happen?" I ask as I narrow my eyes.

"All I know is that something will try to prevent you from getting to them. You need to move. NOW!" she yells to me, the leaves somehow moving in response. I feel compelled to close my eyes again and when I open them up, I'm back in the bedroom with all the guys staring at me.

"What took you so long?" Adam asks me frantically as he walks up to me.

"Never mind that . . ." I mumble as I grab my jeans. "The Anaconda told me that the ceremony is going to happen at midnight tonight and that something is going to prevent us from getting to the girls. We gotta move fast!"

"If that's the case, grab your keys and let's go! We got our girls to save!" exclaims as he runs out the door. We all follow suit, knowing for a fact that time was of the essence.

**Please review!**


	15. Fighting Back

Chapter 15: Fighting Back

_Randy's POV_

"Where's the old haunted hall again?" Adam asks me as he looks out the window, his eyes peering out into the distance.

"It's up on that hill over there." I say as I point to the hill coming up in the near distance. It's like a dark beacon in the sky as the sun shines across the region, the old building the only thing messing up the beautiful scenery around us.

"I don't see a way up there from here." mutters the werewolf as he crosses his arms.

"People must have used a road to get their cars up there, but I'm going to park a little further away from the place. Don't want those fucking jerks to know that we're here now do we?" I say with a small scowl.

"Ah . . . the element of surprise; good call!" says Adam as he pats me on the shoulder. I pull the car over to a spot that was nicely hidden from view from anyone that could be looking at us from the hill and cut the engine before getting out of the vehicle.

"Why'd we stop here fellas?" asks Sheamus as he and Wade walk over to us from their car; Cody, Ted, and Kofi following suit from theirs as well.

"It's better that we walk the rest of the way," I say with a shrug. "If those guys are there at the hall, then they'll obviously recognize the SUVs."

"Good point dude," mutters Ted as he scratches his hair. "Let's get this thing started!"

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

"'Manda . . . 'Manda!"

"What?" I say out in a moan as I open up my eyes. I look up to see all the girls' eyes on me; all of them looking relieved to see that I've finally woken up from my slumber.

"Nice job with the coma!" says Layla with a nod of her head.

"Wait . . . what coma?" I ask as I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You were placed in a coma like state. It took me a good half hour to reverse it." says Monica as she helps me up to my feet.

"I owe you one for that," I say with a small smirk, but it's gone as soon as I get a look of our unfamiliar surroundings. "But do you mind telling me why are we in a cage in someone's dingy basement?"

"We were kidnapped last night by those guys from our volleyball game. We woke up here." answers Lita as she crosses her arms. "We tried to bust out of this cage, but they're enchanted by some sort of mystical shield that will shock any who dare touch it, we can't break it."

"That's great to hear." I mumble in annoyance as I look at the bars. "So . . . what do we do now?"

"Well, the guys should have noticed our disappearance by now, so they should be looking for us as we speak." says Kaitlyn as she touches the bars, flinching when the bars shock her. "Man I hate it when electricity fights back!"

"Hopefully," I mutter with a small scowl. ". . . They know where to look."

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"How much longer till we reach the top?"

"It's just a little further." I say for an answer as we walk along the dirt road to the top of the hill. "We'll be up there in another five minutes."

"Good," mutters Adam as he passes me to take the lead. "I can't wait to get to the girls."

"Me too Adam," I mutter as I leap over a rather large stone in the middle of the road. "Me too."

We continue to walk along the dirt road in silence until we reach the very top. The building looks even spookier and downright disgusting up close. I do a quick scan of the area around it and the first thing I realize is that there are no cars in sight.

"They're not here. That's surprising." mutters Wade as he crosses his arms. "You'd think that at least one of them was guarding the place to look out for intruders."

"I know," I mumble to myself as I scratch my chin. "They figure people won't come over here because of what happened forty years ago. . . . But still, something's not right here."

"You think they set a trap?" asks Ted as he looks down at the ground.

"Maybe," I mumble as I pick up a rock by my foot. I throw it straight toward the building and it goes through the door. "Well, one thing's for sure, they definitely didn't put a barrier over this place."

"How cocky can they be?" asks Adam with a nod of his head as he walks straight for the door. Once he tries to take a step inside, he's repelled a good ten feet and lands straight on his ass on the ground. "SHIT!"

"Apparently there is a barrier, it just repels werewolves." says Cody as he walks into the building with ease, followed by Ted and Sheamus. "Are the rest of you coming?"

"Sure thing!" calls Kofi as he goes toward the door, but he's repelled back too. "AW MAN! . . . It blocks shapeshifters too!"

"Wait a second . . .," I mumble to them as I walk toward the door. I reach my hand out toward the entrance and it gets pushed back by the same invisible force. "Just as I thought . . . it repels vampires as well."

"Basically, this shield repels the most dangerous threats." whispers Wade as he looks around the place. "Ted, Sheamus, and Cody got through the barrier because they are seen as less serious problems. No offense mates."

"None taken." says Ted and Cody in unison as they walk toward us.

"I'm offended though." mutters Sheamus as he shrugs his shoulders. "I hate it when I'm not perceived as a threat. Just doesn't seem right to me."

"Well . . . now what?" asks Adam as we stand by the entrance.

"The only thing we can do is wait out here while Sheamus, Ted, and Cody look inside and see if they can find the girls." I say in annoyance as I cross my arms. "We can serve as lookout and warn you guys when the warlocks are coming."

"Good enough for me." says Sheamus as he walks further inside the hall, soon followed by Cody.

"We'll call you guys when we find the girls." says Ted as he follows the two inside, leaving the rest of us to mope around out here in the sun.

"I seriously hate warlocks right now. Who's with me?" asks Adam as he raises his hand.

"Dude . . . not all warlocks are bad. Just these guys who took our girls from us." mutters Kofi with a shrug. "Besides, we work with a few warlocks. You know . . . Ryder, Otunga, and Sandow?"

"All of them who are idiots in their own special way." adds Wade as he crosses his arms. "Especially Otunga."

"I would have guessed you'd say Zack." I say in surprise.

"I wanted be spontaneous." he tells us while shaking his hands.

"Dude . . . you did not just pull the jazz hands on us." says Kofi as he shakes his head.

"And what if I did?" asks Wade in a serious tone.

"Then I would lose the little respect I have for you kind sir." says Adam with a small smirk.

"That's just cold Edge." says Wade as he walks away and over to the side of the building. "HEY GUYS!"

"WHAT?" asks Kofi as he walks over to the side of the building.

"I think I've found something. Come here!" calls Wade. We shoot each other curious looks before walking over to the side of the building, where we see Wade tugging a large piece of metal off of a basement door.

"CODY, SHEAMUS, TED GET OVER HERE!" I yell as Adam and Wade bust open the lock holding the shut. They manage to get to us in seconds.

"You think they're in there?" asks Ted as he crosses his arms. Adam and Wade lift the metal doors open to reveal a small staircase that went into the ground. At the end of the staircase was a wooden door that definitely looked new.

"Only one way to find out; let's go fellas!" called Sheamus as he climbed down the stairs two at a time.

"Wait a minute . . . what about the barrier? Some of us can't get through it." reminded Kofi as he gestured to the entrance.

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that Kofi." said Adam as he walked through the metal doors and down the staircase. "So far so good. . . Sheamus, you mind opening this door for us?"

"It would be my pleasure." said Sheamus as he pounded his fist onto his chest. He turned to the door and Brogue Kicked it down, the wood giving way to a hallway that led to who knows where. The rest of us tentatively walk after the two and into the darkened hallway, all of us ready to take on anything that gets in our way.

"I see a whole bunch of doors along this hallway. Anyone of these doors can have the girls right behind them." says Wade as he crosses his arms.

"How do we know which room to go to?" whispers Ted as he swipes a dust bunny away from his face.

"LITA! AMANDA! GIRLS! ANY OF Y'ALL DOWN HERE!" yells Adam, taking the rest of us by surprise. He turns to us to see the stunned looks on our faces.

"Really dude? Do you really think simply yelling down the hallway is how'll we'll be able to find the girls?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I can't smell them at all and I bet neither can you so, I figured that yelling out into the dark hallway we're in here will be a good solution." counters Adam as he cracks his knuckles. "I have a feeling it's going to work."

"Yeah . . . I don't think so." mutters Cody as he takes a step down the hallway.

"ADAM IS THAT YOU?"

"LITA?" calls Adam in surprise as he shoots us an 'I told you so' look. "LITA ARE YOU THERE?"

"YEAH ADAM I'M HERE! AND SO ARE THE REST OF US!" calls Lita's voice from somewhere down the hallway.

"WE'RE COMING GIRLS!" yells the werewolf as he starts to run down the hallway, the rest of us following behind him. "And you guys thought yelling weren't going to work."

"Sorry for doubting you buddy . . .," I mumble for an answer as we stop at the last door on the left. Sheamus delivers another Brogue Kick to the door, knocking it down completely to reveal the girls trapped within the cage.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You found us!" called Kelly Kelly as the guys ran into the room, much to the girls' relief.

"Yeah and we're here to bust you out!" called Adam as he walked over to the cage.

"Don't touch the cage Adam!" called Lita, gaining the Rated R Superstar's attention. "It's protected by a barrier that will shock you if you touch it. Not even Kaitlyn can break it."

"I've tried . . . . And I've failed." added Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This barrier is strong."

"None of us deal with magic . . . which means we're going to have to wait till the warlocks break it themselves." mumbles Kofi as he cracks his knuckles.

"But who knows when they will be back?" asked Monica as she dusted off her shorts.

"They'll be back by midnight tonight." answered Randy as he scratched his chin.

"How do you know that Randy?" asked Amanda as she turned to her mate.

"The Anaconda told me." he answered them simply as he crossed his arms, gaining incredulous looks from the girls, even Amanda herself.

"HOW?" asked Layla as she outstretched her arms. "The Anaconda resides in Amanda's mind. How was she able to speak with you?"

"It's a long story Layla." answered Randy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's one that we'll tell you . . . as well as the plan I have in mind." said Adam as he looked at the group with a knowing look on his face. "Tonight, we'll be rid of those warlocks once and for all."

* * *

~X~X~

_At 11 P.M._

Three sleek looking convertibles drove up along the dirt road to the haunted hall at the top of the hill. Once they parked in front of the building, the convertibles' engines were cut off. Jason and his cronies exited their cars and stood in front of the building, all of them with sinister smiles on our faces.

"Boys!" called Jason with a small smile as he looked at his buddies. "Tonight's the night! Tonight's the night we replenish our powers and our immortality. And to top it all off, we have some WWE Divas that will be providing us some 'gracious' assistance."

"Too bad too . . . the WWE is going to be losing some pretty big talents tonight." said Tyson as he crossed his arms.

"Why should they care? They're pretty much wasting the talent in their Divas Division. TNA all day in my opinion!" called Lee as he pats his chest with his fist.

"Knock it off you two! We have to get everything ready by midnight. One second too late is the death of us. Literally!" called Jason as he looked at his posse. "Let's go get the girls."

The warlocks nodded their head in agreement and followed Jason over to the basement door on the side of the building, which looked like it was never touched since the last time they were there. Jason waved his hand across the lock, unlocking it instantly, and unchained the door. He opened it and walked into the basement hallway all the way to the room where the girls were being held.

"Boys," said Jason as he turned to his cohorts. "Let the games begin."

The guys smirked and cheered in excitement as Jason opened the door. The leader smiled as he walked inside the room to see the seven Divas all huddled together, sitting in the middle of the cage. They looked up in disgust to see their captors staring at them.

"Ladies . . . it's time for the show to begin." said Jason as Michael walked forward to the cage. He pointed his fingers forward and made them touch, commanding the barrier to disappear.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Monica as Jason opened the cage with a wave of his fingers.

"You are going to be used for a very important ritual we have planned tonight. Don't worry," said Jason as he snapped his fingers once again, which made all the girls' arms stand up in unison. "It's practically painless."

Each warlock took hold of each Diva by the arm. They led the girls down the hallway and out back outside and over to the front entrance of the hall, but that's where they were in for a surprise.

"What the fuck is this, fellas?" asked Liam as he looked at the entrance, blocked by large vines that covered the entrance completely.

"Unless vines can grow to their full age in minutes, I gotta guess that someone doesn't want us to go inside." mumbled Tyson as he kept a firm hold on Alicia's arm.

"Mind letting me go?" asked Alicia as she shot a cold look at the corn rows wearing warlock.

"Sorry babe . . . I'm not letting you go." said Tyson with a small smirk as he looked her up and down. It didn't help Alicia that she was just wearing a camisole and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry, but only one person is allowed to call me babe, and that is my boyfriend." said Alicia as her eyes glowed a bright yellow. Alicia managed to use her power over fire to raise her body temperature to a level that was unbearable to Tyson. He let her go and waved his hand to cool it down, giving Alicia time to transform into a fox and run into the nearby bushes.

"Nice going Tyson! You just let one of our sacrifices get away!" called Devin as he held onto Lita.

"Did he just say 'sacrifices'?" asked Layla as a scared expression came across her face, making Liam smile just a tad as he held onto her arm.

"Yeah . . . basically we're going to kill all of you in a ritual to replenish our immortality and gain stronger powers." answered Jason as he held onto Monica.

"Sorry you have to die, but it's all for the greater good." added Cory as he held onto Amanda.

"Don't worry guys. She's my captive, so I'll go get her." said Tyson as he ran into the nearby bush. A good ten minutes passed, but neither Alicia nor Tyler showed their heads.

"Where could that dumbass be? It shouldn't be that hard to catch a fox!" said Jason as he looked at his watch. "And we're wasting time. We have a good half hour left to do this ritual."

"I'll go look for him!" volunteered Lee as he waved his free hand. He handed Kelly over to Michael and ran into the bush that Tyson disappeared into. Another ten minutes passed, but no one came back out of the bushes.

"We have twenty minutes left. Where could they be?" asked Jason as he rubbed his chin. "Once they find that shapeshifter, she'll be the first to die."

"What's wrong warlock? Worried that your tracker can't find Alicia?" asked Monica as she turned her head to face him.

"I don't worry. I'm just a little peeved." said Jason with a chuckle. "And how do you know that Tyson specializes in tracking?"

"A little birdie told me." said Monica as he pointed toward the sky. A loud call echoed throughout the sky and everyone looked up to see a rather large hawk flying toward them, well . . . Jason to be exact. Jason let go of Monica just as the hawk swooped down to get his eyes. He was able to dodge the attack, but when he turned around, he got a swift right hook from Monica, sending him crashing toward the ground. The hawk landed on the ground nearby and transformed back into its original form, which was Kofi.

"LET'S GO GIRLS!" exclaims Lita as she cocked her head back into Devin's face giving him a bloody nose. She turned around when the warlock let her go and kneed him in the balls before transforming into full werewolf mode and swiping her clawed hand right across Devin's face.

Amanda used her psychic powers to convince Cory and all the other warlocks to let the girls go. All the girls pounced after this, using their various powers to fight against their captors. Monica narrowly missed a punch from Jason as she moved to her instant left. Jason managed to right himself to send a psychic push right toward her. It hit her dead on and made Monica crash into her sister, sending them onto the rocky earth. The girls looked up to see Jason and Cory staring at them with sinister glares.

"Let's start this sacrifice now shall we?" asked Jason as he took out a knife from his pocket. He waved his hand toward the girls, making their bodies freeze in place as they tried to get back up, neither of them able to move or protect themselves.

"Any last words twins?" asked Jason as he walked over to the two, the knife in his hands looking deadly in the moonlight.

"Yeah . . . just a few," said Monica as she stared at the warlock coldly. "Watch out for the Barrett Barrage!"

"Barrett Barrage? Well that's just stupid!" said Jason in sinister laughter. "Wouldn't you agree Cory?"

No answer.

"Cory . . . wouldn't you agree?" asked Devin one more time as he turned around in annoyance. His face became that of horror as he looked up to see Randy staring at him coldly. Cory was out cold at his side on the ground. Jason then turned around to face the twins, but his eyes went toward the figure behind them. Wade was in full transformation as he stood behind the girls, his arms crossed as a pissed stare was evident on his face.

"You did not just call the Barrett Barrage stupid?" said Wade as his voice was practically at subzero temperature. Jason let out a nervous chuckle as he looked around at the battlefield. Each wrestling couple was engaged in battle with a warlock, and so far, the wrestling couples were winning. Jason turned to face his opponents with a small scowl as he stood back up to his full height. He twirled the knife in his hands before suddenly turning to Randy, intent in stabbing him in the heart, but Randy saw him coming and grabbed his wrist.

"That's not going to work on me again." whispered Randy as he tightened his grip on Jason's wrist, making him drop the blade to the ground. He then a sinister smile grace his lips as he tightened his grip even more, breaking Jason's wrist and making him yell out in pain.

"Let . . . me . . . go." said Jason as he fell to one knee as he felt the pain shoot up and down his right arm. Randy let a look of contemplation come across his face as he snuck a look at the twins and Wade before turning back toward the warlock.

"Okay," said Randy as his sinister smile became wider. He then threw the warlock over his shoulder, sending him into a nearby rock back first and breaking the psychic hold he had on the twins.

"You two alright?" asked Wade as he crouched down at Monica's side.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, but for the most part we're fine." answered the younger twin as the werewolf helped her up.

"Throwing Jason into that rock isn't going to stop him." muttered Amanda as she got up on her own. She and Randy turned to see Jason struggling to get up on his feet, a disoriented stare evident on his face.

"Oh . . . it definitely didn't stop me," said Jason as he stood up to his full height. "It just made me even angrier."

"Too bad you won't be able to do anything about it in three . . . two . . . . one." said Wade with a smirk as he looked at his watch. Screams began to emanate around them and they all turned to see why. The male warlocks were yelling in absolute pain as their skin started to turn black and smoke began to billow out from their bodies. One by one, they're skin disintegrated into ash, only leaving their bones to crumble to the ground and then ito dirt. The last one to go was Jason, who was still only half disintegrating.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" he yelled as his left eyeball fell out of its socket. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO US!"

"Oh but it is," said Wade as he walked over to Jason, crouching down so that he was at eye level with him. "You're dead!"

And with that, Wade swiped his claws across Jason's throat, unleashing a large amount of blackened blood from his veins. As Jason collapsed to the ground, his body fully disintegrated, leaving only his skull on the ground.

"HEY ADAM! YOU WANNA DO THE HONORS?" yelled Wade as he looked at his fellow werewolf.

"HELL YEAH!" exclaimed Adam as he ran over to him. He backed up a few feet from Jason's skull and ran at it, kicking it with all the force he could muster off the hill. The skull disintegrated as it landed.

"FINALLY!" yelled Lita as she ran over to Adam. "No more warlocks."

"I hope you girls all learned something tonight." said Adam as he crossed his arms. "Never go off with guys you just met, or else you'll end up as potential sacrifices."

"We hear you loud and clear Dad!" said Lita with a small sarcastic scowl. "And where were you guys when we needed you huh? I thought the plan was that after you took out one warlock, you would all emerge from the bushes and surround the warlocks."

"That was the plan," said Adam as he walked downhill. "But then that Lee guy came after Tyson and we had to fend off two warlocks. It was quite a struggle."

"I see." said Lita as she shot Adam a look that told him that she really wasn't buying it.

"If it helps Lita . . . Adam did trip twice on our way up here." said Randy as held on to Amanda by her waist as the group followed the two downhill.

"DUDE! I thought you weren't going to tell her that!" cried Adam as he flailed his arms.

"I cannot tell a lie." countered Randy as he placed a hand on his chest.

"What kinda crap is that?" asked Amanda as she shot him a look.

"Don't but it in to this conversation I'm having with Adam okay? This is just between us." said Randy as he shot her a look.

"Okay, but I still think it's sad that Adam did trip twice." said Amanda as she and the girls shared a little laugh.

"Randy, you better run or else I will claw you up." muttered Adam as he stared down the vampire.

"Like you could catch me?" countered Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Adam as he transformed his fingers into claws.

"Are you going to accept it?" countered Randy with a question of his own. "Or are you going to keep your tail between your legs and stay put?"

"THAT TEARS IT!" yelled Adam as he turned his body fully to face Randy.

"If you excuse me Amanda, I'm going to outrun Adam for as long as I can." said Randy with a small smile.

"Okay, but at least give me the car keys before you go." said Amanda as she stretched her hand out. Randy quickly fished the keys out of his pocket and handed it to her before running downhill, narrowly missing Adam as he went to tackle him. Adam then righted himself and quickly ran downhill after him.

"Okay . . . who thinks Randy's going to beat Adam?" asked Amanda as she turned to the rest of the group. Everyone raised their hands yes, even Lita.

"You have a better chance in getting Mr. McMahon to be nice for five minutes than winning in a race against a vampire." said Sheamus with a shrug.

"Adam's a bloody idiot for falling into Randy's trap." said Wade with a scowl.

"And there you go saying bloody again." muttered Monica as she walked downhill.

"I can't help myself. I'm British for Pete's sake." said Wade as he followed after her.

"I'm British and I don't say bloody all the time." said Layla as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah . . . because you're nice; just not when you're in the ring." said Kaitlyn as the rest of the group walked downhill.

"I know right?' asked Layla as she waved her hand.

"How about we just get to the cars, drive home, sleep, and hope that the rest of this vacation is smooth sailing?" asked Kofi as the group finally reached the road.

"Good plan dude." said Ted as they turned right.

"What about Adam and Randy?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"They'll figure it out eventually." said Monica with a shrug. Amanda responded with a shrug of her own before turning the other way to see Randy narrowly dodging another tackle attempt by Adam. She let a small smile grace her lips as she followed the others up the road as the moon shined brightly up in the sky.

**Please review!**


	16. Game Day

Chapter 16: Game Day

_Amanda's POV_

"Good morning!" I say in a sing song voice as I walk into the room with a mug of coffee in my hand. Randy doesn't even respond to my call, which makes me raise an eyebrow in suspicion. I walk over to his side of the bed and see that his eyes were still closed shut and that his mouth was fully agape. A smirk crawls onto my face as I rest the coffee mug on the dresser before turning back to him.

"Last night must have tired you out. Running away from Adam and all." I mutter to him as I sit on the bed, careful to not wake him. All he does is let out a snort in response, which I can't help but chuckle at.

"You are so cute when you sleep." I mutter to him as I pat him on the cheek, enjoying the feel of his coarse skin, already littered with stubble. "Might as well leave you to it."

Suddenly, I feel his arm wrap around my waist as I am slammed into the mattress. I look up to see Randy crawling on top of me with a smirk on his face as he pins my hands over my head with one hand.

"You sneaky, sneaky little Viper," I say with a small smirk as I try to get my wrists free, but Randy's hold is iron tight. "You faked it!"

"No . . . I was genuinely still asleep," he tells me with a nod of his head. "But you woke me up when you patted me on the cheek. It's your own fault for waking me."

"Don't you dare turn the tables on me." I say with a small scowl as I try to wrestle my way free, but Randy's hold it still iron tight.

"You have got to realize sooner or later that I'm way stronger than you." he tells me with a smile as he kisses my forehead.

"That may be the case, but you can't judge a girl for trying." I say with a shrug. "Do you mind releasing my arms?"

"What will I get in return huh?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"A kiss and that still warm coffee mug on the dresser." I say as I point to the waiting cup. He turns to the cup before turning back to me with a nod of his head. I let out a sigh of relief as he lets me go, but I don't get off easy as he picks me up and puts me on his lap with an arm still wrapped around my waist.

"You're dressed early." he tells me with a smirk as he grabs the coffee mug from the dresser and brings it to his lips, looking down at my attire for the day: t-shirt and jean shorts.

"It's 11:45 Randy. You've been sleeping in all morning." I say as I cross my arms at him. His eyes widen in surprise as he looks down at my watch to see that what I say was true.

"It's almost lunch already?" he asks me as he takes a sip of his coffee. "You could have at least brought me breakfast."

"Considering the time of day, I could have brought you brunch." I say with a shrug.

"Why didn't you though? I'm freaking starving!" he tells me with an exasperated look on his face.

"I thought you deserved your rest for a job well done last night." I say with a smile as I place a hand on his cheek. "Besides, you're a vampire. You'll survive this tragedy."

"Very funny Amanda," he tells me with a scowl.

"Why thank you," I say as I manage to squirm my way off his lap. "Now drink up your coffee and change your clothes. The games are going to start soon."

"Wait a second . . . what games?" I hear him ask me as I walk over to the door.

"You'll find out when you get downstairs." I tell him as I lean against the doorframe.

"But what about breakfast though?' he asks me as he flailed his arm.

"Eat a granola bar!" I tell him with a smirk as I walk out the room, smirking when I hear him groan in frustration, but that's when I realize I forgot to give him his kiss. I run back into the room and back over to the bed. I grab Randy by his shirt and bring his head to mine, smashing my lips against his in a heated kiss. I let him go before he has a chance to wrap his arm around me again and walk out the room with a smile on my face, not even bothering to look at what I suspect would be Randy's surprised and dazed face staring at me as I leave.

* * *

_Normal POV_

After getting over his shock at Amanda's sudden kiss, Randy finished his coffee, changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth before walking out the room and heading downstairs to see everyone gathered in the living room. Some of them were watching the 'Wipeout' marathon on TV, while others talked among themselves. Randy quickly walked into the kitchen to drop off his mug in the sink. He grabbed a granola bar from the nearby cupboard and walked back out into the living room, sitting next to Amanda on the ground near the couch.

"Ah . . . good; now that our resident Viper has graced us with his presence, we can get the games started." said Adam as he turned off the TV.

"What are these 'games' you speak of?" asked Randy as he finished his granola bar and quickly threw it away in a flash.

"These games vary. I'm basically making it up as I go." answered Adam with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Way to plan ahead Edge." said Sheamus as he crossed his arms.

"Why thank you . . . I'm opening up the floor to anyone to say their suggestion. If we all like the suggestion, we'll play the game." said Adam as he gestured to the floor before him.

"Hm . . . how about we play 'Truth or Submission'? It's pretty simple; all you have to do is ask a question to someone and that person must give their absolute honest answer. If you don't say the truth, you will have to be put in a submission move for one whole minute, and if you tap before your minute is up, you are officially out of the game. If you hang on for the full minute, you're still in the game." suggested Kelly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I like the idea Barbie!" said Adam with a big smile. "I'm in! Anyone else?"

Everyone decided to play the game, all of them liking Kelly's 'Truth or Suggestion'. Monica soon went up the stairs to retrieve the hat that contained all their names, coming back a minute later with the item in hand.

"Let's have the last winner of 'Truth or Dare' have first pick in 'Truth or Submission'." said Monica as she handed the hat to Lita.

"Thank you; I gladly accept." she said with a smile as she took the hat. She quickly plucked a name out of the hat, looked at it, and then returned it to the hat. "Randy, you are first."

"Make it good Lita." answered the Viper as he crossed his arms.

"Are you sad that the punt is now banned from the WWE and now you can only use it in the Extreme Rules pay per view?" asked Lita as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not sad. I was okay with the decision." said Randy with a shrug. Amanda shot him a very knowing look and Randy let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, so I was a little pissed that they banned it."

"A little pissed?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms. "You were so mad that they banned the punt that you actually flipped an old car on the street. You're lucky there were no people in sight or else you would have blown your cover and then I would have to save your tattooed skin."

"How bad was the damage?" asked Alicia as she raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't too bad. Just a dented hood." said Amanda with a shrug. "We left before the owner could find us out."

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad the punt was banned," said Ted with a frantic look on his face. Can anyone of you guess why?"

"You didn't want your career to be shortened?" suggested Lita.

"You didn't want get a concussion?" suggested Sheamus.

"You didn't want your face to get injured because that is the only part of your body you haven't insured?" suggested Cody, gaining a few surprised looks from the others.

"No, no, and like I would ever forget to insure this face," said Ted as he pointed to his mug. "I'm glad the punt was banned because now I don't have to worry about being punted into a delirious psychopath. Remember Husky Harris? The guy that was a part of New Nexus before Randy punted him in the skull? He was just known as the army tank with the Ferrari engine before he was punted. Now he's known as that creepy cult leader Bray Wyatt. Man that guy's freaky!"

"Hey! Isn't Bo Dallas his brother?" asked Layla as she turned to Alicia. Alicia nodded her head yes.

"Don't you dare mention his name!" said Wade as he whipped his head at the two.

"Oh come on Wade. Are you still mad that Bo eliminated you from the Royal Rumble and then beat you in that match the night after?" asked Monica as she rested her head on his shoulder. Wade sent her a cold look, but she was unmoving. "I'll take that face as a yes."

"Getting back to the whole punting Husky situation; I had no idea he was going to become a diluted psychopath who loves to say 'we're coming' and 'follow the buzzards' and loves to stalk Kane. I know my kick is powerful, but it's not that powerful. I held back that night." said Randy as he took the hat.

"Well . . . one thing's for sure, I don't want to be in a match with him any time soon. Gotta give it up to Kane though. His match with Bray was impressive, ring of fire and all." said Ted as he remembered the Summerslam pay per view that they did recently.

"Adam, were you honestly afraid of the Undertaker leading up to your Hell in a Cell match at Summerslam 2008?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I was, but I wasn't going to show it. I figured the best way to hide it, was to fake it." answered Adam as he took a piece of paper from the hat. "Amanda, you are next."

"Oh boy," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "This is going to be good."

"My dear Anaconda, do you know any dance moves that you seriously don't want anyone to know about?" asked Adam as he leaned forward. Amanda looked suddenly taken aback by the question, making Monica chuckle at the sight of it.

"Go on . . . tell him." urged Monica as she nudged her sister with her foot. Amanda shot her a sharp look before turning around to see all eyes on her. "Tell them."

"C'mon 'Manda . . . tell us. Or do you want to be put in a sharpshooter?" asked Lita as she narrowed her eyes at the tall Diva.

". . . Fine, I'll tell you." said Amanda with a sigh of defeat. "I know how to belly dance . . . okay?"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, especially Randy, whose eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the woman next to her.

"How the hell do you know how to belly dance?" asked Layla as she raised an eyebrow.

"Monica and I are part of a very, very multi-ethnic family. We're part Egyptian and Moroccan, and Egypt and Morocco are two hot spots when it comes to belly dancing. We have an aunt who's a belly dancing instructor and when we visited her in Marrakech back when we were in high school, she deiced to teach us a few moves. Monica was never able to do it, but I turned out to be a natural at it." answered Amanda as she looked away bashfully.

"You've known how to do that since high school? And you've never told anybody? Hell . . . we could have used you in Extreme Expose!" cried Kelly Kelly as she flailed her arms as Layla nodded in agreement.

"You could have taught me some moves! Moroccan to Moroccan!" added Layla as she pointed to herself and Amanda.

"I'm a wrestler, not a dancer." said Amanda as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you at least show us some moves?" asked Ted as he an innocent look on his face. All the guys looked at her with innocent looks on their faces, their eyes going straight to Amanda as she looked away from them.

"Do I have to?" asked Amanda as she turned to them with a scowl on her face.

"Please?" asked Randy as he took Amanda's hand in his own. "Just this one time?"

Amanda scowled at him before turning to the others and then back at him as she crossed her arms.

"Fine . . . I'm doing it just this once. This freaking once!" answered Amanda as she stood up to her full height. She rolled her shirt up so that her flat stomach showed and tied it up in a knot in the back. "I'm going to need some music for this."

"Allow me." said Monica as she walked over to the stereo with her I-Pod in hand. She put the small device into the stereo dock and turned it on. A very familiar song blasted out of the speakers, much to the chagrin of Amanda.

"Really sis," said Amanda as she looked at her sister in a deadpan fashion. "'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira?"

"Ironic isn't it?" asked the younger twin as all the girls tried to stifle their laughter. "Now dance for us! The boys are starving for some eye candy!"

"I'm so kicking your ass once we get back to the States." mumbled Amanda as all the girls broke out in laughter. As soon as the chorus hit, Amanda showcased her belly dancing moves, gaining everyone's attention, especially Randy of course, who couldn't help but feel a little something in his pants. Her hips swayed side to side to the beat of the music, hitting every beat note for note. As soon as the chorus was done and the song went to the second verse, Amanda bowed and sat back on the ground. She snapped her fingers, making the stereo turn off in an instant as everyone clapped for her performance.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" yelled Ted and Adam as they pumped their fists in the air.

"I bet any of you guys twenty bucks that Randy was turned on by that performance." said Wade as he pointed to everyone in sight.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" yelled Randy as a flushed expression came over his face.

"Aw come on fella; we all saw that look in your eyes when you watched Amanda belly dance just now. You were turned on sir." said Sheamus as he crossed his arms.

"Can we just move on to the next person already?" asked Randy as he handed the hat to Amanda, managing to keep in a groan of frustration under wraps. "We have a game to play remember?"

"Fine sourpuss, we'll move on," said Adam with a chuckle. "But all I can say is one other thing . . . dude, you are one lucky bastard . . . Now I'm done."

"Layla, is it true that you are jealous of Natalya, the Bella Twins, the Funkadactyls, Eva Marie, and Jojo because they are all the main characters of their own reality show?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"No" said Layla with a serious expression on her face. Amanda and Monica turned their head no when they heard her answer, both obviously knowing that the British Diva was lying.

"You're not telling the truth Layla." said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"You must be put in a submission move." added Monica as she crossed her arms.

"Fine . . . which one are you going to put me?" asked Layla as she got up from her seat.

"Let's put her in the sharpshooter. Dibs on delivering it!" called Lita as she waved her hand. Layla just shrugged and dropped herself on the ground. Lita then hovered over her and locked the move in place. Layla was yelling in a matter of seconds.

"THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL!" yelled the Brit as she waved an arm around while Lita cackled above her.

"JUST TAP OUT! I'LL BE MUCH EASIER FOR YA!" yelled Lita as she made the hold tighter. Layla managed to hold on for a few more seconds before effectively tapping out to the maneuver before the minute was up, her legs and lower back succumbing to the pain. "One down, thirteen more to go!"

The next two hours were filled with truths, yells, submissions, and the occasional tap out as the wrestlers had their fun in door. After Layla tapped out, Cody tapped out to Randy's version of the Walls of Jericho, Kelly Kelly tapped out to Monica's crossface, Sheamus tapped out to Wade's STF, Kaitlyn tapped out to a Figure Four Leg Lock, Lita tapped out to Amanda's own Anaconda Vise, Ted tapped out to a chin lock, Wade tapped out to Randy's bear hug, Kofi tapped out to Randy's head scissors, Monica tapped out to Amanda's Anaconda Vise, and Alicia tapped out to Lita's sharpshooter. Adam, Amanda, and Randy were the last three standing.

"Let's have a submission off. Whoever can last through the most submission holds will win the game." said Adam with a small smirk as he looked at his fellow opponents.

"I'm going to forfeit because I don't trust any of you." said Amanda as she raised her hands in defeat. "And I seriously don't like being put into painful submission holds. I really don't trust you people."

"Suit yourself," said Adam with a shrug. "Loser" he managed to say under his breath. Amanda never heard it, but Randy sure did, much to his chagrin.

"You do know I'll just target that bad back of yours right?" said Randy with a smirk. "Do you really want to risk that? I can put you in a bear hug or a sharpshooter for all you know."

"Now that I think about it . . ." mumbled Adam as a look of realization came across his face. "I'm not going to take the risk with this old man back of mine; I forfeit. You win Randy."

"Of course I did." said Randy with a smirk as Amanda raised his hand in victory. "And I just thought of an idea for a second game."

"It's not anything painful is it?" asked Kelly Kelly as she crossed her arms.

"Not really," said Randy with a shrug. "I was thinking we could have a battle of the sexes version of Prank Wars."

"I'm in!" called Adam and Lita in an instant as they raised their hands.

"Why not?" said Monica with a shrug. "I'm game."

"Me too," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "I can't wait to see what we can come up with."

One by one, the wrestlers agreed to Randy's suggestion, all of them becoming more and more eager for the playful war to see which gender would come out on top.

"Okay, so here's how it goes. It'll be Divas versus Superstars. Each team has an infinite amount of chance to prank the other team. You can prank one opponent, two opponents, or hell, the whole team if the prank is that huge." said Randy as he outstretched his arms. "The point is, whichever team that can achieve the most pranks on the other team by midnight tonight wins the game."

"Isn't this a great way to spend a beautiful day?" said a sarcastic Wade as he crossed his arms.

"I know right?" asked Sheamus as he patted his chest. "This'll be fun."

"We'll spend the next hour planning our strategy. The second floor is the Divas' home base and the first floor is the Superstars' home base. Anywhere outside is fair game." added Randy as he sat down on the couch.

"Good enough for us. Let's go girls! We have a game to win!" said Lita as she walked upstairs. The other six Divas followed after the female werewolf, leaving the men by themselves in the living room.

"We so got them beat!" cried Adam as he sat down on the couch.

"You shouldn't be acting so smug Adam. Some of the girls can be quite inventive. Not all of them are girly girls." said Cody as he crossed his arms.

"That's true," muttered Adam in realization. "Anyone got a good idea for what we should do?"

"You know what?" asked Randy as he got back up to his feet. "Let's head outside. It'll be much more private." he answered as he nudged his head to the staircase.

"Good call fella!" called Sheamus as the guys walked out of the house. As the guys left the building, Alicia walked away from the edge of the hallway and over to Amanda's room, where all the other girls were gathered.

"The boys have left the building." said Alicia as she took a seat on the bed.

"Excellent," said Amanda with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Now we can get out plan into action."

"The boys won't know what hit them." added Lita as they shared a sinister laugh, all of them eager to win Prank Wars.

**Please Review!**


	17. The Prank War

Chapter 17: The Prank War

_Normal POV; with the Superstars_

Randy and the men walked out the house and through the gate till they reached the intersection of the dirt road and the road covered in asphalt. They all sat on a bunch of rocks on the side and began to discuss their plans.

"So . . . the floor is open. Any prank ideas are welcome guys." said Randy with a wave of his hand as he gestured to the ground.

"I say we go with the disgusting pranks route." suggested Kofi as he shrugged his shoulders. "They may not all be girly girls, but if we do some creepy stuff, they'll probably be screaming for the hills by the end of the day."

"I like the idea. We can also go for the scary route," said Adam as he crossed his arms. "We can have Kofi here transform into a tarantula, or a scorpion, a snake, or some other creepy critter."

"Oh . . . just because I'm a shapeshifter, you're going to make me do all the transformation work?" asked a sarcastic Kofi as he turned to the werewolf.

"Yeah . . . basically," said Adam with a shrug. "Anyone else have any better ideas?"

"I was thinking of an idea, but we're going to need a lot of balloons for it." said Sheamus as a thoughtful look came across his face.

"You're thinking of pelting the girls with water balloons as soon as they walk out of the house aren't you?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms.

"No . . . I was thinking of pelting them with mud filled balloons." said Sheamus as a smirk crossed over his face. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Where in the world are we going to get balloons?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"I have a few in my pocket, but the rest are in my suitcase." answered Ted as he took out five deflated balloons from his pocket, surprising his fellow wrestlers. "What?"

"Why . . ." asked Wade as he raised an eyebrow. "Why in the world do you have balloons with you?"

"I told you all! I'm random!" answered Ted as he waved his hand around. "Are we going to use these or not?"

"Might as well," said Adam with a shrug. "But you're going to have to go to your room to get the rest, and that means you're going to have to cross into the Divas territory."

"I don't think we should worry. They wouldn't have put a prank into action that fast. I'll be quick." and with that Ted ran down the dirt road and back to the house.

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Cody as he let a worried look come across his face.

"He'll be fine." said Randy with a shrug. "What could the girls possibly do in the short time since this prank war started?"

About twenty minutes passed, and still there was no Ted. The guys soon decided to walk back to the house to check in on him, and to get out of the baking sun above them.

"Getting balloons from his suitcase shouldn't be taking him that long." muttered Adam as the group walked through the gate. "You think the girls caught him in a trap?"

"Who knows?" asked Randy with a small unsure look. He turned his attention to see Ted walk out of the house, but he wasn't technically the same as when he first left them. "HOLY SHIT!"

Ted was walking over to them with a scowl on his face and shreds of plastic wrap coming off his body, giving him a ghostly affect. At first sight, Sheamus and Kofi broke down in laughter, Adam and Wade chuckled, and Cody and Randy shot him apologetic looks.

"What happened dude?" asked Cody as he walked over to his old Legacy teammate. "What's with the plastic wrap?"

"When I walked through the front door just a little while ago, I never realized that just within the door was a wall of plastic wrap. I was wrapped in it for a good ten minutes," answered Ted as he plucked some stray strands off his arms. "Those girls work damn fast."

"Damn it!" cried Adam as he snapped his fingers. "The girls struck first! We got to strike them back! Please tell me you got the balloons at least?"

"Hell yeah I did!" called Ted as he fished the pack of balloons from his pocket. "Got it as soon as I unwrapped myself from the plastic wrap's clutches."

"Good," said Randy with a smirk. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

_With the Divas_

The girls were laughing it up in Amanda's room at a job well done, totally oblivious to what the guys were planning outside.

"Oh crap!" said Lita as she tried to catch her breath. "We got Ted good! Nice job Kelly!"

"Thanks!" said the mermaid as she moved a few strands of her hair away from her face. "I saw it on YouTube once. I thought it would be fun to try it."

"Okay . . . we got first point thanks to the plastic wrap prank, but now the guys will definitely try to get us back, and they're not going to be lenient. Any ideas on what we can do?" asked Layla as she looked around at the group.

"Lita, didn't you say that Ted went into his room to get something before he left?" asked Amanda as she put her afro into a messy ponytail.

"Yeah . . . I'm not too sure, but it looks like he had a pack of balloons in his hand before he left." answered Lita as she snuck a look out the window. "And right now I see the guys taking up a few pails of water from the pool."

"They're planning to hit us with water balloons!" said Monica as she put the pieces together. "Damn, they're so freaking predictable!"

"I have an idea. Follow me." said Amanda as she walked out the room. The girls followed her downstairs and down the first floor hallway till they reached the playroom, which was filled with a whole bunch of toys and games.

"Damn!" cried Alicia as she crossed her arms. "How many baby cousins do you two have?"

"Enough," said Amanda as she took out a case full of water guns and water balloons. "That they like to have epic water fights with each other."

"Oooh," said Lita as she let out a small whistle. "This is going to be fun."

"Those boys have picked the wrong Divas to mess with." added Kaitlyn as she picked up a water gun from the case.

"Let's get these things filled shall we?' asked Amanda as she carried the case out the room. The other girls followed after her, all eager to beat the guys at their own game.

* * *

_With the Superstars_

"Everyone ready?" asked Randy as he held his mud balloons in hand. They were all currently standing outside the gate of the house after filling up every single balloon they had with mud.

"Hell yeah we're ready!" said Adam as he smeared a few mud marks across his cheeks. "It's time we teach those Divas a lesson."

"Yeah . . . but we need to lure them out first." added Wade as he threw a mud balloon up in the air. "Who wants to be the bait?"

"How about we draw straws . . . . or weeds?" asked Ted as he plucked up seven weeds from the ground. Whoever gets the smallest weed will have to be the bait."

"Good enough for me." said Adam with shrug. The guys picked their respective weed and once they compared them, it was determined that Kofi would be the bait.

"Just my luck." muttered Kofi as he climbed over the gate. He then turned toward the guys for one last time. "You guys better watch my back!"

"Don't worry! We got you covered fella!" said Sheamus with a grin as he waved him off. Kofi raised an eyebrow before turning toward the house as the other guys hid behind the stone gate. He walked around the side of the house and stopped when he saw that the side door was opening up. He hid his mud balloons behind his back as Alicia walked out the door dressed in a red bikini top, jean shorts, and slippers.

"Oh shit! This isn't the side of the house with the pool." she muttered to herself. She then turned to see Kofi smirking at her. "What are you planning?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," said Kofi in a sing song voice. "Think fast!"

He launched two mud balloons at her and they hit her dead on. She looked at herself in horror as the mud fell down her chest and arms while Kofi broke down in laughter.

"I'm so going to kill you Kofi!" she said as her eyes glowed yellow.

"And what are you going to do sweetheart?" asked Kofi with a chuckle.

"This" she said with a snap of her fingers. Kofi didn't have a clue what was coming next, but the other guys, who had a better view of the roof, did.

"KOFI WATCH OUT!" yelled Ted as he pointed upward. Kofi looked up just in time for a water balloon bigger than his head to hit him straight in the face. He dropped his remaining balloons to the ground as he tried to wipe the water from his eyes.

"Is that it?" asked Kofi as he finally opened his eyes to see Alicia pointing a water gun at him, right between the eyes. "Oh fuck!"

Alicia blasted him with water right in the face, sending the Ghana born superstar running for the gate. She picked up a few of his discarded mud balloons and threw them right at his back, hitting him dead on.

"I thought you guys were watching my back!" exclaimed Kofi as he jumped over the stone gate to reach his teammates.

"We did! I did tell you to watch out dude." said Ted with a shrug. "Now the girls have a clue of what our balloons are filled with."

"They're up on the roof. Alicia served as their bait." said Randy as he looked up at the roof. "They knew that as soon as one of us came out of hiding, they were going to send out that person's girlfriend to lure him into the trap. . . Smart."

"Now what?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms.

"How about you all end up soaking wet?"

The boys all turned around to see Monica, Lita, and Kaitlyn standing behind them with very large water guns in their hands. Lita was smirking while holding two of them.

"Oh damn!" said Sheamus in surprise as he held his mud balloons to his chest.

"BONZAI!" yelled Monica as she fired her water gun at the men; Kaitlyn and Lita following suit. The guys threw their mud balloons at them, but they were no match for the girls' water guns. The men all scrambled over the gate and into the yard, but Kelly Kelly, Layla, and Alicia pounced on them with water guns of their own while Amanda pelted them with water balloons from the roof. She managed to hit all the guys in the head with balloons, like a sniper eliminating their target, but she saved Randy for last.

"HEY RANDY!" she yelled from her perch. The Viper looked up to receive a water balloon straight in the face from his girlfriend. As soon as hit, Amanda broke into a fit of laughter.

"NOT COOL!" yelled the Viper as he looked up at the woman. Deciding to take things into his own hands, he used his speed to quickly run inside the house, up the staircase, and up the ladder onto the roof. When he reached the roof, he smirked when he saw that Amanda was still laughing; she was lying on her back next to a bucket filled with water balloons, dressed in a blue bikini top and jean capris.

"Oh shit!" mumbled Amanda as she finally got over her laughing fit and turned to see Randy slowly walking toward her. She clutched the bucket to her side as Randy cracked her knuckles. "You don't want to do anything stupid now Randy. I suggest you walk back downstairs, back to the guys, and take your watery punishment like a man."

"Oh really?" asked Randy as he placed his hands on his hips. "And you're going to make me?"

"No" mumbled Amanda with a shrug as she picked up a water balloon. "They will!"

Randy turned around to see the six other Divas behind him with their water guns at the ready. He turned around to see Amanda holding a water gun of her own, pointing it right at him.

"You guys really know how plan things quickly don't you?" said a sarcastic Randy as he already looked at his body, already drenched by relentless amounts of water from the guns and balloons.

"Hell yeah we do!" said Amanda with a smirk as she fired her water gun. Randy managed to dodge it, but jumped right in front of the fire of the other girls. Knowing that his main exit was blocked, Randy decided to go desperate and jumped off the side of the building and into the pool on the other side of the house, landing with a big splash. The guys ran over when they heard the noise and looked into the pool to see Randy appearing from its depths.

"Dude! What happened to you?" asked Adam as he and Sheamus helped Randy out of the pool.

"I decided to be an idiot and confront Amanda on the roof. Little did I know she had already planned for back up to appear." said Randy with a small sigh as he crouched down to his knees.

"And we're not done yet!"

The guys looked up to receive a rain shower of water balloons from the rooftop, courtesy of the girls. Adam, Randy, and Sheamus instantly jumped into the pool to avoid the balloons, but Kofi, Wade, Ted, and Cody weren't so lucky. They ended up getting the brunt of the attack.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Sheamus as he swam over to the pool's edge. "WE GIVE! WE GIVE!"

"WE CALL FOR A CEASEFIRE!" yelled Cody as he spat out some water. "YOU GIRLS WIN THIS ROUND!"

The girls instantly cheered as the boys gathered around the pool, drenched like sponges. Soon enough, the girls appeared from out of the house with towels in their hands and no water guns in sight.

"That is what you get when you mess with the Divas!" said Lita with a smile as she pumped her free hand in the air. "But . . . to prove that we're not all bad, we bring you towels as a peace offering."

"Why thank you," said Adam as he took the towel from Lita's hand. "I'm so going to remember this when I get you a birthday gift."

"Remember, it's only 13 days after Randy's." said Lita with a smile as she sat down next to the soaked werewolf on one of the folding chairs next to the pool.

"Of course I remember." said Adam with a smirk, but then he turned to Randy. "Dude quick, when is your birthday again?"

Randy scowled at him as he wiped away the water from his face.

"Dude . . . My birthday is April 1st. You know; April Fools' Day? The same day Wrestlemania 29 was held in MetLife Stadium in Jersey?" asked Randy as he let Amanda dry his head with a spare towel.

"Now that you say that . . . It's kind of ironic that one of the most serious wrestlers in the WWE was born on the funniest day of the year." said Wade as a thoughtful look came across his face. "Anyone else think that as well?"

"You do have a point Wade." said Monica as a thoughtful look came across her face. "Randy, why are you not funny?"

"Wait . . . you guys don't think I'm funny?" asked Randy in surprise as he crossed his arms.

"You were pretty funny back in your Legend Killer days, but now as the Viper . . . eh." said Cody with a shrug.

"Oh . . . those were the days." said Randy with a thoughtful look on his face. "Adam, remember when we imitated D-Generation X on Raw years back during our feud with them?"

"Oh yeah!" cried Adam as he crossed his arms. "That was fun."

"That was funny, but to me, no one can top the day D-Generation X imitated Vince and Shane McMahon. And then promptly dumped shit right on theirs' and the Spirit Squad's heads." said Ted with a smile. "That was the first day Dolph Ziggler was shitted on."

"First day?" asked Kaitlyn, who was utterly confused.

"He was known as Nicky at the time. And he was a brunette back then." answered Cody with a shrug. Kaitlyn let out a small sigh of realization and then just shrugged it off.

"Shawn's imitation of Shane McMahon was absolutely priceless to me." said Kofi with a chuckle as he dried his arms. "I will always remember that night."

"I'll remember that night when you forgot to do your accent and Triple H called you out!" said Monica as she pointed to Kofi. "You looked like a deer in the headlights when they found you out. And Cody, you looked like you were going to laugh any second."

"To tell you the truth, I was trying not to." said Cody with a shrug.

"Remember Little People Court?" asked Layla as she smiled. "I loved it when the Little People came after them and even tried to drag Shawn back into the ring."

"To me though . . . that was kinda sad." said Wade as he crossed his arms.

"So, how long will this ceasefire last?" asked Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Till we're all dry." said Randy bluntly as he stood up and walked through the side door of the house.

"Alright, boys, get yourselves dry because this prank war is definitely not over." said Lita as she pushed Adam off their chair.

"Fine," muttered Adam as he crossed his arms. He began to follow the other guys into the house, but then he stopped and turned around to face the girls one more time. "But this is definitely not over."

"Not by a long shot." said Lita as she and the girls chuckled at the drenched men as they did their walk of shame into the house.

* * *

_About 45 minutes later_

After walking into his room, Randy decided to take a shower to wash away some of the leftover mud off his body. He kicked off his sandals and walked into the bathroom with some clean clothes in hand. He stripped down, entered the shower, and spent the next twenty minutes scrubbing the caked mud from his feet, hands, neck, and some parts of his face. After he was done, he wrapped his towel around his torso and walked out the bathroom to grab some boxers, since he forgot to take them with him into the bathroom. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom to see Amanda on the bed reading an old WWE magazine, still dressed in her bikini top and jean capris. She looked up to see Randy only dressed in his towel and instantly felt the blood pool to her cheeks. Randy couldn't tell, but he figured that his face was starting to burn red too.

"I . . . had no idea you were in here." said Randy as he clutched his towel close to his body. He tried in vain to not listen to Amanda's heartbeat starting to escalate at the sight of him.

"I had no idea you were going to walk out the bathroom in just a towel." countered Amanda as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. She quickly raised her magazine to the front of her face to avert her gaze.

"Touché," muttered Randy as he let out a loud sigh. He looked over to the mirror to see that he was wearing a flushed expression on his face, most likely embarrassed that he found himself in his current situation.

"Just grab what you need to get and go back to the bathroom please." said Amanda as she continued to hold the magazine to her face.

"Sure thing," said Randy, who sounded slightly out of breath, which took him by surprise. He quickly walked over to his suitcase, quickly grabbed his boxers, and ran back to the bathroom. Once she heard the door slam, Amanda let out a sigh of relief as she brought her magazine down to her lap.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

_I can't believe I just went through that. _I say in my head as I take a quick glance at the bathroom door. I've seen Randy in his wrestling briefs plenty of times before, but why was seeing him in just a towel made me feel all flushed inside and made my heart start to race.

_Oh yeah . . . because this is the first time I've ever seen him dressed only in a towel with bath water falling down his chiseled abs and damn he looked sexy in it!_

A loud click breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Randy dry and dressed in a new t-shirt and shorts. He ignores me as he walked over to the dresser to receive his watch, but I take it as an opportune time to take a small glance at his ass before looking away. Damn it looks so cute.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" I ask in surprise as I look up to see Randy still staring straight at the mirror. He then turns to me with a smirk on his face before walking over to my spot on the bed.

"Are you okay? I heard your heart start to beat faster than normal when I came out here in just my towel." he tells me as he sits at my side. I stare at him wide eyed before turning my gaze away.

"I'm fine." I say as I continue to look at the wall, but I feel Randy's arm snake around my waist.

"C'mon . . . you can tell me, although I already know why you were blushing so much."

My eyes widen as I hear his words that close to my ear and I turn my head to see Randy staring right at me, our faces just inches apart.

"Uhhhh," I mumble out for a response, but before I can say anything coherent, his lips were on mine in what was probably the softest of kisses before moving his head back. I wasn't really ready to let him go so easy, so I decide to lean in for another one, but Randy moves his head back, smirking in success. I try again, but Randy still moves his head back. I sit up and go for another one, but Randy moves out the way once more, making me hit the mattress face first.

"Why do you torture me so?" I ask as I move my head to see Randy lean against the wall.

"Sorry darling, but until prank wars are officially over, we're still enemies," Randy tells me with a smirk. "You're going to have to wait till tomorrow."

"Fine," I say in defeat as I sit back up. Randy walks over to me and pats me on the head before walking over to the door.

_He did not just pet me like I'm some kinda dog. _I say as I take hold of a nearby pillow. I instantly chuck it right at his head, nailing him dead on just as he walked out the room. He turns to me with a small scowl on his face before picking up the pillow from the ground and throwing it over to me.

"I'm so going to prank you before this day is over." he tells me as he points his finger at me before walking down the hallway. I just scowl, knowing for a fact that I was going to have to look over my shoulder till midnight because I have a feeling the Viper is going to keep his word.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The rest of the day was filled with good old fashioned pranks as the teams decided to go for select people instead of pranking the entire team. Kaitlyn got Cody with the rubber band wrapped around the kitchen sink hose prank as he got a drink of water. Alicia and Monica teamed up to do the old whoopee cushion prank on Wade and Kofi in the living room. Adam got Lita by putting flour in her blow dryer while she was in the shower. Layla got Sheamus with a good old fashioned fake faint spell. And Ted got Kelly back by putting whipped cream on her hand and tickling her nose with a feather, which made her wipe her face with the sweet treat as she was napping. It was currently 11:30 at night, and Randy and Monica were the only ones who did not prank each other.

Yet

"Randy dude, have you pranked Amanda yet?" asked Adam as he and Sheamus followed the Viper into the kitchen.

"Nope, I have to be really careful since I have no idea if she's reading my mind or not." answered Randy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But fella, you only have half an hour left before prank wars end!" said Sheamus as he flailed his arms. "You need to get your prank in now!"

"Don't worry guys. I got things covered." said Randy as he opened the fridge, but he was soon met with a blast of silly string right in his face. He didn't move till the string ceased firing. Randy then grabbed the empty silly string can from the fridge and closed it. He turned to Adam and Sheamus to see them both trying to stifle their laughter.

"And the Anaconda gets the Viper in the end." said Adam as he let out a chuckle.

"She got you good fella." added Sheamus as he covered his mouth.

"Plus, I got it all on video." said Amanda as she walked into the kitchen with her camera in hand, followed by Layla and Lita. "I can't wait to show this to everyone back home.'

"Congrats 'Manda; you got me." said Randy in defeat as he took of the silly string from his face. "You got me beat."

"Aw . . . you're so humble." said Amanda with a smirk as she crossed her arms. She handed Monica the camera and walked over to the cupboard to get a late snack. She was suddenly taken by surprise when ketchup began to squirt at her face and shoulders. She instinctively closed the cupboard door, bur it was to late since there was a lot of ketchup on her face and shirt.

"You know what they say? Great minds think alike." said Monica as she, Layla, Adam, and Sheamus fell into a fit of laughter.

"What happened in here?" asked Kelly as everyone else filled into the kitchen. As soon as they saw that Amanda was covered in ketchup and Randy was still slightly covered in silly string, they broke down in laughter too.

"Oh God! You two look ridiculous!" cried Cody as he leaned on the island for support.

"What happened in here?" asked Lita as she crossed her arms.

"Amanda got me with a silly string prank and I got her back with the same idea, but instead of silly string, I used ketchup." answered Randy as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's ketchup covered shoulders.

"Hold that pose!" exclaimed Alicia as she took out a camera from her pocket. She took a few photos before returning the device to the place from once it came.

"See . . . I told you I would get you." said Randy with a smirk as he turned to face Amanda.

"No . . . I got you!" said Amanda as she pushed his head down to hers for a kiss, one that left ketchup all over Randy's shirt and face. Everyone in the room shouted out in complete joy as the two kiss. The guys were actually laughing more than shouting since they couldn't help but laugh at the Viper's new predicament. When the kiss was over, Amanda let go of Randy's head and had a smile plastered across her face as Randy looked at her with a sheepish smirk on his face.

"HIGH FIVE FOR THAT ONE!" yelled Monica as she high fived her sister, followed by Lita and Alicia.

"DUDE! How did you fall for that?" asked Adam with a chuckle. "Now you look like you just suffered a really bad chair shot!"

"I didn't see it coming." was all Randy said as he nodded his head.

"C'mon! I'll show you all the video of the two pranking each other while these two clean this place up." said Monica as she walked out the room. Everyone else followed after them except for Randy and Amanda, who were now walking over to the cupboard to disable Randy's prank.

"When did you set this up?" asked Amanda as Randy took the half empty ketchup bottle out of the small cabinet.

"When you were in the shower." answered Randy as he handed Amanda some paper towels. "You got a little something on your face."

"Yeah . . . I realized that." said Amanda with a smirk as she gratefully took the paper to wipe her face. Randy ripped some more paper towel from the nearby roll and began to wipe away the ketchup on his face. "Very sneaky."

"Thanks" answered the Viper with a smile. "But you owe me a new shirt."

"That could easily wash out." answered Amanda with a small smirk as she pointed to Randy's shirt. "Besides, it'll take me days to wash away the tomato smell."

"I think it suits you." said Randy with a smirk, but all he got was a slap in the chest. "Or not."

Amanda just shook her head in disbelief before throwing her paper towel in the trash and walked out the room. Randy smirked since he got a good view of Amanda's ass on her way out before throwing his paper away and walking out the room, turning the light off with a small click.

**Please review!**


	18. Easy Morning

Chapter 18: Easy Morning

_Randy's POV_

I wake up and instantly see the gray clouds in the sky through the window, a telltale sign that another storm was coming today.

"How many storms are we going to have in this vacation?" I mumble incoherently as I wipe the sleep from my eyes just as a rumble of thunder echoes throughout the area.

"Well . . . it is tropical storm season here in the Caribbean after all."

I look to my left to see Amanda sitting up in the bed with her laptop open on her lap and her headphones over her ears.

"How long have you been up?" I ask her as I sit up and lean my back against the bedpost.

"About an hour and a half now." she tells me with a small smirk as she turns her attention back to her laptop.

"What are you watching?" I ask her curiously as I cross my arms against my chest.

"A video of an old Raw segment from the time when you were the Intercontinental Champion." she tells me as she moves her laptop closer to me. "Remember your confrontation with the Rock in Miami?"

"Yeah . . . I remember." I say as I look at the video playing on the screen. "That wasn't a really good night for me. And you had the audacity to actually laugh at me during that segment at the side of the ring?"

"What was I supposed to do? What the Rock said was pretty funny." she tells me as she closes her laptop and takes her headphones off. "My Pretty Pony . . . really Randy? That's just sad."

"I was a little kid back then! Cut me some slack!" I tell her with a shrug as I crawl out of bed. "What time is it anyway?"

"9:15" she tells me as I watch her put her laptop on the dresser. "Any idea on what we should do today? Because I think we may have to adjust those plans thanks to the storm coming today."

"I have no idea, but I think an idea will come to us sooner or later," I tell her with a chuckle, but that's when I recognize the solemn look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh . . . nothing." she tells me with a sigh as she looks out the window, but the slight elevation of her heartbeat proves otherwise. "Nothing's wrong Randy."

"Amanda, you know better than to lie to me." I tell her as I sit back down on the bed. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asks me with an eyebrow raised. I shake my head yes. "Well, while you were asleep just now, I was watching a few matches on YouTube and one of the matches I watched was you against the Undertaker back at Armageddon 2005. You know . . . the Hell in a Cell match to end the feud?"

"Oh yeah . . . I remember that match." I remember everything from that feud, from Mark beating me at WrestleMania, to me burning him in a casket back at No Mercy, to him beating me at Armageddon. Each match was a brutal affair, especially the Hell in a Cell match. I was a bloody mess after that one, and so was my dad. And then realization hits me. "You didn't like the fact that my dad and I got hurt that night."

"It's just . . . when I was watching it from the backstage area that night in 05, half of me was like disappointed that you lost even though it was scripted, and the other half was like 'I knew you would lose that badly.' Sorry, but it's true." she tells me with a small shrug.

"I figured you would think that. I was young at the time. Didn't really know any better to tell you the truth, but my one regret from back then was that I dragged my father into the feud. My mom was so pissed at me for doing that." I tell her with a small chuckle as I wrap an arm around her.

"But it was all your dad's idea!" she tells me with a small scowl.

"I know, but he wanted to be there for me, regardless of my mom's protests." I say with a small smirk as I remember those matches from 2005. "Still can't believe it's been eight year since then."

"I know. You figure you would feel the same way after watching a match you saw eight years ago, but when I watched the Hell in a Cell match between you and Mark, I couldn't help but feel . . ." she trails off as she tried to search for a word.

"Protective?" I suggest with a smirk. She scowls at me before her face softens and then looks away. "Absolutely worried? Sad I was all beat up and that my glorious face was all bloody?"

"Maybe . . ." she tells me with a shrug. "It kinda sounds ridiculous considering you're a vampire for crying out loud and should be able to protect yourself!"

"I know, but I like the fact that you're protective of me. That just shows how much you care about me." I tell her with a shrug, earning me a smile from the hard-to-get-a-smile-from-her Anaconda.

"Glad to know that my worry and protectiveness is appreciated. I must be doing something right then." she tells me with a small smirk as a loud buzzing noise begins to echo throughout the room.

"What was that buzzing noise I hear?" I ask as I look around the room.

"My phone; you got to love international calling." she tells me with a sigh as she leaves my embrace and walks over to the dresser. She takes a look at the screen before swiftly throwing the phone over to me.

"Why do I have to answer it?" I ask in mild surprise as I wave her phone around.

"Look at the screen to find out." she tells me as she walks over to the bathroom. I look down at the screen to see that the caller I.D. was showing Sam's name. Knowing I was in for a pretty long conversation, I let out a deep sigh and press the call button.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver.

"Ciao Randy!" calls Sam as her bubbly voice echoes out of the receiver. "Greetings from Europe!"

"Hey Sam! How's Italy?" I say to her as I fall back onto the bed.

"Milan is wonderful! What about you? How's Jamaica mon?" she asks in a fake Jamaican accent, which I can't help but chuckle at her poor attempt.

"You really shouldn't try a Jamaican accent Sam. It doesn't suit you, but Jamaica is pretty amazing here except for the storms and the occasional power outages." I tell her with a shrug. "How's Alanna?"

"Napping!" she tells me bluntly, which I instantly groan at.

"Oh come on Sam. You could have called when she was awake at least." I say as I flail my free arm.

"I know, but I like to torture you sometimes." I can instantly here the smile in her voice. "I like it when you suffer a little bit."

"You and Amanda really do have dark senses of humor." I tell her with a chuckle.

"HEARD THAT!" calls Amanda as she pops her head into the bathroom doorway with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"You were supposed to!" I exclaim back at her with a smirk. She narrows her eyes at me before moving back deeper into the bathroom we share.

"I see you and Amanda are doing well."

"Yeah we are." I say into the receiver as I sit back up. "We've been doing fine."

"I see. I was just checking in on you two, that's all." I let out a small groan at Sam's statement.

"Really Sam; you're not my mom." I say with a little hint of a whine.

"I know, but I can't help myself. Plus, I thought I should warn you that your mom was planning to call you later today, so you better watch out for that." she tells me in a condescending tone. "Also, to me, you can really act like a child sometimes."

"I do not act like I child!" I exclaim into the receiver.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Why are you acting like a child Randy?" Amanda suddenly asks me as she walks out the bathroom, taking me by surprise. "This is just one of your childlike tendencies isn't it?"

"HA! See, I'm not the only one who thinks you have childlike tendencies." Sam tells me as I put her on speaker. "Hey Amanda!"

"Hi Sam!" says Amanda as she drops onto the bed at my side. "How's it going with you in Italy?"

"Everything's fine! I'm sorry; I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. My battery is almost dead." she tells us as static starts to echo out of the receiver.

"Alright, just tell Alanna and Josh we said hi!" says Amanda as she crosses her arms.

"Tell Alanna Daddy misses her." I further add as Amanda shoots me a small smirk.

"Duly noted; Bye!" exclaims my ex as the call ended. I hand Amanda back her phone, who then uses her powers to levitate the phone back onto its spot on the dresser.

"I didn't know you had international calling." I say as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Surprise!" she tells me with a surprised look on her face. She tries to get off the bed, but I wasn't going to let her go that easy.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

I'm suddenly yanked back onto the bed, crashing into Randy's chest in the process as his arms wrap around my waist and trap me against his body, just like how a Viper would wrap around it's pray before poisoning it and eating the helpless creature.

"Mind letting me go?" I ask with a playful smirk as I struggle to break free.

"Not just yet," he tells me in that husky voice of his as he whispers in my ear. One of his arms unwraps from my waist and I feel his fingers brush against my skin as he moves my hair away from my neck. "I see the hickey is healing nicely."

"You sound so disappointed Randy." I say with a sarcastic edge to my voice as I feel his lips along my neck, making me let out a hitched breath in response.

"I am . . . I thought the hickey I gave you would last a little longer." he says with a sad edge to his voice. I feel his lips curl up in a smirk before he speaks again. "You know I can fix that right?"

"Oh no you don't," I say as I break out of his loosened grip. "I think one hickey is enough kind sir."

"Aw . . . Manda; you're no fun." he tells me with a pout as he grabs me to hold me in place, his hold strong, yet gentle as his fingers curve around my wrist.

"I like to play hard to get Randal." I tell him with a shrug as Randy pulls me onto his lap. "Is that a crime?"

"No," he tells me as he wraps an arm around my waist once again. "But I don't think your game is going to work for you this time."

"How so?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Simple," he tells me as he leans his face closer to mine. "I got you, so I won."

Our lips connect for a heated kiss; his hand creeps into my hair as I claw at his shirt, our lips brushing roughly against each other, both of trying to gain the upper hand on the other. I let out a loud sigh as Randy leans back onto the bed, me on top of him as neither of us disconnect. I straddle his waist with my legs as I move to nibble his earlobe, gaining a small moan from him in response as his hands travel up and down my waist. And then I'm stung.

"OW!" I exclaim as I bring a hand to my butt, a small stinging feeling emanating from my rear. "Did you just pinch my ass?"

"No!" he tells me with a chuckle as I scowl at him. "I'm not that grab happy!"

"Well . . . something stung me on my left side of my rear and you are the only person that could be responsible for it." I tell him as I cross my arms on his chest.

"Maybe a mosquito wanted a quick bite?" he tells me with a shrug.

"I don't think so," I tell him with a shake of my head. "I definitely think it's you."

"Well then . . . if that's the case. Let me show you how sorry I am." he tells me with a small pout as I feel his hand land on my neck. Our lips connect once again and I can't help but instantly respond with a moan. Our tongues clash and I feel suddenly off balance. That's when I realize that Randy rolled us over so that I was under him, his 245 pound body pressing down onto me.

_You really like to be the dominant one don't you?_ I ask mentally as our lips disconnect so that he can move his attention to my neck.

_It's in my nature._ That is all he says to me as I feel his cool lips travel around my neck, his tongue tasting my skin. My hitched breathing escapes my lips as the seconds pass as Randy's lips travel downward. Anticipation runs through me when he starts tracing his kisses from my collarbone down to the rest of my upper body, the thin fabric of my camisole serving as my skin's only protection. He purposefully avoids my boobs and goes straight for my stomach, and that's when I realize that his hands have also traveled downward as well. And that's when the tickling starts.

"STOP IT!" I yell through my laughter as I feel his fingers tickle me endlessly along my sides. "STOP IT DAMMIT!"

"Not until you say uncle!" he yells back to me with a grin as I try to roll over my side.

"NEVER!" I yell back as I try to fend him off, but he just won't budge.

"Suit yourself!" I feel his arms wrap around my left leg and then his fingers wrap on the sole of my foot, thus continuing the tickle attack. "Say uncle!"

"NO!" I yell back as I continue to laugh, inwardly curing myself for being so ticklish. I try everything, from clawing my way free to using my free leg to hit Randy till he lets me go, but in the end I am forced to say it once he gets hold of both my legs. "ALRIGHT I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

I let out a loud sigh as Randy finally lets my foot go, much to my relief. I sit up and stare at Randy with my coldest stare in place.

"I'm so going to get you for this Randy." I mumble as I cross my arms at him. "Mark my words!"

"Aw come on 'Manda! It was all in good fun." he tells me with a smirk as he walks over to the door. "Lulling you into a false sense of security so that I could tickle you was the plan all along."

"So making out with me just now was fake?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"No! I thoroughly enjoyed that part." he tells me as he leans against the closed door. "I just wanted to get you to say uncle. The making out part was all part of the plan."

"If you say so," I say as I walk over to him with crossed arms. "By the way, I noticed that when you were moving down my body with your lips, you avoided my boobs. Why is that?"

Randy goes wide eyed at my statement for a split second before retaining his neutral expression. He lets out a small sigh before letting a small smirk crawl onto his face.

"Well," he tells me with a nod as he wraps an arm around my waist. "Let's just say that good things come to those who wait and leave it at that. Plus, living in a house with people who have extra sensitive hearing is a bit of a problem."

_So he wants to wait. I respect that. _I let a small smile tug at my lips as I watch him open the door. "Aren't you patient?"

"Yes . . . yes I am." he tells me with a smirk as we walk into the hallway. We travel toward the kitchen to see Monica frying bacon on the stove, with a plate already filled with bacon on the side. Randy tries to steal a slice, but Monica uses her spatula to bat his hand away.

"No bacon till breakfast is ready!" says Monica with a scowl as she wags the spatula in Randy's face. "I already had all the guys and Lita try to steal this bacon and I don't need you to do it too Randy. Don't try it!"

"Sorry," Randy mutters in defeat, obviously disappointed that he couldn't snag a slice.

"Need any help?" I ask with a shrug as I look around the kitchen.

"Well . . . you can make the omelets." she tells me as she points to the fridge.

"Done," I say as I walk over to the fridge. "Cheese or no cheese?"

"Cheese please!" exclaims Randy and Monica in unison. I raise an eyebrow as I grab the egg tray and the pack of cheese from the fridge, closing the door with my foot. While Monica is distracted with the bacon still sizzling on the stove, I quickly levitate a piece of bacon from the plate and send it over to Randy. He nods his head in approval before rushing out the room with his treat in hand.

"You just had to give him that bacon strip didn't you?" my sister tells me with a scowl as she turns to me.

"What can I say," I say with a smirk as I take a bowl from out of the cabinet. "I'm such a giver."

* * *

_Normal POV_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" exclaimed Adam as he stared at Randy as he walked into the living room. "How did you sneak a bacon strip past Monica?"

"It pays to have a girlfriend who can levitate objects with her mind." said Randy with a shrug as he ate the last of his bacon. He then turned his attention to the TV screen. "Is that the 2013 Royal Rumble on screen?"

"Hell yeah!" said Kofi as he held onto Monica's laptop, which was connected to the TV by a cord. "Monica has a huge archive of old matches from old pay-per-views on her computer. So . . . since this day looks like it's going to be another rain out, Monica and I figured we can have a little pay per view viewing party. Don't worry Randy, you didn't miss a thing. This is just the first video."

"That's cool," mumbled Randy as he looked at the screen just as Goldust appeared on screen. "Cody. I was wondering. Why are you so annoyed when your older brother appears at the Royal Rumbles? Every time he appears, you look oh so disappointed that he showed up."

"It's simple; I don't like him. When he becomes Goldust, he's creepy." said Cody bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"That's mean to say about your older brother," muttered Kaitlyn as she walked into the room with a bacon strip in hand. "Why do you say that, Cody?"

"He has a weird obsession with black and yellow and he wears a woman's wig and a bathrobe to the ring." said Cody in a deadpan fashion. "Plus he almost married Aksana on NXT. I did not approve of that union. Also, I'm glad that I eliminated him at this year."

"Eh . . . good point." said Kaitlyn as she finished the last of her bacon.

"Sudden question, and this goes to all the second and third generation wrestlers here," said Lita with a small smirk. "What would you do if you were in the Royal Rumble and suddenly the next wrestler entering the match . . . was your own father?"

"OH HELL NO!" cried Cody as he flailed his arms . "I don't wanna see my daddy in the Royal Rumble. It'll get weird for me."

"If my dad was in the Royal Rumble, I'd probably have someone else eliminate him. You know? Pay the person off?" said Ted as he crossed his arms. "I'm that gutless. Plus, I think he would disown me if I eliminated him myself."

"COUGH coward's way out COUGH" said Sheamus as he looked at the screen.

"It's called self-preservation!" countered Ted as he pointed at Sheamus, just as the screen showed Cody eliminating Kofi with a disaster kick.

"You know . . . I need to seriously get you back for that." said Kofi as he turned to Cody while pointing to the screen. "I used a freaking rolling chair as a pogo stick to get back to the ring, just to have you kick me off of it."

"Every man for himself dude," said Cody with a smirk. "What about you Randy? What would happen if Cowboy Bob Orton suddenly appeared at the Royal Rumble?"

Randy let a thoughtful look come across his face as he placed a hand under his chin.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth," said Randy as he looked up at the ceiling. "On one hand, I would want to eliminate him as fast as I could because I have the feeling he may come after me first. And on the other hand, I would love to see how long he could last in the Rumble before he gets eliminated."

"Good answer." said Ted as shook his head in agreement, just as Alicia and Kelly Kelly walk in to the room with bacon in their hands. "And why the hell are all the Divas walking in here with bacon, while none of us guys have had any yet?"

"We're better at getting it than you boys." said Alicia with a smirk. "Plus, Amanda is such a sneak."

"I'm going to try to get a slice." said Lita as she ran over to the kitchen just as Layla walked out of it with two strips of bacon in her hand.

"Sheamus catch!" exclaimed the Brit as she threw a slice at the Irish man. Sheamus got up to grab it, but Edge was able to snag it before the Celtic Warrior could grab it.

"DAMMIT!" exclaimed Sheamus as he snapped his fingers. "Adam that was my slice! You stole my bacon!"

"What bacon?" asked Adam as he turned to the redhead with a mouthful of bacon.

"Adam . . . run!" said Sheamus as he cracked his knuckles. Adam paled and instantly bolted for the door, the Celtic Warrior running after him just as quick.

"GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Everyone's ears perked up at the news, EXCEPT for Adam and Sheamus who were running around the outside of the house as the rain began to fall.

"Should we go tell them that breakfast is ready?" asked Kaitlyn as she pointed out the window.

"Nah . . . more for us." said Wade with a shrug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Wade on this one." said Randy as he walked into the kitchen. "Let them have their fun. It's their loss."

**Please review!**


	19. Ghost Stories

Chapter 19: Ghost Stories!

_Normal POV_

After breakfast, everyone gathered around the TV to watch the pay per view marathon going on onscreen. It was five in the afternoon when the fuse blew, again, making the TV and all the other electronics go dark in the house.

"Please tell me you paid the electrical bill?" mumbled Alicia as she let a flame flicker above her finger. "Because the fuse in this house really seems faulty to me; this is like the third time the fuse blew this vacation."

"Like I said before girl: this is tropical storm season for ya!" said Amanda with a shrug as she flicked a flame of her own between her fingers. "Now . . . what should we do to entertain ourselves till the lights come on?"

"How about ghost stories everyone?" said Adam with a mischievous grin. "Best story gets next pick to where we should go here in Jamaica."

"Nice idea, but I think we should lay some ground rules." said Cody with a serious expression on his face.

"Dude, what fucking ground rules?" asked Adam in disbelief. "I'd say . . . anything goes. It's freaking ghost stories dammit! They're supposed to be scary."

"I'm going to agree with Adam on this one." said Ted with a shrug. "What ground rules could you possibly have for ghost stories? What? Are you afraid you may get nightmares from too many stories?"

"No . . ." said Cody with a sheepish look on his face. "It's just that . . . fine! If you want anything goes, then let it be anything goes. Who wants to go first? Because it's not going to be me!"

"Let me fella? I have a good one." said Sheamus as he crossed his arms.

"Well . . . the floor is yours. Go on ahead." said Kofi as he placed Monica's laptop on the coffee table.

"Much obliged." said Sheamus. "Back in Ireland, we have this little legend of a demon that goes around at night to steal the souls of people and feed on their empty bodies, whether they're bad, good, or just indifferent. Only one person has ever survived his attack. He was a good old human that just wanted a drink of ale. He walked over to his usual pub on this empty street one rainy night in Belfast, but he instantly noticed that something was amiss as soon as he turned the corner."

"What was wrong?" asked Monica as she combed her fingers through her short hair.

"The lights were out and the windows were absolutely cracked. The lad just thought that the lights were out because of the storm and that the window was damaged because of a good old bar fight, but . . . as he walked closer to the bar, he realized that the place was quiet . . . eerily quiet. Way to quiet for happy hour." said Sheamus as he lowered his voice. "When he walked by the window, the smell of blood overcame him. The rusty, metallic smell burnt his nose and all the lad could think of was that the people inside got into something a lot worse than a simple bar fight. The lad wrestled with the idea of either calling the cops or looking inside to see if everyone was alright. But then a second smell came across his nose, and it was absolutely horrid."

"Please don't describe the smell." said Layla as she scrunched up her nose. "Once you describe a smell for me, I can't help but think about it for a good few hours afterward."

"Sorry babe, but I'm describing it whether you like it or not." said Sheamus with a small smirk. "As I was saying . . . the smell was absolutely horrible, worse than Boogeyman's worms, worse than the smell that AJ and Dolph gave off after having being pooped on near New Year's, and absolutely worse than Henry and Show after a long match. The smell was basically a combination of rotting flash, trash, poop . . ."

"Dude . . . You're torturing your girlfriend here." said Randy with a chuckle as he pointed to Layla, whose face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Layla, are you okay?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"I probably won't be able to think about anything except for bad smells for the next few hours thanks to him." said Layla as she pointed to Sheamus.

"Sheamus . . . . How about you just get back to your story for your girlfriend's sake?" asked Adam as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"I think that's a good idea lad," said Sheamus as he shot an apologetic look at Layla. "Going back to the story, as the lad wrestled with the idea of going in or calling for help, he began to hear footsteps, and they weren't the human kind. They were loud, thunderous, and they got louder and louder with each step. The lad looked through the window to see a pair of light green eyes staring straight at him through the curtain that covered the inside of the window. The lad's first thought . . . run like hell. He managed to get halfway down the block when he heard glass breaking and bricks cracking and landing on the cobblestone street. The lad was afraid to turn around, but he did it anyway, and he instantly regretted it."

"What did he see?" asked Lita as she looked at Sheamus with an eyebrow raised.

"The most horrible creature he could ever imagine," said Sheamus as he looked around the group, making eye contact with every single one of them. "The creature had these craggily, stubby horns coming out of his head and wings that were black as night. Its green eyes shown through a mask of burnt leather and its teeth were black as it wings, but its fangs were as sharp as a vampire's own, maybe even sharper. The creature's sharp claws were already laced with the blood of his victims, and he was planning to add more. The lad was frozen with fear at the sight of the beast, but as soon as the beast took a step, he broke out of his shock and ran down the street. The lad couldn't here footsteps, but he heard loud wings flapping in the sky, and when he turned around he saw that the beast was up in the sky chasing him. And it was unlucky for the lad to have his favorite pub in an area filled with empty warehouses and broken homes; why the owner of the pub had his business there I have no idea."

"What happened next dude?" asked Ted as the story peaked his interest.

"The lad decided to run into one of the old warehouses, which used to be a saw mill. The lad quickly hid between a few logs and when he got settled in his hiding spot, the beast came in, crashing through some of the windows near the ceiling. The lad cowered in his spot, praying to any deity he could think off for his life, and basically, you can say his prayers were answered." said Sheamus with a shrug. "You see it was because he ran into the old saw mill warehouse that he was saved that night. The left over sawdust gave off a strong smell that covered his own; the creature eventually gave up his search after only a few minutes, but the lad stayed in his hiding spot till morning. When he walked out the building at the crack of dawn, his first instinct was to go back to the pub to see if any lives could be saved. But alas, his hope was in vain. He walked into the pub with a few officers to see every single person that was in the pub . . . . Was dead."

"No survivors?" asked Kaitlyn.

"No survivors," said Sheamus with a sigh. "Most of the people who were dead were people who the lad knew; from old high school buddies to people he always saw on the street every day and even a few old flames here and there. All of the bodies had claw marks and there were pools of blood everywhere. But the weirdest thing was the eyes."

"What about the eyes?" asked Adam as he raised an eyebrow.

"All of them were absolutely blank. The pupils in every single person's eyes were gone; all that was left was the white sclera. The lad couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the door, but before he could walk two feet, a drop of blood fell on his nose." said Sheamus as he wagged his fingers.

"He looked up didn't he?" asked Amanda as she shook her head.

"Hell yes he did," answered Sheamus as he crossed his arms. "When he looked up, all you can read on his face was horror. Up on the ceiling was the words 'The Soul Stealer' written in blood. And that is my story. Any questions?"

"Yeah . . . what happened to the 'Soul Stealer' after that night?" asked Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms.

"No one knows; after that night, he just disappeared like he never existed." answered Sheamus as he shrugged. "Okay; who wants to share their story next?"

"'Manda, Randy; you two remember Elizabeth Cain right?" asked Monica as she pointed at the two.

"Hell yeah, I do," answered Randy as he shook his head. "May her soul rest in peace; didn't get to live to see senior year."

"Who is Elizabeth Cain?" asked Ted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . back in high school, there was this girl in our grade named Elizabeth Cain. She was this shy, inverted girl, but all she wanted to do was fit in, but the popular kids in our school didn't want that to happen. They made sure she stayed an outcast, picking on her anyway they could because of her shyness and her parents' professions." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"What did they work as?" asked Layla as she slightly flinched as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Her father worked at the morgue as a coroner and her mom worked at a funeral home as the person who prepares the bodies for wakes, viewings, and funerals. But, it was natural for them, almost comforting. You see, Elizabeth and her parents were all necromancers." answered Monica as she crossed her arms.

"Ah . . . the people that can talk with AND raise the dead," said Adam in understanding. "Were you three friends with Elizabeth?"

"Amanda and Monica were closer to Elizabeth than I was. They were all members of the school volleyball team." answered Randy as he pointed to the twins.

"Elizabeth also had an uncanny ability to tell who was supernatural or not. She found me and sis out during our first volleyball practice together. And then she found Randy out when he caught him red-handed, pun intended, snacking on a squirrel behind the gym after practice the same day." answered Amanda as she let out a small chuckle.

"Really dude? Squirrels? I didn't know you liked . . . vermin blood." said Ted as he scrunched up his nose.

"I was really exausted and desperate for blood that day." was all Randy said as he looked at the window, slightly embarrassed that his small secret got out.

"So . . . what happened to Elizabeth?" asked Layla as she raised an eyebrow.

"Amanda . . . you tell the story best. You explain it to them." said Randy as Monica nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine" mumbled Amanda with a shrug. "I guess I'm going to have to start from the beginning. It was a month before Halloween when it happened. Elizabeth had walked into the park late at night just to get some fresh air after she got into a little dispute with her parents. She noticed that there was no one in the park except for her, so . . . she decided to practice her powers, to improve on them. She walked over to a nearby pond and found a dead frog lying on the side. It was still in perfect condition, a telltale sign that the little critter only died recently. All she did was touch it with one finger and poof . . . the creature was up and jumping again. But then . . . all she heard next was a piercing scream, drowning out the ribbits from the now revived frog."

The wind began to howl outside, taking some of the wrestlers by surprise as the thunder and lightning started to pick up. Amanda was undisturbed by the noise as she continued her story.

"When she turned around, she saw Melanie Gomez and Marc Williamson, two of the popular kids and the worst offenders when it came to picking on poor Elizabeth. They called her a freak, a monster, someone that shouldn't even exist. Elizabeth tried to reason with them, she tried to explain herself, but they wouldn't listen. She took a step forward, they took a step back, she took another step forward, and they took two steps back. They just didn't want to be near her because they were so freaked out. They couldn't comprehend the situation, and so they ran. Elizabeth knew if that she didn't get them to understand that they would spill her secret, so she ran after them."

"Well . . . did she catch them?" asked Kelly as she began to weave her fingers together.

"Nope . . . ." said Amanda with a small nod of her head. "She chased them out of the park and onto the street. They ran block after block, but when they reached the neighborhood main street, things went from bad . . . to absolutely worse."

"What happened?" asked Cody, who didn't really look like he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well . . . Melanie and Marc were able to make it across the street unscathed, but Elizabeth was blindsided by an 18 wheeler. She didn't see it coming and she had no time to react. She was dragged for blocks and the driver never realized it." answered Amanda as she let out a small sigh. "By the time her body was able to break free from the truck, she was out in the outskirts of town near the forests. Luckily for her, there were some people there to help her out."

"My parents and I found her by the side of the road at the forest's edge when we finished hunting that night. She had already lost too much blood, but she somehow managed to hang on long enough for us to bring her home; she talked about what happened to her before the accident along the way, but the impact already scrambled her brain so much that it was practically all a blur. Her parents' were devastated. They told us to leave and we did, and that was the last time I saw Elizabeth." said Randy with a haunted look on his face.

"How did you guys fully know about what happened to Elizabeth before Randy found her?" asked Sheamus as he raised an eyebrow.

"Melanie and Marc; they began to talk about what they saw the next day at school, but no one believed them. They tried to plead their case to their friends, but they all thought they were going crazy, and eventually, their friends shunned them as well. Randy could easily tell that they were telling the truth, so I decided to take a peek in their minds to see what they were talking about. I saw everything from that night through their eyes." said Amanda as she did a small shrug.

"Elizabeth's funeral was three days after that night at the funeral home her mother worked at and our families went to pay our respects." said Randy as he gestured to himself and the twins. "We just never realized that the entire student body was going to be there too."

"Everyone was there except for Melanie and Marc. But that wasn't the weirdest part to me." said Amanda as she narrowed her eyes at no one by particular. "During the ceremony, our mother told me that she could feel that not everyone's thoughts were truthful. I decided to see this for myself, and I saw that she was right. All the popular kids weren't sad about Elizabeth's death; some were actually downright glad she was gone."

"Those damn bastards!" said Kofi with a scowl. "And you went to school with those people?"

"Sad to say it, but it's true." said Monica. "We just weren't prepared for what happened next on Halloween."

"What happened on Halloween?" asked Lita as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well; on Halloween night was the time of our school dance. Costumes were mandatory and everything seemed fine. . ." said Monica as she trailed off.

"And that's when I started to smell blood." said Randy with a nod of his head.

"Blood?" asked Layla as she scrunched up her nose once again.

"Yeah . . . I told Amanda and Monica about it and we traced the smell to outside of the gym. We slowly walked by the side of the building and that's when the biting and slurping sounds began to grow louder and louder." answered Randy as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Biting and slurping sounds?" Wade asked him in slight disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep; we reached the back of the gym to see Elizabeth eating Marc's body. She was a zombie; her body already in mild decomposition as she ate the flesh off of Marc's neck. The look on his face already told us that he was dead. We were all so shocked that Elizabeth came back from the dead, that we never realized that she had already claimed a victim before Marc."

"Melanie?" suggested Cody as he crossed his arms.

"Her neck was completely torn open as she lay lifelessly on the ground. Her Bride of Frankenstein costume was drenched in her blood. Elizabeth let Marc's body just drop to the ground like he was just a sack of potatoes. She turned to us and we got a full view of her face. She'd already lost one eye and there were little maggots hanging out of different parts of her head. She stared at us for a long while before turning towards the two dead bodies strewn in front of her. All she did was say 'My job here is done' and she walked away, never to be seen again." explained Randy as he looked out the window.

"What happened next?" asked Adam as he crossed his arms.

"Well, since we couldn't tell the cops that a zombie had killed two of our classmates, we made the scene look like they were killed by some psycho cannibalistic murderer," answered Randy with a sigh. "After that night, we went over to Elizabeth's parents' house to get some answers, but they had already moved out. We went over to the cemetery where Elizabeth was buried an found her grave to be completely open and the casket empty."

"You mean she's still out there somewhere in St. Louis?" asked Kofi in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe . . ." answered Amanda as she shrugged. "There've been stories from hikers saying that they saw some decomposing girl walking around and living somewhere in the forests around the city. We scoured those woods, but we've found no trace of her. She's basically become one of the supernatural legends of St. Louis today."

"Spooky . . .," muttered Cody as he crossed his arms. "This is probably the first ever ghost story that actually has witnesses that lived it."

"You got that right," muttered Kelly Kelly as the lights and all the electronics came back on. "Oh . . . the lights came back on. Who's next?"

"Well . . . I got a story." said Kaitlyn as she shrugged her shoulders. "There's this old legend from my hometown about this ancient Native American."

Is it one of those Native American burial ground stories?" Monica asked bluntly as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's more like a Native American who becomes a vampire and terrorizes explorers that have desecrated the land," answered Kaitlyn with a shrug. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"You should be directing the question to the resident vampire." said Adam as he nudged his head at Randy.

"I'm fine with it. I've heard plenty of stories about vampires terrorizing people and I probably won't stop hearing them for the rest of my life." said Randy with a shrug.

"Okay then . . . many years ago, during the time when settlers were moving to the West for a better life, there was this expedition group that had reached the area that we call Houston today. They surveyed the land and saw that it would be a great place for a settlement, but the only thing in their way was a Native American tribe that was living in the area. At first, the tribe chief, Chief Stonemarrow, welcomed the explorers with open arms, but when he learned that the explorers wanted their land, he wasn't going to lie down. He commanded all of the men in his village to get ready for a fight, but sadly, the explorers were way too advanced for them. It was a massacre; men, women, children, they were all killed except for the tribal chief. The explorers kept him alive so that he could suffer by himself; to live through the fact that he had led his people to their deaths. But all the tribal chief could think about was revenge. He was already too wounded to move, but revenge continued to be the focus point in his mind. When all hope seemed lost for the tribal chief, out from the horizon came a woman walking toward him. The tribal chief thought that with her pale skin and blonde hair and with the white dress she was wearing, she was some sort of being who was going to take him to the afterlife. But one little bite changed all that." said Kaitlyn with a shrug. "The next time he woke up, all he could think of was revenge, and blood. He found the explorers on the side of a nearby lake and he decimated them all within a few minutes. Come morning, he was satisfied that he was able to avenge his village, but he was all sad that he was the only one that survived from his village. He left that lake alone, never to be seen again. Today, humans call that legend 'Stonemarrow's Wrath', but we people in the Houston supernatural community know otherwise."

"So . . . no one knows what happened to Chief Stonemarrow?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . . after that day, the woman who turned him found him in northern Texas. She taught him all he needed to know about the vampire world. She even managed to convince him to move back the Houston once the city was establish, even though it was hard for him at first. Now, they're the co-heads of the Houston Coven, and also my parents' next door neighbors." said Kaitlyn with a small shrug.

"Well isn't that uncanny." said Cody with a wide eyed look.

"You got that right," said Kaitlyn as she crossed her arms. "Is anyone ready for dinner? I'm starving?"

"I'm feeling in the mood for Chinese," said Adam as he crossed his arms. "Are there any Chinese food places nearby?"

"There's a few over in Mandeville." said Amanda as she stretched out her arms. "But none of them do takeout."

"WHY?" asked half the group as they looked at her in disbelief.

"Have you seen these mountainous roads?" asked Amanda in equal disbelief as she crossed her arms.

"Good point." muttered Adam as he scowled in his seat. "Since you and Monica are the only ones that actually know the area, how about one of you go out into the rain soaked land and get the food?"

"Rock, paper, scissors; loser has to go." said Monica as she got into position.

"Agreed." said Amanda as she too, got into position. They played one game, and that one game decided that Amanda, who played rock, would have to go, since Monica played paper.

"Dammit!" she seethed as she got up from her seat. She then grabbed Randy's arm and pulled off him the chair, taking him by surprise. "You're coming with me."

"WHY?" he asked in surprise as he let her drag him to the stairs.

"I need someone to carry the food!" said Amanda as the two climbed the stairs. The answer got her a few laughs from the others, especially the guys, and a groan from her boyfriend in response.

"Why me?" said Randy with another groan as the two disappeared into the hallway leaving the rest of the group to quickly get a list of orders down before they could get back.

**Please review!**


	20. The Nightmare

Chapter 20: The Nightmare

_Randy's POV_

"Hmm . . . where . . . where am I?" I say to no one in particular as I weakly open my eyes. I look around to see that oak trees are all around me and the night sky is high above me.

"Oak trees?" I ask as I get up from the ground. I slowly look around and I am instantly drawn to the faint lights of the city skyline nearby.

"Wait a second . . . That's St. Louis! How'd I get here? Wasn't I just in Jamaica the day before?" I say as I blabber out question after question. "Where is everyone?"

"Lost, Orton?"

I stop, dead in my tracks, as I hear the voice. So familiar . . . and so surprising considering the fact that he's dead.

"Sergei?" I ask in disbelief as I slowly turn around. My eyes widen in shock as the dead vampire stands before me, but his body was completely unrecognizable. It was charred and blackened beyond recognition and his face and arms looked more skeletal than man. His clothes were completely charred as well as his eyes bored a hole straight through me.

"Like what you see Orton?" he asks me as he gestures to himself. "This is what you and Amanda did to me. Remember that night? You snapped my neck in two and your . . . mate burned my body till it became . . . this."

"I think it's a good look for you. You really do rock the . . . charred vampire look." I say with a small smirk, trying in vain to stop a nervous chuckle from passing my lips.

"Nervous, Orton? You should be because I can't wait to pay you back for what you did to me months ago." he tells me as he smirks, his white fangs the only thing shining through all that blackened skin.

"And what can you do? You're just a charred pile of bones." I say as I narrow my eyes at him. A piercing stab hits me in my back, taking me completely by surprise. I spit out blood as I feel the wound nick my spine. I slowly turn around to see that right behind me was Sergei displaying that sickening smile of his. I turn back around to see that he was still standing in front of me too.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I switch my attention between the two Sergeis. "How is this even possible?"

"I'm so going to have fun with this." says the Sergei behind me as the second Sergei appears right in front of us, impaling me in the gut with his arm. I cough up a large amount of blood as I cringe at the wound dealt to me, easily feeling the most pain coming from my stomach.

"This is pain you are feeling Randy, excruciating pain, and I'm going to make sure you feel a lot of it." says the Sergei in front of me as he turns his arm and pulls it from my gut, some of my blood spurting outward in the process. The Sergei behind me follows suit, taking his arm out from my back. The pain from my wounds envelops my body as I fall to the ground, the blood continuing to come out of my mouth as I feel my wounds barely healing.

"And the pitiful Viper falls to my feet. Look how low you have fallen." says Sergei as the two of them stand side by side above me.

"You are fucking bastards!" I mutter out as I try to move, but the pain from my spine won't let me.

"Such a vulgar mouth you have Randy." says Sergei as his sickening smile spreads across his face. "I can fix that."

He raises his foot and brings it over to my skull, ready to drop it down like a guillotine.

"One stomp should do." says the Romanian bastards as he drops his foot down for the blow. As soon as his foot makes impact, everything instantly goes black.

"SHIT!" I yell out as I feel my lungs just gasping for air. I look around to see that I'm not in a forest outside of St. Louis, but our bedroom here in Jamaica, sitting up in the bed as I clutch the sheets tightly.

"It was all a nightmare." I mutter to myself as I touch my forehead. I look at my hand in surprise to see small sweat drops on the skin. "And I actually sweated?"

"Randy?"

I turn my head to the left to see Amanda with her tired eyes open staring at me with her head propped on her elbow.

"What's wrong?" she asks me sleepily as she lets out a yawn.

"Nothing 'Manda; go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up." I tell her as I let out a yawn myself. I watch her as she sits up in bed. She touches my cheek before moving her hand to my forehead and she instantly raises an eyebrow.

"You're actually sweating," she mumbles to me as she takes her hand away. "The only times you sweat is after a hard fought match or when you have a nightmare. Since we're no way near a wrestling ring, it's safe to assume that you had a nightmare kind sir."

"I told you 'Manda, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it." I tell her as I turn away to face the window.

"I'm not buying it. Randy, something is bothering you." I groan as I hear the stubbornness in her voice. "I just want to know. You know? So I can help."

"I said no!" I snap as I turn to face her, taking her by surprise. "I don't want to talk about it! Okay?"

Her face goes from supportive to shock in five seconds flat. She lets out a deep sigh and waves me off as she settles herself back on her pillow, turning her body away from me.

"Fine . . . I'll leave you alone, but don't come crying to me when your nightmares get out of control." she tells me as she turns to face the wall. From the tone of her voice, I could easily tell that she was upset. Knowing that I was in for it come morning, I decide to deflate the situation before it could get worse.

"Amanda . . ." I mumble to her as I shake her shoulder. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"All I wanted to do was help." is all she says to me as she continues to look at the wall, her arms tightly crossed against her chest.

"I know, I know," I tell her as I manage to roll her body around so that she faced me. "It's just that . . . it's something that I really don't want to talk about right now."

"I see," she tells me with a neutral look on her face. "So when are you going to be ready to talk about it? Because I am not letting this slide."

"Why?" I ask her with narrowed eyes as she sits up.

"You woke me up from my sleep just now," she tells me bluntly as she puts her hands on her hips. "I like to make sure that the things that disturb me when I sleep are settled quickly before they really mess up my slumber."

"You really love your sleep don't you?" I ask her with a small smirk.

"What gave you that idea?" she asks me with a yawn, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Never mind," I say with a small wave of my hand. "How about . . . I tell you in the morning? I'm just not ready to tell you about it right now. I don't really understand it myself."

"Fine . . . just don't wake me up for the rest of the night okay?" she asks me as she falls back onto her pillow. "That trip for Chinese takeout really tired me out."

"Alright . . . I'll try my best." I tell her in defeat as I put my head back on my pillow.

"Good enough for me . . . Good night!" she mumbles out. It only takes a good two minutes to pass before her even breathing and heartbeat is all I hear in the room. I sneak a quick look at her to see her looking away from me, a content look on her face as she lightly snores the night away.

_If only I'm that lucky._

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

I open my eyes to see the white ceiling of the bedroom high above my head and I turn to my right to see that Randy was not in the bed with me.

"Randy?" I called out. I looked over at the bathroom to see that its wide open and no one's inside. I get out of the bed, put on some slippers, and walk out the room to see all the doors still closed. I check the kitchen, the living room, and all the room on the ground floor, but they are void of one Apex Predator.

"Where could he be?" I mumble to myself as I walk out the side door and into the side yard.

"Randy!?" I exclaim out loud as I look at the various mountains that surround the house. I get no answer, so I walk toward the backyard. "Randy!"

"Up here!"

I look up to see Randy sitting on the edge of the roof, still dressed in his PJs, looking down at me with a curious glare.

"How long have you been up there?" I ask him as I walk up the staircase for the second floor balcony.

"A while." he tells me with a shrug. He then stretched his arm out to me. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks" I tell him with a smirk as I grab hold of his firm hand. He pulls me up like I weighed absolutely nothing and next thing . . . I know I'm standing next to the sitting Viper on the roof.

"Have you been lifting weights?" I ask him sarcastically as I settle in my seat next to him.

"Well . . . I have been improving on my lifting," he tells me with a smirk as he wraps an arm around my waist. "Plus . . . being a vampire does have its benefits when it comes to strength."

"Yeah . . . I noticed." I tell him as I snake an arm around his waist. "Why are you out here so early in the morning?"

"I just came out here to think . . . that's all." he tells me with a kiss on the forehead.

"You were thinking about your dream from last night." I say to him with an eyebrow raised. His face changes to that of slight exhaustion at my statement, giving me a clue that what I said was right.

"I can't believe I thought about him." he mutters under his breath as he tightens his hold around my waist.

"Thought about who?" I ask him curiously as I raise an eyebrow. He turns to me with his Viper like glare before looking away again.

"Sergei" he tells me as he stares out into the rest of the valley. My eyes widen in surprise as the memories start to go through my brain, memories that I wish I could forget.

"Please . . . tell me what happened in your nightmare." I say to him as place my free hand on his cheek. His free hand removes my hand from his cheek; placing it right on his leg before turning to face me.

"Well . . . for starters, 'nightmare' is probably the best word to describe what I dreamt of last night. I was in the woods . . . outside of St. Louis when I saw him. But Sergei wasn't himself physically to be exact." he tells me with a small chuckle.

"Let me guess. His skin was all blackened and his body looked more skeletal than man?" I ask in a serious tone of voice.

"Exactly," he tells me with a sigh as he begins to trace circles on my hand with his thumb. "He told me he wanted to pay me back and then I felt this jab of absolute pain in my back. When I turned around . . . there Sergei was with his arm jabbed in my back. The blood came out my mouth, and it came out even more once the Sergei in front of me jabbed his arm into my gut."

"Wait . . . there were two Sergeis?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep; the two of them then pulled their hands out of my body, the arms soaked in my blood as I fell to the ground in absolute pain from the wounds near my spine and stomach. All I saw next were the two Sergeis standing above me. One held his foot above my head and then lowered it down like a guillotine . . . and then everything went black.

"He basically stomped your brains out." I say bluntly as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Basically" he tells me in agreement. "I haven't slept since."

"Randy . . . can I look through your mind for just one second?" I ask him suddenly as a thought pops into my brain.

"You don't want to see that nightmare 'Manda . . . trust me." he tells me with a sigh as he looks me in the eye.

"That's not it," I tell him with a shake of my head. "When you told me your nightmare just now, I sensed something was off. Something in your brain patterns seemed weirdly familiar to me . . . if that makes sense."

"You can sense my brain waves?" Randy asks me bluntly as he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know . . . it's like something in your head was calling to me. And it sounded really familiar . . . like it belonged to me." I tell him unsurely as I cross my arms.

"Was it the Anaconda . . . cause I told you the story before back when you and the girls were kidnapped by those warlocks."

"No . . . it's something different." I tell him as I raise an eyebrow. "Just let me check your brain."

"Fine . . . you make it sound like your giving me one of those brain scans they do at hospitals." he tells me with a scowl as I place both my hands on the sides of his face.

"Oh stop whining!" I tell him with narrowed eyes. "And stay still."

"Okay . . ." he mumbles to me as I close my eyes. I start looking through the various memories in Randy's head till I reach the memory of his nightmare. I then scan the nightmare, sensing that this nightmare came from a power . . . my power.

_How?_ I mumble to myself as I shake my head. I decide to go through his past memories, stopping at the memory of our fight with Sergei and his cronies back in the underground parking lot. There was one particular moment, the part when Randy and Sergei exchanged fists; that peaks my interest. During the exchange of fists, there was another exchange. Sergei implanted a mental seed into Randy's brain.

"That damn bastard. He's messing with you even in death." I mumble to him as open my eyes.

"What did you find out?" he asks me curiously, the look in his eyes telling me that he's not going to like the answer.

"Remember when Sergei told us in the woods that he has the ability to get a sample of others' abilities just by skin contact?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"Yeah . . . I remember." he tells me with a sharp look, obviously thinking about that night.

"Well, turns out back in the parking lot under the Romanian embassy, back when you guys were pummeling each other, he used the power he gained from me to implant a seed of nightmares into your head." I tell him. I instantly move out the way as he jumps to his feet and begins to feverishly pace around the roof. "Something from yesterday must have set it off."

"That damn bastard is lucky he's dead! He actually did that to me!" exclaimed Randy as he crosses his arms and stares out at the scene in front of him. "It's sneaky . . . I give him that!"

"Don't worry Randy! I can reverse it, but . . ." I say to him, trailing off when I think of the other option.

"But what, 'Manda? What's wrong?" he asks me as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well . . . two things can happen actually. One . . . I can eliminate the nightmares just like that in an instant, but the nightmares must have been created by a less powerful psychic. If the nightmares were caused by a very powerful psychic, you would have to stop the nightmares on your own." I tell him as I bite my thumb. "You know . . . fight them off by yourself?"

"Sergei didn't have your powers for very long. Maybe you can reverse it." he tells me, the look of hope evident in his eyes.

"Hopefully," I mumble as I shake my head. "He may not have had my powers for very long, but they're my powers nonetheless."

"It's worth a shot." he tells me as he lets out a sigh. "Work your magic."

"Don't you dare use that phrase ever again to describe my powers. I take offense to that." I tell him with a scowl as I place a hand to his temple.

"Sorry . . ." he mumbles as he closes his eyes. I close my eyes and go straight toward that seed of nightmares planted in his memories. Every person's mind is filled with memories, which are represented by mirrors of various shapes and sizes, from big to small, to ornate to plain. Each mirror can also serve as a portal into the memory, letting any person walk in to live through the memory themselves. The mirror holding the memory of the fight in the parking lot was covered by a dark veil. Dark veils represented nightmares in the psychic sense and there were a few types of them, representing different types of nightmares. Taking the prickly fabric into my hands, I pull down on it, but it won't budge.

"Dammit . . . let me try again." I mutter to myself as I look at my hands, already bleeding from cuts thanks to the thorny fabric. I pull down once again with all my weight, dropping butt first to the ground with the fabric in hand.

"Finally!" I say to myself as I hold the fabric in my hands. It evaporates into thin air just like that, never to be seen again. "That wasn't so bad."

I take one last look at the memory before leaving Randy's memory banks, opening my eyes to see Randy still with his eyes closed.

"Okay . . . you can open your eyes now." I say as I look at my hands, red blotches dotting my palms.

"Did it work?" he asks me as he opens his eyes, his stare instantly going to my hands. "What happened to your hands?"

"Prickly fabric," I mumble to him as I cross my arms. "Don't worry, they're not bleeding."

"Mind explaining the prickly fabric thing to me?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"Well . . . every person's mind has memories, which are represented by mirrors of various shapes, sizes, and designs, depending on the person. If a mirror is covered by a dark veil, then it means that memory is infected by a nightmare. If the fabric of the veil is smooth to the touch, then the nightmare is practically harmless. But if the fabric is prickly and rough, then the nightmare is causing mental anguish for the sufferer, sometimes even going as far as to actually having a physical effect on the person in the physical world when they touch it in the mental world." I tell him as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "That's why I have these red blotches on my hands."

"I see." says Randy as he puts a hand under his chin. "So, Sergei planted the nightmare veil to give me mental anguish even after his death."

"And it's going to continue." I tell him with a shake of my head.

"WHAT?" he asks me totally surprised as his eyes widen. "Didn't you fix it?"

"I removed the veil, so you won't be permanently ridden with nightmares." I tell him as I raise my hands up. "But the prickly nightmare veil has lingering effects even after removal. Don't worry . . . you will only suffer from nightmares for a few more days."

"Well . . . that's something I didn't want to worry about on my vacation." says Randy as he turns away from me. "Looks like I'm pulling all-nighters for the next few days."

"Yeah . . . that's not going to work." I tell him with a sad shake of my head. "The nightmares are still going to be there. You're going to have to tough it out till the nightmares fully go away."

"SHITTTTTTT." Randy moans out as he puts his hands on his head.

"Hey!" I say as I place my hands on my hips. "I know you can tough it out. And if you can't . . . I know one shoulder you can lean on."

"Do you really want 245 pounds of my body weight leaning up against you?" he asks me sarcastically as he crosses his arms.

"Well . . . if you don't like the suggestion, then I might as well leave you to suffer." I say to him as I walk over to the roof's edge. Randy runs over to me and stops me right in my tracks, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"I was only being sarcastic," he tells me with a shake of his head. "But I am glad that I won't have to go through this alone, unless you don't like the probability of me shouting out and thrashing around in the bed."

"I'll see what I can do." I tell him with a smirk as he traps me in a hug.

"AMANDA, RANDY, YOU OUT HERE!"

We both walk over to the roof's edge to see Adam looking out into the backyard, dressed in a T-shirt and his trunks.

"Hey doofus! We're up here!" exclaims Randy. Adam looks up at us in surprise before a smirk replaces it.

"What the fuck are you two doing up there in your PJs? Get your asses down here! We agreed to go down to Ocho Rios early today! Are did you two forget already?" Adam asks us as he flails his arms.

"Calm down Adam. We'll be quick!" says Randy with a wave of his hand.

"You better!" says Adam as he walks inside.

"I never thought Adam would be so hyped about going to Ocho Rios." mumbles Randy as he jumps down to the balcony, landing quietly like a cat.

"The city has a water park with a natural waterfall you can go down in. Who wouldn't be hyped?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I just never thought Kofi would win the ghost story contest with that story of the village shaman. Damn . . . that was scary." mutters Randy as he looks up at me. "Aren't you coming down?"

"Not everyone can land like a cat." I tell him as I crouch on the roof's edge.

"Don't worry . . . I'll catch you." he tells me as he outstretches his arms.

"Promise!" he tells me with a smile. "Trust me."

I raise an unsure eyebrow, but I decide to go for it. I jump off the edge, closing my eyes the entire jump. Seconds of falling lead to me stopping and not feeling ground touching my ass. Surprised, I open my eyes to see Randy smiling at me as he holds me bridal style.

"See? Told you, you can trust me." he tells me as he plants me on my feet.

"I can't really say that about you in the ring." I tell him as I walk inside.

"Hurtful . . . "I hear him say to me, making me smirk at the sound of his husky voice. ". . . But kinda true."

**Please review!**


	21. Waterfalls & Cockatoos

Chapter 21: Waterfalls & Cockatoos

_Amanda's POV_

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" I say tiredly as I look out at the highway in front of us. "I'm not going to answer you two, so stop asking me that damn annoying question!"

"Oh come on 'Manda! We're restless!" cries Adam as he stares at me with wide eyes. "We've been on the road for two and a half hours now. How much longer is it going to take to get to Ocho Rios? We need to stretch our legs!"

"According to that sign . . . 10 more miles." says Randy as he points to the green sign on the side of the road.

"That's 10 miles too long!" whines Lita as she falls back into her seat. "Can we go any faster?"

"Unfortunately for you, I have to obey the speed limit. So pipe down and stay quiet!" I tell her with a scowl as I let out a tired sigh. She lets out a feral snort before looking at the window, a scowl planted on her face.

_I never thought these two would be such whiners. _Randy tells me mentally as he cracks his knuckles.

_Can't we ditch them somewhere so they could trek to Ocho Rios by themselves? _ I ask him as I sneak a quick glance at him from the corner of my eye.

_They're werewolves 'Manda. They would find their way back one way or another. Just like boomerangs. _Randy tells me with a shrug as we drive by a horse ranch.

_And just like boomerangs, they'll sometimes hit you in the head if you don't watch for them. _I tell him with a smirk, just as Randy grabs Adam's hand before he could slap him on the side of the head.

"Really dude?" Randy asks him as he lets go of the man's hand. "Do you really think I would let you get away with that?"

"Just checking." mumbles Adam as he sits back in his seat in defeat.

_Nice heads up_. Randy tells me with a small smirk, making it disappear before Adam and Lita could see it.

_Anytime._ I tell him as I notice a second green sign on the side of the road where the ocean was.

"That sign says that we have just passed through the Ocho Rios city limits. We'll head to the water park first, which is outside of the city, before heading into the downtown area." I tell them as I let out a yawn.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," says Adam with a smile. "Hey . . . is it true that once we head downtown, you girls are going to force us guys to go shopping with you?"

"Maybe" Lita and I say in unison as we share knowing looks.

"Dude we're doomed!" deadpans Adam as he clutches the headrest of Randy's seat.

"Yeah . . . I figured we are." says Randy as he lets out a small groan.

"You guys aren't going to sneak away are you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. They look at each other before turning to us.

"No!" they tell us, drawing out the word as they shook their heads.

"We'll see about that." I tell them as I notice two familiar roads going up the cliff next to us. "Here we are!"

"We're here?" asks Lita as she looks at me in disbelief. "Well that was quick!"

"I told you guys the water park is outside the actual city." I tell them as I turn onto the road. The sign 'Dunn's River Falls & Water Park' stood in between the entry road and the exit road as I drove the car up the hill. We quickly pass through the security checkpoint and into the large parking lot, fairly filled with various vehicles of different shapes and sizes. I decide to park the car right at one end of the lot, just as the werewolves began to claw at the windows.

"Hey you two! I don't want to be paying for any damages caused by the two of you because of your impatience!" I tell them as I turn off the ignition, but they were already out the door. "Well that was fast!"

"This is what happens when you coop up werewolves in a small area for a good amount of time." Randy tells me with a shrug as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Yeah, but they were cooped up in here a lot longer when we traveled from the airport." I tell him with an eyebrow raised.

"That's true too . . . maybe they're excited since they get to ride down a waterfall today." he suggests as he opens his door and steps out.

"That could be it." I say with a shrug as I open my door.

"So . . . where's the visitor's entrance to this place?" asks Ted as he steps out of his car.

"Over there!" says Monica as she points to the gate over at the right side of the parking lot. "Let's get moving before this place really gets busy."

We all nod our heads, grab our stuff, and walk over to the gate. Once we all pay the entrance fee and drop our stuff at the visitors' lockers, we walk in to see a whole lot of trees and a whole bunch of paths to various parts of the park.

"Which path do we take?" asks Cody as he looks around at the various signs.

"How about we all just split up for this one?" suggests Layla. "Management says we have to vacation together, but they didn't say we have to all do the exact same things at the same time throughout the whole vacation."

"Layla makes a good point," says Wade as he points to her. "We have to vacation together, but we don't need to do everything together."

"Who's up for the waterfall?" says Adam as he points to the path with a sign that had the symbol for waterfall on it. Kofi, Lita, Alicia, Randy, and I all raise our hands for it. "What about the rest of you? What are you guys going to do?"

"We're thinking waterslides . . . See ya!" says Sheamus as he and Layla walk down the path that had the sign for the waterslide by the side. Cody and Kaitlyn followed after them.

"I guess it's the pool for the rest of us." says Ted as he nods over to the path leading to the pools.

"You people are so boring." Adam says bluntly as he crosses his arms.

"Oh shut up!" says Wade with a wave of his hands as he and Monica follow after Ted and Kelly.

"Now that the boring ones are gone, let's go, fellow adventurous ones!" says Adam with a grin as he and Lita run down the path to the waterfall, closely followed by Alicia and Kofi.

"Those four are way too excited about the waterfall." I mumble under my breath as Randy and I walk at a slower pace.

"Just like little kids." adds Randy as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Have you been here before?"

"Oh yeah . . . I've been here before." I tell him with a sigh.

"That tone of voice tells me that you had a bad experience here," he tells me with a knowing look. "Care to explain?"

"Let's just say that there was this time I came here with my family as a teenager and I was basically stalked by this teenage boy all day just to ask me on a date." I tell him with a shrug as we turn a corner.

"Oh really . . . a guy stalked you throughout the water park just to get you to ask you to go with him on a date?" Randy asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"This guy whose family was from France wanted to buy me a smoothie at the concession stands, but I refused because he had this snobby attitude. He hated that he was rebuffed, so he asked me again, and I said no." I tell him as we climb up a tall stone staircase. "He was persistent. He followed me everywhere around this water park, pestering me to go with him to get a smoothie, but I continued to say no. He never stopped till his parents told him that it was time to go back to their hotel."

"Wait a second . . . what did his parents think about all this?" Randy asks me as he narrows his eyes.

"They were too interested in going to all the attractions here to care. The boy was free to badger me the whole day. And the worse part was that my mom banned me and sis from using our powers during the vacation, so I couldn't mentally tell the guy to leave me alone." I tell him as we reach the top of the staircase.

"Sucks to be you," he tells me with a smirk. He then suddenly looks away and down the path, his ears slightly perking up. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask in confusion as I finally start to hear the waterfall and the faint shouts of our friends. "We're close."

"Hell yeah we are!" he tells me with a small grin. "You wanna race me there?"

I respond with a chop to his bare chest, scowling ay him since we both know he has an unfair advantage.

"Do you really think I'll be dumb enough to race you when we both know that you have an unfair supernatural advantage?" I ask as I walk ahead of him.

"Like you would ever back down from a simple race?" he asks me as he outstretches his arms.

"You're right . . . I WOULDN'T!" I yell as I break into a sprint. I barely run ten feet when I feel the breeze brush past me, signaling that Randy has used his speed to gain the unfair advantage . . . and the obvious win. Not wanting to back down, I continue to run down the path till I reach the bottom of the waterfall, crashing into Randy as he stands by the waterbed with the others.

"Took you long enough!" he tells me with a smirk as he steadies me in his arms.

"See what I mean? Vampire speed = unfair advantage." I say with a sigh as I look around the waterfall, which was practically empty.

"Amanda, I thought this was a waterfall we could ride down from." says Adam as he points to the waterfall, which looked like a natural staircase with irregular steps.

"I never said anything like that, but if you want, you can travel down the rest of the waterfall to the open sea." I say as I point downward.

"Wait . . . this waterfall goes down into the ocean?" Alicia asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep . . . it takes a good 20 minutes to get down there, but it takes an hour and a half to get to the top of the waterfall." I say as I point upward.

"I didn't sign up for hiking," mumbles Adam as he crosses his arms. "But since we're here, we might as well climb this bad boy."

"Okay, but I got to warn you guys, at some spots, the water gets a bit choppy, so be careful where you step." I say as I take a step in to the water, the cool spring water hitting against my shins.

"This will really shape up my thighs." mumbles Lita as she walks in after me.

"Well Amy . . . you're thighs have been looking a little flabby." says Adam with a small shrug as he walks into the water, earning a slap to the face from the female werewolf.

"Dude . . . You definitely deserved that one." says Kofi as he and Randy break into a small laughing fit.

"Yeah . . . I did." says Adam as he stares at Lita's ass as she climbs up the waterfall.

"Enjoying the view Adam?" Alicia asks him with a smirk as she takes a step up the fall.

"Hell yeah I am!" he tells us with a grin as he quickly rushes up the waterfall to catch up with his girlfriend. Randy and I share a look before we follow the others up the waterfall.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The three couples managed to trek all the way up to the top of the waterfall in a little less than an hour, admiring the view they got when they looked out into the land.

"This is beautiful," mumbled Alicia as she looked out at the sea. "You can see the ocean from here."

"You got that right." said Kofi as he took his camera off the chain from his neck. "How about you girls pose for a photo?"

"You boys first!" said Lita as she took out her own camera.

"Fine," said Adam as he crossed his arms. "Do you have the benefit of flash photography?"

"Yes I do! Now pose!" said Lita as she put the camera to her face. Adam, Randy, and Kofi crowded together for the photo, all of them putting bunny ears behind each other's heads. The girls couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"What's with you guys and bunny ears?" asked Amanda as she gestured at the three of them. "You do them in like every photo we take."

"We had to make out photos interesting somehow." said Adam as he shrugged his shoulders. "This is the best we could come up with."

"Now it's your turn girls." said Kofi as he held his camera to his face. The girls stood side by side with each other with Lita being in the middle. Lita wrapped her arms around Alicia and Amanda's waists while the two wrapped an arm around her waist. Kofi snapped their photo just as a cockatoo flew in and landed on Amanda's head.

"What the hell?" said the tall Diva as she looked up to see the bird perched on her fro.

"Oh crap! It's a cockatoo!" said Adam with a grin as he pointed to the bird.

"It's so cute . . . and pretty big." said Alicia as she eyed the white bird, which turned to look at her.

"Yeah . . . can someone get this thing off me because if it poops on my head, I'm kicking one of your asses." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Wait . . . Give me a second." said Kofi as he took a few quick photos of Amanda.

"Really Kofi?" Amanda asked bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Photos?"

"What? This moment deserves to be preserved." said Kofi as he put his camera back on his chain. "Now I'm done."

"Good . . . now can someone get this bird off of me? I think it wants to make a nest out of my hair." said Amanda as the bird started to claw up some of her hair, making itself quite at home in her bushy head of hair.

"Anyone knows how to remove cockatoos from curly hair?" asked Randy as he walked over to Amanda's side, curiously staring at the bird atop her head.

"How about scaring it off her head?" asked Adam as he shrugged his shoulders. Randy just shrugged in return and turned to the bird. He waited till the bird turned to face him and when the bird did just that, he bared his fangs and hissed at it. The bird was scared out of its mind and began to flap its wings in order to fly away, but its talons were stuck in Amanda's hair.

"DAMMIT! GET THIS THING OUT OF MY HAIR!" yelled Amanda in pain as she tried to keep her head steady while the bird continued to tug away, but to no avail.

"NICE GOING YOU TWO!" yelled Lita as she turned to Edge and Randy accusingly. "YOU JUST MADE THE SITUATION WORSE!"

"WE KNOW!" yelled Edge and Randy in unison as they looked at Amanda apologetically.

"ALLOW ME!" yelled Alicia as her eyes turned yellow. She grew out her claws, which resembled a fox's own, and cut the cockatoo free from Amanda, doing minimal damage to her hair in the process.

"'Manda, you okay?" asked Kofi as he looked at her in worry.

"I'll be fine," mumbled Amanda as she touched the top of her head. "But I'm not sure if I'm bleeding or not."

"Here let me see." said Lita as she walked over to the Anaconda. Amanda bowed her head so that Lita could see the top of it to examine. Lita poked a few fingers around her scalp before taking them back out. Edge and Randy, especially Randy, grimaced when they noticed the blood on Lita's fingers.

"Okay, so the cockatoo did draw blood, but the cuts are minimal, so you'll be just fine." said Lita as she washed her bloody fingers in the water.

"Still, let's find Barbie so I can get myself patched up. The sooner I get that done, the sooner I can go back to enjoying my vacation." said Amanda, who sent sharp looks at Randy and Edge, before starting to walk back down the waterfall. Alicia sent the boys sharp looks as well before joining her.

"You two are so in trouble." mumbled Kofi as he followed the girls, ignoring the sharp looks he got from Randy and Edge.

"Dude . . . Amanda is so mad at us. Can this day get any worse?" asked Adam as he looked at the others descending down the waterfall, just as he felt something land on his head.

"Please don't let it be it," mumbled Adam as he touched the top of his head. He grimaced when he felt the slimy substance on his head and moved his fingers to see that it was bird poop. "Oh crap! I've been pooped on!"

"You and me both." mumbled Randy with narrowed eyes as he gestured to the small glop of poop on his shoulder, the intoxicating smell of Amanda's blood still lingering in his nose. "That cockatoo did it for revenge."

Adam looked up to see the cockatoo staring at them from a nearby tree branch before flying away with a yell.

"I hate that bird." mumbled Edge as he dunked his head into the water to wash the poop off as best as he could.

"Me too," mumbled Randy as he washed the poop off his shoulder. "But, we kinda deserved it."

"Yeah . . ." mumbled Edge as he lifted his head out the water. "We did deserve it."

After the two washed away the bird poop, the two descended down the waterfall, quickly catching up to the others midway down. Randy tried to speak with Amanda, but she ignored him the entire way to the pool area, where they found Kelly Kelly, Ted, Wade, and Monica lounging by the pool, sitting under some beach umbrellas.

"Hey guys! How was the waterfall?" asked Ted as he looked up at the six before him. His eyes stopped at Amanda, who was scowling as she sat in the folding chair next to Kelly. "Uh . . . what's up with her?"

"While we were up at the top of the waterfall, a cockatoo decided to use her hair as an impromptu nest. Edge and Randy here thought it would be a good idea to scare it off her head, but the damn bird just freaked out and kept trying to fly away, but its talons were stuck in her hair. So Alicia had to cut it free with her claws, but not without some damage." answered Lita as she stared at the werewolf and vampire.

"Oh come on Lita, we feel bad enough as it is. We don't need you to stare at us accusingly." whined Edge as he took a seat in the folding chair next to Wade.

"Let me see the scalp." said Kelly with a sigh as she turned to Amanda. Amanda bowed her head and Kelly opened up her hair to see a few small cuts on her scalp. "It's nothing too bad. It could have been a lot worse."

"No thanks to these two." said Lita as she nodded her head at Randy and Edge.

"Enough Lita! We get it." said Randy with a tired sigh.

"Just making sure." said Lita with a shrug as she put on her sunglasses.

"And while you two were slightly bickering, I healed up Amanda's head wounds." said Kelly with a smile as she pointed to Amanda's now healed scalp, the blue glow from her finger fading away.

"Thanks Barbie." said Amanda as she got up from her chair and walked over to the juice bar down at the end of the fairly large pool, Randy quietly right at her heels.

"What do you want Randy?" asked Amanda as she stopped a few feet away from the bar, not even bothering to turn around to acknowledge him.

"I want to apologize." said Randy as he let out a sigh. "I didn't expect for that cockatoo to freak out like it did earlier."

"But Randy . . . what kind of reaction did you expect to get out of that animal?" asked Amanda as she turned around. "Animals are naturally frightened by people like you, so I don't think scaring the poor cockatoo was the best idea."

"But it did get off your head." said Randy as he pointed to her.

"Yeah, because Alicia had to cut it free." said Amanda as she scowled at him. "You and Adam did more harm than good."

"Look . . . I know. I made a stupid mistake and I should have known better. I should have never have scared the cockatoo and should have thought of a better idea." said Randy as he let out a sigh. "Can you please forgive me?"

"I'll let this one slide just this once," said Amanda as she let out a sigh as she placed her hand on her hips. "But if I somehow get into the same situation and you pull that stunt again, I will not hesitate to kick you where it hurts! Got it?"

Randy's eyes slightly widened at how cold Amanda's voice got, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head.

"I got it. I promise I won't pull the same stunt again as long as your hair doesn't get used as a bird's nest again." said Randy as he drew a cross over his heart.

"Trust me if that happens, I am wearing hats on my head for the rest of my life." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Aw . . . you look better without a hat. It's hard to see your eyes when you wear a hat." said Edward as he kicked a pebble away. Amanda smirked at his comment as she took his hand in his and lead him toward the juice bar.

"That's so sweet of you to say." Amanda mumbled under her breath, but Randy heard her nonetheless.

"So . . . What about Adam? Aren't you going to forgive him?" asked Randy as he looked over at the drink menu. Amanda turned to face the pool to see Adam and Lita talking with each other as Monica put her drink on a small stand next to Adam's lap. Having an idea pop into her brain, Amanda smirked and pointed her finger forward, making the drink fall into Adam's lap.

"Yeah . . . I forgive him." said Amanda as she looked at Randy with a smirk on her face. Randy soon realized what Amanda did and let out a small chuckle while everyone else except for Adam snuck her quick looks.

_Nice_. Lita sent to Amanda as she helped Adam dry himself up.

_Why thank you._ Amanda sent back as she watched as Adam shot her a knowing look before walking toward the bathroom area.

"Why'd you do that to poor Adam?" Randy asked her as he whispered in her ear.

"Because," said Amanda as she let out a small chuckle as she gestured for the bartender to come over. "He's the one that suggested the idea in the first place."

**Please review!**


	22. Going Downtown

Chapter 22 Going Downtown

_Normal POV_

"Hey! Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Lita as she held on to Adam as the two swam by the side of the pool.

"It's a little bit after two." said Randy as he checked his watch. Amanda lay right next to him on the folding chair, which was large enough to fit both of them. She was on her side as her head rested on Randy's chest, napping the day away.

"It's barely the afternoon. We have plenty of time to explore the rest of the city." said Adam with a grin as he took off his sunglasses. "Is everybody here?"

"Everyone except Wade and Monica," said Cody as he walked over with a drink in hand. "Last time I heard, they were going to check out the waterfall."

"Oh . . . I want to leave soon. The quicker we leave, the more time we have to check out the rest of the city." said Alicia as she threw a random beach ball in the air.

"How about sending them a psychic message to get their asses back down here so we can go?" suggested Kaitlyn as she looked around the group, leaving the sleeping Amanda for last. "Oh wait. Our other psychic is asleep."

"She'll wake up soon enough, but can we please tone down the supernatural speak? We don't want to draw more attention to ourselves." said Kofi in a hushed tone as he looked around the area. They were all crowded around one corner of the pool away from the other visitors, who were snapping photos of them, amazed at the fact that WWE Superstars and Divas were in the same area as them.

"Oh yeah . . . I forgot about them." said Kelly Kelly as she put a finger to her lips. "How long have they been taking photos of us?"

"Ever since we first got here." answered Kaitlyn as she caught the beach ball Alicia threw at her. "We can never get away from the public eye, even if we try."

"Isn't this life grand?" asked a sarcastic Ted as he stretched out his arms. "I'm amazed they haven't asked for our autographs yet."

"I've been wondering the same thing." mumbled Layla as she and Sheamus looked at the group of people that were obviously ogling them. "Are they actually respecting our privacy?"

"Maybe they're scared that if they ask us for an autograph, they may set one of us off." suggested Kofi as he snuck a look at Randy before turning away.

"Ha ha, very funny." said Randy as he shot Kofi a knowing look. He idly traced a finger along Amanda's back, tracing out her tattoos as he listened to her heartbeat. About five minutes passed before Amanda's eyes started to flutter open.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Amanda as she looked up at Randy's relaxed face.

"About a good half hour," said Randy as he traced out the Anaconda tattoo on her back. "Peaceful sleep?"

"Considering I used your abs for a pillow, it wasn't half bad." said Amanda as she let out a yawn. She turned to see the other visitors staring at them with star struck looks on their faces; some were actually taking photos of them. "How long have they been watching us like that?"

"Ever since we first got here." answered Cody, mirroring Kaitlyn's answer from earlier.

"To me . . . that's weird considering I was asleep for most of the time." said Amanda as she propped herself on her elbow. "Who's ready to go downtown?"

"We all are, but Monica and Wade left to check out the waterfall. Can you, like, send them a message that we're ready to go?" asked Adam as he walked over to the two.

"Give me a minute." mumbled Amanda as she closed her eyes. She opened them up a minute later. "They'll meet us at the cars."

"Well that was quick." mumbled Adam as he walked away. "If that's the case, let's get moving."

The group nodded their heads and soon left the pool area. They quickly grabbed their stuff from the locker areas and made their way out into the parking lot to find Wade and Monica already waiting for them.

"You get here fast." said Ted as the group walked over to them.

"We were actually on our way to the pool area when we got the message," said Monica. "We were closer to the parking lot, so we figured . . . why not."

"Well . . . your timing is impeccable." said Adam as he crossed his arms. "Everyone into your cars! Let's get moving."

_He still acts like our boss even on vacation._ Amanda thought in her mind as she unlocked the black SUV.

_I guess Adam can't help himself. _Randy sent back as he entered the car. Soon enough, the cars were all brought to life and driven out of the parking lot and onto the street once again, downtown Ocho Rios the intended destination.

"These buildings are painted so damn bright, it's like a freaking rainbow down here." said Lita as she raised an eyebrow at the various buildings they drove by.

"Yeah . . . Jamaicans really love their brightly colored paints." mumbled a sarcastic Amanda as she drove into the heart of the downtown area.

"Mm, what's that smell?" asked Adam as he sniffed the air that was coming through his window.

"That would be jerk chicken. It's one of the most well-known foods here in Jamaica." answered Amanda as she pulled into a public parking area. She quickly found a parking spot in the middle of the lot, cutting the engine as soon as she parked the car.

"It smells delicious." said Adam as he got out the car.

"But you have to be real careful when you eat. It's a very spicy dish." said Amanda as she got out the car herself. "Where did the others park?"

"We parked over here!" called Sheamus as he waved at the group from his a little bit up the row. The group gathered at the blue SUV to discuss their next plan of action.

"So what are we going to do next?" asked Kofi as he looked around the group.

"Well . . . We girls are planning to shop. You boys can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." said Alicia as she began to walk away from the group.

"You serious?" asked Adam as he looked at the girls in disbelief. "I thought you were going to drag us with you on your little shopping trip."

"Nah . . . not this time." said Lita as she walked over to Alicia. "We'll see you guys later."

"Wait a sec . . . You're going to walk around downtown Ocho Rios only dressed in your bikinis?" asked Cody as he gestured to the girls, still dressed in their various bikinis. "Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"What's special about downtown Ocho Rios is that it's actually connected to the beach." said Monica as she pointed to a certain direction. "People walking around in just their swim wear are pretty common down here."

"Good!" said Layla as she let out a sigh of relief. "Because I just realized that I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me."

"Really?" Amanda asked bluntly as she sent Layla a deadpanned look.

"Don't judge me." said a nervous Layla as she looked away from the tall Diva.

"Shouldn't we at least set up a time to meet up back here?" asked Ted as he looked around the group.

"Ted makes a good point," said Kofi as he crossed his arms. "How about we meet back here at six?"

They all agreed on Kofi's suggested time and soon walked their separate ways. The girls walked over to the nearby mall, just as the guys walked onto the main street to look around the city, most of them fascinated by everything around them.

"Is it just me, or do the people of Jamaica really love their reggae music?" asked Cody as the guys walked past a man sitting by a pair of large speakers in front of an electronics store.

"They're just embracing their culture mon!" said Kofi as he bobbed his head to the reggae beat.

"Uh oh . . . I think Jamaican Kofi is coming back out to play." said Adam as he took off his sunglasses. "You're not going to Boom Drop Randy through a table again are you?"

Randy responded to that remark by slapping Adam upside his head.

"What did I say to deserve that slap?" asked Adam in mock hurt as he rubbed the side of his head. "All I asked was a simple question!"

"Sorry . . . Force of habit." said Randy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Adam, how about you just shut your mouth before Randy smack you in the head hard enough that it really knocks it off your shoulders?" suggested Ted as he shot the werewolf a nervous glance.

"You wouldn't do that to your oldest friend now, would ya Randy?" asked Adam as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire.

"I don't know. The thought has crossed my mind." said Randy as he looked up to check a billboard advertising cell phones.

"You are one sick . . . sick individual." said Adam as he deadpanned at Randy, earning a few chuckles from the guys.

"Hey! Where's Sheamus?" asked Wade as he noticed that the Irishman wasn't with them. They all turned around to see Sheamus a few shops behind them, looking at a display case of a souvenir shop.

"Looking for something to take back to the mainland?" asked Randy as the guys backtracked to Sheamus' position.

"Thinking about it." mumbled Sheamus. "I'm going to check inside the shop. See what else it has."

Sheamus walked through the open door of the shop to check out what else it had to offer, leaving the rest of the guys outside.

"You know . . . Sheamus does have a good idea. We should at least buy ourselves one souvenir." said Kofi as he walked inside.

"Hey . . . with our luck, we may get something for our girls." mumbled Cody as he too walked inside. The others just shrugged and decided to check the store out for themselves. The store was pretty large inside and the shelves were lined with souvenirs and trinkets, varying from jewelry to t-shirts to small little key chains. Randy walked toward the back of the shop, which was where the jewelry section was located. He looked down at the glass counter before him, checking out the various necklaces, bracelets, and earrings on display. He browsed the selection till a certain necklace sitting on top of a blue velvet box caught his eye. The necklace was of a silver crescent moon, filled in the middle by a blue jewel specifically cut to fit into the moon shape and it was connected to a silver chain.

_The jewel is the same color as Amanda's eyes. _Randy thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the piece of jewelry. _Should I get it for her?_

"Found something that caught your eye?"

Randy looked up to see a tan woman, who was probably in her mid-40s, dressed in a yellow sundress looking at him as she leaned against a doorframe. Her dark dreadlocks fell over her face, giving her kind hazel eyes a hooded effect as her lips pulled themselves into a smirk.

"Has something in the jewelry case caught your attention?" the woman practically repeated in her thick Jamaican accent as she pointed to the case.

"Well," said Randy as he raised an eyebrow. "I was only just looking around."

"Yeah . . . till you stopped and stared at that crescent moon necklace right there for a good two minutes." said the woman as she pointed to the particular necklace.

"Have you been watching me?" asked Randy in slight alarm, inwardly cursing himself for not sensing her presence.

"Not really," said the woman. "I just walked out of my office here to see you staring at the product intently, like you're inwardly debating whether to get it or not."

"What? You read minds?" asked Randy as he let out a small huff.

"Nope; I just know how to smell out potential customers." answered the woman as she walked over to counter. "So, are you interested in buying the necklace? You have someone special in mind?"

"Are you sure you don't read minds?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms. "Cause it sounds like you do."

"What I said was to fish out answers from you," answered the saleswoman. "Since you didn't answer my questions straightforward, I'm going to assume that you do have a girlfriend and that you are thinking about buying the necklace for her. Am I right? Yes or no?"

Randy narrowed his eyes at the woman, inwardly disbelieving that she was practically reading him like a book.

"Am I right or not?" asked the woman as she shrugged her shoulders. "If you give me a straight answer, I may sell the necklace at a fair price."

"How fair?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in the woman's proposition.

"What's special about my jewelry is that even though they are high quality pieces, I sell them at low prices. I'll sell you the necklace for a mere U.S. $20." answered the woman as she took the necklace out of the display case.

"Really? $20? Are you serious?" asked Randy, disbelieving in what he was hearing.

"Believe it, my tattooed sleeved friend," said the woman as she took out a small microscope a jeweler would use to examine jewels to make sure they weren't fake. "The jewelry is very real. See for yourself."

Randy took the microscope in one hand and the necklace in another. The necklace was cold to the touch as Randy brought the microscope to his right eye. He viewed the piece of jewelry through the lens and carefully examined it, finally concluding that the piece was very much real.

"Okay . . . it's real. And I'll admit, I was thinking about buying it for my girlfriend." mumbled Randy as he gave the two objects back to the woman. "You know what? . . . I'll buy it."

"Excellent!" said the woman as a smile appeared across her face. "Just give me a second to organize everything."

Randy nodded his head in response and turned around to see Wade walking up to him from the front of the store, a curious look etched across his face.

"There you are Orton. What the hell are you doing back here?" asked Wade as he walked up to the shorter man.

"I was getting something for 'Manda!" said Randy as he took his wallet out of his trunks' pocket. "Did you get something for yourself?"

"This t-shirt." said Wade as he took the clothing out of the white plastic bag. He opened it to reveal the words 'Jamaica Me Sweet' printed in the green, black and gold colors of the national flag. "Nice isn't it?"

"It's fine." mumbled Randy as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the woman with his purchase in hand in a small white bag holding it toward him. He handed her the twenty bucks and took the bag.

"What did you get Amanda?" Wade asked bluntly as he crossed his arms. Randy took out the box and opened the package for Wade to see the necklace he purchased. "DAMN! I can tell that thing is real! And you got it for just twenty bucks?"

"Hell yes I did!" said Randy with a smirk as he put the box back into its bag. Then an idea popped into his brain. "How about you get something for Monica?"

"That's . . . actually not a bad idea," said Wade as he raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what she likes when it comes to jewelry though?"

"I'm certain I can help." said the woman as she crossed her eyes. "Mind telling me about your girl? Sometimes girls pick their jewelry that matches their personality."

"Well . . . for starters," said Wade as he scratched the back of his neck. "His girlfriend is my girlfriend's twin sister. And she's a lot more cheerful than her."

"Hmm . . . I see," said the woman as she put her hand under her chin. "Actually I may have something in mind. A second necklace goes with the crescent moon necklace your friend just purchased. Give me a second."

The woman briskly walked toward her office, leaving the two wrestlers to wait it out at the counter. Randy raised an eyebrow at Wade as he placed a hand on his hip.

"You think my girlfriend isn't that cheerful?" asked Randy in slight surprise.

"You really ask that stupid question when you have known her yourself ever since you guys were kids?" Wade asked back as he raised an eyebrow.

" . . . Good point." mumbled Randy as he let out a small sigh. Wade smirked, inwardly glad that he outsmarted Randy. His scowl disappeared when he saw the woman walk out the back room with a small blue box in hand.

"How about this?" asked the woman as she opened the lid. Within the box lay a silver and blue sun pendant. The points jutted out in different directions and within the center was the core, which was a blue sapphire. Connected to the chain was a silver chain very similar to the moon pendant.

"I think it'll suit Monica." said Randy, his way of helping Wade make a decision.

"I think so too," mumbled Wade as he put his t-shirt in his bag. "How much do you want for it?"

"This piece cost U.S. $25." said the woman as she looked at the two.

"I'll take it!" said Wade as he took out his wallet. Randy walked away from the counter and toward the front of the store to search for something for himself. He decided on a black baseball cap with the word Jamaica on it written on the front in green and cold. He cashed it in at the cashier in the front of the shop and soon walked out the building to see everyone except for Wade waiting on the sidewalk.

"What took you so long?" And where's Wade?" asked Kofi as he looked at the shark tooth necklace he bought for himself.

"Wade's at the back of the shop. He'll come any minute." said Randy as he adjusted his baseball cap and put the bag with the necklace into his pocket. Soon enough, Wade walked out the building with his bag in hand and a smirk on his face.

"What did you guys get?" asked Wade as he crossed his arms.

"T-shirts; one for me and one for Layla." said Sheamus as he jiggled his bag.

"You know what t-shirt size she wears?" asked Cody as he raised an eyebrow.

"I bought a medium just to be safe." said Sheamus as the group walked back toward the parking lot.

"I got a coffee mug for myself and a snow globe for Barbie." said Ted as he crossed his arms. "Which seems weird since I don't think Jamaica even gets snow to begin with."

"Wait just a second guys," said Adam as turned to his pals. "We're going to the parking lot to drop off this stuff right?"

"That seems to be the unspoken plan." said Cody as the group walked into the parking lot.

"We can't access two of the cars because Amanda and Monica are holding the keys." Adam said bluntly as he stopped walking.

"But I hold the third one." said Kofi with a smirk as he walked over to the silver SUV with Cody and Ted.

"Great . . . we're basically stuck carrying this stuff until the girls get back." said Sheamus as he held his bag up.

"Well one of us are back at least."

The guys turned to see Monica walking over to them with a neutral look on her face and her arms crossed over her silver bikini wearing chest.

"What happened? Bad time shopping?" asked Randy as Monica reached the blue SUV.

"Nope," said Monica as she opened her driver side door. "I forgot my wallet."

"Mind opening the other car doors for us? We want to drop off our souvenirs." said Wade as he ran up to her.

"Sure thing." said Monica as she pressed a button along her door. A small click echoed throughout the cabin, signaling that the doors were officially unlocked. "Should I unlock the black SUV too?"

"YES PLEASE!" called Adam and Randy as they walked over to their car. Monica began to walk back to once she came, but she snapped her fingers along the way. A unified click echoed within the black SUV and Randy and Adam soon dropped their stuff within the car.

"What should we do now?" asked Kofi as he soon walked back toward the others with Cody and Ted in tow.

"Well . . . the girls did say that there was a beach nearby." said Ted. "I can smell the sea water."

"Let's go guys!" said Adam, leading the way once again.

* * *

_At 6:05 P.M._

"That shop had some major deals." said Alicia as she lifted her bags in hand, satisfied that she was able to gain a big haul in the girls' shopping trip.

"You practically cleaned out the store." said Kailtyn as she held on to her one bag in her right hand,

"What can I say? I'm a shopper at heart." said Alicia with a grin as the girls walked over to their respective cars. Amanda telepathically unlocked the silver SUV for Kailtyn, Kelly, and Alicia before walking over to her car, where Lita was waiting patiently.

"How much stuff did you get?" asked Lita as Amanda unlocked the trunk of their car.

"A good big bag worth." said Amanda as she threw her bag into the trunk. "You?"

"A good medium sized bag worth." answered Lita as she threw her bag into the trunk next to Amanda's own. "Today has been a successful day for us. Well . . . except for the cockatoo using your hair as a nest earlier.

"Yeah . . . don't remind me." mumbled Amanda as she shut the trunk. "Can you smell the guys' scents anywhere?"

"Yep," answered Lita as she turned around. "There smell is mingled with the seawater smell coming from that direction. They must have gone to the beach after souvenir shopping."

"Why don't we join them? It'll be a nice way to cap off our day." said Kelly as the rest of the girls joined the two at their car. "Plus . . . I have been itching to stretch out my tail again."

"Why not?" said Layla in agreement. The girls soon walked out of the parking lot and onto a sandy pathway. They walked along the pathway till they reached the beach, which was still fairly populated with visitors. The girls found their men at the very edge of the beach on the right side, a good distance away from the rest of the visitors. Randy, Adam, and Sheamus sat in beach chairs while the others were in the water.

"How long have you been here?" asked Amanda as she walked over to Randy's side.

"A few hours now." answered Randy as he crossed his arms, watching as a few of the girls ran into the water. "Thought it would be a nice way to cap off our visit to Ocho Rios."

"Well you made a nice choice." said Lita as she sat on Adam's lap. "And look! Sheamus isn't even sunburned this time."

"Yeah . . ." mumbled Sheamus as he got up in his seat. "I learned my lesson this time around. Plus, I didn't want Layla to chop my chest again."

"Scared sir?" asked Layla as she crossed her arms.

"Nope," answered Sheamus as he crossed his arms. "I didn't want you to hurt your dainty little fingers when you smacked my chest again."

"Dainty little fingers?" asked Layla in disbelief. "Now that's just a stereotypical statement if you ask me."

"I agree." said Lita as she crossed her arms. What did you mean by that statement Sheamus? Are you afraid that Layla may actually hurt you or something?"

"What? No! She couldn't even hurt me if she tried." said Sheamus with a chuckle, but Layla took offense to that.

"I can't hurt you if I tried huh?" asked Layla in a slightly pissed tone. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

Sheamus nervously gulped at how cold Layla's voice got. He let out another chuckle before jogging away, but Layla slowly walked after him. Sheamus turned around to see Layla walking after him with a cold stare plastered across her face. He picked up speed. She picked up speed, and soon enough, Layla was chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Layla as she ran after the Celtic Warrior.

"NEVER!" Sheamus yelled back with a smirk as he ran down the beach, Layla hot on his heels.

"I never thought Layla was capable of that much anger." mumbled Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sheamus deserves it though." said Amanda as she took his seat. "I hope he gets his butt kicked."

"Me too!" said Lita as she put her hands to her hips. "He definitely derves it!"

"Would you do that to us?" asked Adam as he raised an eyebrow. "Would you chase after us if we said the statements Sheamus just said?"

"Hell yes!" Lita told him bluntly with a strong stare to boot.

"Since I can't really match Randy's speed, I would probably just lock on his brain and probably cause some accidental mental brain damage. Reversible, of course." answered Amanda as she crossed her arms. Randy sent her a look of skepticism at her statement, but Amanda returned it with a stoic glare.

"Dude . . . we must careful when we speak." said Adam with a sigh. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I have no idea," said Randy with a sheepish smirk. Amanda sent him a smirk before looking away. "I seriously have no idea."

**Please review!**


	23. Nightmares & Sleepwalking

Chapter 23: Nightmares & Sleepwalking

_Amanda's POV_

"Randy . . . are you okay?"

I lean against the bathroom doorframe as eye the vampire lying on the bed. He raises his head and looks at me with a neutral expression on his face before dropping his head back down to his pillow.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine," he tells me as he sits up. "With everything that happened today, I forgot about the fact that I still have a few nights of nightmares to get through before they're completely gone for good."

"You're seriously thinking about this?" I ask in slight disbelief as I walk over to him. "You are the Viper! You don't get trapped in mind games, you set them. They're just nightmares."

"It's just . . ." he tells me with a shrug. "I have no idea what to expect. I have no idea how bad the nightmares can get. Who knows what could happen? I hate not knowing what's going to happen!"

"I see." I tell him as I crawl onto my side of the bed. "All I can say is all you have to do is pull through it. These nightmares may seem tough, but I know you won't get affected by them. All you have to do is not let the nightmares get to you."

"We'll see about that." I hear Randy mumble under his breath as I look up at the clock, noticing that it was a little past midnight. He drops back into the bed dejectedly and brings the sheet over his body, turning away to face the wall. "Good night"

"Yeah . . ." I say as I snap my fingers, making the lights turn off in an instant. I crawl under the sheets next to him and turn to face the other direction, a small budding feeling of worry starting to build within me. "Good night."

_Later that night_

"How are you feeling Amanda?" asks my alter ego as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Knowing for a fact that Randy has to go through bad nightmares for the next few nights and he's actually worried about it, I'm feeling quite worried myself, Anaconda." I tell her with a scowl as I look at the cup of tea in my hands.

"What have I told you 'Manda?" she asks me with a smirk. "You are welcome to call me by Ana if you want. Anaconda sounds too formal after how long we've known each other."

"Sorry . . . force of habit." I tell her with a scowl as I look out the window of her home. The Anaconda lives within my mind, and she has made herself quite at home, using a mental replica of my loft in St. Louis as her base of operations. "Randy doesn't like the fact that he has no idea what to expect in his nightmares, but we both know it'll be something bad."

"Knowing that fucking bastard Sergei, of course it's going to be bad," mumbles the other me as she pets Nala, her pet green anaconda at her side. "I still can't believe he was strong enough to plant a seed of nightmares into Randy's psyche after only having our powers for just a short time. It's impressive, but annoying."

"You can say that again." I mumble as I sense something, the feelings of pain, anguish, and fear coming from somewhere outside of my body.

"You sense it too right?" Ana asks me as she looks around the living room.

"Yeah," I say as I cross my arms. "It's strong and suffocating. I definitely feel it, but it's not coming from me."

"It's coming from Randy. I can sense it rolling off him. I believe he's found himself in some trouble," she tells me with a neutral look on his face. "You better go. See if he's okay."

"You're right. I'll see you later." I say with a wave of my hand as I close my eyes. I open my sleepy eyes weekly and I turn my head to see Randy still facing the wall. His body shivers as if it was cold and small murmuring noises escape his lips as his face grimaces in pain, his eyes shut tightly.

"I'll kill you . . . leave me alone . . . AARGH!" the last word comes out as a small yell as he turns onto his back. His open mouth shows his fangs, already lengthened to their full form as his hands clench into fists.

"Oh Randy . . ." I trail off as I place a hand on his cheek, but he abruptly turns away before my hand could fully graze his cheek.

"It must be bad." I mumble to myself as I bring my hand to my face, going slightly wide eyed when I see the faint traces of sweat that came off Randy's face.

"Randy . . ." I say as I place a hand onto his shoulder. His body jerks at my touch, but not enough to force my hand away. I lean my head down to his ear so I can continue my thought. "Randy . . . it's going to be okay."

". . . 'Manda . . ." His voice is barely a whisper, but I easily recognize the pet name I went by since I was five years old.

"It's me Randy." I say with a small smile. I reach for his hand and interlock our fingers. "I'm right here for ya."

He doesn't verbally respond, but his tense body begins to relax under my touch and the shivering begins to cease.

"It's going to be alright Randy," I say in reassurance. "Everything is going to be okay. Just relax."

". . . 'Manda . . ." he says my name in relief as he turns onto his back. But then suddenly, his body tenses again and he begins to thrash his arms wildly in the bed. I have to jump off the mattress myself to avoid getting punched in the face.

"Well at least he's not yelling." I mumble under my breath as I watch him thrash wildly in the bed. About a good two minutes passes before his arms and legs stop thrashing around the bed and his body settles down to just shivering.

"Here we go again . . . I so hope he doesn't hit me." I mumble under my breath as I climb back onto the bed and kneel at Randy's side. I place my hands on both sides of Randy's pained face, and in an instant his face begins to relax, but his eyes remain tightly shut.

" . . . 'Manda . . . are you there?" he asks me in a whisper as I feel his hand touch my knee.

"Yes . . . Randy I'm here." I say with a small sigh as I stroke his left cheek; lying on my side next to him as I did. "I'm right here babe."

I feel his arm wrap around my waist and bring me close to his chest, his body noticeably relaxing as his other arm wraps around me snugly. His breath tickles my face, his panting returning to a normal pace of breathing.

"It's going to be okay baby," I say in a whisper as I move upward so that Randy and I were face to face. I kiss his cheek before pulling his head to my shoulder, practically cradling him like I would cradle a baby. "It's going to be okay."

Despite my love for sleep, I keep myself awake till the sun comes up to watch for another nightmare induced outburst, but luckily for me, Randy didn't go into another fit. I move my tired eyes to look at the clock on the wall to see what time it is.

"Huh . . ." I say with a yawn as I look at the clock. "It's a little bit after seven."

The minutes continue to pass as I look up at the ceiling. Randy continues to sleep soundly in my arms, his breath tickling my skin as he continues to use my shoulder as a pillow. I bide my time by tracing out the visible ink along the base of his neck, the intricate tribal tattoo the object of my attention.

"This was one of the first tattoos you ever got." I mumble incoherently to the sleeping vampire as I trace the tattoo with my finger, slightly visible thanks to the wife beater he wore. "You've had it ever since our rookie years. It's probably one of the most recognized tattoos in sports entertainment."

"Did someone say 'sports entertainment'?" I hear Randy mumble as I feel his lips touch the skin of my collarbone.

"So you're finally awake?" I ask as I look down at his head.

"Yeah . . . I felt this small sensation come across the top part of my back and I couldn't help but wake up to find out what it was." he tells me with a small smirk, but as soon as he looks up at my face, his smirk instantly dies away. "You didn't sleep last night didn't you?"

"My eyes gave it away?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow sarcastically, though it doesn't help to change his mood. He slowly nods his head yes and lets out a small sigh as he untangles his arms from my waist.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks me as he looks me in the eyes apologetically.

"Probably since two," I tell him with a shrug. "I could sense your pain and fear from dreamland and I woke up to see you shivering with this pained look on your face. I stayed awake the rest of the night just in case you would have another outburst."

"I had an outburst?" he asks me quite surprisingly as he raises an eyebrow.

"You wildly thrashed your arms and legs in bed. I had to leave before you had a chance to hit me and didn't come back till you calmed yourself down." I tell him as I let out a yawn.

"Sorry . . . for disturbing your sleep and almost hitting you last night." he tells me apologetically as his hand lands on my cheek. "The nightmare I had last night . . . was completely unbearable."

"Mind spilling the details?" I ask, slightly curious to what could have happened in his head.

"Let's just say I was brutally tortured . . . and leave it at that." he tells me with a serious expression on his face as he pecks my cheek, is hand still softly caressing my cheek.

"That bad huh?" I ask, not really ready to let the subject die just yet.

"It was . . . brutal." he tells me, a haunted look on his face. "I was weak as a human, so the pain was that much worse. I was burned, whipped, electrocuted, it was fucking horrible."

"I can't believe you had to go through all that," I say as I wrap my arms around him for a hug. "That bastard Sergei deserves to be dead for what he's done. I'm still pissed that he actually used my power to do this to you."

"What's done is done." he tells me with a sigh as he returns my hug. "All I know is that I just survived two nights of nightmares, which means the rest of my nightmare filled nights are winding down."

"Look at you. You're actually finding something positive out of a dark situation!" I say with a small smirk as I look at Randy eye to eye.

"Like I have said before, I'll say it again. You really do have a dark sense of humor 'Manda." he tells me with a small chuckle.

"It's one of my more favorable qualities." I say with a chuckle as I let out a yawn. "It has somehow helped me get far in life."

"That yawn reminds me . . . You need some sleep." Randy says with a small grin as he quickly gets out of my hold and out of the bed.

"Nah . . . I'm good." I tell him, but a much bigger yawn manages to pass by my lips as I prop my head on my elbow.

"Don't try to talk out of it 'Manda. We both know how crabby you can be when you lose sleep. To spare the rest of us from your potential foul mood and verbal tirades that are sure to follow, I order you to go back to sleep." he tells me as he walks over to the door.

"You're ordering me? Who told you you're my boss?" I snap at him as I raise an eyebrow.

"See . . . Your foul mood is starting to appear already," Randy tells me as he quickly runs back over to my bedside. "Just go back to sleep 'Manda. You'll feel much better when you wake up."

"Oh really?" I ask skeptically as I cross my arms as I drop my head back onto my pillow. "And how would you know?"

"Don't make me use my compulsion on you!" he tells me with a playful scowl as he points to my face.

"Like it could ever work against me?" I ask playfully as I turn away and face the wall.

"Go to sleep . . . or I won't give you your gift."

"What gift?" I ask as I slowly turn around to face him with a scowl, the mention of a gift peaking my interest.

"You'll get it . . . AFTER you go to sleep." he tells me with a smirk as he pecks my lips before walking back toward the door. "I'll see you in a few hours."

I let out a small grunt as I hear the door open and then close. My tired lids droop downward, telling me that it's time to succumb to the darkness that is sleep. I give in reluctantly, inwardly wondering what the gift Randy got me could possibly be.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"I finally get some company down here!" says Monica as she looks up from her coffee mug. "I was feeling lonely for a second."

"Well don't worry Monica. You're friendly, neighborhood Viper is here to rescue you from the grasp of loneliness." I tell her with a smirk as I walk over to the cabinet and grab myself a mug. After quickly pouring myself a cup, I walk over to join the younger twin at the island and I instantly notice the sun pendant hanging from her neck. "I see Wade gave you your gift last night."

"Yeah; he gave it to me right before we went to bed," she tells me with a small smirk as she looks at the necklace. "I was so surprised by the sudden gift that I accidently clocked Wade right in the nose with my right hook. He was KNOCKED OUT!"

"Did you manage to straighten his nose . . . Or did you make it even more crooked?" I ask with a smirk as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Ha, ha; very funny Orton!" exclaims Wade as he, Ted, and Adam walk into the kitchen.

"Randy makes a good point. Your nose is kinda crooked to the left," says Ted as he points to the nose in question. Wade sends Ted a menacing glare to shut him up. "Okay, I'll be quiet now!"

"You better!" mumbles Wade as he walks over to the cabinet.

"Wade, I'm sorry for knocking you out last night. You just took me completely by surprise when you gave me this." says Monica as she points to her new necklace.

"Hold up for just one second!" says Adam as he walks over to Monica. He narrows his eyes at the necklace in question before turning around to face his fellow werewolf. "Where did you get this?"

"The souvenir shop back in Ocho Rios. They had a jewelry section in the back of the place that sold real jewelry." says Wade with a shrug as he pours himself some coffee.

"Wait a sec! THAT'S REAL?" Ted asks in disbelief. "All I got for Barbie was a freaking snow globe! Why are you trying to make the rest of us guys look bad hmm?"

"Calm down Ted," I say with a small chuckle. "Knowing you, you'll get something really nice for Barbie."

"I got to agree with Ted on this one. With the gifts we got for our girls compared to the one you got Monica . . . You basically left us in the dust." says Adam as he gestures to himself, Ted, and me.

"You shouldn't be adding Randy to your equation Adam. He also bought something from the jewelry section for 'Manda." says Wade with a shrug as he sat next to Monica. Adam and Ted look at him wide eyed before turning, deadpanning faces completely glaring at me.

"Way to rat me out Wade." I mumble as I narrow my eyes at him.

"An eye for an eye mate. An eye for an eye." he says to me with a smirk as he tips his mug in my direction. "Did you give it to her yet?"

"Not yet," I say with a shrug. "She's still asleep."

"She should be after the yell you let out last night." mutters Adam as he shrugs. "Dude, were you having a nightmare last night, or did you actually hit yourself in the balls?"

"Wait . . . you heard me yell last night?" I ask as I put my mug on the table. Monica, Wade, and Adam all nod their heads yes. "I didn't think I was that loud."

"You were to us people who have sensitive hearing," says Monica with an eyebrow raised. "Care to explain?"

"Back when we were fighting Sergei and his goons in the parking lot under the embassy, Sergei used the power that he gained from Amanda to plant . . . a seed of nightmares into my mind." I tell them with a scowl. "Amanda's gotten rid of most the problem, but I'm still going to suffer a few more nights of nightmares before the problem is fully gone."

"That damn bastard is even messing with you in death," mutters Monica as she crosses her arms. "Sneaky . . . I'll give him that."

"Sergei had one last trick up his sleeve," mutters Wade as puts a hand under his chin. "When did the nightmares start?"

"It was the night after we told those scary stories to each other. Amanda says that something from that day must have set the nightmares off." I tell them as I finish the last of my coffee.

"I've heard about this before. When a seed of nightmares start to bloom in a person's mind, it's usually set off when the person remembers a traumatic event that has happened in their life," mutters Monica as she taps her forehead. "Snap . . . Elizabeth Cain! That must have set it off!"

"Shit! I think you're right!" I say in realization as I snap my fingers. "That night is a night I will never forget."

"What I don't get . . ." mumbles Ted as he shakes his head. "Was the part where you said that Sergei used the power he gained from Amanda to plant that seed of nightmares into your brain. How is that possible?"

"Oh . . . did I forget to mention that?" I say as I go wide eyed for a split second. "Turns out Sergei had the ability of absorption. He could gain another person's abilities just by skin contact."

"So all the times you fought with him in the ring and those times he grabbed Amanda, he was gaining samples of your abilities?" asks Adam bluntly as he scowls.

"Basically . . . he even did it to Sheamus in that one match they had with each other." I say as I drop my cup into the sink.

"Well that's depressing to hear." mumbles Wade as he takes another sip of his coffee. He turns to the exit and goes wide eyed at what he sees. "Amanda?"

We all turn to see Amanda standing at the entrance still dressed in her sleepwear, but she had a glazed look in her eyes as she walked into the room.

"Are you okay 'Manda?" asks Ted as he raises an eyebrow at her. She answers with a small snort, which soon leads to loud snoring.

"Oh God . . . the Anaconda's sleepwalking!" says Adam with a chuckle as he spits out some coffee. "Amanda is seriously sleepwalking right in front of us!"

"I have to get my camera for this!" says Ted as he runs out the room. Amanda then suddenly turns around and slowly walks out the room like the sleepwalking zombie she currently was.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" I ask out of genuine concern as we follow her out into the living room.

"Are you serious?" Monica asks me in disbelief as she crosses her arms. "Number one rule concerning sleepwalkers is to never abruptly awake them."

"Then what should we bloody do?" asks Wade as he crosses his arms.

"We need to gently walk her back to bed without waking her." says Monica as she looks at the rest of us.

"Aw . . . can't we wait until after she does one activity sleepwalking?" asks Adam. We all turn around to Adam, most of us in disbelief that he suggested that. "Sorry for asking!"

The doorknob turning gains all of our attention and we turn to see Amanda walking out the door and turning right.

"Follow that twin!" says Ted as he runs past us and out the door after Amanda with his camera at his face, Kelly Kelly, Kofi, Kaitlyn, and Cody right behind him.

"Well news travels fast." mutters Monica as we run after the group, running over to the side of the house to see Amanda walking precariously by the side of the pool.

"She's not going to jump in is she?" asks Kelly as we slowly walk toward the sleepwalking Diva.

"Oh I so hope not." I say for an answer, letting out a sigh of relief as she passed the pool. We follow her into the backyard where we find her climbing the stairs to the second floor, where Lita, Sheamus, Alicia, and Layla were all waiting at the top.

"Should we wake her up?" Lita asks us as Amanda reaches the balcony.

"Don't!" yells Monica. "Let's see what happens next."

The rest of us join the others on the balcony to see Amanda just standing there in front of the doorway that led into the hallway, perfectly still as a statue.

"She's basically stuck there." mutters Alicia as she crosses her arms. "Maybe she'll head back to her room by herself."

"I don't know." mutters Adam as he walks toward the still woman. "Sleepwalkers are very unpredictable."

Suddenly, Amanda's fist connects with Adam's crotch, sucker punching it to kingdom come, and taking us completely off guard, especially Adam.

"My NUTS!" exclaims Adam as his voice goes from normal to high pitch in 0.2 seconds flat. He collapses to the ground, clutching his probably blue balls as he did, cringing in pain the entire way.

"Are you okay?" Lita asks worriedly as she kneels down next to the fallen superstar.

"I'll be fine! But this was probably one of the worse low blows I've ever had happen to me." he tells us, his voice still high pitch as he bites his lip.

"Well . . . as long as you are okay . . ." mumbles Sheamus as he looks at the rest of us before falling into a fit of laughter, Ted, Kofi, Cody, and Wade all following suit.

"You guys are cruel." says Layla as she looks at the laughing men. "You're really laughing at him!"

"We know!" says Cody as he wraps his arms around himself. "It's just that we think it's very funny when it happens to other guys, but it's nothing to laugh about when it happens to anyone of us."

"Don't get mad at them Layla!" says Adam as he manages to sit up. "I would have done the same thing if it happened to anyone of them. Unfortunately for me, I decided to get too close to the Anaconda."

"Speaking of the Anaconda . . ." I mumble to myself as I walk into the hallway. I slowly follow her till we reach our room. She walks in and over to the bed, instantly dropping herself into the sheets, her head barely making the pillow.

"You went for some walk 'Manda." I say with a small smirk as I walk over to the bed. I gently pull the sheet from under her body and lay it out on top of her before leaving the room, closing the door and locking it just in case she plans to go on another 'walk'.

"She in there?" asks Monica as she walks up to me from down the hall.

"Yep . . . Hopefully, she'll stay put this time around." I say with a smirk. "Maybe she'll hit Adam in the balls again if she does go sleepwalking again."

"You guys are so cruel to each other." Monica says with a disapproving nod of her head as she walks down the hall.

"Why thank you." I say with a smirk, satisfied that not only is Amanda back in her room, but I have also come up with an idea to surprise Amanda with her gift.

**Please review!**


	24. Two Sides, Two Moons

Chapter 24:Two Sides, Two Moons

_Amanda's POV_

"Mm" I mumble to myself as I open my eyes to see that it was the clock on the wall displaying the time, 1:30 P.M.

"I slept in big time." I mumble to myself as I sit up in bed, the weird cold feeling of something on my chest instantly hitting me. "What the-"

I cut myself off when I feel the object on my chest, the smoothness and metallic feel of it gaining my attention. I quickly climb out of bed and walk over to the mirror, instantly going wide eyed at what I saw dangling from my throat.

"How the hell did this get here?" I ask in disbelief with a smile as I look at the necklace in the mirror. The silver crescent moon hangs from the silver chain on my neck, resting right under my collarbone. The blue sapphire is fills out the moon's inside, the color the exact shade of my eyes.

"Did I steal this in my sleep or something?" I ask myself as I look down at my little trinket, obviously curious to where the piece came from.

"Well . . . it was quite a steal."

I smirk at the sound of the man's voice as I turn around to see Randy walking out from the bathroom, dressed in only a pair of shorts and with a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Where did you get this?" I ask as I point to the necklace in question.

"At a souvenir shop in Ocho Rios." he tells me with a shrug as he wipes his chin with his towel. I raise an eyebrow in skepticism as I cross my arms, although thanks to my power, I can tell he's telling the truth.

"Amanda, you know I'm telling the truth, so why are you staring at me like you don't believe it?" he asks me with a grin as he crosses his arms.

"Because it sounds unbelievable," I say as I walk back over to the bed. "This looks real . . . and you got it from a souvenir shop?"

"Indeed I did," he tells me with a smirk as he follows me over to the bed. "And I got it for only twenty dollars in U.S. money."

"Okay . . . that sounds unbelievable." I say as I quickly move my hands to the back of my neck. "There must be something wrong with this necklace if you only got it for $20!"

"Amanda, it's real. The jeweler at the counter sold it to me at a fair price, that's why it was so cheap." I hear Randy say to me as I feel his hands wrap around my wrists, preventing me from unclasping the necklace. "So stop being so skeptical about it!"

I feel Randy's hands let go of my wrists and I drop them slowly to my sides. I let out a small sigh as I sit on the bed, the bed creaking under my weight.

"You really got this for just twenty bucks?" I ask as I look up at Randy's smirking face.

"Yes . . . I . . . did." he tells me as he enunciates each word. He sits down next to me and falls back onto the bed, the action making him stretch out his lean torso. "Like I said, it was quite a steal."

"I see . . .," I say as I fall back into the bed next to him. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asks me with a small smirk as he looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why . . . did you buy this for me?" I ask as I turn on my side to face him, twiddling the pendant between my fingers.

"I wasn't really planning it at first," he tells me with a shrug as he turns on his side to face me. "I was just browsing through the aisles and minding my own business, when suddenly I spotted it right inside the counter. The color was what drew me in because it is so similar to the color of your eyes. I was thinking about whether to buy it or not when the saleslady came by . . ."

"And she got you hook, line, and sinker." I finish for him as I let a small smirk grace my lips.

"Basically," he tells me sheepishly, which I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at his response. "Do you like your gift?"

"Well . . . I got to say that it was very sneaky of you to put it on me while I was asleep." I say as I look down at the necklace.

"Why thank you," he tells me with a grin. "You can blame that on the fact that you . . . are a heavy sleeper."

"And yes, I love the gift. Thanks Randy." I say with a smile as I give him a hug.

"You're welcome 'Manda," I hear him whisper in my ear as he returns the hug. "I had a feeling you'd like it."

"Well . . . they're you go ruining the moment." I say with a small sigh as I move my head back to face his.

"What did I say?" he asks me with an incredulous look on his face. "What did I do wrong?'

"You just had to add the last part 'I had a feeling you'd like it.'" I say as I mock his deep voice. "You could have just said you're welcome and be done with it."

"Can't I ever get a break? I bought you that necklace for Pete's sake." He tells me with a small scowl as he rests his hand on my hip.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be so nitpicky with you. I really think way to much when it comes to the simple things." I say with a small sigh, now realizing that I was getting all fussy with him over something as simple as a necklace.

"It's okay. I've known you since we were kids. I'm used to it." he tells me with a grin, which I instantly respond to with a small slap to his chest. "You are so mean to me."

"Sorry" I say with a grin as I bring a hand to his cheek. "Let me make it up to you."

I move my head to his and bring our lips together for a kiss. I hear Randy let out a groan of surprise as I feel his body roll onto mine, all of his 245 pound weight pressing me down into the mattress. I gently bite down on Randy's bottom lip, gaining a guttural moan from him in response. Taking advantage of the moment, I slip my tongue into his mouth, tracing every part of it before moving to his tongue, gaining another low groan from him as I let an arm wrap around his neck. Randy instantly tries to fight back my dominance, but I continue to hold my own against him, inwardly surprised when I feel a growing bulge down near my leg coming from the Viper himself. One of his hands weave itself into my hair while the other stays wrapped around my waist as we continue our heated clash. I let my other hand do what it wants, roaming up and down his bare back, feeling the chiseled muscles of his tattooed shoulders.

_If this is what I get as an apology, then 'Manda, you are forgiven._ I instantly break the kiss, letting out a small chuckle at Randy's mental words. Randy just does the most neutral of expressions at me as he rolls us over so that I was on top of him.

"I'm glad that my way of apology has pleased you." I say with a grin as I cross my arms against his chest, but the look in his eyes catches me a bit off guard. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing . . ." he tells me with a sigh as he looks up at the ceiling. "It's just . . . I just wish I had better control of my feeling, that's all."

"Come again?' I ask, utterly confused as I look at him wide eyed.

"It's just . . . damn, how could I explain this?" he asks as I feel his hands come on my waist. "Vampires . . . you can say . . . are very . . . emotional creatures. It's because of that fact that the WWE Universe thinks I have IED."

"Because you lose control when you're angry?" I ask as I look at him curiously.

"That's right," he tells me with a sad smirk. "Thanks to my 'anger management' issues, I've been labeled as 'volatile', so to speak, but it's because of my vampire nature that I act that way. And so it goes for other emotions."

"So let me get this straight . . . because you are a vampire, you tend to feel emotions a lot more strongly than other people?" I ask as I put the pieces together.

"Yep . . . basically," Randy tells me with a small shrug. "Any emotion that I strongly feel can make me go insane, especially the negative ones, like anger, sadness, and . . . even lust."

"So that's why you want to wait," I say in a whisper as I sit up and straddle his waist with my legs. "If we had gone too far that morning a few days back . . ."

"Then I would have gotten way into the moment and could have probably hurt you," he tells me with a defeated sigh. "I could have even killed you."

"Well . . . at least I got all the details now," I say with a small whistle. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"The situation never really called for it till now." he tells me for an answer as he sits up, me still sitting along his upper legs. "Now do you understand? In the current physical state you're in, you wouldn't be able to handle me in bed."

"Well . . . I would say that was hurtful if it wasn't for the fact that you're actually right." I say with a small scowl as I put a hand under my chin.

"Sorry . . . but it's true," he tells me as he brings a hand to my shoulder. "Do you understand though?"

"Yeah . . . I understand," I say with a small sigh. "Good thing I'm the patient one in this relationship."

"Now it's my turn to say that was hurtful if it wasn't for the fact that that statement is true." he tells me as he wags his finger in front of my face. "Well . . . you know what they say about these situations?"

"That the best things in life are worth the wait?" I say as I raise an eyebrow, a smirk gracing my lips.

"Exactly!" he tells me with a smirk as he gives me a quick kiss. "Now can you please get off me? I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, okay, I'll get off you, Mr. Bulge." I say with a small smirk as I quickly get off his lip.

"I was hoping you didn't notice that!" he tells me with a groan as he gets up from his seat.

"How could I not?" I ask in mild surprise as I watch him walk to the bathroom. "You had all your body weight pressed down on me! I was bound to notice it!"

"Okay, you got me there." he tells me as he waves me off while closing the door. I let out a small chuckle as I hear a knock coming from the bedroom door. "Come in!"

Lita walks into the room with Adam right behind her, a small sheepish look evident on his face as she practically drags him in.

"What's up you two?" I ask as I cross my arms at them.

"Two things: One: can you please apologize to Adam for what you did this morning?" she asks me as she points to him.

"I'm sorry, but why am I apologizing to Adam?" I ask, utterly confused.

"You punched me in the balls while you were sleepwalking this morning." he tells me with a sigh as he points to his crotch.

"I was sleepwalking? And I punched you in the balls?" I ask as I comb a hand through my afro. "Sorry!"

"Thank you for the apology." he tells me with a small grimace. "You really know how to land a sucker punch, you know that?"

"Now I do," I say with a small smirk. "What's the other thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Will the area behind this house be suitable enough for me, Adam, and Wade?" Lita asks me, the feverish look in her eyes starting to become more apparent. "We can sense it. A full moon's happening tonight."

"If you go into the valley deep enough, it should be. But I do know another spot that's more secluded that could provide better cover for you guys." I say as I look out the window.

"We'll take the second option." says Adam as he lets out a small sigh.

"Alright, but make sure you guys are ready and by the garage by sundown, it's going to take us a little while to get to the spot."

"Thanks 'Manda, we'll go tell Wade." says Amy as she and Adam walk out the room. Randy walks out a minute later with a relieved look on his face, leaving a flushed toilet in his wake.

"Finally relieved?" I ask with a small smirk before he could walk out the room.

"You have no idea!" he calls from over his shoulder as he walks out the room, but quickly returns and leaves out with a shirt in hand. I let out a small chuckle as I grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom, intent on readying myself for the day ahead.

* * *

_Monica's POV, a few hours later_

"Does it hurt?"

Wade lets out a small chuckle as we sit along the stone gate, watching the sun as it slowly lowers itself in the sky. He turns to me with a small smirk on his lips, the feverish look in his eyes easily drawing my attention.

"It doesn't hurt now. The pain doesn't really start till the moon appears in the sky. Bones popping, bending, and breaking, hair growing, teeth growing, the whole lot of it." he tells me with a small sigh as he crosses his arms.

"I can feel a lot of heat radiating off your body. You're like a furnace for Pete's sake." I say with a sheepish look on my face, the fact we were mere inches apart making the heat that much apparent.

"Sorry Monica, it just can't be helped. A werewolf's body temperature tends to heat up a lot when a full moon's close. You'd think it's unbearable until you are actually in a werewolf's shoes. It's actually not that bad after you gone through it after a while." he tells me with a small chuckle.

"I'll take your word for it." I say with a sigh as I look up to see Amanda gesturing for us to come over. "Ready to go?"

"Yes; let's get this thing over with." he tells me with a sigh as he outstretches his hand towards me. I take it, not showing any facial reaction to his blistering hand, and we walk toward the garage. Adam, Randy, Lita, and Amanda are all by their car as we walk toward the blue SUV, a curious look suddenly coming across Wade's face.

"You're coming too Orton?" Wade asks him in surprise as he opens the front passenger side door.

"Moral support" is all that Randy says as he gets into the car. I start up the ignition and wait till Amanda pulls out the garage before following suit. We drive out past the gate, out into the dirt road, and onto the asphalt road, turning left, the secluded location our intended destination.

"How long will it take us to get to this location your sister knows about?" asks the man to my left as he begins to trace circles on the skin of my free hand.

"About a good half hour," I tell him as I continue to keep my eyes on the road. "Just hold on okay?"

"I'll do my best." he tells me with a small smirk, but I can see the small hint of pain in his eyes. "Do you really think Randy's coming just for moral support?"

"I think it's that, plus, he wants to make sure that we don't go completely crazy when we go full wolf. And there is also the fact Amanda is coming too." says Wade as he lists the possibilities along his fingers.

"When you put it that way, I guess you make a very good point." I say with a small sigh as I turn a corner. "Have you ever lost control?"

"Once or twice, but that was a long time ago," he tells me with a small sigh. "Don't worry Monica; I have a lot more control now from back when I was younger."

"I'll take your word for it." I say with a small sigh as I drive uphill. We drive in comfortable silence for the next 20 minutes, driving through the mountains till we reach a dirt road. I follow Amanda's car, driving onto the dirt road that went downhill into a valley that was void of all houses and people. Once we reach the bottom of the valley, we park, Wade instantly getting out the car before I could eve turn off the ignition.

_It must be worse than I thought. _I think to myself as I cut the engine. I get out the car and walk over to Randy and Amanda, who were standing by their car as they watch the scene happen before them.

"And guesses on what's going to happen?" I ask as I cross my arms, the chill of the night getting colder and colder to me by the second.

"Sit tight sis. The show doesn't really start till the moon comes into view." Amanda tells me with a small shrug.

"But to answer your question Monica, I'm guessing that as soon as the moon comes into view, we're going to hear a lot of screaming and growling and see some bodies contort and fur growing." says Randy with a shrug as he answers my question.

"We heard that!" exclaims Adam as he turns to face us a little bit further into the valley.

"You were supposed to," says Randy as he answers back. "Besides, it is kinda the truth."

"Okay . . . you got me there." says Adam as he yells back. Lita briskly walks back over to us, her face filled with angst as she stops a few feet away.

"How much longer before the moon appears?" asks Amanda as she crosses her arms.

"A good five minutes to go before the moon appears in the sky." says Lita as she looks over at the mountain range. "Nice spot you got here 'Manda. Not a person or home in sight."

"Found it when I was just out for a spin on a previous vacation here." sis tells her with a smirk. Leaving the three to their conversation, I walk off the dirt road and into the tall grasses to Wade, who was sitting on a large rock just a few feet off the road.

"You ready?" I ask; my awkward attempt at conversation making it very obvious that I was a little worried.

"Yes I am," says Wade as he looks up at the sky, his eyes giving off a serious edge. "I need to tell you something before I change. You don't need to be near me if you don't want to when I transform.

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you just go through it by yourself?" I say with a small chuckle as I cross my arms. "Sorry, but I'm staying put.

Wade gives me a small wide eyed look before turning back toward the sky. His hand moves to claim my right hand in his grip, making me smirk a little.

". . . I was hoping you would say that." he tells me in a whisper as we start to see the top part of the moon come into view. Wade's body instantly goes stiff as he lets out small gurgling noises. He almost falls off the rock if he didn't recover in time.

"It's . . . started." Wade tells me in a low whisper, his body convulsing and practically racked with pain in an instant. "This is . . . where . . . it . . . begins."

I hear two yells of pain and I instantly turn around to see both Adam and Lita crouched on the ground, hugging themselves like they were holding themselves together, as Amanda and Randy only looked on, their eyes a mixture of concern and curiosity. A tearing sound to my left instantly brings my attention back to Wade, and I go wide eyed as I see his back arched at an angle not even close to normal, covered in dark fur and poking out of his slightly ripped shirt.

"Oh . . . my," I say in disbelief as I watch the scene unfold right in front of my eyes. The piercing sounds of bones cracking makes me inwardly wince as I watch it unfold before me. His skin ripples, showing how the bones in his body were changing and shifting in order to conform to that of a wolf.

"Monica?" I hear my name through the pants and grunts that pass by Wade's lips, my ears perking up at just the sounds of his tortured voice.

"Yes . . . Wade?" I ask as I lean closer to him, my curiosity and worry starting to reach its' peak.

"Sorry . . . you have to see me like this." he whispers to me as he turns to me, his eyes looking absolutely feverish as his teeth looked razor sharp.

"You shouldn't be sorry," I say with a small supportive sigh, gaining a look of surprise from Wade in the process. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. This is who you are and I accept you for that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You really mean that?" he asks me, the disbelief evident in his voice. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do," I say as I peck him on the cheek. "Like I said: I accept you for who you are. I don't care that you transform into a full wolf every full moon. It doesn't matter to me. I care about you Wade, and I am going to stay here with you during your transformation, no matter what."

"You really are a stubborn one huh?" he asks me with a small chuckle.

"They say that my stubbornness easily matches my mother's." I say for an answer as I let a smile grace my lips.

"Well then . . . just this one time, I'm glad that you're stubborn." he tells me with a smile that shows off his sharp teeth, a scary sight to probably anyone that's not me.

"You're too kind." I say with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Only the best from a Brit." he tells me with a chuckle. Suddenly, he stops laughing, letting out a sharp yell that pierces the night. "Oh . . . bloody hell!"

"Wade?" I ask as I place a hand on his back, but he has no time to respond as his convulsions start up again, even faster than before. I feel it through the skin of his back, his bones moving up and down, contorting to a new shape. I sneak a quick look back at Edge and Lita, instantly widening my eyes as I saw Lita's nose contort into a snout and Adam's hand transform into paws, Amanda and Randy maintaining a safe distance. I turn back around to see Wade's nose contorting into a snout of his own. His hands shrinks to form paws and I look down at his back to see the beginning of his tail start to grow out of his backside.

"Monica . . . keep your distance. This may get messy."

I adhere to Wade's warning, moving a few feet away to watch the rest of the transformation unfold. Somehow, grows bigger than his original 6'7 form. The fur becomes thicker and longer as his clothes are basically shredded from the change. His legs bend inward to become hind legs as his tail sprouts to its full length. Everything shifts in a matter of seconds. I'm no longer facing a man. I'm facing a wolf.

The wolf turns to me, his dark yellow eyes boring into mine as he stands up on his four paws, towering above me by a good foot. He walks over to me slowly, stopping right in front of me, his eyes looking concerned.

"Wade?" I whisper in amazement as I look him up and down.

_It's me._

"Did you just speak telepathically to me?" I ask bluntly as I raise an eyebrow. He lets out a gruff noise, which resembled a laugh in a way.

_I did. This is how we wolves communicate with other. Surprised?_ Wade asks me as he nudges my shoulder with his snout.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm also amazed that I'm verbally speaking to you and you can still understand me." I say with a small smile as I bring a hand to his neck, the feeling of his coarse, black fur tingling my fingers.

_I may be a wolf, but I still have a good understanding of the English language, thank you very much._ The wolf tells me with a nod of his head.

"Still snooty as always," I say with a shake of my head as I rub his neck.

_That's a stereotypical thing to say, Monica. Did you say that because I'm British? _

"Maybe . . ." I say with a chuckle as I hear footsteps approach us. We both turn our heads to see Amanda and Randy walk toward us with a dark brown wolf and a reddish brown wolf walking behind them.

"I'm guessing the reddish wolf is Lita and the dark brown one is Adam?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

_Yep!_ The telepathic wolves say for an answer as they let out loud shouts of eagerness.

_It's an annoying process, but it gets better over time. _Lita tells me with a nod as she looks up at the sky, the moon high above us in the sky.

_Well, at least we get a nice change of scenery. _Adam says with a big old smile that only a wolf can muster._ And seriously Wade? You even tower over me in wolf form?_

_I can't help it. It's genetics!_ Wade exclaims back as he towers over Adam by just a few mere inches.

_Excuse me? You're worried about height? You shouldn't be complaining. I'm the shortest one here!_ Lita exclaims to the rest of. She was only a few inches shorter than Adam and at least a good foot shorter than Wade.

_Yeah, but that's typical for you._ Adam tells her with a knowing look.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Lita asks him as Adam began to walk away.

_Nothing! _Adam exclaims as he begins to run deeper into the valley.

_Adam Copeland, you better get back here this instant!_ Lita yells after him as she begins to run after him. We hear Adam let out a yelp as he begins to run away, Lita right at his heels.

"Leave it to Adam to open up his big fat mouth." mumbles Randy as he walks back over to the cars.

"You said it." adds Amanda as she follows after him, leaving Wade and I to ourselves.

"What now?" I ask with a shrug as I look at the wolf next to me.

_Let's watch what happens for now. I have five bucks on Lita catching Adam. _Wade tells me, a smirk evident in his thoughts. I return it with a smirk of my own as I return my attention to the two wolves running around the field.

"You are on."

**Please review!**


	25. The Torture Continues

Chapter 25: The Torture Continues

_Amanda's POV_

"How many days do we have left before we have to go back to the States?"

"A good three to four days I believe. What date is it today?" I ask as I let out a small yawn, my head resting along the driver seat head rest as the sunlight pours through the windows.

"The 30th," Randy tells me with a sigh. "Our flights don't leave till the 3rd."

That gives us a good three days before we have to go back to the motherland." I say with a small sigh as I tap my fingers along the wheel. "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Not really; I wish we still had another week. I haven't really gotten myself relaxed yet." he tells me with a small grunt as he looks out his side window. His left hand lightly rubbing up and down my leg, sending small shivers through my spine.

"You haven't really gotten yourself relaxed yet?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "We've already been down here for more than a week!"

"Yeah, but between stopping the were-boa and saving you girls from being potential sacrifices for warlocks, I haven't been able to fully relax during this vacation." he tells me with a small smirk.

"If you say so Snake Boy," I say with a shrug as I look up to see Adam and Wade walking over to our cars. "Where's Lita?"

"Still changing into her clothes," Adam tells us as he gets into the backseat. "It may take her a while."

"I heard that Adam!" exclaims Lita as she walks over to us from a few nearby trees. "That was such a stereotypical thing to say by the way."

"What's stereotypical? The fact that I said that it would take you a while to change into your clothes?" asks Adam in an innocent voice as he looks at the redhead.

"Yes," Lita tells him bluntly as she sends him a deadpan look.

"Sorry . . . I hate it when you deadpan." Adam mumbles the last part as I start up the car. We drive in complete silence all the way back to the house, the sun now barely appearing from behind the thick clouds as I drive into the garage.

"Eventful night?" Ted asks us as we walk into the kitchen.

"You have no idea." says Monica as she and Wade walked passed him and up the stairs hand in hand.

"I know this may be mean to ask . . . but did any of you guys have this sudden urge to attack Randy when you guys became full wolf?" Ted asks us as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Dude . . . do you want me to punch you in the face this early in the morning?" Randy asks him as he shoots him a narrowed eyed look.

"I was just asking a simple question. Don't judge me!" counters Ted as he raised his hands in self-defense. "I'm only curious man!"

"Actually, I did have this small nagging feeling of wanting to kill you pick at me from the back of my mind." says Adam as he walks over to the coffee machine. Randy shoots him an exasperated look in response, making Adam chuckle. "C'mon man! You should have at least suspected that! We may be friends, but we are from two opposing species. You're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. It's just in our blood to basically hate each other from time to time."

"Yeah . . . you do make a good point." Randy concedes as he walks over to the freezer.

"I always wanted to ask this. Who the hell started the whole vampire vs. werewolf rivalry in the first place?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"I have no idea. All I know is that vampires and werewolves have had a very tense relationship with each other for centuries, maybe even for at least a millennia." says Lita as she hands me a cup of coffee. "Some werewolves are friends with vampires, some werewolves can get along with vampires, and some werewolves just outright hate vampires. That's just the way it is."

"The same with vampires." adds Randy as he takes out a box of waffles. "We don't know why vampires and werewolves have such a complex relationship with each other. We just do."

"You're answers are enlightening." I say sarcastically as I take a sip of the coffee in my cup. "Where is everybody else Ted?"

"They're checking out the trail in the backyard that leads deeper into the valley. They just left before you guys got here." says Ted as he puts his mug into the sink.

"Why didn't you go along Ted?" asks Adam as he crosses his arms.

"Not in the mood for it." answers the DiBiase as he walked out the room. "Besides, someone needed to stay behind to welcome you all back."

"Aw . . . how sweet." says Adam with a sarcastic edge to his voice as he walks out the kitchen, Lita following a few seconds after him with her coffee mug in hand.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Must have waffles." I say, my voice almost trance like as I grab for the plate in Randy's hand, but he moves it away before I can touch it. "What the hell man?"

"What's the magic word?" he asks me in a sing song voice that only he could muster.

". . . You're really going to make me say it?" I ask bluntly as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hell yes I am." he tells me with a smirk. "Again, what's the magic word?"

". . . Please?" I ask as I let out a sigh.

"That's it! That wasn't so hard was it?" he asks me with a grin as he hands me the plate. "You need to learn manners missy."

"I'll keep that in mind. You should do the same." I say with a small scowl as I walk out into the living room. I look up at the stairwell to see Adam, Lita, and Ted snickering at the edge of the hallway, disappearing from view as I quickly sit down on the couch and turn on the TV to check on the weather report.

"What's the weather like today?" asks the Viper as he sits down next to me with his plate of food in hand.

"Clouds, clouds, and look . . . more clouds!" I say in mock cheer as I take a bite of my waffle.

"No rain?" he asks me with an eyebrow raised as he puts his plate on his lap.

"No rain, just clouds." I say with a shrug after I swallow.

"Good . . . because I was planning for a day at the pool!" calls Adam from the second floor.

"Who told you, you can butt into the conversation?" calls Randy as he looks up at the stairs.

"Sorry . . . couldn't help myself, plus, I have super sensitive hearing Randman!" calls Adam as we see him appear at the top of the stairs.

"Who the hell told you could call me Randman?" asks Randy as he looks up at the Rated R superstar.

"What?" Adam asks him in mock surprise. "You call Ted Tedman, so I thought it would be fitting to call you Randman."

"It doesn't have the same ring to it." I say with a shake of my head as I finish my second waffle. "Besides, isn't that, like, nickname infringement?"

"Nickname infringement?" Adam asks me, totally confused by my question. "What the hell is nickname infringement?"

"It's kinda like gimmick infringement, but instead of stealing someone else's gimmick, you're stealing someone else's nickname." I say with a small shrug.

"Does that mean I can sue him for trying to steal my nickname?" asks Ted as he walks over to the stairs and stands next to Adam.

"If you know what's best for you, don't even think about suing me." threatened Adam as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Yeah . . . I'm not going to sue you." said Ted nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Good," said Adam as he walked back into his room. Ted turned to us and mouthed 'I'm going to sue him' before walking back into his room.

"You really think Ted's going to sue him?" I ask as I finish the last of my waffle.

"He is the Million Dollar Man's son after all." Randy tells me with a shrug as he holds his plate out for me. "I made you breakfast. You can at least pay me back by washing the dishes."

"Fine . . . ya lazy bum." I say as I take his plate, saying the last part to myself as I get us from my seat.

"Thank you!" I can just hear the grin in his voice as I walk into the kitchen. I wash the dishes in less than twenty minutes flat. I walk out the kitchen, drying my hands with a spare towel, to see Randy leaning forward in his seat watching the weather forecast intently.

"What's going on in the world?" I ask as I throw the towel onto the kitchen counter before walking over to the Viper.

"Just this weather forecast for St. Louis. The city has been pounded by thunderstorms and flooding for the past two days." he tells me with an exasperated look.

"Well . . . that's going to usually happen to St. Louis when a bad storm comes along. The city does lie by the Mississippi River after all." I say for an answer.

"Yeah . . . but the weatherman is saying that the storm practically came out of nowhere. It was sunny and almost 90 degrees one day and the next day, boom! There're thunderstorms, cold 55 degree temperatures, and even hail in some areas." he tells me as he waves the remote around at the screen.

"Maybe it's just an elemental who is having a really bad time right now and has decided to take his/her frustrations out on the city." I say with a small shrug as the news switched to sports. "Or maybe it's Mother Nature having a really bad day."

"Maybe . . . I just think it's a bit weird though. Would an elemental really go that far to let their anger out?" Randy asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"People will go pretty far when they're in a foul mood," I say with a smirk as I walk back over to the staircase. "Take you for instance. Does 2009 ring any bells?"

"Okay . . . you got me there." I hear him say in reluctant defeat as I reach the top of the stairs. I walk into the bedroom and over to the bathroom, intent on cleaning my teeth and washing my face. I open the door and I instantly go wide eyed at what I saw on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell out as I look at the creature slithering on the ground before me.

"'Manda?" I hear Randy call out to me in alarm as I back away from the bathroom. I turn to see him standing by the bedroom doorway with an alarmed look to match.

"What's wrong 'Manda?" he asks me as he walks over to my side.

"Why don't you look into the bathroom to find out?" I suggest as I point to said room. Randy sends me a weird look before waking into the bathroom, instantly waling back out with a shocked look on his face.

"How'd that get in there?!" he asks me in surprise as he points to the bathroom.

"It must have slid in through the window. You were the last one in here yesterday. I thought you closed the window!" I say as I flail my arm at the door.

"Yeah . . . looks like I didn't." he tells me with an apologetic look on his face.

"What you two blabbering about in here huh?" asks Lita as she, Adam, and Ted walk into our shared bedroom.

"There's a boa in our bathroom." we answer bluntly in unison.

"A what?" Ted asks us, absolutely confused as he scratches the top of his head.

"If you don't believe us, see for yourself." says Randy as he gestures to the door. The three of them shoot us weird looks before walking toward our bathroom. As soon as they reach the doorway, Ted lets out a sharp yell and instantly bolts for the door as Adam goes wide eyed and Lita looks on in awe at the six foot long Jamaican boa lying right in the middle of the tiled floor.

"I got to get a photo of this." said Lita as she took out her cell phone.

"How long do you think this little creature's been here?" asks Adam as he turns to me.

"Probably since last night." I say with a small shrug. "Randy left the bathroom window open and he must have slid after we left."

"I still can't believe Ted freaked out like that. He just yelled and instantly bolted for the door." said Randy, just as Ted poked his head back into the room. "There ya are, you scaredy cat!"

"Sorry . . . I'm just not comfortable with actual snakes being close to me, that's all." says Ted as he timidly walks into the room.

"Bad experience with one?" asks Randy as he raises an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." says Ted as he crossed his arms. "Let's just say I had a really bad experience at a zoo's reptile house and leave it at that."

"So . . . how are we going to get it out of here?" asks Adam as he points to the snake, which was looking right at us as we spoke.

"Maybe Amanda and Randy can just tell it to go out?" suggests Lita with a chuckle.

"Very funny Lita." I mumble for an answer as I put a hand on my hips.

"An anaconda, a viper, and a boa walk into a bar . . ." says Adam with a grin, instantly hinting to the joke he wanted to say.

"Don't start with the jokes Adam." mumbles Randy as he sends a sharp look Adam's way.

"Sorry . . . couldn't resist." I hear Adam say as I close my eyes. Imagining the boa encased within one of my shields, I open my eyes to see the boa hovering a few feet off the ground in the bubble I conjured up, his head moving back and forth in wonder, or fright.

"Or we could just have Amanda use her shield to take the boa out the house." says Lita with a small grin, already stating the obvious.

"Hold up a second!" cries Adam as he stops me before I could walk to the door with the trapped snake right behind me. "Can I take a photo with it first?"

"Really dude?" Randy asks bluntly as he shoots him a deadpan look. The snake cocks his head to the side, making itself look like it was imitating the Viper himself.

"Aw . . . how cute! Great snakes think alike!" says Lita as she took a photo of the two before either could move an inch.

"I suggest you get your photo in quick before I leave with the snake." I say with a small sigh as I cross my arms. Adam shoots me a grateful look before walking behind me. Once I heard the sound of a camera flash go off, I made my way out the room, down the stairs, and out the house towards a few bushes near the side of the gate. I move the bubble toward the bushes, letting it touch the ground before setting the snake free. After making sure the snake was officially out of sight, I walk back into the house to see everyone except Monica and Wade crowding around our bedroom.

"Did you set the snake free, preferably a good mile away from here?" asks Ted as he raises an eyebrow.

"Considering the fact that I only left five minutes ago and the boa isn't in a bubble behind me, then no Ted, I did not set the snake free a mile away from here. I set it free a few feet away from the fence on the left." I tell him bluntly as I lean against the wall.

"Well . . . looks like I'm avoiding that area of the yard for the rest of the vacation." says Ted as he walked into his room, closing the door with a sharp thud.

"I wonder what happened to him in that reptile house." mumbles Lita as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well . . . I'm wondering what happened to our Brit and the other twin. What happened to those two? With their hearing they, should have heard all the commotion we made a while ago." says Adam as he scratches his scalp.

"I think we'll figure out our answer if we all stay really quiet and listen." answers Randy as he points to the ceiling. We all instantly go silent and after a few seconds pass, all three of them share a look of realization on their faces.

"Yeah . . . I can't hear a thing." I say with a small shrug as I shake my head.

"They're asleep." they all tell me at the same time.

"JINX! Now you both owe me a soda." says Adam as he walks over to the stairs.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." mumbles Lita as she walks into her room, leaving me and Randy alone in the hallway.

* * *

_Normal POV; 11:59 P.M_

"Are you ready for another nightmare?"

"I'm ready to get it over with." he tells me with a sigh as he lies on his stomach next to me. "I just can't wait till these nightmares are gone and I can finally sleep in peace."

"You and me both." I say as I snap my fingers, the lights turning off in an instant.

"Hey . . . you don't have to sleep with me tonight if you don't want too. I understand." he whispers in my ear as I feel his hand touch mine.

"No, no, its' okay. I'm staying here. I'm not going to let you go through these nightmares alone. I'm here for you all the way." I say as I lie down to rest my head on the pillow.

"That's what I was hoping you would say," I hear the small smirk in his voice as I feel his arm snake around my waist, bringing me closer to his muscular body, my back resting along his chest. "Good night 'Manda."

"Wait a second Randy," I say as a thought suddenly hits me. I turn around in his grip and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his head down till it was using my shoulder as a pillow. "Now. . . Goodnight!"

"I feel like a baby." he complains in my ear as he adjusts the rest of his body into a more comfortable position next to me. "I seriously feel like a baby right now."

"Hey . . . after your little 'outburst', I held you exactly like this and you settled down a few nights back. I figured if you were put in the same position from the night prior, you wouldn't freak out during your nightmare tonight." I say with a small shrug. "See my logic?"

"I think so," he mumbles to me as I feel his other arm wrap around my waist. "But I still feel like a baby."

"Oh be quiet," I say with a small scowl. "You weren't complaining when you woke up in this position two mornings ago."

"What can I say? I'm conflicted." he tells me as I feel his lips kiss my sleeve covered shoulder. "Good night 'Manda"

"Good night Randy." I say with a small smirk, inwardly hoping that the nightmares he was having would just go away.

* * *

_Randy's POV _

"Randy?"

I turn around as I hear the familiar sound of my name pass through her lips, seeing Amanda standing before me dressed in only a black lace bra and matching panties, her hair cascading past her shoulders as she leans against the doorframe of the bedroom; my apartment bedroom to be exact.

"Amanda?" I ask wide eyed, unrelenting as I look her up and down with my eyes, taking in every inch of her sexy body.

"Yes Randy?" she asks me as she walks over to me, her eerily silent steps catching my attention. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What's going on, and why aren't you making any steps with your feet?" I ask her as she comes within reaching distance.

"Don't you remember babe? Our wedding night?" she asks me with a small shake of her head. She puts a hand to my chest and pushes me onto the bed in one movement, taking me by surprise at how strong she suddenly became.

"Wait . . . . We're married?!" I ask in complete shock as she climbs on top of me, straddling my waist with those sexy long legs of hers.

"We've been married for a good two years now Randy," she tells me with a chuckle, showing off her fangs. She holds our left hands to show the silver wedding band on my finger and the diamond ring on hers. "You remember, don't you babe? On our wedding night, you turned me into who I am today. I'm your vampire bride, Snake Boy, and proud of it."

"I'm sorry to say I don't remember any of that." I say in disbelief as I watch as she undoes the buttons of my shirt, her eyes staring into mine the entire time.

"Oh come on Randy. You got to remember," she tells me with a small whine as I feel her lips trail kisses along my abs, making me let out a small moan in response. "You should at least remember the night a few days after that. It was the second night after I finally woke up from the transformation."

"That night . . . is a little foggy to me. Mind refreshing my memory?" I ask as I try to get details from her, enjoying the feel of her lips against my skin as she travels upward.

"Let's just say it was one wild night." she tells me with a sinister grin as I feel her grind herself against my crotch for emphasis. I resist the urge to let out a moan as the friction from our bodies incites a damn good sensation in my pants. She removes herself from my body and lays herself out next to me on the bed, stretching herself out like a lying cat.

"Come on babe," I say, now eager to get more info out of her as I turn to face her. "Tell me more, refresh my memory."

"I swear Randy, you may be a vampire, but you have one of the worst memories in the vampire race." she tells me with a small sigh as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "It was the night we had sex for the first time for Pete's sake."

"Now how can I forget that?" I ask in mock disbelief, soon realizing that this was all part of my dream. "Care for running the details by me again?"

"I would, but I'm too hungry to." she tells me with a small sigh as props herself on her elbows.

"How about I get you something to eat?" I suggest as I start to sit up, but Amanda quickly latches herself onto me, preventing my movement, her legs straddling my waist once again. "Or. . . not?"

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Viper," she tells me, her voice like a cat's purr as I feel her lips trail kisses along my neck. She grinds her lower half along my crotch at a steady pace and I can't help but let out a moan at how good it feels.

"Amanda, what are you planning?" I ask as I let out a shaky breath, resting my hands along her slender hips.

"Simple baby," I hear the smile before her fangs. She sinks her fangs deep within my neck, straight into my jugular vein, taking the blood from my body. I let out a sharp yell at the sudden intrusion, the blistering pain of her bite running through my body.

"AMANDA, STOP!" I yell out as I try to pry her off me. My vision starts to get blurry as I feel her body push mine back onto the bed. She was taking too much from me, my life practically draining from my body. "Amanda . . . please."

After minutes of endless feeding, she finally leaves my neck alone and sits back up, a trail of my blood running from her lips and down to her chin. She smiles at me, her teeth tinged red from my blood, before leaning down to give me a feather soft kiss to the lips.

"Looks like I took too much this time around," she tells me with a shrug as she sits back up, but her words sound foggy as I start to lose consciousness. "Don't worry, your suffering will end soon enough."

"Suffer-." I whisper, my throat complete dry as my vision completely fades to black, my thoughts drifting off to no man's lands.

"Randal . . . Oh Randal!"

"What?" I ask groggily as I weakly open my eyes. My eyes go wide as soon as I see that I'm in a room entirely made out of steel, with a steel door to match right in front of me and no windows in sight. I look down at myself to see that I'm dressed in orange overalls you usually see on prison convicts, tied down to a wooden chair by leather bonds around my wrists, ankles, and waist. I try to break free, but it's the same as my last nightmare. I'm weak as a human; my strength is completely gone from my body.

"Dammit!" I exclaim as I struggle to break free, but I can barely move an inch. My ears perk up when I hear two pairs of footsteps come toward the door. It soon slides open to reveal Sergei, looking the same as when I first met him, pulling Amanda behind him with a steel chain that was wrapped around her upper body tightly. My anger flared up as soon as I saw the small smears of blood coming from her wrists where the steel chains were at its tightest.

"Randy!" she said my name eerily calm, her voice unwavering, but her eyes told me exactly how scared she was.

"Amanda" I said her name as I looked at her, inwardly distressed at the current state she was in as Sergei shut the door behind them.

"Well . . . look who we have here. A couple, mates, both tied up, both going to go through hell in this room thanks to me." he tells us with that sickeningly cocky smile of his. He yanks the chain in his hand, making Amanda fall to her knees as she hissed in pain.

"Let her go!" I tell him coldly as I switch my gazes between my mate and the former coven regent. "If you want to take out your anger on someone, then take it out on me. Just leave Amanda alone."

"How about . . . no." he tells me bluntly as he picks Amanda up by her neck. "I'm going to put you two through hell, starting with her. And you Orton . . . well, you're going to watch."

"No . . . DON'T!" I yell, but it's too late as the sound of bone hitting steel reverberates in my ear drums. I watch in horror as he held Amanda, pinning her to the wall by her neck. He lets her go, showing the finger sized bruise marks along her neck. Amanda slides down along the wall into a sitting position, a smear of blood trailing down the wall, following the movement of her head.

"Amanda . . ." I whisper her name in horror as I watch her unconscious body sitting on the ground like a rag doll, Sergei hovering above her with a small smirk on his face. "Amanda . . . please . . . wake up!"

"Oh . . . she'll wake up alright." Sergei tells me with a smirk as he snaps his fingers. Amanda's head instantly jerks back up, her mouth releasing a sharp gasp as small traces of her blood fall along the side of her neck.

"What . . . what's happening here?" she asks in bewilderment as she turns her head, cringing as soon as she moved.

"Oh nothing much my sweet. I just bashed your head in against the steel wall just for kicks. It killed you, but I brought you back to life with just a snap of my fingers." he explains to us as he lifts Amanda back to her feet.

"I was. . . . dead?" she asks us in surprise as she looks at me in horror.

"You were." I whisper to her, now realizing that the whole time she was unconscious, her heart wasn't beating. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks as I let it sink in. I watched Amanda die right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. In this weakened condition I'm in, I can't do anything.

Except watch as the man I hated the most had his way with my girlfriend.

"Don't you see Randy? I have complete control here. You can't do anything about it. I am going to make you watch as I torture your precious mate here until she' practically begging for death to take her." he tells me with a sickening grin as I go wide eyed.

"No . . . NO, LET HER GO!" I yell out, my voice pleading with him to let her go and just torture me instead.

"Oh . . . I get it. You don't want to see your mate die. . . . right in front of your eyes. . . . while you can't do a thing about it to stop me." he says to me as he walks over to me, pulling Amanda with him by her hair. "Sorry, but letting her go is not an option."

And then it starts; the endless cycle of laughter, screaming, and then finally silence. I close my eyes and try to block the images of Amanda's dead body in front of me, lying on the ground as Sergei stood above her, his sickening smirk evident on his face, but her screams bring me back to the scene, forcing me to watch her die before me again and again. Every time before she dies, she stares at me, her eyes pleading for help. I want to respond, I'm desperate to respond, but the damn fucking chair I sit on continues to hold me at bay, making me watch the endless violence before me, my heart breaking every time I hear her scream.

"Please . . . stop it . . . just stop it," I whisper as I bow my head, tired of everything going on. There's no way to tell how long this torture's been happening. I just want it to end. "Leave Amanda alone. Kill me if you want. Just leave my mate alone."

"I want to make you suffer Orton, and if killing your beloved girlfriend, over and over, is going to make you suffer, then hell, let the torture continue." Sergei tells me as he leans into Amanda's neck. She lets out a piercing scream as I see the blood run down from her neck, the evidence of Sergei feeding from her now evident. I continue to struggle in my chair, wanting to get to her, wanting to save her from this fate, but I know it's no use.

And then Amanda goes silent for another time, and my heart breaks even more.

**You just got to hate these nightmares. I'm sorry that I have to put Randy through this, but it's all part of the story. Don't worry, the suffering will end soon enough and Randy will finally be free of the bad dreams. Please review!**


	26. No More Nightmares

Chapter 26: No More Nightmares

_Amanda's POV_

"Randy, its' okay baby." I say into his ear as I cradle him close to my body. I look down at his face to see all the pain and anguish he's feeling as he goes through this new nightmare, which I suspect is the worse one by far. His arms around my waist tighten around me, almost painfully, pressing me against his shivering body, the sweat practically rolling off him as I continue to soothe him through the pain.

"Just relax Randy. I'm right here for you no matter what. You're not in this alone." I say to him as I wipe away the sweat that was falling down his cheek. "It's okay baby. I'm right here for ya."

"A . . . man . . . da?" he says my name in syllables, his ragged breathing tickling my skin through the fabric of my shirt.

"I'm right here Randy. Just follow the sound of my voice," I tell him as I stroke the back of his neck to reassure him. "It's going to be okay."

"Why . . . why her? Just leave her alone." he whispers, his voice absolutely pleading as he shakes his head.

"Leave who alone Randy?" I ask as I rub small circles across his back. "Are you talking about me? I'm right here babe! Just follow the sounds of my voice."

"Please stop killing her. . . Stop this torture . . . Leave her alone." His first sentence makes my blood run cold. So that was what he was dreaming about it. . .

He's dreaming about me dying.

"Randy, it's all a nightmare!" I say as I bring both of my hands to the side of his face. "You can't let Sergei get to you. It's all just a bad dream. You've got to remember that. You're the Viper. You can fight it Randy! Take back control. It's your mind after all! He doesn't have the power, you do!"

* * *

_Randy's POV_

'_He doesn't have the power, you do!'_

"What?" I whisper as I look up. Sergei was also looking around the room with his eyes, trying to figure out where the faint sounds came from. Amanda lay underneath him, her neck already cracked, bruises dotting her skin, already into another cycle of death.

"Now what could that annoying sound be?" he asks as he walks away toward the wall, wiping away the blood that smeared his chin.

'_Randy . . . Can you hear me?'_

". . . 'Manda?" I whisper as I look down at the ground, going wide eyed when I see that she's no longer there. Sergei lets out a feral yell when he sees this as well and instantly punches the wall, leaving a rather large indent on the steel surface.

'_This is your mind . . . your dream . . . You shouldn't let Sergei take control of it . . . Fight it dammit!'_

"Strong words from the Viper's bitch. Tch . . . like I'll let you do that . . ." mumbles the Romanian as he cracks his knuckles. "I'm going to make sure that not only you don't retake control of this messed up little mind of yours, you will never wake up from this nightmare . . . ever again."

"Oh really . . ." I say as I let my built up anger finally boil over, my voice as cold as ice as I let his words sink in.

"Really" he tells me bluntly as he walks over to me. "Her words fall on deaf ears in here. Your precious little Anaconda can't help you here.

"No . . . she can," I tell him as I look him in the eye. "She's right . . . My girlfriend is freaking right! . . . . This is my dream . . . my mind . . . and I'm not going to let you mess with it anymore."

His eyes widen and I quickly look down to see why. I no longer find myself chained down to the chair; I'm even no longer in that stupid orange jumpsuit. I'm finally free . . . and I can't help but let the sinister grin come across my face as I slowly stand up to my full height.

"No . . . THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he yells out as he bangs his fist against the steel, yelling out in sheer pain as he clutches his hand. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I can handle the fact you made me weak. . . I can handle the fact that you tortured me the last few nights with your nightmares . . . But when you decided to kill my girlfriend over and over again in front of me . . . then call her a bitch straight to my face . . . that's when you really crossed the line." I tell him as I slowly walk toward him, my eyes absolutely unwavering as I clench my fists together. "Now I'm going to repay the favor."

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

"He's stopped." I whisper to myself as I look down at the man in my arms. "He actually stopped shivering."

I look down at the Viper to see all the pain and anguish slowly leave his face. Taking me completely by surprise, I see that a smirk was starting to spread across his mug, the slight hint of his fangs shining in the faint moonlight that pools into the room.

"He . . . he must have taken back control." I whisper as I feel a smile spread across my face. "The nightmares must finally be over. . . Maybe now I can finally get some sleep."

At saying this, I feel a new wave of exhaustion come over me, making my eyelids heavy. I try at first to resist the call of sleep, but soon enough, I succumb to it, letting the peaceful darkness take over me.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Having fun?"

I look up at from Sergei's bruised and blood covered body to see the Anaconda standing by the doorway, dressed in an all-black version of Amanda's sleepwear, a smirk evident on her face as she looks on at the scene before her.

"You have no idea." I say with a sinister grin as I rip another punch across Sergei's cheek. He spits out another wad of blood as he continues to go in and out of consciousness, his clothes smeared with his blood as his black and blue body lies against the wall. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to clean up this mess, but it appears you aren't finished here just yet." she tells me with a small sigh.

"Why do you show up now? You were nowhere to be found when I had those other nightmares." I say to her with a small scowl as I kick Sergei in the gut, making him spit out blood once again.

"I'm just a mere voice in your head Randal. I can only give you advice, if you accept it, and protect your mind from outside forces. The seed of nightmares Sergei planted into your brain was too powerful, which is annoying to admit, for me to break. This was going to be all you all the way. And tonight, you finally took charge." she tells me with a grin as she walks into the room.

"Yeah . . . thanks to 'Manda." I say with a small smirk as I look at my knuckles, scratched beyond recognition and covered in blood thanks to the earlier beat down.

"Indeed . . . I never thought that Amanda's voice could reach you this deep into your dreams. Apparently advising you while you slept really worked." she tells me as she crosses her arms. "NALA GET IN HERE!"

The green anaconda obeys her master, instantly sliding into the room and over to her leg, nuzzling it with her head like a house cat.

"Seriously, this snake acts more like a cat than an actual anaconda." she tells me with a sigh as she pets the snake's head. "Should I continue to wait, or are you finally finished with the Romanian here?"

"Nah . . . I'm good. I got all my anger out of my system." I tell her with a small sigh as I walk away from the body. "What are you going to do with him now?"

"Well . . . Amanda and I have a . . . 'special' way of eliminating nightmares once and for all. You did all the real dirty work . . . and now me and Nala here will do cleanup." she tells me as her eyes somehow grow a brighter red.

"How so?" I ask with an eyebrow raised, curious to what she had in mind.

"Have you ever seen an anaconda swallow a full grown man whole right before your very eyes?" she asks me suddenly as she turns to me with a grin.

"Nope . . . but I guess I'm going to see it happen now." I say with a sinister grin. Nala goes on ahead without orders, easily coiling herself around Sergei's body, her head hovering above Sergei's, watching him hungrily.

"Nala loves going for the head first. . . It's her favorite body part to eat." she tells me with a small sigh. "Oh . . . you got to love snakes."

"You can't do this to me." Sergei manages to mumble the words out of his bruised mouth. "I will kill the both of you."

"Yeah . . . yeah . . . tell it to someone who cares."" I say with a shrug as Nala's fangs came out to play. Enjoy life stuck inside a snake's belly."

Before Sergei could utter another word, Nala already had his head in her mouth, her fangs clamping down on his neck and ripping it clean off his body, letting his blood pool to the floor. I watch as Sergei's head travels into the snake's throat before sliding into the rest of its very large body.

"Oh Nala! Do you have to make such a big mess in here." whines the Anaconda as she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Don't worry about it. It's my dream and I don't mind it." I say with a chuckle as I walk over to the door. "And when does the Anaconda ever whine, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tell this little incident to Amanda and I will not hesitate to give you nightmares even worse than his." she tells me with a scowl as she points to the half devoured body, the torso already hallway into Nala's mouth. "And where are you going?"

"I'll leave you to handle the rest of this mess," I say with a smirk as I walk out the room. "Besides, I need to get some well-deserved rest."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Randy opened his eyes tiredly to see that the room was still dark, the moon glimmering through the window. He turned his head to the clock to see that it was only 3:30 in the morning and let out a low grunt in response.

"I still got a few more hours." he mumbled under his breath as he sniffed the air. He scrunched up his face at the smell and looked around to see where it was coming from.

"It's definitely in this room." he mumbled as he wrinkled his nose. He quickly sniffed Amanda and let out a sigh of relief. "Well . . . it's not really coming from her."

He let realization dawn on him, widening his eyes when he realized there was only one other possible suspect. He raised up his arm and sniffed his armpit, wrinkling his nose when he got a good whiff of his scent.

"Oh God . . . that is me!" he whispered to himself as he sat up in bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping psychic that lay right next to him. He looked down at himself, now noticing the pit stains on his gray shirt. "Outside of a match, this is the most I've ever sweated and damn, I stink! I gotta take a shower."

And with that, Randy quietly got out of bed, walked over to his suitcase to get some fresh clothes, and walked into the bathroom to take another shower. After a good fifteen minutes passed, Randy walked out the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a wife beater, letting out a small yawn as he walked over to his side of the bed.

"You clean up nicely."

Randy stopped halfway into the bed when he heard the familiar voice and looked up to see Amanda staring at him with one eye barely open, staring right at him with a tired smirk spread across her face.

"I didn't really like the way that I smelled." Randy told her with a chuckle as he crawled under the sheets next to her. "Thought I freshen up a bit."

"I see," said Amanda with a small nod as she propped her head onto her arm. "I'm amazed you managed to sweat so much that you developed pit stains under your arms, but didn't make a wet stain on the bed."

"Wait . . . how did you know about the pit stains?" Randy asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"The Anaconda may have mentioned it while you were in the shower." she told him with a small chuckle as she turned onto her side. "Who knew you could sweat so much my dear vampire."

"Yeah . . . don't mention this to anyone okay?" he asked her as he let out a small groan.

"Your secret is safe with me." said Amanda as she nodded her head. Randy let a small smirk of gratitude show on his face as he pulled his mate into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she rested against his chest. "So . . . I heard it was pretty traumatic."

"It was." Randy told her bluntly as he let out a low sigh. "I guess the Anaconda told you about it didn't she?"

"That, plus you were mumbling in your sleep. I was able to put two and two together when you said 'Please stop killing her!'" she told him with a small shrug as she looked up at him.

"Oh . . ." was all Randy said as he let her words sink.

"Are you really okay?" Amanda asked him to break the tense that was suddenly overwhelming them. "You know . . . mentally?"

"Do you know how many times I've been asked that ever since my Legend Killer days?' Randy responded with a small, but sad, smirk as he locked eyes with her. "To tell you the truth, I'm never really going to get over it. The nightmare I just had . . . it's going to stay with me for the rest of my life."

Amanda stayed silent as she let Randy's words sink in. When the Anaconda told her about Randy's dream, she couldn't believe all the details she was hearing. But now? The realization really hit her liker a ton of bricks.

"Amanda . . . what are you thinking?" Randy asked her as he realized that Amanda was silent for far too long.

"I'm thinking . . . well, I just can't imagine what you had to go through. And it was all because of my power." she whispered to him as she looked away.

"Don't say that!" Randy said with a hint of anger in his voice, taking the psychic by surprise. "Okay . . . so it was your power that caused me the nightmares, but it wasn't you that put them in my head. Sergei is and always will be a dick for taking your powers and using it for his evil purposes. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened."

"Easy for you to say." mumbled Amanda with a sigh as she looked up at him. 'It's times like these I wonder . . . if I was better off without my psychic powers."

"Better off without your psychic powers?" Randy asked in slight shock as his eyes slightly widen to match. "Now why the hell would you think of such a thing?"

"Psychic abilities are one of the most powerful, and one of the most dangerous, kinds of powers in the world. One false move on a psychic's part and their victim can have severe brain damage, permanent amnesia, and even death. It's just a risky thing to deal with I guess." explained the psychic as she thought about it.

"It's a risky thing that you've dealt with all of your life . . . and yes . . . you have had your moments in the pass, but you managed to bounce back from them. You've been able to grow from them. You shouldn't be regretting something that is a part of you." Randy whispered to her as he held her closely to his chest. "You should be embracing it."

"I see. I guess you're right," mumbled Amanda as she looked over at the window. "What was I thinking?"

"You were just going through a little; lack of self-confidence, but thanks to Dr. Orton, you're all better now." said Randy with a grin, his fangs showing from within his mouth.

"Dr. Orton, vampire therapist. That sounds like a great idea for a TV show." said Amanda with a chuckle as she cuddles up to Randy's chest.

"Hmm . . . maybe it can be a supernatural version of 'ER'?" suggests the Viper as he kissed the top of his Amanda's forehead.

"Oh . . . so you want to give George Clooney a run for his money huh?" asked Amanda as she looked up at him.

"Hell yes I fucking can give him a run for his money!" Randy exclaimed with a grin. "I'm better looking than all those guys on 'ER' combined!"

"Oh really?" asked the psychic as she raised she raised an eyebrow.

"What . . . you don't think so?" Randy asked her in feigned shock as he looked down at her.

"I never said that." said Amanda with a sly smirk as she looked him in the eye.

"Well then, let me ask you this. Do you think I'm hotter than those doctors on TV?" he asked as he moved his head towards her.

"Well . . . I am a sucker for tattoo sleeves." said Amanda as she began to close the short distance between their heads.

"That's all the answer I needed to hear." said Randy with a small chuckle as he claimed Amanda's lips with his own. Their lips touched for a soft kiss and neither broke apart till a few seconds passed by.

"Good night 'Manda." Randy said with a grin as he bought his head back to his pillow.

"Technically . . . it's good morning, but I'll let it slide." said 'Manda as she rested her head against Randy's chest.

"Always so nitpicky aren't you?" asked the Viper as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Only the best for you Randy." answered Amanda with a grin. "Only the best for you."

* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X

"Adam, how long is it going to take you to fry up them burgers huh?"

"Oh pipe down Lita!" called the Rated R superstar as he looked over the grill. "Just be satisfied that the hot dogs are already cooked. I'll be finished with the burgers in a few more minutes, so just hold on okay?"

"Fine . . . but if my stomach growls before those burgers are ready, I'm so kicking your ass!" called Lita as she walked over to the pool with a scowl on her face.

"Wow . . . someone's hungry," mumbled Amanda as she swam over to the edge of the pool. "And didn't you just have like three hot dogs back to back just now?"

"You shouldn't be asking that question 'Manda." said Randy as he swam over to her side. "Werewolves are known for their big appetites. For example, look at Wade. I think he's on his sixth hot dog right now."

"Ha, ha, very funny Orton!" called Wade from his seat by the pool. "And for your information, this is actually my fifth hot dog!"

"Dude, calm down your eating habits!" called Ted as he walked out the house with a plate of ribs in hand. "Or else you won't have any space in your stomach for the burgers . . . or these ribs."

"I stake claim to any three of them!" called Lita as she sat down on a nearby chair. "Those ribs will be mine!"

"I'm starting to think having a barbecue with werewolves isn't such a good idea." mumbled Monica as she and Alicia walked out the house with beers in hand. "You guys are some serious eaters . . . and who the hell put Adam in charge of cooking the food in the first place?"

"Don't undermine my cooking skills!" exclaimed the werewolf as he looked up from the grill. "Besides, I volunteered for this gig!"

"And how many pieces of meat have you actually eaten off the grill dude!" called Cody after he finished running a few laps around the house.

"I may be a werewolf, but I know how to behave myself around food. Unlike some people I know." said Adam as he turned to his fellow werewolves.

"HEARD THAT!" exclaimed Lita and Wade as they turned to the blonde.

'You were both supposed to." answered a sarcastic Edge as he waved his spatula around. "Now stop distracting me! I have burgers to cook! Ted, bring over the ribs!"

"Yes sir!" called Ted as he did a military salute, walking over to Adam with the ribs as he did.

"Besides a few bumps in the road, this has been a pretty swell vacation." said Sheamus as he held a sleeping Layla on his lap.

"You said it!" called Kaitlyn as she and Kelly Kelly played a round of Go Fish on some nearby lawn chairs.

"Hey . . . anyone seen Kofi?" asked Amanda as she looked around the group.

"GERONIMO!"

Everyone looked up to see Kofi leaping off the roof, the pool his intended target. Acting on instinct, Randy quickly got out the pool, but Amanda wasn't so lucky. She couldn't get out in time, and felt the brunt of the impact as Kofi cannonballed into the pool, becoming drenched from head to toe.

"Epic cannonball Kofi!" called Ted as Adam and Cody nodded their approval.

"DUDE!" cried Lita as she looked at her soaked self. "YOU GOT MY HOT DOG WET!"

"Make yourself another one!" said Kofi with a grin as he flicked his dreadlocks over his head.

"Randy, you jumped out the pool before Kofi could make impact." said Monica with a grin as she walked over to him. "And left Amanda to get the brunt of the blow."

"I know . . . I'm terrible." said Randy with a small grin as he turned to the pool. He looked down to see that the only part of the psychic that was visible was the top half of her head, which was staring at him through her wet hair with disapproving eyes. "Sorry 'Manda. Every man for themselves."

"If you say so." said the psychic as she moved up so that her whole head was visible. "By the way, have you ever been pushed into a pool?"

Before Randy could answer her question, he was shoved from behind, dropping into the pool next to 'Manda. His head bobbed out from the water and looked up to see Ted and Cody standing there snickering to themselves.

"You guys are so dead next time we get into the ring." mumbled the Viper as she looked at his two former stable mates.

"We know, but I definitely know for a fact that it's going to be Cody who feels your wrath first." said Ted as he pointed to the son of Dusty Rhodes.

"WHAT? Why me?" asked Cody as he gestured to himself.

"You have more matches against Randy than I do." said Ted as he shrugged. "You being in the ring with Randy is going to happen a lot sooner than me being in the ring with him."

"Oh great . . . I get the snake bite first." said Cody with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm an equal opportunist. You both will get an equal beatdown from me." said Randy with a small grin.

"Me and my big fat mouth." said Ted with a defeated sigh as he walked over to the grill.

"You may be an equal opportunist Randy, but I am the Ultimate Opportunist and I will so eat up all this food if you all don't get over here to claim it!" yelled Adam as he gestured to the cooked meat he had put on a nearby table.

"RIBS!" yelled Lita as she ran over to the table.

"That girl is way too excited for ribs." mumbled Amanda as she got out of the pool.

"You said it," said Cody as he crossed his arms. "She's like Sheamus when it comes to his favorite beer."

"Did someone say beer?"

All of a sudden, Cody was shoved into the pool by Sheamus, who was wearing a giddy grin on his face as he ran over to the grill.

"You're dead Sheamus!" Cody exclaimed as he swam over to the pool's edge, locking eyes with the back of the Celtic Warrior's head.

"You got to love sneak attacks." muttered Amanda as she got out of the pool with Ted's help.

"You said it," said Randy with a grin as he leapt out the water. "Couldn't agree with you more."

**Please review! And note, next chapter will probably be the last one of this story, but don't fear my dear readers, there is going to be a third, I repeat, a third story. I've decided to make these stories into a series, so the first chapter of the third story should come out after I've posted the last chapter. Who knows how long the series is going to be, but I like to show progression, so it's probably going to be pretty long. Look out for that and thanks for reading. **


	27. Coming Home

Chapter 27: Coming Home

_Normal POV_

There was a sad buzz going around the house as everyone prepared themselves for what was coming tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day they all had to fly back to the Stares; the vacation was almost at its end.

"Damn, two weeks can seriously go by fast." muttered Randy as a small scowl was etched across his face. He was currently folding up his underwear and packing them into his suitcase as the starry night sky shone out the window.

"Well . . . we can't stay on vacation forever." said Amanda as she walked into the room with a Coke on hand. "Besides, we can't torture the WWE Universe forever. Two weeks of no wrestling must be tearing the fans apart, especially the diehard ones."

"You make a good point." said Randy as he folded a pair of his boxers and put them in his suitcase. "Aren't you going to pack?"

"Already did this morning." said Amanda with a shrug as she sat down on the bed next to Randy's black suitcase. "And I see your well into doing your packing."

"Just a few more clothes and I'm done." said Randy as he folded up one of his t-shirts and threw it into his suitcase. "You know I'm not that much of a fan of laundry?"

"I realized that when you tricked Monica into doing your laundry for you two days ago." said Amanda with a shrug. "How could you do that to her? You've done your own laundry before."

"I know. I just wanted to take a break from it just this one time. Still can't believe she actually fell for it though." said Randy with a shrug as he folded a pair of jeans and threw them into his suitcase. "Now I'm officially done packing."

"Good . . . now you can go help clear out the pantry downstairs. If you want something to eat, you better get down there quickly or else the werewolves will clear everything out." said Amanda as she took a swig of her soda.

"Hmm . . . let them have the food. I'm starving for something different anyway." said Randy with a smirk as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Is it time for you to feed again?" asked Amanda as she raised an intuitive eyebrow at the Viper.

"Hell yes it is." said Randy as he outstretched his hand to her. "Do you know if any of the boars have come back to their old feeding grounds?"

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" said the psychic as she took the Viper's hand. The two walked out their room and out onto the second floor balcony, walking into a make out session between Ted and Barbie. Exchanging surprised looks, Randy and Amanda quickly bypassed the smooching couple, walked quietly down the stairs, and through the backyard till they reached the stone gate and the familiar trail past it.

"You think we're going to see the boa again?" asked Amanda as she climbed over the stone gate.

"I hope so. I want to get a photo with it before we have to go home tomorrow." said Randy as he jumped over the gate with ease, landing as silent as a cat on the other side.

"Why?" asked Amanda as she parted the bushes with her hand.

"I'd like to see the look on John's face when he sees a photo of the Viper and the Anaconda, a.k.a. us, standing side by side with a real life boa constrictor." said Randy as he walked past her. "Let me take the lead on this one. I do have the night vision after all."

"Of course you do." said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "I never really got to hear the end of Adam's joke by the way. A Viper, an Anaconda, and a boa slither into a bar . . ."

"Don't you dare finish that joke! Something tells me I'm not going to like the end result once it's said." said the Viper with a disapproving shake of his head as the two walked further into the bushes.

"Alright . . . I won't say it." said Amanda with a chuckle as she followed after him, keeping a hold on Randy's hand the entire time. The two walked along the trail and through the bushes till they reached the small field where Randy first hunted. Upon arrival, they saw at least seven wild boars grazing on some tall grasses nearby. One of the boars turned around and instantly saw the two, instantly letting out a squeal of terror as it looked at Randy.

"I think that one recognizes you." said Amanda as a sheepish look came across her face. The other boars turned around, let out squeals of terror, and ran as fast as they could away from the area.

"Yeah . . . I think that one was the one that escaped from me the first time around." said Randy with a shrug as he got down to a crouching position. "Not this time!"

Randy leapt from Amanda's side and over to the boar that escaped him in the past, clamping his fangs into the animal's neck. The poor beast let out a squeal of terror before it stopped, dying in a matter of seconds. Randy quickly threw the dead boar into a nearby bush, scaring a second boar away from the spot and out into the open. Randy smirked as the boar tried to run, but he stopped it before it can run 15 feet. He clamped his fangs onto its' neck and drank deeply from its blood, draining it dry.

"Should I go for a third?" asked the Viper as he turned to his mate, who was sitting idly on a nearby rock.

"That depends," said Amanda as she crossed her arms. "Do you like being tackled by a boar?"

At her words, and the sounds of incoming pounding hooves, Randy jumped to avoid a boar that was brave enough to try to tackle him. The boar stopped itself and quickly turned around to find Randy right in front of it. Randy smirked as he grabbed the boar by its scraggly neck and brought it to his mouth with ease, drinking deeply until it was empty of its blood. Once he was finished feeding, Randy dislodged himself from the boar's neck and threw it into the same bush he threw the second boar in earlier.

"That should keep me going for the next week and a half." said Randy with a smirk as he began to walk toward the psychic.

"Uh huh . . . you got a little something on your chin Snake Boy." said Amanda with a small smirk of her own as she pointed to the small blood trail that came down Randy's chin. Randy quickly wiped it away with a spare handkerchief he had in his pocket as Amanda looked up at the sky.

"Two weeks really do go by fast doesn't it?" mumbled Amanda as she looked up at the starry sky above them.

"It goes by too fast if you ask me," said Randy as he crossed his arms. "But it is going to be nice to get back into the ring come Monday."

"Yes; come Monday, we'll be back in a world filled with Superstars fighting it out in the ring on a weekly basis while the Divas act all catty with each other because of various things off screen." said Amanda with a sarcastic edge to her voice as she walked toward the trail.

"Yes . . . I have noticed the growing animosity between all you Divas and the cast of 'Total Divas'. Mind giving me some insight on it?" asked Randy as he quickly followed after her.

"Most of us don't like the idea of a reality show coming in and showcasing our private lives, but the McMahons think it's 'good for business'." answered Amanda as the two began walking along the trail. "Does it really makes sense for the heads of a multimillion dollar company, where most of its' employees are supernatural might I add, to authorize the taping of a reality show about them outside the ring?"

"As long as they don't show off their supernatural sides, I think it's fine." said Randy as he shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you don't need to worry about cameras following you everywhere you go." said Amanda as she moved a bush out her way.

"Exactly . . . besides, at least they gave you girls a choice on whether you want to be a part of the show or not instead of forcing it on ya." said Randy as he put a hand in his pocket.

"Well . . . that was nice of them to give us a choice. Still can't believe Natalya said yes to it though." muttered the psychic as they saw the house come up in the near distance.

"Me either." said Randy in agreement as they reached the fence. They quickly got over the stone structure and made their way back to the large home, just in time to see Sheamus and Layla kissing on the balcony.

"What is this, 'Make Out under the Stars' night?" Amanda quickly whispered to the vampire as the two quietly made their way up the stairs and into the house, successful in not getting the other couple's attention.

"They're just trying to make a lasting memory that's all." said Randy with a chuckle as the two walked into their room.

"They could have at least made it a little more original." muttered Amanda as she looked out the window. "Didn't we see Ted and Barbie doing the same thing before we left?"

"When you don't know the area so well, you tend to make do with the areas you do know." said Randy as he walked into the bathroom. "Got any mouthwash?"

"In the cabinet, top shelf." answered Amanda as she brought her suitcase and travel bag over to the door. "Everything is packed, the kitchen is being cleared out as I speak, what else is missing?"

"How about this?"

As soon as Amanda heard those words, she turned around to see the Viper standing right behind her with a smirk on his face as he pulled her closer.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Amanda as Randy snaked his arms around her narrow waist.

"Just a little something to cap off this vacation." answered Randy as he leaned his head towards her. He gently pressed his lips onto Amanda's own, claiming her lips in a kiss. Amanda instantly reciprocated the kiss, kissing him with that much fervor that he was putting into it. Randy moved them forward, pressing his mate into the wall with his body, smirking as he did.

"This is definitely a nice way to cap off a vacation." said Amanda with a grin as Randy moved his lips to her neck, giving it the same treatment he gave to her lips. Randy let out a low grunt for an answer as he continued to coast Amanda's neck with his lips, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Amanda as she looked down at the Viper.

"Maybe" answered Randy as he moved away from her neck to look her in the eye. "What were we talking about?"

"You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?" muttered Amanda with a disapproving nod of her head.

"What can I say? I'm spontaneous." answered Randy with a grin as he followed after her and into the hallway.

"Keep telling yourself that." said Amanda as the two walked down the stairs to see everyone gathered there, all of them with a drink in hand.

"Oh good! Now that you two are here, I'd like to propose a toast." said Adam as he raised his beer bottle in the air.

"Give us a second," said Randy as he and Amanda quickly walked into the kitchen. They soon walked back out a minute later with their own drinks in hand. "Speak away!"

"As I was saying, I'd like to propose a toast," said Adam as he continued to hold his drink in the air. "To friends, wrestling, and the hope that Cody never grows a mustache ever again!"

"DUDE!" cried Cody as he spat out his drink, making everyone laugh at the sight of it. "Why'd you got to bring that up?"

"I had to say something in the toast that was funny." said Adam with a shrug. "Cheers everyone!"

Everyone raised their glasses up in the air in response. "CHEERS!"

_Two days later_

"Ah . . . the smell of blood, sweat, and tears that could only come from wrestling itself. It's good to be back." said Randy with a grin as he and Amanda walked into the arena side by side.

"Yeah, but we seriously cut it close. As soon as we landed back in LAX, we had to drive close to 17 hours nonstop to get here to Seattle. We didn't even get to check in at the hotel." muttered Amanda as she let out a small yawn while carrying her duffle bag.

"Hey! You weren't the one that had to drive those 17 hours nonstop to get here! Matter of fact, you slept most of the way." said Randy with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah . . . because the flight me and the girls rode on was filled with turbulence for most of the time." countered Amanda as she looked at him with a small scowl.

"While the flight me and the guys rode on was as peaceful as a sleeping baby." said Randy with a smirk, earning an elbow in the ribs in the process. "Try as you want, your hits will not affect me."

"Physically, no, but mentally, hell yes." said Amanda as she shrugged. The two walked into craft services and over to the match card that was posted on the far wall to see what matches were planned for tonight.

"Huh, we have a mixed tag team match against Brie and Daniel tonight." said Randy as he stroked his hand over his stubbly beard.

"This will be fun." muttered Amanda with a small smirk as she walked over to a second hallway. "I'll see you a little later okay?"

"Have fun babe!" Randy called after her as he walked over to another hallway, gaining a small smile from Amanda in the process. The Viper traveled through the various hallways till he reached his locker room, smirking when he saw that he was sharing the locker room with John and Cody.

"Anybody in here?" asked Randy as he walked into the quiet room. A door along the far wall opened up to reveal a shirtless John Cena walk out from the showers with a towel draped over his shoulders. "Oh . . . it's only you."

"Ha ha! Welcome back Ran. How was Jamaica mon?" asked the Cenation leader as he quickly put on a shirt.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you what I told my ex when she called me up while I was vacationing: You do not sound right when you speak with a Jamaican accent. Leave that to Kofi!" said Randy as he dropped his duffle bag on the couch. "How was Mexico?"

"It was pretty nice. Except for the fact Santino and Yoshi got us kicked out of every nightclub we went to down in Cancun." John answered him bluntly as he put on a baseball cap.

"Oh God, I have to hear this. What happened?" asked the Viper as he began to dig his wrestling gear out from his bag.

"Please man. Don't make me go into the details. They're not pretty. Just . . . just get dressed and leave the subject alone." answered John as he walked over the doo with a grimace on his face. Randy just shrugged before walking into the showers with his ring gear in hand. He didn't emerge until a full half hour passed, dressed in a pair of black and red wrestling trunks and his usual kneepads.

_Knock-knock-knock_

"Who is it?" asked Randy as he began to put on his boots.

"It's me." called Amanda from behind the door. "May I come in?"

"Can you guess if I'm decent or not?" asked the Viper as he finished lacing up his right boot.

"I could look through your mind to see if you're decent or not, but that would definitely be an evasion of privacy." answered Amanda for a comeback.

"That's so true," mumbled Randy as he finished lacing up his left boot. "Just give me a second alright?"

'Fine!" answered Amanda, sounding a bit peeved in her voice. Randy quickly taped up his wrists and covered himself in his signature baby oil before walking over to the door. He opened it to find Amanda dressed in a black and purple crop top with long sleeves and a detachable hood in the back, matching black and purple long pants, and black boots that went up to the knee. Her hair was still in afro form, just a lot more toned down.

"Another costume change? What happened to the leather jacket?" asked Randy in slight disappointment as he ushered the woman inside.

"Creative decided that it was best to ditch the leather jacket. They thought that it didn't really fit well with my character." answered Amanda with a shrug. "It was fun while it lasted though."

"Are you still allowed to wear the gloves though?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms at her.

"I still got my gloves, but they no longer reach up to my elbow." answered Amanda with a small sigh as she showed off the hand wear: fingerless, leather gloves that stopped at the wrists with small purple anacondas wrapped around the edges.

"The Anaconda sheds her skin once again I guess." said Randy with a small sigh.

"Yep, but I did gain something in return. Check it out!" said Amanda as she turned around to show that on the back of her crop top were the words 'Strike First', which was also usually seen on the more recent editions of the Randy Orton T-shirts.

"Hey! You're wearing my slogan!" said Randy with a small grin as he pointed to her back.

"The costume department thought it would be a nice touch." said Amanda as she opened the door just in time to reveal the Raw director coming toward the entrance. "Something up Barry?"

"We're going to be moving your match a bit early. We're switching your time slot with Punk's and Axel's. You guys will be the second match of the night while Punk and Axel will be the last match of the night." answered the balding director as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you switching our time slots man?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"Brock's here tonight." answered Barry as he let out a gruff huff.

"Oh" was what the Anaconda and the Viper said in unison as they exchanged a look.

"Yep . . . oh; Steph and Hunter think it's a good idea to revive the old Brock vs. Punk rivalry for a little while while toning down the Orton vs. Bryan rivalry a bit." said Barry as he looked down the hallway. "Plus, Brock just upped and showed up here out of the blue. Besides you two, Brie and Daniel, Steph and Hunter, and myself, no one knows that Brock is here."

"Not even Punk and Heyman know?" asked Randy as he walked over to the doorway.

"Not even Punk and Heyman know," answered Barry with a nod of his head. "Creative wants the whole Lesnar appearance to be a true surprise. And as for you two, make sure you're by the curtain in thirty minutes, no excuses."

"We hear you loud and clear man." said Randy with a wave of his hand. Barry didn't look so convinced, but he left anyway, leaving the Anaconda and the Viper by themselves outside of Randy's locker room. "Sheesh, what's got him chomping at our asses?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that because we're mates, we'll be too into each other to be on time for our cue." suggested Amanda as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Like we would ever be late for wrestling." said Randy in mock shock as he closed his locker room door and followed after her. "I'm hurt he thinks like that. I know how to keep my relationship life separate from my professional life."

"Considering the fact that the main focus of your relationship life actually is your co-worker in your professional life, how do you know how to keep these two lives separate?" asked Amanda with a playful smirk.

"Simple; out in front of the public, we act as professional as possible and don't give anyone a clue about our relationship behind closed doors, no matter how many people speculate it." answered Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Which is practically every WWE fan out there in the planet," said Amanda with a shug. "I've been getting tweets from female fans asking and asking if our relationship is actually real. Hell, even my sister is getting tweets asking if our relationship is real."

"And have you and Monica replied to them at all?" Randy asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no we have not," answered Amanda with a shake of her head. "If we answered those fans, then that would only incite them to ask more questions and we don't want our Twitter pages bombarded on a daily basis. Plus, Stephanie thinks the speculation on our relationship will only entice more viewers from the woodwork. You know, keep them guessing on when we're going to reveal if we're an official couple or not."

"How long should we keep them guessing anyway?" asked Randy as the two walked through craft services.

"Let them guess as long as they want. I would like to keep what's been happening between us a secret from the public as long as possible. I don't want to give up our secret just yet." answered Amanda as she saw the curtain in the near distance.

"So you have wished it, and so shall it be." said Randy with a small grin as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's shoulder. She snuggled closer into Randy's chest, but soon broke away from him as soon as she spotted a cameraman walking out from an intersecting hallway.

"Close call averted." muttered Randy with a sheepish smirk as the two stopped by the TV screen next to the ramp entrance.

"Yep . . . and I just realized that I snuggled up to you while you still had most of your baby oil on your body. How do you wear this stuff man?" asked Amanda as she looked down at herself. The side of her abdomen was covered in Randy's baby oil.

"Years of practice" answered Randy as he watched as R-Truth walked through the curtain. The irrational superstar sent them a spooked look before walking toward craft services. Then, Fandango walked through the curtain, with an assist from Summer Rae.

"Help me to the infirmary. I think I pulled my quad." said Fandango as he nodded his head down the hallway. Summer nodded her head in understanding and helped the limping superstar down the hall, leaving the two snakes to themselves.

"We must have missed one heck of a match." muttered Amanda as she tried to wipe away the baby oil from her stomach with her sleeve.

"You may be right," answered Randy as his theme song began to blare through the arena speakers. "You ready?"

"Ready as I ever be," muttered Amanda as she moved her sleeve from her stomach. "Lead the way."

Randy smirked and quickly pecked Amanda's lips before the two walked through the curtain. They were met with thunderous applause from the Seattle crowd as soon as they appeared at the top of the ramp. As they soaked in the cheers they got from the Seattle natives, Randy and Amanda were totally oblivious to the dark presence that came from one of the box seats in the arena. Someone was keenly watching them.

Someone, who wanted revenge.

**This is officially the end of 'Going on Vacation', but a third story is in the works. The series continues. Who is the person in the booth? We'll find out soon enough! Thank you for reading and watch out for Part 3 of the 'Going' series. Thank you for all the reviews and the favorites and follows! Miranda out! **


End file.
